


~ Book Two ~ Losing What's Broken

by Moonbeam436



Series: The Broken Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fox Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fox Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Healing, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Mpreg, OC HYBRIDS, Panther Hybrid Lee Felix, Panther Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Rape, Smut, Tiger Hybrid Jeon Jeongguk, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Wolf Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Wolf Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 108,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeam436/pseuds/Moonbeam436
Summary: Being lost and broken has always been Park Jimin's life story, but what happens when he is so lost and broken that not even he can find himself and fix what was ruined? If life is always so heartbreaking for him what is the point in even trying to be found again?Book two of the Broken series
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: The Broken Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977748
Kudos: 25





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is the second book in the Broken series!~
> 
> I 100% appreciate comments and constructive criticism so please feel free to give them. I just ask you do it in a kind manner! I try to be as nice as possible and open as possible. If you want to know something just ask!
> 
> ~I AM AWARE JIN IS MALE, I AM AWARE HE IS NOT AN EOMMA, AND I AM AWARE HE CAN NOT REALLY BECOME PREGNANT, THIS IS FICTION! He is not portrayed as a female in the fic, he is not referred to as a female in the fic, he is still 100% Jin and of course MALE!~
> 
> ~All Romanized words in this fic are STAYING in this fic, this includes Jin being called "Eomma" Joon being called "Appa" and Yoon being called "Hal-Abeoji" As well as
> 
> when someone is speaking to their mother/father/brother/sister/Lover they will still be referred to as "Eomma/Eommani/Appa/Abeoji/Hyung/Oppa/Eonnie/Noona.
> 
> Some other common ones in which will not be  
> removed are
> 
> \- Yah
> 
> \- Aish
> 
> \- Aigoo
> 
> If any rude comments are made you will be removed from the commenting section and blocked! I am all for constructive criticism but do it in a kind manner!
> 
> This is also nothing based on EXACT reality! Do not like it, move along :D this was meant to be something fun and new not a drama fest!
> 
> Now it is time for the explanation of each chapter!
> 
> It will have ~Person's POV~ at the top of the writing!
> 
> Anytime someone's animal is talking or if they are in their animal form it will be in bold
> 
> Anytime someone is having a flashback, dream, or memory it will be in italics, with _____POV at the top
> 
> 'Anytime someone is thinking inside their head it will be in italics.'
> 
> 'Anytime someone's animal is speaking inside their head it will be bold italic.'
> 
> Anytime someone is using their alpha voice/tone it will be bold, underlined.
> 
> 'Anytime someone's mate is talking in their head it will be underlined italic.'
> 
> 'Anytime someone's mate is talking in their head as their animal form it will be bold underline and italic.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

**This is every character in the story from here on out, including what I envisioned their parents, siblings, and selves look like for this particular fic. I am fully aware that the actors/actresses/idols are not truly related and do not have these actual names, this is for fictional purposes only! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kim Namjoon's Family**

**Kim Namjoon  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Wolf Name: RM  
Nicknames: Joonie, Joon, King  
Eye Color: Oak  
Wolf Eye Color: Baby Blue  
Wolf Color: Seal  
Age: 22  
Height: 6.0ft  
Mate: Kim Seokjin  
Mark: Cluster of Rumex flowers baby pink with baby blue middle  
Scent: Ocean Breeze and Coffee  
Job: N/A**

****

**Kim Namgil  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 45  
Height: 6.3ft  
Mate: Kim Sungyung  
Role: Father  
**

****

**Kim Sungyung  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 42  
Height: 5.7ft  
** **Mate: Kim Namgil  
Role: Mother**

* * *

**Kim Seokjin's Family**

****

**Kim Seokjin  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Wolf Name: Seokjin  
Nicknames: Jinnie, Eomma, Princey, Honey Boy, Baby Doll  
Eye Color: Honey  
Wolf Eye Color: Baby Pink  
Wolf Color: Cream  
Age: 24  
Height: 5.11ft  
Mate: Kim Namjoon  
Mark: Cluster of Clematis flowers baby blue with baby pink mixed  
Scent: Honey Dew Melon and Honey  
Job: N/A**

****

**Kim Kwangseok  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 49  
Height: 6.1ft  
Mate: Kim Jieun  
Children: 3  
Role: Father  
**

**Kim Jieun  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 51  
Height: 5.5  
Mate: Kim Kwangseok  
Children: 3  
Role: Mother  
**

****

**Kim Seungwoo  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 32  
Height: 6.4ft  
Role: Older Brother**

****

**Kim Jisoo  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Wolf  
Age: 31  
Height: 5.8ft  
Role: Older Sister  
**

* * *

**Jung Hoseok's Family**

****

**Jung Hoseok  
Status: Alpha (True Blood Alpha)  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Fox Name: Jhope  
Nicknames: Hobi, Hoseokie, Hope  
Eye Color: Almond  
Fox Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Fox Color: Golden  
Age: 22  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Park Jimin  
Mark: Gold Sun and Silver Moon  
Gold and silver ombre infinity sign, dark blue planet (Uranus), and yellow planet (Venus) on opposing lines with their signs at each end.  
Scent: Orange and Cinnamon  
Job: Teaches at the dance studio he grew up at.**

****

**Jung Duho  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Age: 42  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Jung Sunkyung  
Children: 2  
Role: Father  
Deceased - Died when Hoseok was 18 murder-suicide**

****

**Jung Sunkyung  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Age: 39  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: Jung Duho  
Children:1  
Role: Mother  
Deceased - Died when Hoseok was 18 murder-suicide**

* * *

**Park Jimin's Family**

****

**Park Jimin (Prefers Minnie)  
Status: Omega (True Blood Omega)  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Fox Name: Jimin  
Nicknames: Minnie, Jiminie, Chim, Mochi, Baby, Pretty Boy, Angel, Vixen  
Eye Color: Chocolate  
Fox Eye Color: Yellow  
Fox Color: Pearl  
Age: 21  
Height: 5.8ft  
Mate: Jung Hoseok  
Mark: Gold Sun and Silver Moon  
Gold and silver ombre infinity sign, dark blue planet (Uranus), and yellow planet (Venus) on opposing lines with their signs at each end.  
Scent: Dark Chocolate Sea Salt Caramel Truffles  
Job: Working at Gas Station in Gwangju**

****

**Park Jibum  
Status: Beta (KEEP WATCH)  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Age: 49  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: Park Mirae (Deceased)  
Children:1  
Role: Father  
  
**

****

**Park Mirae  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Age: 34  
Height: 5.4ft  
Mate: Park Jibum  
Children:1  
Role: Mother  
Deceased - Died when Jimin was 6 hit and run**

* * *

** Kim Taehyung's Family **

**Kim Taehyung  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Tiger Name: V  
Nicknames: Tae, Oppa, Alien, V  
Eye Color: Walnut  
Tiger Eye Color: Purple  
Tiger Color: Orange and Black Striped  
Age: 21  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Jeon Jeongguk  
Mark: Green and Purple smoke ombre with the initials JK wrapped inside  
Scent: Bananas and Peanut Butter  
Job: Cafe near campus**

****

**Kim Taegi  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 47  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: (Deceased)  
Children: 3 (2 Deceased)  
Role: Father**

****

**Nakamura Suhyon  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 42  
Height: 5.3ft  
Mate: Nakamura Yoichi  
Children: 3   
Role: Mother**

****

**Nakamura Yoichi  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Lion  
Age: 41  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: Nakamura Suhyon  
Children: 2   
Role: Step-Father**

**Nakamura Rion (boy) Nakamura Sion (girl) TWINS  
Hybrid Type: Liger  
Age: 6  
Parents: Nakamura Yoichi and Nakamura Suhyon  
Role: Younger Half-Brother and Younger Half-Sister**

* * *

**Jeon Jeongguk's Family**

**Jeon Jeongguk  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Tiger Name: JK  
Nicknames: Kookie, Kook, Bun, Baby Boy, Baby Bun, Jungkookie, Cub, Jungkook  
Eye Color: Mahogany  
Tiger Eye Color: Green  
Tiger Color: Cinnamon and White striped  
Age: 19  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Kim Taehyung  
Mark: Purple and Green smoke ombre with the initial V wrapped inside  
Scent: Blackberry Jam and Vanilla Bean  
Job: N/A **

****

**Jeon Jeongyul  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 42  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Jeon Chihyon  
Children: 3   
Role: Father**

****

**Jeon Chihyon  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 44  
Height: 5.2ft  
Mate: Jeon Jeongyul  
Children: 3   
Role: Mother**

****

**Jeon Bokyun  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 25  
Height: 5.0ft  
Role: Older Sister**

****

**Jeon Somi  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Tiger  
Age: 18  
Height: 5.8ft  
Role: Younger Sister**

* * *

** Lee Felix's Family **

****

**Lee Felix  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Panther Name: Yongbok  
Nicknames: Felixie, Lixie, Lix, Daddy  
Eye Color: Cocoa  
Panther Eye Color: White  
Panther Color: Black  
Age: 18  
Height: 5.7ft  
Mate: Min Yoongi  
Mark: Three circles linked by a white chain, first and last circle colored aquamarine, middle circle the symbol for water  
Scent: Black Cherry and Matcha  
Job: N/A**

****

**Lee Jason  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 40  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Lee Rose  
Children: 3   
Role: Father**

****

**Lee Rose  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 41  
Height: 5.3ft  
Mate: Lee Jason  
Children: 3   
Role: Mother**

****

**Lee Kole  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 20  
Height: 5.10ft  
Role: Older Brother**

****

**Lee Liam  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 24  
Height: 5.8ft  
Role: Older Brother**

* * *

**Min Yoongi's Family**

****

**Min Yoongi  
Status: Omega  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Panther Name: Suga  
Nicknames: Yoongs, Yoonie, Yoon, Kitten, Little One  
Eye Color: Charcoal  
Panther Eye Color: Black  
Panther Color: White  
Age: 23  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: Lee Felix  
Mark: Three circles linked by a black chain, first and last circle colored sapphire, middle circle the symbol for air  
Scent: Vanilla Mint Frosting  
Job: Piano tutor**

****

**Min Daesuk  
Status: Alpha  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 50  
Height: 6.2ft  
Mate: Min Sumi  
Children: 3   
Role: Father**

****

**Min Sumi  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 49  
Height: 5.2ft  
Mate: Min Daesuk  
Children: 3   
Role: Mother**

****

**Min Yongsu  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 21  
Height: 5.5ft  
Role: Younger Brother**

****

**Min Yoonjin  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Panther  
Age: 25  
Height: 5.5ft  
Role: Older Sister**

* * *

**Protagonist**

****

**Choi Minhee  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Owl  
Owl Name: Hera  
Nicknames: Min, Hee Hee  
Eye Color: Golden  
Owl Eye Color: Orange  
Owl Color: Golden Tawny  
Age: 27  
Height: 4.10ft  
Mate: Choi Jaehoon  
Scent: Pine Needles and Marshmallows  
Job: Nurse **

****

**Choi Jaehoon  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Owl  
Owl Name: Storm  
Nicknames: Choi, Hoonie, Jae  
Eye Color: Sienna  
Owl Eye Color: Maroon  
Owl Color: Melanistic  
Age: 31  
Height: 5.7ft  
Mate: Choi Minhee   
Scent: Rain and Cedar   
Job: Doctor**

****

**Gu Hobin  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Owl  
Owl Name: Binner  
Nicknames: Hobinnie, Binnie, Ho  
Eye Color: Russet  
Owl Eye Color: Mauve  
Owl Color: Burnt Tawny  
Age: 34  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: Gu Yohyun  
Scent: Chicken and Basil  
Job: Detective**

****

**Gu Yohyun  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Owl  
Owl Name: Yung  
Nicknames: Yo-Yo, Hyunnie  
Eye Color: Silver Grey  
Owl Eye Color: Liver  
Owl Color: White  
Age: 32  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: Gu Hobin  
Scent: Lime and Coconut  
Job: Works at Gas Station**

* * *

**Antagonist**

****

**Jung Seulong  
Status: Alpha (True Blood Alpha)  
Hybrid Type: Fox  
Fox Name: Pursue  
Nicknames: None  
Eye Color: Cashew  
Fox Eye Color: Forest Green  
Fox Color: Red  
Age: 22  
Height: 5.10ft  
Mate: None  
Scent: Smoke and Vinegar  
Job: Detective on Jimin's mom's case supposedly**

****

**Chae Sori  
Status: Beta  
Hybrid Type: Lion  
Lioness Name: Soria  
Nicknames: None  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Lioness Eye Color: Red  
Lioness Color: Cream  
Age: 20  
Height: 5.9ft  
Mate: None but with Hyunsoo  
Scent: Gardening Soil and Dragon Fruit  
Job: None**

****

**Do Hyunsoo  
Status: Alpha (True Blood Alpha)  
Hybrid Type: Lion  
Lion Name: Hunter  
Nicknames: None  
Eye Color: Green  
Lion Eye Color: Seafoam Green  
Lion Color: Black  
Age: 23  
Height: 6.4ft  
Mate: None but with Sori  
Scent: Clay and Lemon  
Job: None**


	2. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

Being lost and broken has always been my life story, being trapped in my own head is my story. Losing myself was never a hard thing to do, it is hard not to lose yourself when you are already lost.

Now I was really lost, I was cold, wet, and naked. Laying in the middle of a gas station floor with the attendant muttering about what to do.

He seemed nice enough, I told him even if I was found again to make sure to keep me lost. His name was Yohyun, an owl hybrid that was thankfully a beta so hopefully harmless. His scent was a soothing one, yet invigorating, lime, and coconuts. It reminded me of how my dad used to smell before it changed, it was refreshing and comforting.

He had dressed my wounds, mumbling, and babbling about silly little facts of his life. He was married to and, his sister; Minhee, was the nurse who cared for Jin, but I wouldn’t tell him that. He is in school to be a doctor but is struggling to pay for the tuition.

Which was leading him to think about how to help me. I hadn’t said much to him, but he sure did talk a lot. It was nice listening to him; his voice had a calming tone to it. He would make a great doctor.

“There I think I got all the big ones stitched up, I'm surprised seeming how you have mate marks that you didn’t heal faster.”

“I'm an omega and the bond is broken.” I whispered, ignoring the deep stabbing pain that ricocheted at my lie. Ignoring Jimin’s snarls and yips of disapproval. “I-I need you to help me stay hidden. I-I can’t go back, not like this.”

He looks apprehensive but takes the phone from his pocket and dials some number rather quickly.

“I need a favor…can I have the key to the cabin? I need to help a friend get back on their feet. They're getting out of an abusive relationship.”

More pain, more snarls, more guilt. I was running like I always do, I never face my problems I just run. He smiles and thanks whoever he is talking to and ends the call giving me a warm smile.

“Let me see if I have some spare clothes in my locker. The next person won’t be on until the morning. Are you hungry? There's plenty to choose from.”

“I have no money to pay for it.” I mumble and he laughs shaking his head.

“I'd pay for it, please eat. You look like you haven’t had a good meal in a long time.” He helps me stand up and shuffles me over to the cooler section motioning for me to pick. “Clothes right.” He rushes off into a room and I feel a sharp pain in my neck before my head begins to pound again.

**_‘You need more of Hoseok’s blood, the venom is not gone completely yet. Let him find us.’_ **

I start feeling weak again and just as I reach forward, I am falling back, my knees giving out yet again.

“Whoa easy there, don’t need you cracking your skull open.” Yohyun caught my fall and steadied me back on my feet. “Here, they might be big, but I imagine it's better than being naked.” He turns me around gently and hands me a pair of pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and some socks.

“T-Thank you, I really can’t thank you enough.”

**_‘Minnie please let Hoseok in!’_ **

I shakily, with his help, put the clothes on thanking him once more. He sets me down at a smaller sized counter with a stool and fusses over what to feed me. I honestly don’t want anything, but it is rude to not accept someone’s offer. Especially after everything so far, he has done.

After about three hours of making sure my food stayed down, warm tea gave, and him helping me rebandaged the bleeding wounds again, he showed me to a smaller section in the corner. He had made me a makeshift bed with the blanket and his coat on top of cushions from a couch or something

“There's a couch in the manager’s office, I'd let you back there, but my manager made it very clear I wasn’t allowed to. He's also my best friend and the one letting you use the cabin, so he's harmless he never goes up there.”

I nod feeling numb still, unable to think let alone talk anymore. I wanted to just sleep and wake up from this horrible nightmare, but I knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

“I wish there was more I could do; your friends are coming right?”

“Y-Yes but I-”

There is a loud knock at the glass door and my heart sinks when I see Hoseok standing outside it pounding on the glass. Jin and Namjoon in tow right behind him, Jin looks so worn out and Namjoon looks like he has cried himself a river.

_‘Always causing people pain, this is why I shouldn’t ever be found.’_

“Is that him?” Yohyun mumbles and when I go to say no Jimin takes control again not allowing a word to come out. He forces me to nod our head and I fight him again.

 **“Y-Yes!”** Jimin growls fighting through finally and managing to break my hold. Once I am able to be in control again, I race to the bathroom and lock myself in the smaller sized cube, ducking down and shaking.

“I can smell him in here, please I need to know where he went!” Hoseok begs Yohyun and I feel my heart clench painfully.

_‘It's best this way, he can find someone else to give him what he deserves. I'm not his right mate, I can’t be.’_

**_‘You are so moronic Minnie, go to him he needs us!’_ **

He tries to take control and manages to grasp hold again. He forces my hand up to my mark and digs in whimpering loudly.

“Chim?!” Hoseok yells and Jimin yips loud enough to have him racing in here and practically ripping the door off to get in. “C-Chim—” He falls to his knees and I am allowed to take back over again.

“I-I need you to leave.” He looks horrible, worse than me and it is breaking me in two to see him sobbing like this. I can’t stand to see him cry, let alone hyperventilate with sobs wracking through his chest that cracks with each one.

“P-Please don’t do this.” He begs and I look away from him feeling my heart lurch and clench yet again. “Come home, come back with me please Chim?”

I shake my head and stand up biting through the pain ricocheting in my body.

“W-Why do you smell like him.” He looks at me in horror and I look down again. “Y-You…h-he—” He goes from a look of anger to agony.

“I let him, after all, I warned you. I like to fuck around Hoseok, I like to tease and entice, I loved his hands on me so much better than yours.” I force the words out, watching his whole world that just shattered before his eyes. “His cock filled me so much better than yours ever would.” I harden my eyes ignoring Jimin trying to break loose again.

“Y-You’re lying!” He chokes and I give him a smirk shaking my head, forcing my eyes to be uncaring.

“Park Jimin!” Jin shouts eyes filled with disgust and anger directed right at me.

“Fuck off all of you, I'm done pretending to be so fucking innocent. Done trying to please you, this is real and this is me so back the fuck off.” This was killing me, talking to Jin like this, watching Namjoon’s disappointment on his face transform into sorrow.

“I think it's best if you all fucking leave.” I stomp past them all, and hold myself back from running back in when Hoseok’s loud heartbreaking, soul-crushing sob echoes throughout the smaller sized store.

“H-Hoseokie come on, it's okay, come on.” Jin is trying to coax him and eventually they all come out into the main area.

“When you're done pretending like you don’t give a shit let me know.” Namjoon’s words cut deep, but his stare says otherwise. I broke his heart too, I broke all of their hearts just like I always do. It is all I will ever be good for, letting them down.

They all leave and beforehand, I see Namjoon giving Yohyun a pile of something and eventually walking out. I watch their car pull away and Yohyun locks the door looking at me. I fall to the ground holding my face in my hands as I sob.

“I-I didn’t mean it!” I wail as Yohyun walks over and wraps an arm around my shoulders helping me stand and walk over to the makeshift bed area. “I-I'm-m—” I can’t breathe as sobs make my chest ache and throb with each one.

“I know that Minnie and I think they do too. The alpha wolf gave me these things.” He holds out a bright orange sweater, fuzzy socks with cute little koalas on them, and right in the middle of the pile of clothing lays my silver crescent pendant.

“I think once you're ready, we need to talk about why you're running away from them. I don’t know much about how it feels to be an omega, but I do know love when I see it.”

I take the sweater breathing in deeply, and allow it to soak up my tears. It smelled just like Hoseok, smelled of spicy warm cinnamon and tangy-sweet oranges. 

“I take it that fox out of the three is your mate?” He settles down next to me keeping his distance still and I nod, refusing to lift my face from the sweater. “I also take it that necklace means something to both of you. Was it what he gave you after you sealed the bond?”

I finally lift my head not caring what I look like anymore, taking the necklace between my fingers and sobbing again when the metal freezes against my skin.

“That's something only true alphas and their omegas can experience.” He motions to the necklace and I nod, I didn’t know much about the necklace and from what I am gathering Hoseok didn’t either. “I don’t know if magic is real, but I know bonds are which is almost like magic. The bond makes that happen, not all species give necklaces, but they do all have special gifts.”

“I know, and all alphas give plushies typically to their mates. We hadn’t gotten to that yet; I'm stupid and stubborn.” I slip the sweater on and bask in the warmth, but it isn’t the same as being held by him.

I now realize that what he said that broke the bond originally was just a lie. He was pushing me away on purpose, his instincts were telling him something I was too blind to see. Seulong was far from done with me, and I would imagine he still is far from done.

The bond was broken, that was a lie, I was forcing him out. Forcing him to leave me alone. I was broken, so broken that I don’t think this time I can even hope to fix myself.

“Why? He seems to love you just from what I saw.”

“He does, and I-I love him too. Too much to make him go through this shit, too much to let him break himself further to make me better. I will never be good for him I will never be worthy of him.”

“Ahhh I have to disagree, I take it you don’t know much about being mated to a true alpha?” I shake my head and looking right through him. “Bonds like yours aren't something that should be taken lightly. You absorb every ounce of his power and make it your own.” I scoff at the idea of being in control of such power, impossible for someone like me.

“You're beyond strong, but allowing this pity party is making you seem weak. You gotta fight to find it, make your bond strong by being with him. Minnie, my new-found friend you're a miracle.” He looks at me in amazement and I look away again clutching the necklace tighter in my hands. 

“You were created just for him, and he was created just for you. You from the time you were born knew he was yours, and he knew you were his.” I look at him meeting his harsh eyes with hesitance. “If you had met when you were kids, the attraction to one another would be just as strong as now. Only as a kid, you wouldn’t think of it like that. You'd think you had just found the best, best friend on the planet and you would've.”

His words make a cold shiver race through me, my heart skip a beat and fall out of pattern. “He's meant to be your rock and you're to be his, he's meant to always need you and you to always need him in any way at that moment. Where you begin he ends and where you end he begins. There's no room for argument, you're meant to be.”

“I-I just can’t.” I look away again and clasp the necklace around my neck tucking it under the hoodie.

“I know, and as much as it kills me to do this, I will help you stay hidden from him. You need to promise something though in order for me to do this.” I look at him again, I had a bad feeling but I hoped it wasn’t true. “I want you to promise to not shut off the link anymore. Let him in and let him talk to you, the more you close him off, the weaker you both become.”

“O-Okay I-I promise.” He smiles and stands up offering me another emergency blanket and I thank him before laying down and burying my face into the hoodie and falling asleep with the last thought being.

_‘I'm sorry Hobi, I love you.’_

_ ‘I know, I love you too and I will always be here.’ _


	3. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

Jimin’s voice rang loud and clear not even ten minutes down the road, everything he thought came loud and clear to me. Deep down I knew he didn’t mean anything, but it hurt as he did.

I knew better than that but hearing him so uncaring made my whole body hurt. The idea that, that monster touched him, forced himself on Jimin made me ache with pain unlike any other.

“Baby Doll I think we need to just pull over for the night.” My focus shifted when Namjoon looked to Jin who had been silent since we left. He was exhausted and this couldn’t be good for him or the pup. “Jin you need to feed, and you need rest you're weak I can feel it.” He was more persistent this time, his voice rising slightly with Jin still ignoring him.

He released a long drawn our sigh and the shift in power I felt was enough to make Jhope start to linger stronger than before.

 **“Either pull over and feed or I will make you, do it!”** RM snarls and Jin finally pulls off, putting it in park and clasping his hands in his lap still staring off in the distance. RM steps out of the car and practically rips Jin’s door open and still nothing.

**“Ji-”**

A loud wail finally spills from his mouth as tears start pouring down his cheeks and he slams his hands on the steering wheel over and over. Curses and heartbreaking pleads come from his mouth and all I can do is watch. RM is fighting to get him out of the car and by the time he does a soft voice echoes again in my head.

_ ‘I'm sorry Hobi, I love you.’ _

It was ringing loud and clear to me, talking to me so loudly I could practically hear it like it was right next to me. 

_‘I know, I love you too and I will always be here.’_

I should have fought harder, but it wouldn’t have helped, it would have made him run farther. I am trying to do this his way, trying to make sense of a million things, trying to fix what my parents did.

I wanted to hold him and take away everything I did, take away the pain but I can’t.

_‘How is it, I found you again and you still manage to be just out of my reach? How is this fair, my beautiful mate?’_

I hum to myself and try to look anywhere but the bush where RM has Jin straddling his lap, feeding from him again. His baby blue colored eyes glowing the same shade, laced with pleasure.

Feeding was something intimate that I would just prefer not to see. However, it made me curious, exactly how it worked, mate marks were designed to bring pleasure, yet the blood is meant to heal.

**_‘Ours works much differently. True alphas and their mates are special, most omegas can not handle shifting to their animal forms without their alpha being shifted as well, ours can shift at will.’_ **

_‘Ever the wiser you are at the wrong times.’_

I snarked back at Jhope who just chuckled in amusement. He was smitten with himself, yet so wrapped up by his “Vixen” that he was pushing to go to him again.

 **“Fuck!”** RM groans loudly and I look over but quickly look away again. Their pants pulled down and doing something that shouldn’t be done in public.

‘ ** _How is it they went from emotional to fucking in less than a ten-minute time span?’_**

Jhope muses at the idea of a fuck like with Jimin and I feel my own skin crawl and heart sink further. The way he thinks compared to me makes me want to rip him from me. I don’t want to fuck Jimin, I want to make love to him.

**_‘Fucking does have feelings, you stupid little boy. I love my omega just as much as you love your childish cowardly brat.’_ **

I look down tucking my head against the window, closing my eyes, and pressing my ears tightly to my head. I tried to ignore the croons and whimpers echoing into the car even with the damn doors and windows shut.

By the time they came back from doing whatever I must have managed to fall asleep. I was sore, exhausted, and still not done healing. I could feel my ribs crackle each time I twisted my upper body even just a little bit.

“I wanna go back.” Jin states and I sigh, feeling tears pool in my eyes again. “I know him, I know Minnie he's doing this to put up a show.”

 **“Jin it is out of the question, Namjoon agrees you need fucking sleep, we all do. Hoseok is not much better back there, I can not even sense his power right now.”** RM was not backing down and I don’t blame him.

If I was in his position, with— I halted that thought, I may never be in that position. Jimin may never come back and that is unbearable.

 **“We need time to think, he needs time to think.”** He tries to soften his gruff voice, but it only makes Jin more hostile.

“Jesus just fucking go home already!” I finally shout and Jin turns and looks at me wide-eyed and somewhat fearful. “Just go or I will fucking walk home!”

“Go Baby Doll please?” Namjoon is back and Jin bites back a sigh shifting the car in drive and continuing on the road once again. I allowed myself to drift off again.

I was woken up by loud screaming and something slamming.

 **“You just left him?! What the hell were you thinking?”** I am ripped out of the car by Yongbok, while Namjoon and Taehyung try to pry his fists from my neck and gripping my throat.

“Let him go Yongbok, goddamn it, we all tried!” Namjoon grunts as he finally manages to get part of my throat free. 

“You're scaring poor Yoongi!” Taehyung grits and Yongbok glances over and drops me to the ground ignoring the sharp whine of pain coming from me.

 **“Little One?”** He murmurs and a soft purr sounds in the middle of the dark deadly quiet street when he takes Yoongi in his arms trying to soothe away his fear.

“I-I didn’t just leave him!” Yongbok doesn’t give me a glance but Yoongi does, I have never seen him look at me like this. It holds something that I never thought Yoongi would ever show, empathy. He looks at me so woefully it only makes my head spin faster.

“Hoseok-ah.” Yoongi mumbles and Yongbok clutches onto him tighter. Yoongi doesn’t hug people, he doesn’t show emotions to people, but right now I would give anything to have one of his special hugs. I want someone to just make me forget for five minutes that my mate, doesn’t want me.

“Let him come to me.” I look at Yongbok and he glowers shaking his head and I let rage take over. “Let him go!” I roar standing up the pain numbed by pure anger and hatred flowing throughout my entire body, replacing the agony and despair.

“Yongbokkie let me see him please?” Yoongi makes pleading eyes at his alpha but it doesn’t work.

 ** _“Yongbok, let Yoongi go now!”_** I command watching his arms fall unwillingly to his sides. **_“Come Yoongi.”_** Yoongi didn’t even need the command but I am done playing nice.

“H-Hoseok that isn’t fair.” Namjoon sputters and I smirk opening my arms and watching the look of pure hatred towards me from Yongbok as his mate just walks into them.

“I don’t care, you all think this is something that'll just pass. You obviously don’t understand how this feels and probably never will.” Yoongi wraps his arms tightly around my waist allowing me to hold onto him tightly, all that anger inside of me slowly disappearing and instead agony and sorrow returns on full blast. “All I wanted was a damn hug from my best friend and this asshole over here wouldn’t let him do just that!”

 **“F-Fuck you, I-I am going to kill you!”** Yongbok grits out trying to fight against the command and I hold back the small bit of anger still inside of me, keeping me together in one piece.

“Kill me then, why do I care? **_Kill me Yongbok!”_** The hold over him drops and he gives me a wicked smirk, licking his lips as his fangs protrude and he narrows in on me shoving Yoongi out of the way.

“Yongbok no! Fight it!” Jin screeches watching the scene unfold in front of all of them with nothing stopping it. “Hoseok you die he dies!” Jin shouts and just before Yongbok reaches me, I look at Jin pitifully.

“No, he doesn’t.” Yongbok tackles me his fangs sinking into my throat. “D-Do it you coward!” I sob waiting for him to rip my throat out only to have him release me and someone drag me away, knocking me clean across the head and causing me to pass out.

When I wake again, I am chained to a bed with a gag of some sort in my mouth and the light I dimmed making it easier to open my eyes. My head pounds so loud and hard it travels into my teeth and neck, making them ache and pulse right in tow with it.

“Hoseokie-Hyung?” I groan and look to the left where the sound is coming from. Jeongguk steps towards the bed and for a second it feels like he is looking at me with pity. “I'm sorry we had to do this, but we didn’t have a choice. Even when you were out cold you were screaming for someone to kill you.”

I pull on the chains and grimace feeling them cutting into my skin slightly. He leaves the room locking it behind him and I left alone with my own thoughts.

I didn’t want to feel this anymore, I didn’t want to ache anymore, I didn’t want to live without him anymore. I just wanted everything to end.

_**'It can end you know what you need to do, let me take it away boy.'** _

I was attempted to let him but I was still so scared, just like always a coward. Maybe Jhope has always been right, maybe it was best if he just had control as he wanted all along.

_'Fine you win, I will go away forever, no one wants me around anyways. Like always I'm a failure.'_

“Hoseok, nice to see you awake. If you're willing to listen I believe this might help a bit.” It was that stupid detective from before, Hobin something or other. He was asking as if I had a choice right now, I couldn’t talk, couldn’t move, hell I couldn’t even piss if I wanted to.

“Right, well Minnie will be safe and sound and always within an arm’s reach. He's with my husband at our best friend’s cabin right now.” Now I was confused, he was just at the gas station with some owl hybrid.

“Judging by that look I take it you didn’t realize I was an owl hybrid? Most people don’t because I hide it well. Avian species tend to not be respected in my line of profession. However, Yohyun called me and I filled him in on everything."

_'No, I knew he was an owl hybrid, I just didn't realize his mate was the attendant.'_

“Hobin? Minhee is here, she said she has what you asked for?” He hums and motions for the smaller sized beta to walk in. She was the nurse from the hospital, the one taking care of Jimin and me both.

“I'm gonna visit my Oppa tonight after I'm done here, Minnie still needs your blood to heal the rest of the toxins. I was hoping you'd let me take some. I also have some medication to help with the nasty thoughts inside your head right now.” She kneels beside the bed holding out all the supplies. “I will even dope myself up to prove to I don't mean you or anyone else any harm. I just wanna help.” 

I hum and watch her insert the needle once she finds a vein and eventually attaches a tube to it, and once that is filled repeats it until she has eight vials of it.

“This will also help keep your bond strong while he's still in the process of healing.” She calls someone on the phone and hands it to me, taking the gag from my mouth. “Talk to him, Yohyun managed to get him to agree. He's a miracle worker honestly.”

My heart pounds when I hear the softest whimper come from Jimin.

“Chim?” I breathe and he hums another soft whimper and yip. “Oh, Angel.” I sob sucking in a shaky breath when he allows his emotions to flood through our bond. Love, he loves me still he wants me still, but he is terrified. “Come to me, I don’t care Jimin just come back to me please? Let’s make this better, let me help you and you help me.”

“I-I can’t I'm—” He breaks off as a loud sob escapes him and someone mumbles something in the background.

“Angel listen to me. You don’t gotta fear me ever not wanting you because Jimin you'll always be wanted by me. I want you; I need you, god Jimin I love you come home please!”

“I want to, but I can’t, not right now.” He mumbles and I hold in a sigh as Minhee unchains my wrists allowing me to sit up.

“I wanna hold you again, I wanna take you on a date, I wanna fix what I broke, just let me do it.”

“Losing me, isn’t hard Hoseok, losing you is what is killing me. I will lose you; I lose everyone including myself. I'm lost and I wanna stay lost or you'll go down with me and I couldn’t bear that.”

“Jimin you haven’t lost me, Baby, Angel, Chim please!” I beg him and his sobs get to the point where he is making no sense.

The line cuts off and so does the bond again. It takes everything in me not to slam the poor beta's phone onto the floor. Instead, I opt to smash my fist into the bed, making the frame underneath crack in two. 

“Give him time, he's safe I promise.” Minhee kneels again and places a hand on my knee smiling at me hopefully. “Let’s get you some medication to make you feel better.” She pulls out a bottle of pills and hands me two with a cup of water.

“These will be locked, and I will be the only one with a key.”

“I don’t even care, I could drive my fucking car into the ocean for fuck’s sake. Why do you even care?”

“It's my job to care, I took an oath to care Hoseok. Having pity for yourself isn’t bad but trying to end your life is. Do you really think that’s what your mate needs? He needs you but ri-”

“Needs me? Are you kidding?! He wants nothing to do with me!” I knock the lamp from beside the bed onto the floor watching it shatter into a million pieces. “That’s how I feel right now, a million pieces, a million fuckin—” I inhale and hold it feeling a sob bubbling up through my chest again.

“Imagine how he feels, this isn’t about not wanting you right now.” Namjoon walks through the door with Felix in tow and I want to just slam myself back into the bed and forget it all again. “He just had his world rocked not once, not twice, but a million different times in the span of what? A week?”

“So, did I! I learned that not only did my fucking parents hide shit from me, that they were the reason Jimin suffered most of his fucking life!” I roar back and eventually combust into sobs and gasps for air.

“I wanna help I really do, but I don’t know what to say to make this go away. Minnie has his own mindset and most of the time even Jin can’t tell exactly what's going on.” Namjoon sighs and I feel a warm hand on my back rubbing it soothingly. I glance up and Taehyung is standing next to me, the stoic look for once-off his face and instead worry laces it.

“I just want him back home so I can try and fix what's broken, so I can find what he thinks he has lost.” I look away from Taehyung and look down at the floor that is now starting to look swimmy with swirls of grey tiles and shattered ceramic.

“The medication is setting in now, if you could help him back to the bed before he passes out. When he wakes he should be much calmer and possibly more level-headed when it comes to this.” Someone is talking but I can’t find it in myself to care enough, sleep is the only thing on my mind. Sleep and Jimin; my Chim, my Mochi, my Angel.

 _'Do it Jhope take it all away.'_

_**'As you wish Hoseok, I will take away everything.'** _


	4. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~ **

It has been two months now since I last spoke with Hoseok, two months of being mostly on my own, two months of just living with my choices. When I tried to get the link to work anymore, I came up with nothing. It was complete mind-numbing silence. I didn’t blame him either, I didn’t blame him for anything. I was working at the little gas station with Yohyun and still living at the cabin.

I was currently puking my guts up yet again for the third morning in a row. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I couldn’t handle the idea right now. I couldn’t handle that period right now. Minhee had dropped vials of blood off every week, demanding that I drink them, but I stopped after the fourth or fifth one.

After I am pretty sure I am done I stood up wiping my mouth off and flush the toilet grimacing at the color of the vomit floating in the bowl. It was the sushi I had last night, and it wasn’t a pretty color.

Yohyun forced me to eat three meals a day, and two snacks on top of whatever dessert I wanted. He refused to let me pay for anything so every time I was paid it was socked away in the drawer. I worked around 50 hours a week so they were nice little pockets of money.

Thankfully today was one of my two days off this week. I worked 12-hour shifts often and on occasion 10-hour ones. We were allowed to sit most of the shift and I was not allowed to clean anything but my own personal area, there was another beta that came in to clean and stock.

“Minnie!” Minhee announces her arrival and I brush my teeth quickly before rinsing and walking out to greet her smiling face. She was a warm person, she had a little boy who was beyond precious. Today though she had someone with her I didn’t recognize, he had a white doctor coat on and a bag was hanging off his arm.

“Minhee who's this?” I look at him cautiously and take a whiff, he was a beta too, avian species of some sort I think maybe an owl like her. When she holds out the vial of blood she narrows her eyes at me.

“I know you haven’t been drinking them, Yohyun says you're getting sick every morning?” I shrug my shoulders and continue to look at the stranger standing in the entryway. “This is Doctor Choi Jaehoon, he's gonna do an ultrasound to make sure the venom didn’t affect any of your organs seeming how you were too damn stubborn to listen.”

“He's not touching me,” I state firmly clutching at my stomach as it churns and aches again. “it's just a bug I'm fine.”

She rolls her eyes and motions for him to begin setting up in the spare bedroom. “It isn’t up for discussion and I think you know this.” I feel like pouting now, I stomp my foot whining at her. “Minnie, I think you know exactly what needs to be looked for do you not?” My chest clenches tightly and I look down, ears pinning painfully tight against my head.

“It's all ready to be done, come now.” Doctor Choi calls out and Minhee sighs reaching forward and clasping my hands in hers.

“It'll be okay, besides I don’t think you'll hate the outcome anyways.”

She drags me into the room and before I know it my shirt is pulled up and that cold-ass gel is placed on my stomach. I hiss when he places the wand rather firmly against the pocket of flesh that I now have and give him an unamused glare.

“I don’t even know why we're doing this, there is nothing wrong with me it's just a—” My words lodge in my throat when the sound of two heartbeats mix with my own. I can’t bring myself to look at the screen, let alone comprehend what is blatantly staring me in the face.

_**‘Kits, two of them I tried to tell you before, but you would not listen to me.’** _

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” I rush out shoving the wand away and reaching for the trashcan beside the bed dry heaving into it.

“There are two of them, you're I would say, at least two months along if not further. Blood should be drawn to make sure everything is healthy and thriving as they should be. I'd also suggest taking vitamins and feeding from your mate as often as possible to make sure you stay healthy.” Choi rambles off what needs to be done, but those monsters are inside of me, they can’t be Hoseok’s there is no way.

“Leave!” I whisper and when he keeps rambling about the care I finally screech, “I said leave!” Minhee helps him and shows him to the door before coming back and settling on the bed beside me, waiting patiently to say what she wants.

“There's a way to tell if they're Hoseok’s or Seulong’s now that you're far enough along. However, I wish to tell you a little secret.”

I scoff and set the can down holding my face in my hands and muttering to myself. I didn’t know what to feel right now, a million emotions, leaving me in complete and utter shock.

“True alphas when you're mated to them, their mark kills off any chance of anyone else impregnating you. This also means, when you're in heat and he's in rut which he must have been because of it being your first time, no number of regular pills will prevent pregnancy.”

“S-So what you're saying is-”

“That they're Hoseok’s not Seulong’s. The way it's tested is by blood. I need a vial of yours, and I need you to drink this one.” She holds out the vial from before and I groan looking at it grimly. “I know it's gross to you, but I promise it won’t be in about five seconds.”

She pulls the cap off and holds it out again. I groan taking it from her and put it to my lips, it was sweeter than sweet as it dripped in my mouth, sparks flying across my tongue as it hits.

Before it was sweet too, but now it tasted like liquified candy of the finest assorts. It was addicting, left me craving more of it, and before I knew it, she had given me a blood bag full of it and I was downing it like it was my last meal.

In the hazy process, I had somehow managed to agree with her taking two vials of blood and Choi came back in with two types of liquid. One blue and one clear dropping my blood in both and shaking.

The blue one shifted from a blue color to clear and eventually the clear one shifted to black sludge. It reminded me of those cringe-worthy scenes where zombies had half-melted organs coming out with the rotted flesh mixing it. Not a pretty picture and surprisingly nausea didn’t make me puke and instead, I actually felt hungry.

“That DNA sample that turned to sludge is Seulong’s. Those kits are Hoseok’s Minnie.” Minhee murmurs to me and I feel relief flash before horror sets in again, pure stricken panic settles and I want to just forget today. I want to run again but I have nowhere to go this time, I can’t just leave again.

“He deserves to know Minnie, you need to tell him. I know you're scared but Minnie, he is too. He's scared you're gone for good.” I sob once and shove her away when she goes to wrap an arm around me.

“I-I can’t okay? I just can’t. I don’t wanna hurt him anymore, but I just can’t Minhee please try to understand.”

She sighs takes my hands in hers again, and I don’t dare look away from her this time.

“Then let me help you, I have a boy of my own and I know how bad the hormonal changes will be. Let Choi help too, he's a good man, best in the field I'm surprised your memory is failing you right now.” I look at him again and try to figure out what she meant.

“He's the one who cared for Jin, he's doing this as a favor to me. He's the owner of that gas station and Yohyun’s best friend.” I look at him and he gives me a soft smile, pointing to the plaque on the wall with a family tree on it.

“Y-You own this cabin?” I whisper horror in my tone, embarrassment, shame so many thoughts and feelings. I was so rude to him, after everything the has done.

“Yes, I do. I'm happy to help any way I can my family has owned that gas station for years and up until about a year ago my Hyung owned it. However, he shoved it on me foolishly.”

“I-I'm sorry I-I was so rude I—” I trailed off climbing off the bed and bowing as low to the floor as I could, tucking my knees tightly under me.

“Oh goodness up off the floor, that isn’t good for you.” He stumbles over to me and grabs ahold of my arm helping me off the floor and dusts off the length of my pants. “No need for that kind of stuff, we're one and the same believe me.”

“I-I can’t thank you enough, there must be something I ca-”

“Take care of those kits, take care of yourself, and go back to your mate when you're ready. I know you're scared and believe when I say you're not the only omega who has come to me scared.” He looks at me hollow eyes filling with tears pressing to the brim, just before they spill. “My Eommani was an omega who was…abused by my Abeoji. She didn’t get so lucky, and was beaten to death by him.”

I don’t know what to say to him, I don’t know how to answer that story.

“From the bits that I saw, he loves you, treasures you, would do anything to protect you, to make you happy. I heard he messed up from Hobin but, he didn’t do it for the reasons you think.”

I bite back a sigh and look away, unable to stand the idea of seeing pity in his eyes when he begins talking about Hoseok.

“I-I know this, this isn’t about him,” I whisper and find the courage to look back up again, holding his gaze with faked confidence. “this is about learning who I am and what I truly am capable of, this is about for once finding myself, while losing him in the process.” I hold onto my stomach the ache in my chest returning.

“I need to do this on my own, and I need everyone to understand that.”

“How long though? How long will it take for you to wake up and realize the stakes you are taking doing this?”

**_‘He is right, Hoseok needs you Minnie, and you right now need him too.’_ **

“How long until I'm due if it Hoseok’s we mated more than once during my heat, that means I'm what a couple of months and week so what, four more months?”

“Yes, you have four months to figure this out.” Minhee says and I look down again, my fingers pulling at the overly large sweater sleeves.

“During that time, many things are gonna happen. You'll experience cravings for him, not just sex either. You'll crave his touch, his scent, his blood. If you don’t have these things, you'll be in agony Minnie, your body, your kits need a fully formed bond.”

“So what? Pain, big deal, could be worse.” I scoff at his attempt to scare me into caving.

“You could lose your kits, Minnie, your body will be weak, drained, fresh feeding is best not these stupid little blood bags. I-I want you to tell him or I will.” Minhee pipes up and I whip my head up glaring at her.

“Let him come here daily, let him care for you as a mate should. You're not carrying normal kits in there, their power, just like yours, will be strong and it will drain you, Minnie, stop being stubborn.”

“Whatever.” I snarl and shove my way past them both slamming the front door shut behind me. Like always someone is telling what to do, who to be, and as an omega, it will always be this way.


	5. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~  **

Two long months without Minnie, two long months of taking care of Hoseok, two long months of utter agony for him. He seems fine other than he has closed his mind off, every piece he saw of Minnie only made it worse. Hoseok couldn’t handle it, couldn’t do anything, knowing Minnie was doing fine on his own. He was broken, fully, and trying to fix it was not something any of us but himself and Minnie could do.

It wasn’t even just that, it was the need to be with him, his alpha side was roaring while the boy himself didn’t understand why it was starting to physically hurt him. Hoseok was growing weaker and weaker every moment he was away from Minnie. Every time he closed himself off further it only made it that much harder on him, made him slowly start to lose himself further.

The investigation was put on hold because of him going “missing” even though Hobin knew exactly where he was. Two days ago Minhee came and got a few vials of blood to take to Minnie, but according to her, he has been refusing to drink them.

I was feeding multiple times a day, still going to school, and pregnant. The doctor reluctantly agreed to allow schooling again once he knew I was in my own class for the most part. It was full of friendly betas and omegas only. Namjoon and I had moved completely off-campus and into a lease to own a two-story house, that my parents were paying for.

They wanted to make sure we had plenty of room and wanted to make sure Minnie had a place he could stay too. My mom always looked to Minnie like her own, and my dad always wanted to keep him safe, unlike his own father.

I was blessed I had two supportive parents who didn’t care about my omega status. They always supported my obnoxious ideas and dreams.

When I told them about being pregnant the first words out of my mom’s mouth were how she was proud. How she couldn’t wait to help me pick out all the new pup's supplies. Oh, and she demanded that she was allowed to design the nursery once we found out the sex of our pup. My dad was already building me a crib and rocking chair.

Namjoon hadn’t told his parents yet, he was nervous for his mother, and to be honest I didn’t blame him. She was a sweet woman but strict and harsh when it came to knowing what was best for her only pup. She was apprehensive when she found out I was his mate, for the simple fact I am older and an omega. She knew what that entailed, what it meant what her son could endure, and the fact that meant he was meant to be gay.

She was never okay with the whole gay thing and it made no sense in this day and age. Back in the day sure, having gay pairs was rare, hell a male omega was rare but not so much anymore. It is no different to most, but some still have issues.

I won’t ever forget the day she found out, the look of horror on her face, the disappointment. Then when she saw the mark, on both of us her disappointment only amplified and turned into a berating screaming match between her and her mate. Her mate is much different, accepting, and open.

Which lead to me right now, sitting in our new home alone, thinking about what is going to happen. We have dinner with his parents and mine two days from now. I told them I wanted to cook them all a nice meal to celebrate our new home.

Little did they all know, it was the gender reveal, I had an appointment tomorrow for it after my classes. Namjoon thankfully was freed of his class that day due to him testing out of the damn thing finally.

The phone ringing interrupts my brooding and I sigh standing up a wave of slight nausea tickling in my stomach but thankfully it fades away just as I answer the phone.

“Minhee to what do I owe the pleasure?” I tease slightly and when she sighs the smirk is wiped right off my face. “What is going on now?”

“I need you to get Hoseok to your place, and I think it would be best if Yoongi was there along with Namjoon and Taehyung.”

“Did something happen to Minnie—”

_‘Baby Doll? What's wrong?’_

I groan inwardly and attempt to shut him out with no luck, it is nearly impossible for me to right now.

_‘I'm coming home right now.’_

_‘Aish Namjoon-ah I'm fine! Stay in class!’_

“Minhee tell me is something wrong with Minnie?”

“Nothing is wrong with him per se and he is safe but, there's something important Hoseok needs to hear.” She sighs again and I hear someone yelling in the background about keeping her mouth shut. “Look just get him there before eight okay? Don’t freak out Minnie is safe, healthy, and very much his normal stubborn self.”

Just as I end the call and go to call Hoseok Namjoon comes bursting in the door and practically lifts me in his arms.

“Aish Namjoon!” I grunt when he practically squishes me to him, his face burying itself in the hollow of my throat. “I told you, you big oaf that I was perfectly fine! Now put me down!” My voice shrilled, while trying to hold back a giggle. The change in him was heartwarming and made my heart swell with an overflow of love.

He was more attentive, less clumsy, which if I was admitting I missed that. I missed kissing his boo-boos away, but I wouldn’t ever admit that.

“You were nauseated and then you shifted from happy to something that scared me. I can’t describe it.” He mumbles, pressing kisses and licks to my throat.

Another thing, hormones, he wants me day and night and if it wasn’t for nausea, I think he and I would be on the same page with that.

“Horny bastard.” I grumble and he shakes his head eyes glazed over when he finally lifts his head to look at me.

“I always want you, my sweet love.” He is also becoming sickeningly sweet when he gets like this. His lips practically dripping with sweet honied kisses and words.

“Oh, would you get yourself under control, Minhee called and told me to get Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung over here. Something about Minnie.” I whisper the last part and his eyes change from glazed to a burning inferno of intensity.

“Is something wrong with Minnie?” I shake my head and he sets me down, finally allowing me to call Hoseok. “Then what's—”

He trails off hearing Hoseok answer the call and looks at his phone before pulling it out and stepping out of the room.

“Minhee says she needs you over here, so come over and I will make some food.”

Silence is what I am greeted with, he was dealing with pain daily now. Full body spasm that not even dancing was taking care of like normal.

“Okay.”

He ends the call before I can say another word and I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Namjoon comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders pressing a kiss to one of my ears.

“They're both coming over in a little bit, I can think of a way to get some of that stress away.” I huffed and pulled out of his embrace the warmness from before gone.

“Is that all you think about anymore? Sex? Do I look like I want fucking sex right now?” I asked him incredulously and soon guilt starts to fill my entire being. The look he gives reminds me of a kicked puppy, his eyes meeting mine and his mouth twisting into a slight frown.

“I was gonna say a warm bath, foot rubs, and some snuggles, but if you really think that of me maybe I should just leave you be.”

He puts his hands in his pockets, standing there just looking at me, studying my next move with those oak colored depths that I love so much. I am an over-emotional mess at times now, I snap for no reason, get upset over stupid things that normally wouldn’t matter.

“No, I-I—” I whimper looking down tugging at the hem of my sweater, suddenly feeling two feet tall.

“Baby Doll, I was just flirting earlier I don’t want just sex from you. Do I really make you feel like that?” I look back up and his eyes have shifted from warm to muddled confusion and worry.

“No, you don’t. I'm just moody, and I'm sorry about that.” I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pressing soft kisses to his nose and cheeks. “Can I just have snuggles and kisses right now please Joonie?”

He hums, his chest rumbling with a soft lulling call. He presses a warm tender kiss to my forehead and leads me over to the large cream-colored plush sectional, tugging my favorite pink soft pillow and matching throw over to his side.

He lays down opening his arms and I adjust myself, so I am laying on my side wrapped up in the blanket and him both. I opt to not use the pillow and instead his chest, pressing kisses to that too for good measure.

“Do you need to feed?”

“No, I'm okay Joonie.” I mumble as he begins rumbling louder, trying to soothe me into a nap as his fingers caress and fondle my ears and hair in a soothing pattern.

I yawn closing my eyes for a split second it felt like and when I was jostled awake. Namjoon was trying to get up. I whine pursing my lips in a pout at being awake. 

“Hoseok is here, and so are the other two. Yoongi said he's cooking and to get over it.”

I yawned stretching and looking at Namjoon the urge to feed settling in the more awake I become. 

“Alright hold on Baby Doll.” He sits up fully and motions for me to come and straddle his lap as he tosses his sweater to the side after he slides it off.

I rumble in pleasure when his claws dance across my skin, leaving tingles in their wake. “Now who can’t control themselves?” He teases just as I climb in his lap and sink my fangs into the mark on his neck.

It always happens the urge to mate rises with the urge to feed, it was complicated and hard to explain. It was like I wanted one thing and Seokjin wanted another. I wanted Namjoon, but that little bitch wanted RM and I prefer to not deal with him period. He has been better, but still just as brooding when it comes to me not listening as he likes.

“Namjoon, where is…oh sorry.” Hoseok mumbles and I crack my eyes open glancing at him as he turns away. I sigh cutting the time in half of my normal and wipe my mouth clean. Namjoon gives me a wary glance and I shake my head climbing off him.

“Hoseok, Minhee said she's gonna be here around eight which is what another half hour away?” He nods his head turning back to face me, his eyes are hollow like always. It was such a horrible thing to see, to experience. Hoseok and hollow just don’t mix.

“Alright well let’s go in the kitchen and make sure they don’t burn it down for me.” I sigh and Namjoon follows closely behind putting his shirt back on, trying to ease the anxiety in me. It made me nervous to know Minhee needed Hoseok here with two others.

Yoongi is actually a decent cook, when he is actually trying. He decided on homemade pizza and freshly tossed salad with a variety of leafy greens and toppings.

“I take it Felix must be wearing off on you?” I tease as I take a bite of a slice of pizza. He grumbles and shrugs his shoulders, stuffing a large forkful of spinach, kale, romaine lettuce into his mouth grimacing when some start to poke its way out between his lips.

“It's delicious, thank you for cooking so I didn’t have to. You even managed to not burn down my precious kitchen!” I pretended to be in awe and Taehyung gives a smirk when Yoongi grumbles again.

“Hoseok why don’t you have a bite? It's delicious!” Taehyung shoots me a warning glance and I roll my eyes. He was just sitting there with a piece on his plate and a small bowl for his salad next to it.

“Hoseok please eat? You look like complete and utter hell. When's the last time you showered?” I scrunched my nose when I got a good whiff of him when he looked to the door and then back at the table.

“Hoseok-ah?” Yoongi mumbles and not even then did he lift his head. “Jung Hoseok answer me now.” Yoongi states his voice gruff like normal with a slight bite to it.

“I am not hungry right now. Is it okay if I go lay down until Minhee gets here? I do not feel so good very nauseated and bloated.”

I hum and stand up leading him into the spare bedroom that would be Minnie’s if he happened to come back home.

“Rest up okay?” I helped him pull back the covers watching him crawl into the bed and cover him back up. “I know this is hard Hoseok, but you're not alone.” I lean down when tears start to drip from his now-closed eyes pressing a motherly like kiss to his fringe covered forehead.

“Jin?” He mumbles as I go to turn the light off and I look at him. “I am sorry I messed up, I am so sorry.” His lips tremble and press together until they turn white. My heart breaks right alongside his, the pain he must feel radiates from his entire being. 

“Hoseok-ah there's nothing to be sorry for, what Minnie is doing isn’t fair or right. Just focus on getting sleep okay? Maybe after you'll feel like eating and possibly taking a shower.”

He utters something and I flick the light off and close the door quietly. I lean against it holding a hand to my mouth trying to hold onto the last of my control before I start sobbing.

 _ **‘That is the last thing he needs right now.’**_ Seokjin snarks and I want to just strangle him. _**‘You, however, need to feed again.’**_

I snarled and smacked my hand down my face stomping back out to the kitchen where Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung were all laughing at some video on Taehyung’s phone.

“Namjoon come!” I shrilled and he tucked his ears and all eyes locked on me, standing in the doorway tapping my foot with my arms crossed over my chest.

“Uh okay?” He gives me a slightly confused look and as he makes his way to me, I grow more impatient grabbing ahold of his sleeve and drag him to our bedroom. “Jin did I do…whoa easy!” He chuckles nervously when I slam the door shut pushing him roughly to the bed until his knees buckle and he falls back on his butt.

“Sorry, I'm sorry.” I ramble backing away from him and run a hand over my face and hair.

“Come feed, I can feel you need more Jin-ah, come to your alpha.” He rumbles, eyes rimmed with baby blue, and drawing me in so easily.

With a strangled groan I cave, climbing in his lap and not wasting any time by sinking my fangs into his mark, shivers running up my spine when he croons and gasps.

As hard as this is, I can forget it right now, forget the anxiety and just focus on him. Focus on making sure our pup stays healthy and happy.


	6. Jin (M)

** ~Jin’s POV~  **

I had been done feeding for a good fifteen minutes now, but now I was under Namjoon, shirts discarded, and he was working on my sweats now.

His lips trailed their way from my neck to a nipple, suckling on it while his hands palmed and brushed at my hips and stomach.

“Joonie.” I gasped arching my back when he lapsed his tongue across my chest to the other, pulling and teasing them both with his teeth. His hands felt like fire across my skin, leaving smoldering flames in their wake.

I mewled when his mouth left me, but soon crooned when he slipped my sweats off and wasted no time pressing two fingers into my slicked channel. Stretching me, my back arching almost desperately when they brushed just right.

His teeth and lips marking every inch of skin he could reach from my neck down. My thighs wanting to clamp around the pleasure when his fangs sink in and come back off. His tongue lapping around his fingers and sucking the slick running past them, with a satisfied groan.

“Mmmm Joonie.” I tossed my head back, my jaw slacking when he pressed harder and deeper, sinking them in and curling. My eyes flying open and searching his when a snarl rises in his throat.

“Fuck, Baby Doll.” He growled when he glanced at the sweats piled at the end of the bed, no briefs to join them. “No underwear with two other alphas around?” He snarled and I see baby blue once again lining those oak colored irises.

“Easy access for you, now stop stalling and take care of your Princey, my King.” I rumbled and watched the baby blue fade and as he took his fingers out, he was already working on his pants and boxers shoving them off quickly.

He climbed his way up to his side of the bed, laying back against a few pillows. Namjoon was more and more attractive every time we did this, which had been just about every day this week so far. I couldn’t control it, the hormones made him seem so irresistible after I was done feeding.

His body so utterly tight and delicious, skin tanned and rippling with slowly growing muscles. Namjoon was built but not obnoxiously so, his chest was soft and comforting to lay on, but his arms I just wanted them to crush me to him right now until I was on such a high I couldn’t come back down.

“Come here, mate.” He commanded and I swing a leg over his hips and straddle myself over his abdomen. “So gorgeous.” His eyes traveled from mine to my stomach which was slightly bulging now. I was only three months along, so I was showing but not that much. According to my doctor, it would be next month where I would just seem to double in size.

“Always so gorgeous, so sweet, my beautiful omega.” He mumbles as leans forward taking a nipple between his lips stroking it firmly with his tongue and grazing it with a fang.

It wasn’t often Namjoon took control like this, wasn’t often he referred to me as his omega, as his mate. It was always Jinnie, Jin-ah, Baby Doll, and Princey, but when we were like this, I believe RM’s instincts came out more than he realized. RM's favorite damn nickname being Honey Boy and as much as I used to hate it, I loved it now. 

His hand slipped down from my hip to sinking his fingers back into me briefly testing how tight I was.

“Are you ready for me mate? Do you want your alpha?” He rumbles before watching me slide myself over his cock, raising up on my knees and waiting for him to help me. 

Inch by inch I sank down onto his straining cock. His hands grip my hips helping me adjust onto my knees more comfortably.

“Oh fuck.” I gasp when I reach the hilt of him, stretching me so wide and filling me so full it makes my back arch as goosebumps raise on my skin. “Yes.” I whimper when he brings me forward slightly so he can suckle on my nipple again.

When I don’t move, his hips buck up against the flesh of my ass trying to get me to begin but I was relishing the intake of all the pleasurable sensations.

My hands clutch onto his head, holding him in place and I shift slightly, half of him coming out and sliding right back down to the hilt again. I had barely started moving and the coiling pressure of an orgasm was already knotting in my stomach.

“Oh, gonna cum!” I panted when he takes control, growing tired of me just sitting in his lap. His hips bucking up and causing me to bounce slightly in his lap, sharp jolts of electricity racing across my skin and up my spine each time his cock brushes against just the right spot.

“So close, and so wet just for me hm? Cum then mate cum for me.” He groans, his hands smacking my cheeks harshly and spreading them further apart, hips bucking wildly.

I cum when his hand comes up resting on my throat pressing into the divots and releasing after three counts. “Fuck Jin, good boy can you cum again hm?” He groans, watching me writhe and jiggle on top of him as spasms of my release send me to a white blinding high.

“Y-Yes! Oh, make me cum, please I wanna cum!” I gasped falling forward and moving my hips in rhythm with his. My inner muscles clamping down again and my fangs sink into his mark.

“O-Oh mph! Yes!” I am muffled from my lips being pressed tightly to his skin, my fingers tugging hard on his hair and my body responding to the harsher rhythm with trembles and tighter contractions than before.

“F-Fuck Jin, fuck!” He grits out smacking me hard on the ass again and sends me in a downward spiral of pleasure from another release. I bite down harder as it hit and feel his cock twitching with an impending release. I love it when he gets vocal in bed, it was so odd to hear and pleasing at the same time. It let me know I was doing my job to please him just as much as he did me.

“So good, oh god, so fucking good!” He moans loudly and I break away from his mark only to have him shove me back down against him, his hips falling out of rhythm and turning wild and rough. “D-Don’t stop, fuck Jin don’t stop!” He all but roars, hips freezing, and slamming upward one last time. I sink my fangs in again and press my ass flush against him, helping him ride out his release moaning in satisfaction.

Once both of us have calmed and his hips fall back to the bed with a groan, and I sit up shakily, gazing down at him. Both of us still panting with soft coos and terms of endearment from me, and him caressing my stomach and hips in a soothing pattern. 

“I should get you pregnant more often.” He teases cockily and I scowl at him swiping at his chest. “I'm teasing, Jin-ah I love you.” He sits up carefully and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me down for a sweet loving kiss. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine Yoongi’s and Taehyung’s mortification right now.” I groan feeling the tips of my ears burn with embarrassment. “Oh god, Namjoon really? I don’t think you could get me anymore fucking knocked up!” I shrilled feeling his knot locking me in place.

“I can’t help it; I want you full of my pups.” He coos and presses kisses to my throat and chest. “Besides maybe it'll be time for round two soon.”

“Oh, you pompous horny bastard!” I scowl swiping at him again, my eyes betraying me when he chuckles giving me a knowing wry look. “We need to get dressed, but we can’t because someone’s alpha decided it was a great idea to knot his already fucking pregnant mate.” I droll giving him a side-eye and refusing to look at him.

“Mmmm I don’t think you really mind, mate.” He hums and bucks his hips slightly my mouth clamping down tight refusing to give him the satisfaction. “Do you?” He does it again and my mouth falls open with a soft moan, my head lolling back.

“Didn’t think so, my knot is down now by the way, so unless you want…yah!” He shouts chuckling at me when I smack him upside the head and allow his slowly re-awakening length to fall from me.

“You're the one being cheeky right now, look at me! I'm covered in fucking marks Namjoon!” I try to make my voice sound angry, but it fails me, and I giggle seeing that look he has. He is so smug, so utterly proud to see all the marks marring my beautiful skin making it even more beautiful.

“Get your ass up, and get dressed, we need to go out there.” I looked at the clock on the wall, grimacing it was almost eight, Minhee was due anytime now. I shove a pair of his sweats on and toss on my favorite blue sweater.

“No briefs again? Does that mean you want another round later?” He comes up behind me, his eyes locking on mine in the mirror. They are beyond tender, so filled with utter adoration for me. “I hope you know I'm teasing you. I don’t want you just for sex my Jin-ah.”

“I know that you romantic sappy dork. Come on let’s go out, I have to wake Hoseok up.” He hums walking out behind me and straight into the kitchen, and like clockwork the doorbell rings.

“Minhee, Jin is just waking Hoseok up.” Namjoon’s voice echoes into the smaller hallway and I giggle before knocking on the door to where Hoseok was sleeping.

“Hoseok-ah?” I open the door and am met with him still sound to sleep in the bed, his greasy hair drenched in sweat. “Oh no.” I murmured and walk over to him, pulling back the blankets to see his shirt and pants soaked too. He was burning up to the touch. He barely opened his eyes, glazed over when they glance at me.

“I-I do not feel so good.” He slurs and I sigh, kneeling and force him to look at me again. “I am in so much pain.” He breathes and I decide at that very moment what needs to be done.

“Minhee! Namjoon!” I shout standing up and flicking on the light. They both come running in the room, Namjoon almost tackling me when he barrels through the door like a big clumsy oaf.

“Oh no, it's worse than I thought.” Minhee mumbles and rushes over digging into her bag and pulling out a few vials of blood. “Hoseok drink these, please? They'll make the pain stop.” She pulls the cap off them and practically forces the one in his mouth, ignoring his protests.

“What's going on with him?” Taehyung is behind Namjoon now, while Yoongi looks at him with a horrified expression on his face. He looked absolutely terrified right now, paler than he normally is.

“This is what happens when you don’t give in to what your basic needs are. You need to be with your mate, he's cutting him off and Minnie is—” She stops looking down at Hoseok who was finally looking more alert, his ears perking up slightly.

“Jimin is what? What is wrong with him?” Hoseok mumbles forcing himself to sit up, his arms shaking with the motion of it.

“He's in the car, I forced him here.” Minhee mutters and I don’t give a second glance her way before marching out the room and out of the house straight to her car.

He was standing outside it, in a bright orange hoodie, his hair dirty blonde almost. As I get closer a strong scent of lemon and lavender fill my nose.

“Minnie?” I whisper and he turns his head looking at me rather haughtily. “Oh, Minnie!” I rush out and run up to him ignoring the snarl that rips from his throat and practically break him in a bone-crushing hug. “Stop acting like a brat, Eomma has missed his Minnie.” I sob holding onto him tighter, relief flooding me when he finally returns the hug.

“I've missed you too Jin-Hyung.” He mumbles. I get that strong smell from earlier and finally break away from him, holding onto his shoulders and forcing him to meet my gaze.

“W-Why do you have that smell on you, Minnie? Are you wearing a special kind of masking spray?”

He shakes his head looking down, his arms wrapping around the front of him across his stomach.

“A-Are you pregnant?” I look back to see Hoseok standing there being held up by Namjoon and Taehyung. “Chim a-are you?” Minnie chomps down on his bottom lip when he looks past my shoulder.

“Yes, he is, and no they are not Seulong’s.” Minhee announces and Minnie glares at her, no longer looking so despondent.

“That was my right to tell him not yours Minhee, you didn’t even give me a damn chance.” I let go of him and he looks away from her and focuses on Hoseok instead. “Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes they're yours.”

“They? There is more than one?” He attempts to walk forward but his legs fail him and he about tumbles to the ground before Taehyung grabs the collar of his shirt pulling him back up.

“W-Why are you soaked?” Minnie pushes past me and goes to walk forward but changes his mind, planting himself back against the car. I can see that he wants to, can practically feel it vibrating off him.

“He's sick Minnie, his alpha's roaring at him to do his job to find you, to make you do what's right. He needs you, I told you this, I wasn’t making shit up, you both need to be near each other.” Minhee states the obvious and I sigh looking at Minnie.

“Minnie, I'm not trying to force you to do this, but she's right. We learned this in class, both of you eventually will become weak, listless, sick. It's worse for true alpha’s and their mates. You're lucky, I think Hoseok has been absorbing all the pain for the both of you without even realizing he's doing it.” I look at Minhee who looks fed up. “Stop fighting this, stop pushing all of us away, Minnie we love you, we want you, no matter the broken pieces. No matter how lost you think you are, we all need you just as much as you need us.”

“Jin-Hyung, it isn’t that simple. Seulong is still after me, he won’t stop until he gets me, and I won’t have all of you in that crossfire. I can’t do that, I won’t do that to you. You already lost two pups because of my stupidity.” He breaks off into a sob and when I go to hold him he rips himself away from me.

“Minnie, that wasn’t your fault? Jin wasn’t even ready to become a parent and his body didn’t get with the damn program.” Namjoon grumbles and I look back at him pleadingly. “Minnie come home, come back to us we haven’t been apart since we were pups and kits.”

“I-I can’t Namjoon I-I won’t.” Hoseok clutches at his chest and I watch his eyes fight to stay their almond color. 

“Stop fighting him Hoseok!” I see Yoongi standing in front of him and he reaches forward smacking him hard across the face. The change in Hoseok almost instantly sends fear racing down my spine. “You fucking monster how could you do that?” Yoongi shouts and when Hoseok looks up dark blue eyes clash with charcoal grey.

 **“Monster? Please prissy cat if he would have just let me out, all of this would be done by now.** **Now move!”**

“Yoongi you're fine stay, Jhope don’t even try it!” Minnie warns and I watch his eyes shift to yellow, refusing to back down.

**“Vixen come to your alpha or face the consequences. I will not stop until I find you again, I will not stop until Minnie is simply a hollow shell of what he once was.”**

Namjoon looks at me motioning for me to move and I back away slowly, inching behind the car on the other side.

“You're supposed to protect him not ruin him.” Taehyung snarls and Jhope turns giving him a sadistic look.

**“I tried that approach and the fucking slut let another alpha fuck him. Those kits can not be mine, I can not sense them which means Minhee fucked the tests up on purpose.”**

**“Yah asshole ever heard of a shield? Did you forget about some of your gifts?”** Jimin giggles and I watch Jhope’s face fade from unamused to shock. **“They are very much yours, and Minnie did not have a choice in the matter now did he? That alpha, is true blood just like you, he did not have a choice Jhope. "**

Jhope makes his way over to Jimin, lifting his shirt and dropping down to his knees pressing his nose against his stomach. Jimin looks down at him smugly when Jhope breathes in deeply and rumbles rubbing his cheek across it.

**“Mine, all mine.”**

**“All yours, my alpha,”** Jimin mumbles back, his fingers running through the still greasy and damp hair pulling up on it. **“always yours no matter how stubborn he is.”**

Jhope rumbles again and I stand there watching the scene play out. Maybe Jhope being out will finally result in something good, maybe Jimin will be able to finally keep Minnie right where he belongs. Home.


	7. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

After much of a struggle, I was able to take back control and actually face Jimin. He was right here, in front of me, perfectly fine, pregnant but fine. I had a million questions but none of them seem to want to come out.

He was just looking at me, eyes uncaring, and yet they were wide and glossy, tears sneaking up to the brim of his lashes. I wanted nothing more than to just take a hold of him and not let go. I knew that wouldn’t end the way I would want it, he would just fight me and he didn’t need more stress.

“H-How long have you known?” I finally speak and his eyes shift to the ground, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

“A couple of days now, Minhee finally convinced me into coming, because I couldn’t bear the thought of her telling you and you rushing to come find me. As you can see I'm perfectly fine, the kits are fine, and I just wanna go home now.”

“You are home Minnie, your home is with all of us.” Jin reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder but Jimin flinches away, looking back up at all of us.

“Not anymore, I told you this. He's still after me, I-I can’t and I won’t do this.”

“Let us help you then, Hobin will protect you, Minnie, we will all protect you.” Namjoon comes forward and freezes when Jimin flinches again ears pinning back on his scalp. “Minnie come home, please?”

“No, this isn’t home anymore.” He whispers and I watch Jin’s heart crumble to pieces again. Namjoon’s heart-shattering with his and I think even a little bit for affection for Jimin.

“Then let me come with you, let me protect you, and let me keep you healthy. No not for the kits, Jimin eventually you'll start to become weak too. I don’t want that for you, we don’t even have to live together just let me keep you safe.”

“Why? So, you can be at risk too? If I die, I need someone to take care of our kits Hoseok, if I'm not around who will do it then?”

“Stop making excuses, stop running away from me god damn it all Park Jimin!” His eyes grow wide and burn with unwanted frustrated tears, they slowly start winning the war and so do my emotions. Jhope was nagging to let him take over again, and I let him. I wanted to just disappear but I was still scared of the outcome. 

_**'I want to show you a trick boy, now back down!'** _

When I shift, my eyes stayed the same color I didn't feel this overwhelming surge of power, I felt nothing. I felt numb trapped inside my own body with no way out.

“I am not giving you a choice anymore I am done! Do you not fucking care about my health? Look at me!” I roar, only I am not controlling it and neither is Jhope fully. Jimin's eyes dart away from me and I grab ahold of his jaw forcing him to meet my gaze, tears pooling down his cheeks as well.

“Of, course I care, why the hell else would I fucking be here? Why else would I spend most my nights bawling my eyes out!” I finally get a response from him, pure emotions running between our link when it bursts open and the shield is finally dropped. Jhope fully controlling me but still pretending to be me, still keeping me locked in this never-ending vortex of watching my own life flashing. It was like watching myself from a distance and not being able to do anything to stop to it. 

“I want you, I want us, but I'm fucking terrified! I-I don't wanna be the reason you die, everyone loses something when they are around me.” He whispers the last part as his voice gives out and cracks. His chest heaving with sobs and ragged intakes of air. 

“My Eomma died protecting me, Jin’s lost his pups protecting me, and you, you could've been next!” He rips his jaw out of my grasp shoving me hard in the chest with a strength I wasn’t expecting. I stumble backward landing on the cold hard pavement.

“Everyone loses something, and I'm so tired of it! I'm a fucking curse not worth a damn!” He crouches down sobbing into his knees and everyone including me just watches. “If you all lost me, then you wouldn’t have to lose anything else. You all would be safe and away from this fucking curse.” The bitterness to his voice makes me feel sorrow. The resonating tone making every nerve ending in my body just screams to make him think anything but that but Jhope won't let me.

“I don’t—” He breaks off again before standing and ripping the sweater off chucking it to the ground and screaming into the crisp night air. Screaming until his lungs give out on him and force him to stop to catch a breath. When he turns to look at me again, hope fills my entire being.

_‘You had my sweater on, you have your pendant on.’_

He looks at me in awe, relief flooding the link, but when more pours out from me, he stumbles forward, breath hitching as he clutches his stomach.

“Shit Hoseok turn it off!” Minhee screeches and I am dazed before I realize what she means. I try to close the link but Jhope keeps it open and lunges forward off the ground shakily to break Jimin's fall when he passes out.

“You know, while I'm thinking about this, how do you know so much about true blood mated pairs?” Namjoon randomly asks and I want to just smack him at his sudden epiphany. I want to scream but I can't. I look at Yoongi who holds such fear in his eyes and I hope he sees it is not me fully, I have no control. 

“My grandparents are true bloods.” She looks over at Namjoon and his cheeks go red and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck muttering something to Taehyung.

“Can someone please carry him in and help Hoseok in.” Yoongi pipes up looking away from me and Namjoon all but falls over his own damn feet to get to Jimin taking him from me. While Taehyung and Yoongi help me off the ground and back into the house.

“Hoseok shower, I will grab some of Joon’s clothes but I can’t take your stench anymore.” I look at Jin and then back at Namjoon who is carrying Jimin to the room I was in before. “He isn’t going anywhere Minhee is gonna watch over him and I am too, now go.”

I sigh and nod feeling Jhope finally leave again. Slipping my shoes back off, I slowly make my way to the bathroom. Just as I go to take my shirt off a knock sounds and I open it seeing Yoongi standing there with a pile of clothing in his arms and a bored look on his face.

“Thanks, Hyung.” I murmur and he nods shoving them into my arms and turns around walking back out to the living room.

After a nice long hot shower, I feel somewhat better, my skin not so itchy and instead scrubbed raw. I needed a hair cut too it was getting too long for my liking and it needed a root touch up. I had gone back to black, dying my ears right along with it and my tail. Most alphas just remove their ears and tail, but I didn’t mind mine, in fact, I found them to make me look like myself and not some fake.

I dried off, putting on the rather loose pair of boxers, basketball shorts, and baggy brown colored t-shirt slipping the socks on last before opening the door to see Yoongi standing outside it.

“He's awake, but Jin said food first.” I nod and follow him out to the dining room where a few slices of pizza were waiting, a large bowl of salad, and two glasses of milk. “Sit and eat then Minnie time.” Yoongi drones plopping down in the seat across from mine.

I actually felt hungry for the first time in what feels like months, my mouth watering at the thought of devouring all this food. I did just that, downing milk with it and grinning at Yoongi who was watching me while grimacing in disgust.

“At least he's eating so wipe that look off your face before it becomes permanent Hyung.” Taehyung teases when he walks into the room, yawning and looking at the watch seated perfectly on his wrist.

“I'm fine now guys; you can go home.” I mumble and Yoongi crosses his arms over his chest, giving me a ‘Don’t even try it’ look. I wasn't fine, I was scared and still felt like I was out of control. 

“I don’t think so, I don't wanna deal with Jin if we leave.” Taehyung smirks slightly and sits down next to Yoongi who all but scowls at him. “What it’s the truth! He'll have our hides!”

“Yes, I will, Hoseok come with me.” Jin giggles at Taehyung before looking at me with a more serious look on his face. I stand up following him in the room where Jimin is sitting up on the bed now, talking to Minhee about something.

When he looks at me, this time it makes my heart feel like it is going to explode. He looks at me, not through me, actually gives a small smile before looking away again.

“Minnie has something he wishes to tell you.” Minhee all about squeals with excitement and I try to hold back from running over to the bed.

“I've agreed to let you come with me, on one condition.” Jimin begins and I nod eagerly I would do anything right now. “You can’t confront Seulong if he shows up, you need to back away and let me handle him.”

Just like that my heart sinks, plummeting so fast my head started to spin and I have to lean against the wall for support. Jhope fighting against me again and slowly is winning the battle. 

_**'Go back to the corner damn it! He can not leave again and I will not allow it!'** _

“I-I need you to do this for me, you can even live at the cabin with me, but I can't put you in danger Hoseok, not for the sake of saving me. I'm not ready to come back here, not until I know everyone will be safe.”

“Okay, I-I can’t promise you Jhope won’t take over Jimin, I can’t promise he'll listen to me I don’t have full control over him.”

Jimin sighs nodding and looking down, playing with the edge of the blanket.

“I have my own conditions Minnie; I want you to call us, use a burner phone hell I will pay the bill just call us and talk to us.” Jin sits down on the edge of the bed, sighing and taking Jimin’s hands in his. “I miss my Minnie; I miss my best friend.”

“I-I miss you too Jin-Hyung and I promise to call now, I will get a cell and call okay? Maybe you can visit or something.” He mumbled the end looking at him before looking back down and playing with his fingers.

“I would love that, but don’t ever think you can’t come home Minnie, this is your room and I want you to be a part of the pup’s life. I wanna be a part of your kits’ lives too.” Minhee motions for me to come over and Jin stands up moving out of the way.

“C-Can I have a hug please?” I whisper and Jimin nods holding out his arms and all restraint I had disappears and I take two large strides wrapping my arms around him and holding him as tightly as I can. I plop down on the bed adjusting so he is practically on my lap.

“God Hoseok I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere.” Jimin wheezes and I shake my head, refusing to slack my grip. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He whispers and I shake my head again, gritting my teeth when tears threaten to come yet again.

“D-Don’t do that to me again, don’t run again.” I whimper and he sighs stroking his fingers through my hair and trying to move his head back to look at me.

“How about we give them a little bit?” Minhee suggests and everyone leaves the room, shutting the door behind them. All the combined scents finally leaving the room and only his, mine, and our kits flood my senses.

“Can I kiss you now?” I whisper and he nods pulling back when I move my face from his neck to inches away from his. He looked so breathtakingly perfect still, his eyes clouded with a million different emotions but every single one was read easily like a favorite book.

“Aren't you gonna kiss me now?” He teased slightly and I moved closer until our lips were just barely grazing one another. “Kiss me Hoseok, I want you to kiss me.” He mumbles and I don’t know if it was him or me that moved first, closing the gap between our mouths.

I choked back a delighted sound, catching it in the back of my throat. My fingers tips buzzing with each pull and glide of my mouth against his. It had felt like years since I was able to do this, since I was able to feel him this close. His body heat radiating deep into my bones and soothing away the chill that had settled in them.

My hands cradled his cheeks in them, keeping him close and deepening it with firm strokes of my tongue against his lips, begging to drink all he was offering. He moaned softly in the back of his throat as my tongue delved between his lips, stroking and exploring his mouth teasing and enticing him to duel with mine.

When he finally pulled away from me, his panting matched mine, warm air passing between us. My body felt electrified, buzzing with each passing second of being near him, touching him like this again.

He leans forward resting his mouth against the crook of my jaw and eventually leads down to my neck where his teeth join him.

“Feed Chim, your body I telling you to feed.” I stay completely still, not wanting to scare him off again. “Do it.” His fangs start to sink in, and I cave grabbing the back of his head and force him to press them as deep as they will go.

My body almost betraying me with a shudder and soft moan as arousal rips through me. I didn’t want sex from him, I wanted him to take care of himself and our kits. My mother had told me a long time ago feeding was the best way to make sure your mate stayed healthy, but most doctors frowned upon it. She never told me why, but I had a feeling I knew just from the reaction it caused.

“Mmmmm no Jimin.” I held back from groaning when he shifts, fully straddling my hips now. I let him feed until he started getting handsy, his hips gravitating downward.

“S-Sorry!” He yelps and tries to go to the end of the bed, but I hold him tight, wiping a dribble of blood that managed to escape off the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay Angel. Come here, don’t shy away.” I murmur and he nods wrapping his arms back around me as I fall back against the pillows breathing in deeply. “Let me fix you and you can fix me.” I whisper and he hums, burying his face in my chest and sprawling out on top of me.

“I love you Hobi, so much.”

“I love you too Chim, and that will never stop.”

It was the truth; I was never going to stop loving him. I loved him even when we were kids, even if I didn’t understand it then. I think even then I knew he was meant to be mine, meant to be my forever and always. I just have to be patient and deal with the hard parts when they come. Jimin will always be worth it, always worth everything that I can give. 

_**'Mine, he is mine and now you are going to leave for good!'** _


	8. Minnie

**~Minnie’s POV~**

As much as I hate to admit it, it felt nice being back in his arms again. He had dozed off while absentmindedly running his fingers up and down my spine. I also hate to admit Minhee was right, I feel better than I have in weeks. I wasn’t sick but I wasn’t myself either. It scared me when every time I tried to talk to him the link was just dead, nothing but radio silence.

I didn’t have to want anymore, I didn’t have to deny myself anymore, he was here, I was here. So utterly warm underneath me, relishing in his warmth radiating throughout me again.

**_‘See I told you, this is what you and he need. You both need each other, stop denying it, you are not protecting him by running.’_ **

Like always Jimin was right, always right and I always fight him.

_‘Maybe I should just stop fighting you and give in.’_

**_‘Good plan does that mean I get to play with my alpha more? I really need a good fu-’_ **

I shake my head shoving him in the back again and ignore the heat gathering on my cheeks to my ears. I snuggle my face back into his chest grunting when he shifts slightly, and his hand comes up to my ear tugging on it gently.

“Did you have a nice nap?” I mumble and look up at him, my breath hitching in my throat when I catch his eyes with mine. I forgot how much I loved them. The almond orbs drawing me and keeping me locked there.

“I did but I see you need something what is it?” He murmurs, his hand cupping my cheek and I lean into it humming at the skin to skin contact. “Why did you not just tell me hm? If you need anything tell me Jimin.” He lifts on the orange hoodie, hooking his fingers under the shirt too, taking them off leaving my chest bare and exposed to the chilly air.

“You were sleeping so peacefully; I can tell you haven’t slept well in weeks.” I whisper suddenly feeling shameful, guilt replacing the warm fuzzy feelings from before. I didn’t do what I did to hurt him, or anyone for that matter I wanted to keep him safe, to keep everyone safe.

“I will sleep better knowing you are content. I will not tell you not to feel guilty, you should. I went through hell Jimin, and I swear if you try that stunt again, you will not like the consequences.” He made me feel smaller than I am, but it didn’t hurt I deserved that much of a reprimand, if he was an asshole alpha I can’t imagine the beating I would have got, pregnant or not.

He makes me move off him so he can rip his shirt off then pulls me back down. All thoughts from before gone the second my skin touched his, my eyes glowing a bright yellow and matching his glowing midnight blue.

It was healing, it was perfect, debauched pleasure spiraling into a pooling warmth again. The feel of his hands against the bare skin of my back and shoulders, stroking and rubbing in all the right ways. The featherlight brush of his fingers tips, making me shiver in delight.

I press soft kisses and glide my tongue across his skin, and an almost purr like sound comes from the back of his throat and his eyes crack to look at me again.

“What are you doing hm?” I giggle and come up planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, squealing when his stroking turns into tickling. **“Must you always have me in such confusion, teasing little Vixen you are?”**

My eyes widen when his eyes stop glowing and instead dark blue replaces the warmness with a cool, hard, and icy gaze.

“No, you don’t get to do this right now.” I sit up only to be forced back down; my jaw roughly yanked forward to look him in the eyes again. “Let me the fuck go.” I snarl refusing to back down to him.

 **“Finally find some confidence, did you? Your friends are sleeping right now, do you really think they will come and save you?”** I shove at his chest managing to slide off him and onto the floor with a grunt of discomfort. **“I meant what I said before, do it again and see what happens.”**

“Y-You, faker! H-how did you, w-when did you—” I trail off and his fangs gleam under the moonlight sneaking through the sheer silver-colored curtains. A streak of fear races through me but I refuse to show it to him. I stand up picking the hoodie off the floor and put it back on, jutting my chin up and turning my head away from him.

 **“You can run my little omega, but you can not hide forever. Once I find you, your playtime is over, and the real fun can begin.”** He goes to lunge for me but I hold a hand up shoving him hard, back on the bed again, taking his ear in a hard grip.

“Let Hoseok out now, or you won’t like my fucking consequences very much. I'm done running from you, you wanna play a game, let’s play.” I pull hard feeling pride when he winces and tries to get his ear free. “Let him out now Jhope!”

I watch his eyes fade from midnight blue to almond again, releasing his ear and throwing my arms around his neck. Fear finally taking hold as my body starts to shake like a leaf. 

“It is okay I am sorry Angel I am so sorry.” He murmurs and I whimper burying my face in his chest. “I am going to start my medication again, I-I do not want him to hurt you or our kits.”

“I-I'm fine just shaken up is all. I'm fine, I promise I'm fine.” I whimper and he sighs holding onto me tighter. My stomach growls and I want to curse at it, now was not the time for food. It was close to midnight and I imagine Jin was sound to sleep. He always was an early sleeper, any time he would stay up late it would be from a party or my own selfish stupidity.

“You have not eaten?” He murmurs pulling back a little, his brows furrowing.

“I ate before we came here, but I guess it wasn’t enough for the kits.” I sighed and then growled internally. I didn’t want to be fat because of these kits, it was bad enough I already struggled with eating like Yohyun, Minhee, and now Choi were forcing me to.

“Yoongi made pizza and salad how about that?” I grimaced, pizza was greasy and filled with unneeded fats. The thought of eating it made my stomach churn.

“Let me raid his cupboards I'm sure Jin has some of my favorites stashed away somewhere in case I caved and came ho—" I bite back a sigh looking down. This wasn’t home to me anymore, and for the night I was pretending it was.

Hoseok helps me up off the bed sliding on the shirt from before and leads me out to the kitchen where Yoongi sits next to Felix now.

“Minnie.” Felix looks at me, his face weary and worn. His eyes cast to Hoseok and I watch them flicker to white and then back to cocoa.

“You must tell Yongbok to get over himself, Lix. I really didn’t give Hoseok much of a choice and I'm still not. I'm back for tonight that's it.” I sighed and Yoongi rolled his eyes with a scoff and pulled on Felix’s arm.

“Where did Taehyung go?” Hoseok asks opening the fridge and grabbing the milk, but my eyes catch something in the corner and I practically bolt over there ripping it wide open again.

“Yes! See told you he'd have something I loved.” I pulled out a container full of plain cooked chicken breast. “Hmmm, what else are we in the mood for hm little kits?” I mumbled and a choked gasp comes from Felix and the sound of a shattering glass makes me whip around.

“Let him go, Felix!” Yoongi sighs and I set the chicken down on the counter slamming the fridge door shut. Felix had Hoseok by the collar of his shirt, his face set in a deep almost predatory frown.

“You didn’t use protection?! What're you fucking insane!” Felix snarls and I walk over gripping his tail and watch him whip around all but dropping Hoseok and reaching out to swipe at me.

“Yah! What the fuck are you four doing in my kitchen breaking shit?!” I look over to see a fuming Jin with Namjoon sleepily wobbling up behind him, scratching at his bare chest. “Felix knock your damn shit off, Yoongi keep his ass under control for once! Hoseok I don’t know what the fuck you said this time, but I swear to god!” His face is getting redder and redder with each curse that slips out of his mouth, he looks like he has been bawling his eyes out.

“Jin he got him knocked up!” Felix argued back and Jin walks over making him cower sheepishly.

“You think I don’t know that I'm knocked up too you know! These things just fucking happen sometimes, knock your shit off!”

I have to hold back a giggle at the cowardly look on poor Felix’s face, and when I look over at Hoseok he has an almost smug look on his. My control snaps when Namjoon leans against the door frame, starting to close his eyes, and lurches forward when he dozes for a second.

“Minnie this isn’t fucking funny! Look at my kitchen!” Jin shrills and I cover my mouth nodding and giggling still behind my hand.

“Eomma I'm hungry, and pizza makes me wanna puke.” I finally get out giving him an innocent look while he just scowls at me still.

“Clean the damn broken glass up Felix, Namjoon go to bed, and Hoseok, heat that chicken for Minnie while I find some more of his snacks.” Jin sighs walking past me brushing a hand over my ears out of affection. 

He pulls out various fruits and veggies, along with chips, lemon-lime soda, and some of my favorite chewy candies. Then he walks over to a large door in the middle of the cupboards and walks in, carrying a sack of rice, his rice cooker, and some instant noodles.

“Hoseok get me two pots please and take out the large container of eggs.” He stands at the sink pour rice into the cooker and putting in just enough water to cover it. Then once Hoseok gets the two pots he fills them about halfway setting them on the stove and turning them on high with their lids.

“Do you want some tea too?” I nod and he refills the Keurig grabbing two mugs from the counter and two Kcups with purple lids, popping one of those in and starting that up. After everything is boiling and ready to go he starts putting things in where they belong and turning everything down to low.

“Look I don’t know what your problem is with Hoseok, but it needs to just stop. He isn’t going anywhere Felix, for fuck’s sake the poor boy had his heart ripped out and stomped on and you had the balls to blame him? To want to beat the shit out of him?” Jin keeps his voice cool, but the words cut like knives. Felix just looks down shamefully while Yoongi has an odd look on his face.

“Felix, you're the one who told us all he was a good guy and he is. He has my approval and you know how hard that is to win over. It takes two to make a fucking baby, and Minnie he's okay look at him. He's practically glowing now.” Jin walks around the counter gripping him by the shoulders and sighing heavily.

“He's okay really, put a little faith in this hm?” Felix finally looks up and looks over at me, then at Hoseok. Felix has always been so protective of me, more so than Jin or Namjoon. I think at times, he feels less than he is because he is the baby of the family. So, he makes up for it by always being the hard-ass, always being my protector.

“Come hug me Lixie, I'm okay. Plus, I'm not gonna be around for a long time after tomorrow.” Jin’s face grows more tired at the mention of that and while my heart aches, I need to do this.

Yoongi yowls and lets out a loud hiss when Felix walks over, taking me in his arms, hugging me tightly. When I look over to Yoongi, his eyes have turned black and his claws are digging into his pants. Ears pinned back and tail swishing angrily.

“Oh, knock it off!” Jin scowls smacking him upside the head and Yoongi ducks narrowing his eyes at Jin next. “You stop your shit too; I'm in no damn mood tonight.” 

When Felix lets go of me, Yoongi about tackles him forcing him out of the room and I hear a yelp of pain coming from Felix.

When the ding sounds on the Keurig and the rice cooker, Jin gives me my mug setting it down, and eventually makes his way around the kitchen finishing up the rest of the food and dishing it for me.

“Thank you,” I mumble sitting down with Hoseok sitting right next to me. I take a sip of the tea and watch Jin get his mug now, practically inhaling his first gulp. “lavender?” I mumble and he nods, clasping his hands around the mug.

“With a touch of vanilla creamer just for you.” He whispers looking down and pretending to find whatever he sees in the mug much more interesting than looking at me.

“I love you, Eomma.” I watch tears drip onto his hands, and I sigh, guilt flooding me again.

“I know you do, and I love you too, Minnie. I just wish you'd stay; I hate this. We've never been apart like this; it doesn’t feel right to me.”

“I know and it doesn’t to me either, but right now this is the only way I know I'm doing the right thing. I'm putting you and everyone else above myself for once in my life.”

“Sometimes, I just wish you knew just how much you make everything okay. My life, Joon’s life, all of our lives are not the same anymore.”

I know it hurts him, I know it hurts Namjoon, but it hurts me too more than he could ever know. I don’t want to do this, but I have to. I won’t be the downfall of my family, I won’t put their lives below my own, everything is slowly falling into place where it should have been all along. I just hope that they will eventually see it too, including Hoseok.


	9. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~  **

Life is complicated, meaning Yoongi is beyond pissed at me, to the point I am not allowed to sleep in our bed but instead the damn couch. He won’t even look at me, all he does is yowl or hiss when I even try to say something. I can’t explain why I don’t want Minnie around Hoseok but it isn’t for the stupid reason Yoongi seems to think.

There is some part of me that doesn’t trust him the way I did before, he seems so unlike himself, and the smell that comes off him when he is pouring out those damn pheromones is enough to make me gag.

_ ‘It isn’t fucking stupid! You don’t see the way you look at that stinky mangey no good fox!’  _

I wince and groan tossing on the couch for the million time that night already. I hate this, hate him being mad at me, hate how he seems to think Minnie means more to me than he does. I hate that he only lets me in when he wants to, he just needs to stop and listen.

 _‘Yoongi let me explain please? Little One, Minnie doesn’t mean what you do to me!’_ I whined to him, but his damn stubborn wall refuses to break no matter how much I beg, no matter how much I apologize. 

I groan and shift again slamming my head down against the pillow underneath it. The couch was comfortable, but the bed was much more inviting. Yoongi was in there, I could have him snuggled to me like always, I know he isn’t sleeping well either, but he keeps being stubborn.

**_‘Maybe if you show him who is alpha this would not be happening right now!’_ **

_‘Oh, shut up, I'm not doing that to him, not ever. So, get over it, besides he has you whipped too.’_

Yongbok growls and I chuckle ruffling a hand through my hair and sitting back up.

**_‘Try food, food always seems to work.’_ **

I chuckle again and roll my eyes, of course, food works. As much as he claims to not enjoy eating, he can out-eat me any day. He is finally looking healthy, his body filling out and becoming slightly curvier. He was still boney, but he looked fuller to me, not like he was starving himself.

**_‘He will never look like that again!’_ **

He was perfect for me, no matter what he looked like, no matter how stubborn he was, I loved him we hadn’t said that yet, but I did, I loved him.

**_‘You just need to tell him so we can get this temper tantrum of his over with!’_ **

_‘I can’t tell him I love him, for fuck’s sake do you not know him at all? He will run and panic and that's the last thing I want.’_

I sigh standing up and make my way to the bathroom, opting to take a shower rather than make food, I hated eating alone. My parents always made us eat together and even after I moved out, I never really ever ate alone. I always had Namjoon, Jin, or Minnie.

“You love me?” I whip around, holding a hand to my chest, and try to slow my breathing. “Lixie—” Yoongi was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. He had one of my shirts on and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms I had bought him on our first date.

The stuffed Kunamon plushie held tightly to his chest, that he picked out after a persuasive agreement on both our parts. I don't know much about his family, his childhood, or why he chose music of all things to study. I just know whatever someone said to him, made him feel the way he does about being an omega; it's not right. 

I don’t know what to say, if I could read him better, I would happily say it again and again or deny it depending on his mood.

“Answer me, do you love me?” He demands, his eyebrows furrowing with a deep frown on his face, and his ears tilted back. “Lee Felix.”

“Yes, I-I love you.” I puff my chest slightly and his ears tilt towards me. “I love you, Yoongi and I don’t want Minnie. He could never compare to you, ever, I'm sorry if I look at him a certain way, but it’s not what your mind is making you think.”

“You're lying, how could you ever love me? I have been nothing but a moody needy mess.” They pin back now and his hands clench into fists, and he sets the plushie onto the counter. His fists forming tighter, one at his side and one to his chest.

“I do love you Yoongi, there's something wrong with Hoseok is why I can’t control myself right now. I-I don’t trust him around Minnie, but I can’t explain why. He isn’t the fun-loving guy I met before. He changed after that night in the hospital.”

“I know, why do you think I smacked him? Jhope isn’t someone that can be messed with Felix. He's evil and right now, he's in control.” Yoongi steps forward and sighs reaching out to touch my face. “I-I just get jealous of Minnie. I see the way you look at him and it bothers me. I'm always second to last for people choosing me, for wanting me.”

“Not when it comes to me, Minnie was never my first choice Yoongi. He'll never be a choice, not when I finally found you.” I sigh and he cups my cheeks, staring me directly in the eyes. “Yoongi I love you; it isn’t the same love I feel for Minnie, Jin, or Joon.” I pull the collar of my sweater down and point to the mark on my neck. “I'm yours and you're mine. I don’t want Minnie, okay? I want you.”

“I-I love you too.” Blush fans across his pale-colored cheeks, making him that much more beautiful to me. The beautiful dusty pink color fanning across his nose, cheeks, and creeping down to his neck. “I-I'm sorry for being so mean.” He looks down and his hands drop from my cheeks to his side.

“Little One, don’t be sorry.” I lift his hands back up place them back on my cheeks giving him a small smile. “Just trust me to know you're the only one I want like this.” I give him a small smirk and he blushes harder squirming in the hold I have on his hands.

“Y-You can be such a flirt! You took something sweet and made me a blushing mess!” He manages to free his hands and uses them to hide his face.

I chuckle and pull them away tilting his chin up giving him a smirk. We haven’t mated since that night and I was glad we hadn’t. I didn’t want to make him think I didn’t respect him or his body. He was much more than that, and I promised to make him see it, and I never break my promises.

I wanted to give him a piece of jewelry once we had said 'I love you' but fate had other plans it would seem. I didn't even know what he would wear, or like. 

“Y-You know if you want me, you can just say so. I-I don’t wanna be a tease.” He mumbles and my brows furrow in confusion. “W-What is it because I'm getting fatter?” He looks so self-conscious and I just want to wipe it from his face and his heart, but he is still in doubt of me.

“Yoongi, you're far from fat. I just don’t want you to think I want you just for your body. I made a promise and I plan to keep it, I wanna woo you not screw you every chance I get.”

“Look at me, my hips look huge now and my ass is getting bigger, and so is my face. I'm getting a double chin now!” He almost wails at that thought and I have to hold back from chuckling at him. “At this fucking rate I'm gonna be obese!”

“Doubtful, but even if you are, that isn’t what makes you beautiful to me. Sure, a nice body is a perk but you as a person is what I love most.”

“Oh, you're so sappy, you just like to fill my head with these silly ideas. Be honest with yourself for once, If I had fat rolls you wouldn’t find me attractive anymore, I'd be a monster.”

“Yoongi, you'd still be attractive so stop it. I love seeing you eat, before; you were too thin, and it made me sad to know you were starving yourself.”

“What? Why?” He looks at me so sadly and I can’t help but kiss him sweetly on the forehead and his nose.

“You had no choice and I hated that you wouldn’t let anyone help you get food. So, these full hips,” I slide my hands over them, squeezing them loving the cushioned feeling beneath my fingertips. “the luscious ass,” I even dared to slide my hands to his ass, scooping the full cheeks in my hands, smacking the right cheek and loving the quiet squeak of surprise “and your supposed double chin just is proof that I'm doing my job as a good alpha, and it makes me proud to know you finally value yourself enough to accept my support.”

I put a finger under his chin, and he starts muttering under his breath, the blush from before darkening and reaching the tips of his ears.

“Kiss me?” He mumbles bashfully and I chuckle, cupping his cheeks and pressing my lips to his. I lean away and he wraps his arms around my neck pulling me right back in to kiss me more confidently.

“I will never understand how you can’t possibly know how addicting you are Kitten.” I growl and he shrugs his shoulders giving me a teasing smirk.

“Should I make you see just how beautiful you are?” I tease back and that smirk is wiped right off his face and replaced with blush again, a shy unconfident smile form.

“No, I-I'm not, so stop that.” He places his hands on my chest pushing away from me and makes his way out of the bathroom grabbing his plushie from the counter and back to the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

I follow him, opening the door and my heart breaks when I focus on him, curled up with his knees tucked tightly to his chest. The Kunamon plushie lying right beside him. I sigh and sit down on the bed, placing a hand on his arm, and move the little stuffed figurine from the bed to the side table. 

“Little One, how many times will I have to tell you that until you start to believe it?” He sighs and shakes his head ears tucking tightly to his head and his tail wrapping around his waist. “Oh, Yoongi.” I move his arms and scoop him up and lay down with him sprawled across my body.

“It just feels like lies, it's all I have ever been told Felix, how can you expect me to believe all of a sudden someone finds me to be—” He shakes his head and his mouth clamps shut tight.

“I won't lie, never have, never will I have no use for it. So, when I tell you, you're beautiful you are Yoongi.” He shudders and shakes his head again. “What happened in your life to make you feel so unworthy? Was it your parents?” He tenses up and buries his face deeper into my chest, when a damp feeling arises.

“Oh, Little One talk to me, I can’t help or fix it if you don’t tell me.” I whimper and cup his cheeks, frowning when tears dampen my fingers next. “Talk Baby.” I lean up kissing and licking each one that had fallen onto his cheeks away.

“I-I'm the only male omega in my family, my Eomma she is a beta, my dad is an alpha, and my siblings he and she are both betas.” The bitterness he holds, sounds like more than bitter resentment. It is filled with agony and longing. “No one understands me, even though they claim to. I was always told how weak an omega was, that males were mistakes.”

My breath hitches and I immediately shake my head, eyes narrowing at the idea that someone had made him believe he was a mistake.

“You, my beautiful omega, are anything but a fucking mistake.” I tilt his chin up meeting his breathtaking charcoal-colored eyes and bring him to me. My lips catching his just as he lowers his head. “Tomorrow we're gonna go on a date. Surprises only so get over it.” He leans away and huffs, looking cross with me.

It was the perfect opportunity to take him to a jewelry store to figure out just what he liked and then work my own ideas into it. Something that would be uniquely us. 

“Says who? Last I checked if the participants are unwilling then…yah! Lixie!” He squeals and gasps between giggles when I flip us and dig my fingers into his sides tickling at his waist. When he looks at me again with happy tears falling down his cheeks, I can’t help but kiss those sweet pouty pink lips.

“So, so sweet.” I mumble against his lips, my hand drifting down to scoop the back of his leg and wrap it around my waist.

We had moments like this often, everything hot and heavy and then we stop. This time I didn’t want to stop but I wouldn’t force him, I wanted him to make the first move and final decision.

“I don’t even get a single hint? Not one?” He whines as I break away kissing down his neck to his mark, grinning when he shivers beneath me, his fingers sinking into my hair and pulling on it. “You're not playing fair you know.”

“Who said I gotta play fair, hm Yoongi? In fact, I love to play dirty, especially when it comes to you.” I play with the hoop hanging from his ear, dragging it out and humming softly when his hands travel from my hair to my shoulders clutching onto them.

“Do you wanna play dirty with me Yoongi?” I tease and he huffs a half whimper of impatience, his leg gripping onto my hip tighter to help bring his hips up to bump against mine. I won’t give in to what he wants so quickly just yet, so I tease him further by sucking a mark onto the curve of his neck, holding my hips steady.

“Y-Yes play with me.” He mumbles and I groan, coming back up to his lips kissing him deeper than before.

Yoongi is perfect for me, but the fear he has needs to be put to rest. I think the first step is finding out exactly what is going on with Hoseok, and finding out exactly where Minnie stands.


	10. Yoongi (M)

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

He was a tease, constantly but it left me craving more of him. He had been holding out and I didn’t understand why. Even now, he was still holding back I just wanted him to fuck me. I was his, I was wooed, for god’s sake I just admitted I loved him and he still is denying me this.

“I can feel you, I know you want me, so take me.” I mumbled and my lips part with a soft gasp as he brushes down against me again, his hands still staying in neutral zones. My hips, my arms, my face, everywhere but where I wanted and needed him.

“Are you sure you want that?” He mumbles, his lips lazily pressing to mine, dragging my lower lip out with his teeth and letting go.

“Yes. Felix, why are you stalling still? Fuck me!” I pant and he groans pulling away from me and looking down into my eyes. “Why do you not want me? Is there something wrong with me? Are you not attracted to me like that?” I felt self-conscious, to begin with, and this was making it worse.

“No Yoongi, Kitten it’s not that trust me. Can’t you tell how much you turn me on?” He motions down towards his groin with his eyes with a not so confident smirk.

“Felix, stop trying to change the subject and tell me what's going on? Why won’t you fuck me? I want you, this isn’t you forcing me to do this. I'm ready, I've been ready you've won, you wooed me so what's the problem…are you not ready to do it again?”

“You being forward like this is so different than my normal, shy, easily flustered mate, where has he gone?” He chuckles softly and cups my cheek. I push him off me sitting up and sighing running a hand through my messy hair.

I was sexually frustrated, I never thought I would ever feel that way. I always imagined when I found someone, they would just use me, but it would seem I found one who doesn’t want to use me at all. He is too focused on the sappy stuff, the dates, the gifts, I just want sex!

“Yoongi, I'm just nervous, I guess. The only time we have fooled around was the night we mated and I just...I guess wasn’t sure if you were ready. I'm ready, I just don’t want you to think I want you just for your body still.”

It was touching, heartfelt, he was baring his heart to me openly unlike myself. He loved me so boldly, without care most days no matter my sudden mood swings, no matter the jealousy over Minnie.

“Don’t be okay? Lixie, I know you don’t want me just for my body now. I knew it that night too, no alpha who wanted just sex would ever put my pleasure above their own now would they?” I give him a small smile, my hand placed on top of his. “Good alphas don’t cook for their mates, or make the bed, or coddle them when they're feeling prickly. They tell them to get over it.”

He sighs. sits up fully, and I take the opportunity to climb back over to him, throw my leg over his hips.

“Should I pleasure you instead this time, to show you just how good of an alpha you've been?” I murmur and he gulps rather loudly, and my confidence grows feeling him shiver beneath me. Even for being an alpha, he was much more submissive compared to Hoseok or even Namjoon in his moments.

“I-If you want, b-but you d-don’t uh have to.” I chuckle under my breath seeing him so flustered and worked up was funnier than I imagined. I typically am sheepish when it comes to him, needy, whiny, but right now I was in control.

“I do want you, and I do want to, but you have to behave.” I giggle and push him back, unbuttoning the front of his shirt and running my hands up and over the tensing muscles of his abdomen up to his chest. “Why must you be so tantalizing like this?” I murmur, doing it again, feeling them tense beneath my fingers again.

“Mmmm where to put my teeth first?” I paint kisses across his chest, my teeth following in sweet adorning love bites, each one more purple than the last. “Are you gonna let me have my way?” He nods, locking eyes with mine, and clenches onto the bedding below him. “Good Daddy, Kitten wants to play.”

I slid the shirt off my body, watching his eyes glued to mine hungrily, however, once the shirt was off, they traveled from my lips to my chest, his tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip.

“When I get to the good part, you're gonna have to show me how to please you. I-I’ve never uhm—” I cough blushing all that confidence slowly swindling away when I realize just what I was offering to him. I had no idea how to give a blow job, let alone anything else.

“Of course, Kitten.” He reaches forward cupping my cheek and I lean into the warm soothing touch before snapping back to reality.

**_‘Let me show you how to please our mate.’_ **

Suga was normally quiet when it came to anything regarding my life, he was there but never overbearing unlike some of the other’s animals He let me learn on my own and guided me when I needed it.

_‘I wanna do this though; I wanna be in control.’_

I didn’t want to share right now, I wanted Felix to see just how good of an alpha he was, how much I adored him, how thankful I was to him.

**_‘You will be, I will guide you is all. I promise, he is all yours.’_ **

I felt my cheeks flush and when I looked at the mirror hanging above the headboard, I see black rims lining my eyes. I bowed back down placing my lips against his skin and grinning when my claws dance across his abdomen and the muscle tense. 

I eventually stop with the silly teasing love marks and kisses painted down his chest and abdomen, and get to his sweats, pulling them down with ease and off just as quick.

He is already stiff, and a tent is formed with his boxers, I have to hold back from giggling at the idea such little touches made him like this. It was also oddly pleasing, to know I had this kind of effect on him.

“Am I allowed to touch you or no?” Felix looked at me with questioning eyes and I gazed back with a smirk shaking my head and dipping down so my face was level with his groin. “Teasing minx.” He mutters his voice laced with humor and desire both.

“This is about you, not me right now would you rather I just stop?” I threatened halfheartedly and a low growl sounded deep in his throat sending shivers straight to the base of my tail that twitched excitedly. “Then you stop with your pouting, let your Kitten have his fun.”

I grasp the hardened flesh covered by the thin layer of cloth and heard him gasp softly, his teeth biting the inside of his cheek. I fondled it for a minute, stroking and finding what pleased him the most.

The stroke upward with my thumb pressing down on the tip ever so slightly, my hand squeezing the base just before I stroke up, and my claws brushing against the crown.

**_‘He would like that mouth much better than a hand.’_ **

I gulped and slid the thin fabric down when he lifted his hips up, the hard length smacking against his lower stomach and twitching slightly at the sudden exposure.

_‘I can’t believe that entire thing fit inside of me, how the fuck did it not rip me in two?’_

**_‘You are too much sometimes little cub; you act as if it is foot long and two feet around. It is a cock for fuck’s sake now stop stalling and give him his damn reward before Yongbok loses his control.’_ **

I note his warning and grasp onto it, watching him gasp and clench tighter onto the mint-colored sheets. My head lowering again and giving a teasing lick around the crown, feeling his length twitch against my tongue as a bead of white creamy liquid forms on the tip.

**_‘It is pre-cum you naïve little brat!’_ **

Suga teases and I grimace, the idea of that being in my mouth makes me feel differently than in my ass.

**_‘It does not taste bad, try it. Stop being a baby about this.’_ **

I hold back a groan, and do as I am told, the flavor nothing as I expected, it was sweet and bitter at the same time, and so addictive. I look at up him quickly, his brows are furrowed, lips pursed, and moisture is starting to form on his face and chest.

I look back down stroking the base with one hand and running my nails across the top of his thigh while my mouth starts sliding down until I start to gag. He grunts when I squeeze him and suck at the same time, my head moving sloppily with obnoxious sounds escaping my lips that are soaked in saliva and his cream.

I pop off him clearing my throat and looking up at him again, his face oddly focused and tight in concentration on me.

“C-Can you help me? I-I don’t uhm I-I don’t know if I'm doing okay.” My voice came out whinier than I had hoped, I felt embarrassed and beyond inexperienced.

“Y-You're doing just fine.” He lets go of a shaky breath and his hand finds its way to the back of my head, guiding me back down to his pulsating cock. “Oh, fuck.” He exhales when I take him back between my lips, him helping me move my head and hand in sync, my mouth wrapped around him tighter than before.

I hollowed my cheeks and dipped down further, groaning when he bucked his hips slightly before forcing himself back to the bed below. It was only seconds later he was writhing beneath me trying to pull my head up off him and I moaned looking at him through cracked eyes. He was losing control and I wanted him to, I wanted to taste more of him. It brought immense pride and confidence to know I had him teetering on the edge of his control.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop, Kitten.” He moaned head tossing back and giving in to the need to buck his hips in rhythm with my mouth. I hummed and let him fuck my mouth. Gently, and carefully he fucked it, while I sucked and swirled it around my tongue.

My teeth grazing the underside all the way to his tip, I grin seeing him shudder and buck one last time before a thick drawn-out moan leaves his lips. His cum spurting in a large amount in my mouth and sliding down my throat.

I kept sucking him and helping him ride out his orgasm until his cock was licked clean and dropped from my mouth, twitching against his lower stomach again.

**_‘See easier than you thought right? Look at our mate, you pleased him so well, good little cub.’_ **

I look at him and a silly swirl of giddy pleasure flushes through me, he was so sated and relaxed looking. His stomach and chest rising with each intake of breath and leaving in pants.

“D-Did I do okay?” He looks at me with glazed eyes and gives me a mischievous smirk, sitting up and stalking towards me. “F-Felix?” I shudder when his sweet scent starts pouring out of him filling the room so quickly it leaves my head spinning.

“You tell me, Kitten, did you not see the way I came for you? Should I show you just how good you made me feel?” I nod and feel slick leaking between my thighs.

“No foreplay, I don’t need it just fuck me please? Want you so bad Daddy.” I mumble, and he groans, tugging down on my fuzzy pajama bottoms and growling when there was no underwear to follow.

“Planning something before mate?” I blush and nod, pulling him to me so I can be kissed. Without prelude, he slips one and then two fingers inside of me, pumping and pressing against my prostate leaving me squirming and writhing beneath him.

My legs spreading further and higher up around his waist before he flips me onto my stomach and pulls me up onto my knees. My upper body, flat against the bed, my ass high and legs spread wide for full access.

“So wet for me Kitten, and so so desperate I love it.” His voice is almost a growl and I love the rush of pleasure it brings. “So desperate for Daddy’s cock are we?” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to each cheek, his tongue replacing his fingers, curling, and plunging against my inner walls.

“Y-Yes p-please I need it so bad!” I almost mewl when his tongue leaves me so suddenly but instead feel the head of his already hard again cock pushing into me. “Oh yeah.” I mewl and grasp onto the bedding as pleasure resumes further. I push back against him when he doesn’t move quickly enough.

“F-Fuck Kitten, oh fuck!” He is already on edge again, and I know I won’t last long either. The tightening of my stomach, the sizzling sparks across my spine when he strokes just right against the sensitive bundle of tissue, he was earlier. 

All that build up from before, the teasing, the sexual frustration finally bringing me some sort of release. With each tight deep stroke of his cock against my core, it builds higher and high. Until I am gasping and sobbing thickly for release, and his cock is filling me so much fuller than the first time, it feels so substantial and addicting.

“Cum Kitten, cum for me.” He groans and I hold back from crying out when the coiling pressure finally releases into waves after waves of tightening and releasing contractions around his thick cock. Continuing to bump back against him and feeling another orgasm swelling up just as quickly and crashing over just as strong. No longer biting back the sob and cry of pleasure.

My body spasming and shuddering to prolong the sensation of it. His body shuddering and pelvis slamming against my ass one last time as he cums again. I keep moving my ass helping him ride out his second orgasm of the night, grinning when I feel his cock filling me full and twitching inside me. It brings a silly sense of relief knowing this was all for me. I had something that finally was just mine.

“F-Fuck Kitten you're too much.” He pants, matching my own, and slowly slides out, thankfully not knotting to me this time. I fall flat onto the bed, trying to catch my breath, and feel his arms pulling me up and under the covers. “I-I love you.” He mumbles and I look up at him finally, kissing his chest and nuzzling my cheek against it.

“I love you too Lixie, and I'm sorry I was being a brat.” He chuckles and pressing a kiss to the crown of my head.

“Me too, for not being understanding. I will try to be more often okay? You also can’t just shut me out.” I nod humming and kissing his chest again.

“We can check on them tomorrow. I know Minnie will probably be gone but we can tomorrow. Jin has his number now I assume and Hoseok has his phone.”

“Thank you, Yoongi. That means a lot to me. I know I'm overprotective but, for a long time, I was all he had. Joon focused on Jin mainly so it left me to protect him.”

“I know that now, and I know the difference between your love for me and love for him. I get it I really do; it's no different than how I feel about Hoseok. As much as you don’t trust him right now, which I don’t either, my Hoseok the one you met before, he's just as fragile as Minnie. He needs affection and reassurance that he's a good person because of the monster inside of him.”

I sigh when he nods, pulling me even closer and rubbing his hand against the small of my back. “I think Jhope is becoming too good of an actor and it scares me, Felix. Hoseok could be gone for good and I-I need my best friend.” The reality was finally sinking in, what is Hoseok wasn’t there anymore? What if Jhope finally got what he wanted all along?

**_‘Then we have a fight on our hands, and this time Yongbok is going to have to be on our side.’_ **

I knew Suga was right, he always is but it was scary to think that Hoseok wasn’t Hoseok anymore. 


	11. Minnie (M)

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

This was killing me to see Jin so distraught over me leaving again, I had spent most of the day with morning with him until Namjoon brought up his ultrasound appointment. He had decided against classes for the day, claiming spending more time with me was much more important.

“You have an ultrasound today?” I muse and he nods, rubbing his stomach and smiling. He has a slight bulge much like myself, not showing very much but enough to notice.

“I'd like you to come with us, I wanna experience this with you.” He reaches out taking a hold of my hands. “You can even bring Hoseok, we're seeing Minhee and Doctor Choi, so you'll be safe and so will we.”

“Okay, just this one thing because they will be there. Hoseok doesn’t need to come, they won’t let him into the ward anyway.” I giggle softly at the idea, I understand why but Hoseok of all alphas, it was silly.

_ ‘You seem to forget about Jhope, Angel he is not so silly now is he?’  _

I look over to the chair where Hoseok is sitting sideways, legs are thrown over the arm, his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed looking so peaceful.

 _‘No, he isn’t, but I don’t think you could hurt a fly, in fact, I think you would cry.’_ I taunt him and watch his eyes crack open, looking directly at me, half his lips tilting upward in amusement.

_ ‘Should I show you just what I am capable of? We have an hour, and I can feel that you need to feed again.’  _

I hold back from shivering and look away from him to look back at Jin who is scowling at me.

“Really you two? Really?! You have a bedroom for that little display and those damn pheromones you're filling the air with are starting to make me sick, Hoseok knock it off.”

I clasp my hand over my mouth giggling loudly and falling back on the couch cushions, giggling louder when Jin huffs with annoyance further.

“Oh, you're something else Park Jimin!” He shrills, giggling right after and leaning over to ruffle my hair and tug playfully at my ears.

“Jin-Hyung!” I squeal and stand up taking off running out of the room, with a shrilling Jin behind me, laughing right along with me. I duck under the bed in their room, holding back my laughter when I hear him enter the room.

“I can smell you, Minnie, this is a losing game.” I giggle softly and screech when he lifts the blankets up looking under the bed with a grin. “Got you!” He reaches for me and I come out from under the bed, ducking under his arm when he goes to catch me and run off into another room.

 **“What did I tell you about games, my little Vixen?”** My breath hitches the grin wiped from my face when in the darkroom I see midnight blue colored orbs staring at me. Watching me like a hunter and its prey, waiting to pounce.

“J-Jhope?” I stutter and he smirks, standing up and stalking towards me. I go to run out the door, but he is faster, his arm trapping me to the wall while one of his feet closes the door next to us.

 **“Indeed, now are you ready for your punishment?”** I shake my head, gripping onto the sleeves of the hoodie I was wearing. **“Aw, too bad punishments are not supposed to be fun.”** He chuckles and cups the underside of my jaw, lifting it to force me to look at him.

“L-Let me go!” I kick him in the shin and he never so much as flinches, even though my toes are throbbing from the impact.

**“You were the one teasing me yet again, enticing me with that addicting smell. Then you run from me, denying my request to fuck you, even though I can feel you want it Ji-min-ah.”**

I snarl ripping my jaw from his hold and use all the strength I have to shove him off me.

**_‘Let me handle him, I can handle him.’_ **

_‘No way, I don’t wanna rush straight into bed again with Hoseok. I want normalcy for once!’_

I snarl again, my tail poofing in size and swishing back and forth while my fangs lengthen.

 **“You are going to wear yourself out, and then what? You think I will not make use of that delectable ass of yours still?”** He looks so smug and I want to just scratch his eyes out, wipe that smirk right from his face. 

“I don’t really care to be honest, if I'm gonna be fucking anyone it sure as shit won’t be some low life asshole!” I swipe out at him and when the door slams open Namjoon is standing there and Jin is behind him.

 **“I suppose I should just let poor Hoseok back out, but he will not be out for long.”** I watch his eyes shift back to almond and I finally relax my body. My claws and fangs receding and Hoseok reaches out cupping my face inspecting the slowly bruising spots from Jhope’s grip.

“I am sorry Jimin.” He murmurs and leans forward licking them both and flicking his tongue across my cheek and chin in an apology.

“It's okay, Hoseok really. I'm not some weak little omega I can handle him really.” He sighs shaking his head and holding onto my cheeks delicately. “Hoseok I-”

He brings me to him kissing me sweetly and Namjoon coughs making Jin back up and close the door behind them.

Hoseok’s lips smoothly glide across my own, and my body shuddered, instinctively wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I deepened the kiss pulling him towards the wall, back into it slowly allowing him to trap me to it, his hands planted themselves on either side by my head.

A smothered moan escaped my lips when he flicks his tongue at my bottom lip only to pull the flesh into his mouth with his teeth and dragging it out slowly.

“Oh, Hoseok.” I pull him back to me again, my tongue teasing and licking at his lips begging to be let in. “Mmmph!” A muffled gasp coming from him when I sink my fingers into the dark locks, tugging harshly, my tongue gliding in smoothly when his lips part with the gasp.

I licked and stroked against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, moaning in the back of my throat when his hand travels down to my ass, spanking it harshly and pressing his hard body fully against mine.

“Shit, ah fuck!” I panted hotly against his skin when he broke away, directing my head to his neck and purring in the back of his throat when my tongue swipes across the mark resting there.

“Bite, Jimin.” He squeezes the cheek he had been fondling and I whimpered biting down and shuddering when his hips buckle into mine. “Oh fuck.” He gasped into my ears tugging on the earring that was dangling from it with his teeth making pleasure spread in a delicious warmth.

His hips roll against mine again and I spread my thighs allowing him to part them further with one of his legs, and practically start to ride his thigh with an embarrassing thrill of excitement.

I shouldn’t be doing this right now, but it feels too good to stop now, too addicting to stop. The orange spice syrup filling my mouth and gliding down my throat, warming my entire body into hot arousal. My aching hole clamping around nothing and leaving me feeling so utterly urgent to have something inside of me.

“F-Fuck, do not stop doing that.” He pants, gliding me into a smoother ride on his thigh, my own brushing against the bulge of his clothed flesh that was just pulsing waiting for release.

“Minnie! We gotta get going!” Jin calls from the other side of the door and I lift my head, stopping my movement.

“Fuck let me taste you.” Hoseok breathed and gave me a smirk, dropping down to his knees, shoving my pants down and off quickly, and lifting me so both legs are hanging off his shoulders and his mouth is oh so close to my aching and pulsing hole. All my restraint fading the second his tongue delved into my hole, curling and stroking in all the right places.

I clutched onto his hair again moaning loudly, my head slamming back against the wall, eyes clenched tightly shut as his tongue delves deeper stroking me closer and closer to an orgasm. My hips rut out of desperation and need, high keening whimpers leaving my tightly clamped lips.

“Yes-yes-yes!” I whine as he sinks two fingers in me pumping and pulling directly on the spot that makes me see galaxies of silver stars and moons dancing behind my lids. My toes curl and a loud crooning purr leaves my throat and I can’t hold back again, I clamp my thighs around his head, my legs trembling and shaking restlessly as the pressure builds higher.

When he stops for a moment, loud banging sounds from the other side of the door but he doesn’t move to open it, instead, he pulls his cock free from his pants, stroking it slowly from base to tip a few times.

“N-No not y-yet.” I pant, eyes wide and glossy and he groans, fingers sinking back into me picking up the pace. I watch his hand stroke himself, while his mouth and fingers fuck me back into that same coiling pressure.

“Oh, fuck I’m gonna cum!” I can’t help the sobbing moans escaping my lips. Watching him get himself off to him pleasuring me, makes my body shake my heart pounding so hard and fast I can feel it in my ears and fingers.

“Cum Vixen, Hobi wants a taste.” His eyes lock with mine and he strokes himself faster, his fingers inside of me picking up in speed and depth. Dribbles of pre-cum dripping from his swollen cock to his fingers, making it all that hotter. I had never tasted cum before, and I wanted to drink his like the finest of creams. 

With the knowledge he was close, I came on that thought, my heart freezing for a second. My body tightening impossibly so and my core clamping down on his fingers that continued to push through the euphoric contractions.

He removes his fingers, lapping and sucking all the slick and cum from them, and gives my fluttering and contracting hole rough licks. My hips jutting forward and then back riding his seeking tongue as it slips in again, stroking and fluttering against me. I still wanted more but I had to stop this, I had to stop.

“S-Stop now.” I moan trying to shove his head away but he growls and looks up at me, midnight blue again and with that I shove myself off him, my legs barely holding me up when I slide my pants and underwear back on. “Was that you the whole time, or was it Hoseok?” I meet his gaze, the cum from him spilled onto the floor. The thought of wanting to taste it now making me sick to know it wasn’t Hoseok’s doing.

 **“Me, Vixen you really think he would have pleased you like that?”** He stands up wiping the leftover slick and cum off his face and sucking on his fingers. **“I told you, I always get what I want. If it was not for the mangey wolves, I would have fucked you raw.”**

**_‘Oh YES please? Can we let him please?’_ **

I growled and shook my Jimin from my thoughts, he is always so aggressive, and I hate it.

**“You would not have even known, I am getting pretty good at hiding behind those eyes you love so much. Even managed to pick up the cute nicknames he has for you. Too bad I was hoping Jimin would come out to play instead of you but, you are the same person I suppose.”**

“How is it, you can make me feel like such a worthless piece of shit without even telling me I am? How is it, you seem to think you fucking own me; you don't own me. I'm not yours; I'm mine and that's it!”

I turn on my heels slamming the door open and shut, when I finally make it out to the front area, Jin is shoving his coat on and Namjoon looks beyond annoyed with the way Jin is muttering and cursing under his breath.

“I was uhm busy for a second, I'm ready to go now.” I managed to keep myself from blushing when Jin nods and we all walk out the door to his little suv. “Wait once you can’t drive anymore how are you gonna get somewhere?”

Jin scowls and slams his door shut and Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose sighing and climbs in his side. I don’t say a word to the hospital and still don’t when we pull up and hand the keys to the valet for the parking garage.

Until he checks in Jin doesn’t say anything either, Namjoon holding onto his waist so delicately while standing at the desk speaking with the woman. Jin then waves for me to come over and I have to fill out a form and allow them to get a good look at me.

“What is your status?” The woman looks at me with a scowl on her face and I sigh feeling annoyed already.

“Omega, mated, and pregnant.” She rolls her eyes checking off a box then looks at me again.

“Name and status of mate?”

“Why do you need to know that exactly? What does that have to do with me going in for an ultrasound with my pack member?” She marks something else off and I reach forward ripping the papers off her desk.

“I'm not the one being checked out, he is!” I motion to Jin and she stands up taking the paper, back. She picks up her phone hitting the number four and I want to smack her at being ignored.

“Minnie must you cause so many issues? She knows you're here for Jin, but I told her to sign you up too. Choi is going on vacation and won’t be back for your next check-up so I have to bring you here!” Minhee comes out with Choi and immediately blush starts to darken my cheeks.

“I-I'm s-s-orry Doctor C-Choi.” I stutter and he chuckles shaking his head and asking the woman from behind the desk to hand me the papers.

“No, I'm sorry Minhee forgot to mention that to you. Where's your mate? Minhee was supposed to let you know to bring him?”

I glare at her and she stands there looking so sheepish it makes it impossible to stay mad at her. Minhee is hyper, happy go lucky, and often times very forgetful. It is a wonder she is able to keep her job and do it right.

“Here, tell him to get his damn ass over here.” Jin hands me his phone and I dial Hoseok’s number hoping to anyone who will listen that it is not Jhope anymore.

“Jin-Hyung?” Hoseok answers and for a second I have my doubts. “Is everything okay? Is Minnie okay?!” 

“Hobi, come to the maternity wing I guess Minhee failed to tell us to bring you. She wants to do an actual check on everything.” I mumble and I hear him let out a quiet muffled squeal of excitement.

“Be there in less than ten!” The call ends and I hand it back to Jin trying to keep the stupid silly smile off my face.

**_‘See you want to experience this with him, and with your family this is why we just need to come home now.’_ **

I felt Jimin was right, but I didn’t dare come home, I couldn’t risk that. Right now, things were fine because Choi and Minhee were here, but not all the time, things wouldn’t be perfect at home. However, one thought wouldn't leave my mind right now, something about Hoseok. 

_'Since when does he call me Minnie?'_


	12. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

By the time Hoseok had gotten there, Jin was already on the table and has his shirt raised just enough to be examined. His bulge was almost as big as mine even though I was a month behind him. I was only two months where he was three, most hybrid species carried for the same amount of time. Felines were an exception and carried for only four months. It was usually larger the species the longer they carried.

“So Jin, Namjoon ready to find out if you're gonna have a little boy or little girl?” Minhee was practically vibrating and I saw Jin hiding a smile. Namjoon was grinning just as wide as Minhee, he was so excited to have a pup of his own. Where I am hesitant still, I didn’t want this for myself not right now, but I am stuck with it.

Hoseok seems happy, but I keep getting this feeling like he is faking it to keep me happy. Jhope on the other hand well that is another story, I just hoped neither of my kits were omegas, I didn’t want this life for them. I didn’t want them to grow up wondering if they were going to be trapped.

“Yes, I'm just nervous I guess.” Jin looks at me holding out a hand and I shake my head, motioning to Namjoon who is looking down at Jin so full of adoration it makes me feel queasy. Hoseok used to look at me like that but I ruined it, I can’t describe it. While he looks at me, it’s like it is full of something else, something I can’t put my finger on.

“Oh, come here Minnie, he can hold my other one.” Jin scowls and I giggle coming forward and Namjoon chuckles moving to the other side. “Aish a little warning next time Minhee!” Jin seethes as the cold gel is put on his stomach, but soon enough she finds the pup and Jin turns to look at the screen along with the rest of us.

“Well, see that right there,” She points to the middle of the picture, I can only imagine it is the legs. “Do you know what that means?” Minhee gives a teary-eyed smile and Jin sobs in happiness.

“We're having a girl.” Namjoon mutters and Minhee nods quickly taking pictures. “Jinnie, we're gonna have a girl pup!” Namjoon squeals this time, jumping up with a loud howl of happiness, almost knocking poor Minhee right off her stool.

“Aish you big oaf calm down!” Jin laughs and Namjoon can barely stand still, looking down at him again, both of them teary-eyed and smiling ear to ear.

“You're far enough along too Minnie, normally we can tell at two months, but with Jin, we wanted to be precautious.” Minhee gives a warm smile to me and suddenly the air becomes too thick and tense. I didn’t want to know, I didn’t want to know I had two kits to begin with, but here I am.

“Minnie, don’t you wanna know what our kits will be?” Hoseok smiles at me, but I can’t help but feel it’s fake, forced. “Come on Minnie, let’s find out.” He comes up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands cupping my stomach, a little bit too rough for my liking but I just let him do it.

“Since when do you call him Minnie?” Jin muses with a halfhearted chuckle and that’s when it sets in. That smile was forced, it wasn’t Hoseok still, that’s why his hands are so rough on me. Why his touch isn’t soothing right now, even though the almond color is there, that isn’t my Hobi.

**_ ‘You had better watch what you say Vixen, or we will have a problem. Hoseok is not coming out any time soon so get up on the table and find out what my kits are.’  _ **

I try to fake a smile and look at Jin who’s smile has faded, and worry replaces it. He sits up moving his legs over the table once the gel is wiped away and looks Hoseok in the eyes.

“It’s because it’s not Hoseok right now, is it?” Namjoon looks over and Jhope clutches onto me tighter, making me whimper.

“No, it is, Hoseok has been calling me Minnie I told him I didn’t like the name Jimin, when well that’s what my fox calls himself.” I force my voice to be confident and his grip slacks. “You two need to relax, Jhope isn’t out see look at his eyes.” Jin, I know doesn’t believe me but doesn’t press it any further. Not when Jhope has such a harsh grip on me.

Jin climbs off the table and I lay down once Jhope lets go of me and lifts my shirt for me. He watches Minhee squirt the gel on my stomach and I focus on the cold sensation rather than his nail digging into the palm of my hand.

“Well let’s see. There's one, and that one wanna take a guess?” I look at the screen, letting a soft sob escape, but not of joy it was fear. I feared him right now, my Hoseok was supposed to be here right now, my Hobi not him. “Well, it’s a boy see how it looks different than Jin’s?” Minhee motions to the picture and I nod shakily, feeling tears leak onto my cheeks and table.

When she starts to search for the other one Namjoon’s phone sounds, and he excuses himself quickly. Jin stands there holding my other hand, but his eyes are focused on me, words unspoken but understood clearly. He knew I was lying, and I needed him to know this. I needed help and now it wasn’t just Seulong it was my own mate.

“Okay, and the next one,” She moves the wand and the heartbeat sounds mix with my own. It was erratic and made her look at me worriedly. “Minnie, it's okay really it's okay everything's okay.” Silent words again, she moves to her pocket pretending to grab a pen to mark something down, but I know exactly what she is doing. She is paging her brother in law, and Doctor Choi. “So, this one, is a girl!” She fakes excitement, and I nod looking at Jhope who gives me a wicked smirk.

**_ ‘You really think I do not see you all? I know exactly what she did and no one this time, is going to get in my way. Hoseok is gone, has been gone since that day you were given venom. I let him out for a few minutes after to make it seem real, but the day you broke his heart, he disappeared, lost.” _ **

I burst out in hysterical sobs shoving the wand away from me and scream when Jhope latches onto my wrist, almost bone-crushingly so.

“Let him go now Jhope, or else!” Minhee shrills and I look at him, through the tears and see almond-colored eyes still.

“A shield, stop using it!” I reach out forcing him to drop the shield and see midnight blue flashing and finally settling in. “Let Hoseok out I need him, not you!” I throw my fist at him and he catches it easily, the same sadistic smirk on his face. 

**“What part of he is gone do you not understand hm? He is gone, locked away, and good luck finding him Minnie because he is not anywhere you can reach!”**

I allow Jimin out, refusing to listen anymore to Jhope’s lies.

 **“Now now now, this is who I needed to see all along.”** Jhope releases our wrists and Jimin gives him an alluring smile.

**“Yes, but you are not who Minnie wants. How long must you torment him? Let the boy out so he can be fully at peace. Since when does an alpha deny his mate with such a simple request?”**

**“When I can not grant it, I warned Minnie, his punishment would not be fair, let alone pleasant. Hoseok is gone and I can not find him.”**

**“Lies, tell me the truth what did you do to him alpha, did you torment him and make him so weak he can not find the strength?”** Jimin sounds so amused but the worry is racing through his mind. He is scared, and I have never felt him feel like this before.

**“Maybe, I warned him too. I warned him long before this, I would not be put into a dark corner of his mind, one day I would be free, and he would see how it is to be alone.”**

Jimin sighs sitting up and looking at Jin who is standing there with a sour look on his face. Something is glimmering in his hands and Jimin looks away nodding slightly and looking back to Jhope.

**“Tell me how to make him come out or I will search while you have no choice. You need to play fair Jhope, teach the boy to guide him not control him.”**

I watch as Jin moves behind and slams a needle right in his shoulder and not even seconds after Jimin moves to catch him as he falls.

**“Get him on the table and get Choi in here. I need to go deep into his mind to find Hoseok, and I do not know if I will even be able to be strong enough.”**

_**‘Minnie, when I get there, look for him I will protect the kits the best I can okay? You have to be strong though, you can not be weak about this.’** _

_‘I will try Jimin, but I can’t promise I can.’_

It was the truth I don’t know if I ever will be as strong as Jimin, there are so many parts to him that I lack on my own. 

“Let’s get him back to the house and get this over with Hobin is closer to there and Choi is gonna meet us there.” Minhee mumbles and Namjoon comes back with a grim look on his face.

“Joonie?” Jin looks to him and he sighs, shaking his head. “What?”

“Taehyung knew that day but didn’t realize Minnie didn’t know. He thought everyone knew, I had a feeling, but he played such a good Hoseok I just…I let my guard down.” Jimin lets me come back out.

“I didn’t know until today when we…we were fooling around before the appointment. I knew it wasn’t Hoseok once he made himself known again. I had a feeling all along, but I thought I was being stupid and paranoid.”

“We need to get going before he wakes up, Namjoon can you carry him out?” He nods, lifting him off of me and carries him out the door and I follow closely behind.

Once everything was situated, we took off to Jin’s and Namjoon’s home. He started coming awake and Namjoon handed me another shot.

“I know it's hard Minnie, but you gotta do it. It’s the only way to get him back right now. Minhee worried about this and so did I, but I thought I was just being my normal over worrying self.”

I take it from him and jab it into the same spot, his eyes drifting shut again. It was only minutes when we got to their home, and everyone shuffled inside with Namjoon carrying him in and laying him down on the spare bed, chains in place.

“Maybe Yoongi should-”

“No, he already hates me I don’t need him hating me more. It's my fault Hoseok went and became like this. I always do the wrong thing and cause everyone fucking pain and I don’t understand why. Why must I be like this!” I swipe my claws against the wall and Jin sighs wrapping his arms around me.

“Minnie, it isn’t your fault, this was much deeper than that. Jhope has been planning this for years, it isn’t something that just happened overnight.” I shake my head and hold on tighter to Jin.

“Go let Hobin in I can smell him.” Jin mumbles to Namjoon watching him leave the room, Minhee right behind him. “Look at me kit.” Jin whispers, cupping my cheeks in his large warm hands. “You need to be brave okay? I'm here, no one is gonna hurt us, and no one is gonna hurt you. Find Hoseok, make him see what you see, and make him feel what you feel. I know it's hard but Minnie, I'm right here lean on Eomma just this once.” Tears leak from his eyes and I nod, holding up a brave face just for him.

“Nice to see you again Minnie, Jin.” Hobin enters the room, and Minhee does with Choi who has around ten more needles in his hands full of the same pink liquid.

“So, I've dealt with this once before, and unfortunately you're the only one who can fix this.” Choi looks at me, his gaze cool and confident. “He's lost, and you have to pull him out. Typically, poorly mated couples can’t do this, but because he's a true alpha and you're his mate doing this shouldn’t be a problem. It's gonna feel like minutes to you, but it will take hours.”

“Hours?” Jin looks over wearily, holding me tightly again his hand rubbing against my back. “Is he gonna be safe doing this?”

“Yes and no, Hoseok is weak and Minnie needs to be strong for this. He needs to rely on not only himself, but his fox as well. He will guide you through how to find your lost mate while keeping him under control.”

“I can do this, and I will do it, I want my Hobi.” I pull away from Jin and go over to where Jhope lies, thankfully still sleep. “Let’s do this.”

I close my eyes and allow myself to open the link, grimacing when agonizing pain starts to surround my entire being, the people around me slowly disappearing and soon only a dark forest is in place.

I will find my Hobi, and no matter what I won’t stop until I do. I am done being scared, it is time for me to change, and I think this is the first step to proving to myself that I can.


	13. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

Darkness was all that surrounded me now, I had been out briefly, but I don’t remember much. I remember Minnie telling me he didn’t love me, I remember him coming home and telling me it was a lie, and that he was pregnant, but then it was blank. I can remember going through these, but I don’t remember the feelings, I don’t remember anything past feeling numb.

“Hoseok!” I hear a scream, but I can’t leave where I am, I am trapped. It was best this way; I was too tired to care. I just wanted to sleep, to make this pain stop aching. There were old memories that would randomly flash before my eyes, it was like re-living them over and over.

Jhope told me he would protect Jimin, that he would keep the kits safe. I couldn’t find a reason to fight him, when Jimin didn’t want me anyways. Jhope was right, always right I am nothing, I can’t do anything right. I can’t protect him, look at what happened when I left him that morning, he was given venom.

Then Seulong, he-he...I tuck myself further into a corner at the thought. I wasn’t there, I promised, I broke my promise to him. I broke my promise to everyone, I didn’t keep him safe, how could I? I am weak, useless, broken.

“Just like always right Jhope? I could never hope to protect him, please him, I'm nothing.”

Jhope stands in front of me, his golden coat gleaming in the small section of light hitting it. He was everything I wanted to be and needed to be for Jimin. Strong, cunning, smart, protective. Everything Jimin needed, everything our kits would need.

**_‘You know what needs to be done so why are you stalling? Leave Hoseok, lock yourself away for good. You are of no use no anyone anymore, Jimin needs me not you.’_ **

“I know this, I'm trying to do this!”

“Hoseok!”

There it is again, that loud screaming coming from out beyond my corner. More pain makes me hide away further, Jhope disappearing again and leaving me alone once more. I close my eyes, trying to clear my vision in the darkness that is building with each failure from me.

“Hobi!” This time my eyes fly open and I stand up.

“Chim?” I mumble before shaking my head at the stupid idea and tuck myself down further again. I was being stupid yet again, there was no way he wanted me now. Not after I let him down and not after I let Seulong do that, I should have fought harder. I broke his heart, I broke his soul, and I broke our bond.

“Hobi please come out! I need you please!” I clap my hands over my ears, shaking my head these stupid illusions are just making it harder. Making it impossible to just disappear like he wants.

I open my eyes when silence finally settles again, there is a brighter light than before, Jhope was standing next to a silver black-colored fox this time, with sunshine yellow eyes.

“Jimin?” I mumble and it steps forward not paying any attention to the snarls and snapping of jaws from Jhope. “How are you here right now? Where's—” I kneel on my knees, reaching out to sink my hands in the ruff of fur.

**_ ‘He needs you; he is looking for you while I keep Jhope at bay. Hoseok, Jhope is lying to you, Minnie needs you and you need to find the strength to take control again.’  _ **

“I-I can’t Jimin, Chim doesn’t want me. I'm not what he needs right now, I'm not strong I'm weak and worthless. I can’t protect him, look at what I caused.”

**_ ‘Never, that had nothing to do with you. Seulong is powerful after all he is just like you.’  _ **

My eyes widen at that and I look at Jhope who roared and Jimin looked back at him as more light poured into the small area we were in now.

“There's something you are hiding, what are you hiding Jhope?”

He narrows his eyes, and shakes his head looking at Jimin who just calmly sits beside me, licking one of his paws and putting it back down when Jhope stalks toward him.

**_ ‘Jhope is hiding the true path of Seulong, how he comes into play in your life, and Minnie’s. He while a true alpha like you, he is something much greater than that.’  _ **

**_‘You need to shut your mouth omega before I make you!’_ **

**_ ‘You do not scare me alpha; you would never hurt me. These mind games need to end, the boy is ready now and Minnie is running out of time. He dies, I die do you not remember that? This petty way of thinking and acting is getting us nowhere and preventing them from forming a full true blood bond.’  _ **

“Hobi please!” Shadows start crossing into the light where it ends, and I want to go running to it but I am stuck. “Hobi, I need you.” The voice whispers and I fight harder, Jimin moving with every step I take and Jhope being stuck in place as we push past him.

“Tell me the truth Jhope, what are you hiding from me?” I turn to look at him seeing my own reflection now, only with dark blue eyes and a smirk on my face that resonates pure evil.

**_‘He is your Hyung, your Abeoji had an affair while being mated to your Eommani.’_ **

**_‘Fight him Hoseok, fight!’_** Jimin calls out to me, he was barely in my line of vision when Jhope snagged ahold of my arm trying to rip me back to the black filled corner of my mind.

“Y-You tricked me!”

“Hobi, I love you.” I look over where Jimin was and now my Chim is in his place, a happy smile on his face. “Come to me, fight for me!” He is trying to break through an invisible barrier, and I rip my arm from Jhope’s grasps racing towards the light again, following the path leading me to my Chim.

I look back to see Jhope in his fox form again, hiding in the dark corner while watching me, snapping his jaws, and snarling again. The wooded area slowly disappearing as I walked further and further away.

“Chim!” I call out and watch as the barrier fades away, all the light surrounding him bringing him closer and closer to the warmth radiating and taking away every ounce of pain I was holding.

When I opened my eyes, Jin and Namjoon were the first two people I see, looking over with a worried expression on their faces.

“Jin-Hyung? Namjoon-ah?” I cough and try to sit up, realizing quickly that I am trapped by chains. “W-Where's Jimin? Where's my Chim?” I look around frantically and finally catch a glimpse of an orange-colored cloth, on the ground beside me. “Chim?!” I fight against the restraints and, feel tears sting in my eyes.

“It’s him let him go.” Jin looks to Namjoon, who unhooks the chains and I look down, Jimin was laying there lifeless.

“Chim, wake up I'm here wake up!” I kneel and scoop him up into my arms, trying to listen for any changes. His heart is beating strong and steady, and the kits are too.

“It might take him a few minutes more; he has been out for almost six hours now.” Minhee kneels beside me and I nod, clutching onto him tighter and burying my face into the crook of his neck. “I think the pills we gave you, made this worse. I know that was you then, but I think Jhope was able to take control easier.”

I shake my head, allowing the tears to spill from my eyes. It was so much more than that, and I couldn’t even begin to explain it still. The thought that I had a brother, one that was evil, that made me sick. My head was spinning in a million directions, but right now Jimin was my only focus.

“H-Hobi?” I pull away from him, seeing his eyes opening and looking so weak it makes my heart clench. He was drained from doing what he did, and that couldn’t be good for him or the kits. “I-Is it, you now or—” He looks down and I burst into a sob, choking on my breath, and nod.

I hold him tightly again, so scared of him leaving me, or it being an illusion again. I went through hell, Jhope had managed to make me trapped in a world full of all my faults, and memories. Not good ones either, made all my mistakes replay over and over. Justifying me being trapped and disappearing, but that will never happen again, I will never believe him again.

“Oh Hobi, don’t do that again!” Jimin wails and I shake my head, he clutches onto me so desperately, that for a moment I think he is going to crush me. “I'm s-s-sorry!” He wails louder and I shake my head again, my ears tucking tightly against my head when his wails grow higher in pitch.

“Chim, sh please stop crying I'm here, it's okay everything's okay now.” I cup his cheeks, wiping away the tears ever so gently with the pads of my thumbs. He goes to speak again, his lips trembling but only a rasping sound comes out. “Baby I know, okay I know I can feel it right here.” I grasp one of his hands placing it over my heart. “I know Chim, it's okay really it is.” He shakes his head ripping his hand away and covering his mouth with it trying to muffle another wail.

“Why don’t we give them some space guys? I'm sure Tae and Yoongi would like an update.” Namjoon mumbles, Minhee just shakes her head and I give her a worn expression. I needed to comfort him right now, he needed more than this, and I needed it too.

“Minhee, it’s me this time I swear; hit me, punch me, do anything but it's me. Jhope is in his dark corner when he's gonna stay for good.” I look at Jimin again when he starts to shake in my arms, tears still pouring down his cheeks and his eyes filling even faster than before. “Please, I need to comfort him.”

She looks hesitant but nods and follows Jin and Namjoon out of the room. I use all the strength I have to lift him, his legs and arms instinctively wrapping around me. I walk towards the bed, he sniffles and buries his face against his arm and my neck.

Once I settle on it, he finally lifts his head, staring me directly in the eyes. He has so many questions, and I don’t blame him. I was here before when he first came home, when we snuggled and then the rest was blank. I remember Jhope putting on a good show, making sure I knew he finally got a taste of Jimin again.

“When did it stop being you?” He whispered, I can feel his heartbreaking at the idea that it wasn’t me right now.

“Right after we started to snuggle, right before you woke up and I did.” I wipe away the remaining tears that had fallen and he looked away for a moment. “It wasn’t me who you fooled around with and I think you know that by now.” It hurt to know he couldn’t tell the difference, but I know Jhope was a good actor.

“I do, and I wish I hadn’t I should've known better. I'm sorry.” I sighed and made him look at me again. So much guilt and pain, that is anything but what I want for him.

“Chim, Angel it's okay, he had all of you fooled it would seem.” I meant it too, I wanted him to know all was forgiven. That he didn’t have to feel this way anymore. “It was me the first time you fed but not when you wanted skin to skin.”

He looks down and his shoulders move up and down with each sob that wracks through his lithe little body. I feel so helpless right now, I don’t know what to do for him let alone how to make him realize it was out of his control.

“Tell me what you need, Angel please?” He shakes his head, holding his face in his hands. I rip off my shirt that is soaked with sweat, and eventually work on his too forcing him to let go of his face. “Feed and hold on tight.” I murmur, moving his head to the crook of my neck.

“N-No I-I c-can’t!” He hiccups and I sigh cupping his cheeks again and pressing a delicate kiss on his nose, painting my lips across his cheeks and forehead.

“It’s me Jimin, look at me, listen to me Angel, please? I know it was scary, I know it hurts, but I promise it's me!” He shakes his head ripping away from me again and I hold on tighter, grabbing a hold of his waist. “Please don’t do this again, don’t leave me again!” I break down in sobs now, fear overflowing in my entire being.

“The last time I fed, he came out Hoseok what if he does it again? What if that is what triggered him?” He whispers and I shake my head. It wasn’t just my fear consuming me, his was too. He was beyond scared, not for his life either but for mine. He was scared of losing me for good, scared of losing us.

“He came out because I let him, I let him get in my head. I-I fought against my instincts for so long, I started to just listen to him. I let him trick me, Chim, I let him tell me how worthless I was as an alpha, I let him tell me it was all my fault you were raped.”

“It wasn’t your fault Hobi, it never was. I-I was stupid, I should've fought harder, I should've let Jimin have full control when he wanted it and I wouldn’t let him. Then when I stayed at the cabin, I let fear consume me.” He sighs pulling away again, leaning back and looking me in the eyes. “I hurt you Hoseok, I gave up on us because I was so scared of Seulong hurting you, when it was me I should've worried more about.”

“It hurt, yes it hurt but Chim, my Angel that wasn’t why I gave up. I just gave up period on everything and everyone.”

I hear rustling from outside the door and a few of the others whisper yelling about something and eventually, the door slams open and Yoongi is standing there with a half-awake Felix right behind him.

“Sorry!” He flushes and turns slamming the door behind him. “Why did no one tell me they were both fucking shirtless?!” I have to hold back a giggle and Jimin just giggles looking at the door when Jin starts to go on a rant.

“I want you to feed, and I know you need it, so stop denying it.” He still looks hesitant and I sigh, taking my pendant into my hand and grabbing his with my other. “If this sun pendant goes cold, Jhope and I are no longer balanced, and you need to run away from me. Don’t fight it Jimin, just run and don’t turn back.”

“H-Hobi I-I can’t just…Hobi no.” A soft whimper and pleading tone makes me feel just a smidge of pain, but I ignore it.

“Yes, you can. Now feed Angel please, do it for me.” I manage to get him to give in reluctantly, helping him lay down on top of me, a deep throaty purr like sound coming from me when his skin pressed against mine. “Feed.” I croon and he stops fighting, sinking his fangs into the mark and nuzzling his nose against the skin.

Finally, after what felt like years, I had found some peace. I had found possibly the cure to all this agony, and like always it begins with Jimin. My beautiful Angel finally healing what I had broken.


	14. Namjoon

** ~Namjoon’s POV~  **

The tension had finally dissolved the second Hoseok took back over his own body and mind. I had sensed it that day we tried to bring Minnie home, something just was off. While he was himself there was darkness looming over him, that even when suffering was far too dark even for him.

Now here we were, Jin wrapped up in my arms in our bed, while Yoongi paces outside the bedroom door to Minnie’s room. He had barged in before and learned his lesson. Most don’t like seeing other’s skin especially when they are mated, it is like cheating in their eyes. Minnie has always been fine with me being shirtless, and Jin but Felix hardly ever took his shirt off around well any of us.

With us being roommates, it was a bit different but Minnie, he never showed skin to. I personally don’t understand the issue, we lose our clothes, to begin with when we shift into our animal forms so how is showing off then any different then just being open about it?

“Must your brain never shut up Kim Namjoon?” Jin groans and looks up at me with a huff, his eyes narrowed and groggy looking. “What's going on inside that big brain of yours hm?”

“Why is it, showing our chests so taboo to anyone, but yet being fully naked is no big deal?” He snorts and shakes his head. “I'm so glad my question is amusing you right now, but seriously.” My brows furrowed at the idea again, it was just so odd.

“When in our animal form Namjoon it's usually life or death, we don’t have a choice to not be exposed once we shift back to our hybrid or human forms. Where if it's willingly done with a choice it’s frowned upon. It’s like walking into a store naked, would you do it?” He chuckles at me, sitting up fully now, and in my lap, his hands braced against my chest and kneading into it.

“Okay okay I get it, but still makes no sense still.” I felt prickly right now, at the idea he found it funny or was making a joke about my sudden epiphany.

“Don't be an ass to me because that big brain of yours can’t seem to figure out the meaning behind public nudity.” He giggles this time, looking at me slyly before one of his hands drags down from my clavicle to a nipple. His thumb brushing over it, tickling me ever so slightly. 

“Aish horny again, or are you trying to distract me from being prickly with you?” I cock a brow and he gives me a smile that is almost naughty, and I can’t help but give him the same one. “Such a flirt you are Mister Kim Seokjin.”

“Only for you my King, and it would appear the plan is working, however, it's making me want you again.” He rumbles, leaning down and flicking his warm, wet pink flesh across the nipple he had been teasing with his thumb.

“We have a full house this time, and you're never quiet Jinnie.” I tease him back knowing it will get the reaction I want. “What if I tie you up? Hm? Put a cloth over your mouth to keep you quiet?”

“So, tie me up then alpha.” He sits up, holding his wrists out pressed together. I groan sitting up, my hands clasping the sides of his hips. “I want you, Joon-ah.” He breathes as my lips find their way to his chest, suckling and lapsing the pebbled rosy pink bud in front of my face.

“Namjoon!” A loud pounding at the door makes us both flinch and I jerk away from him growling at the intrusion. “We all need to talk now that they're done doing whatever the hell they were doing!” It is Yoongi being impatient as ever, I can hear Felix outside mewing at him to stop.

“Fucking damn it all.” Jin growls, his eyes flashing to baby pink and I don’t dare say anything. Seokjin doesn’t come out often but when he does, it is usually over something not going the way Jin expected it to.

 **“Seokjin, stop.”** I allow RM to come out to handle him and I am glad I did for once. He is beyond pissed right now. **“Come on, Princey stop.”**

 **“He needed this and so did I, but we have a petulant spoiled rotten little priss on the other side of the door, who can not seem to take a hint.”** Seokjin snarls and RM sighs, cupping the underside of his jaw and pressing harshly to get him to meet his hardened cool gaze. **“Alpha please?”** Seokjin whines and he shakes our head, motioning to the door.

 **“They need Jin, and Namjoon my love I will not tell you to stop again or the consequences will not be fair.”** He holds a tone to his voice that left little to be discussed. Seokjin’s eyes fading to the honey color rather than baby pink. RM allowing me to come back out too.

“Come on Joon let’s see what the fuck he wants now.” Jin climbs off me and the bed, tossing me my shirt from earlier and putting on his own. I slip it on, standing up and stretching my legs and arms before following him out the door and into the living room where everyone was seated.

My eyes land on Yoongi who is sitting there with his tail swishing and poofed looking rather pissy. Hoseok is sitting at the end farthest from Yoongi and Felix with Minnie resting with his eyes closed and in Hoseok’s lap.

“What the hell is so important that you had to wake us all up Yoongi?” Jin grumbles and Yoongi pins his ears back hissing at him his tail swishing faster beside him. “You had better come out with it, or you can just leave my house. I don’t have the time nor the energy for your fucking attitude right now.”

“My attitude? Did you know Hoseok is going with his precious Minnie? That they're not going back to that fucking cabin and won’t tell anyone where they're going to?” Yoongi snarls his harsh unyielding stare directed at Minnie now.

“Hoseok? Why?” Minhee looks at them both and he sighs shaking his head and looking at Yoongi who is digging his claws into the top of Felix’s thigh.

“Seulong knows where that place is, I can’t take the risk of him finding Jimin or our kits when the time comes.”

“You're not going anywhere Hoseok and that's final!” Yoongi snarls standing up and marching over to where he sat. Minnie stirred and whimpered holding his stomach.

“Yoongi stop this, please? He's having issues with nausea right now and he needs sl-”

Yoongi reaches out smacking Hoseok hard across the face, tears streaming down his face when he goes to do it again. Felix stands up this time, grabbing ahold of him and pulling him with everything he has to get him back to the couch.

“Stop this, just stop it!” Felix growls finally his control snapping and allowing Yongbok to surface. **“If you do not stop, I am going to tie your ass to the goddamn bed! Now enough!”** Yoongi turns in his hold and reaches out to cuff him, but Yongbok is faster, snatching the wrist tightly and holding it down to his side.

Hoseok lifts Minnie up and takes him out of the room, Jin following closely behind while I stand there watching the scene play out. Taehyung and Jeongguk somehow managing to sleep through the entire ordeal.

When Yoongi lets out a loud roar shifting into his panther, Yongbok does the same waking Taehyung and Jeongguk both up when the glasses crash to the floor shattering all around them.

“Yah! What the hell's going on?!” Taehyung groggily pulls Jeongguk closer to him diverting his gaze to me and I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Get the hell out of here both of you!” I shout to Suga and Yongbok both, watching their tails flick and swish as the power grows steadily in the room. “Get out and fight outside or knock the shit off and let Hoseok fucking explain!”

“Yongbok come on dude just let it slide.” Taehyung whines, while Jeongguk just watches Yoongi, with an intense look on his face. “Shift damn it all!” Taehyung shouts tossing them both a throw from the back of the couch and closes his eyes pulling Jeongguk practically on top of him.

I look away when Yongbok shifts first, and then Suga leading behind. I hear the throws being messed with and when I open my eyes again, they are both fully covered and giving each other heated stares. Their eyes back to normal but piercing and feral like.

“Look I get that you don’t want this Yoongi, and neither do I. Do you think I want Minnie to disappear again? I've known him my whole life, he's my pack, but I can’t change his mind.”

“You don’t know shit Namjoon, not a damn clue.” Yoongi grits between his teeth and I growl growing impatient. “You have no idea what Hoseok means to me, none of you do. You all have no idea what Jhope is capable of at all.”

“What and you do all of sudden? Last time I knew he wouldn’t hurt you, so how would you even know?” I snap back, jaws tightening with each button that is being pressed.

“He'll never hurt me, but you don’t understand what he'll do to Hoseok, and what he has done in the past!” Yoongi shouts and then silence follows, leaving him looking so utterly vulnerable.

“This has happened before hasn’t it?” Felix whispers and Yoongi nods looking down and sighing. “For how long?”

“Two years, it happened when he was 14 and that's when Jhope found out about Seulong. I didn’t know it was Seulong who did that to Minnie, I had no idea and Hoseok…he blocked it out.” Yoongi looks at me again, eyes softer this time. “Hoseok is my best friend, he was the only person who I trusted for most of my life Namjoon but when Jhope took over I lost him. I was the one who brought him back before and if I know Jhope this isn’t over.”

“So, he was around sooner than the day he gang raped Minnie with those alphas?” Felix put a hand on his mate’s shoulder and Yoongi nodded, looking down and clenching his fists tightly at his side. “Joon we can’t let him take Minnie, not yet.”

“Since when do our animals come out that early? I don’t understand how that's even possible, mine didn’t until I was 16 and Felix when you were just shy of 18 last year.”

“He's a true alpha and Minnie is his mate, I think Minnie’s Abeoji is not telling us something and we need to figure out what exactly.” Minhee sighs after Felix says that and holds her face in her hands before standing up and looking out the large bay window.

“What are you not telling us?” I meet her worried gaze in the reflection of the window, and she turns looking at all of us.

“Minnie is a true omega; they are rare he's the first since my grandparents that I know of at least.” She takes a deep breath in and then fluffs her hair slightly. “His Eommani and Abeoji were both omegas, he must have had the shots for it to appear like he isn’t one. Most doctors refuse to give them unless the mate of said omega has died, it's rare for an omega to live through their mate’s death, but because they're both omegas that connection isn’t there.” 

“So, what you're saying is Jibum is a fertile male omega who was able to impregnate another omega?” I am trying to wrap my head around the idea, but it is swirling with confusion and shock.

“I'm saying Minnie had his fox from the time he was born and so did Hoseok and I think their parents knew that. I think Seulong knew it too, and I think Hoseok’s parents knew that they were destined to be mates. I think his Eommani’s accident wasn’t an accident and it was meant to kill Minnie not her.”

“You knew about my past and never told me?” I look over to see Minnie standing in the doorway and my heart drops. Jin pushes past him walking over to me so I can wrap him up tightly in my arms. “How much do you know about me exactly Minhee, because I never told you that unless someone else did.”

“Minnie don’t do anything rash okay. Just let me please before you lose your mind.”

“Hobin told you, didn’t he?” Minhee’s silence settles that question rather quickly and I sigh feeling Jin flinch in my arms when Minnie slams his fist against the wall.

“Hobin told me what was necessary to keep you safe and to make sure the bond wasn’t truly broken. I told you this, I needed to know the truth about it all so I could help you both.”

Minnie standing in the doorway a solemn look on his face, tears already pouring down his cheeks breaks my heart in two yet again. Hoseok is standing there, gripping onto his wrists and trying to pull him into his arms for comfort. This was the last thing Minnie needed and now, the final bomb was just dropped.


	15. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

I was so over this mess already, I didn’t want anything to do with my father but yet here I am being forced to handle yet another mess. My life can never be simple, or happy it is always full of some sort of agony, a bomb waiting to implode or explode.

“Like always, no one is fucking honest with me.” I was screaming now, ignoring Hoseok’s attempts of comfort and calls to lull me back to him. “What else is someone hiding? Care to share? What's next Taehyung and Jeongguk aren't really fucking tigers?”

“Minnie, please stop I don’t know this for sure, but I know a way to find out. We just need a vial of his blood to fi-”

I let out a piercing scream and rip my wrist out of Hoseok’s hold slamming my fist into the wall again and again until a dull ache starts to form. My other hand forming into a fist, my claws sinking into the palm of my hand.

“Minhee, let’s go I'm done messing around. Don't you see what this shit is doing to him?” Taehyung stands up while Jeongguk stays on the couch looking at me with pity written all over his face. “I'm normally quiet, I don’t butt my nose in, but this is pure torture to him.” I crouch down as silver moons and stars start to cloud my vison, my head building pressure making it feel like someone is standing on it.

“Minnie?!” Jin’s voice is a distant echo and my head starts to spin in a sicken vortex as I drop to the cold floor memories flooding back.

_** ~Forgotten Memory POV~ ** _

_“Mochi! Come get your hot cocoa!” I was back when I was only five years old, my mother was calling for me from the living room. I was busy playing with Hoseok in my room, he was helping build a blanket and pillow fort around my bed and desk._

_“Chim Chim we need to go your Eomma wants you.” Hoseok comes out from inside the fort, standing next to me and holding out his hand. The silver necklace around my neck and dangling halfway down my chest. “Come on I will beat you!” He giggles and runs out of the room with me following behind him squealing loudly._

_“Yah, I thought I told you two to be careful?” My father was standing at the base of the stairs giving us a knowing smirk. “Come on you little monsters!” He roars playfully at us and chuckles chasing us both down the stairs before catching up and scooping each one of us up while we screamed and giggled for help._

_“Oh no! Did Appa get you?” My mother comes out from the living room with a sneaky smile on her face, giggling and pinching both of our cheeks. “Mean old Appa torturing the little monsters.” She scolds him, pursing her lips before a smile breaks out on her face, and he leans down to peck her lips sweetly._

_“Come on little monsters I have your hot cocoa ready, while Appa and I go have a talk.” He carries us both out setting us on the pillows next to two mugs of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and whipped cream._

_“You gave us cookie straws!” Hoseok squeals bouncing up and down happily and clapping his hands. “Thank you Eomma!” He beams up at her and she bends down pressing a tender kiss to both our foreheads._

_“Aish Mochi, you have his necklace on again?” She gives Hoseok a look and he looks down sheepishly. “I thought your Eommani told you to keep it on you, little kit hm? It's for your future mate not your best friend!”_

_“I love Chim Chim though, he's my Chim Chim no one else’s!” Hoseok giggles and holds out his hand again and I take it giggling with him. She sighs ruffling our hair and then my father pulls her upward and out to talk._

_“Wanna cause some trouble?” Hoseok grins and I nod, taking one sip before popping a half-melted marshmallow in my mouth. “Come on, but you gotta be quiet!” He holds a finger to his lips, holding onto my hand tightly, lacing our fingers together._

_We ended up right outside my parent's door where there was whispering shouts coming from inside the room. I pressed my ear to the door and Hoseok followed, holding a finger up to his lips again._

_“Mirae, I know this is hard right now, but until I'm able to get those shots, I can’t provide the way I need to.”_

_My father was arguing with my mother about some kind of shot and at the time I didn’t understand._

_“Jibum, we're doing fine right now, I have a reliable job you don’t need to worry about providing for us. My sweet love, please stop believing you're less because you're a male omega. You don't need shots or spray to better yourself, when you're perfect the way you are.”_

_“Must you be so sickly sweet all the time? I'm a male I should be able to provide for my family, for my pack but I'm leaving it all to you.”_

_“That's okay, our Adeul is gonna need to see this, he needs to see that being a male omega is a beautiful thing.”_

_I now realize standing here, next to my old kit self with Hoseok, my mother knew what life I would lead. She just didn’t know how bad it would get once she was gone, or the threats that I would endure._

_When I open my eyes, it is a week before the day she was killed, I was standing in front of Hoseok who was being scolded by his father about him giving me the necklace again._

_“How many times must I tell you, that's not who you give it to? He's a worthless male omega and you're a true-blooded alpha! You need a mate who'll be strong, not pathetic!”_

_“Abeoji, Chim is my friend and I wanna_ _share that with my friend. Eomma told me if it's cold then I found my mate!” It was rare to hear Hoseok yell like that, to see him so angered by words. “Look we even have matching marks!” Hoseok lifts his shirt and there sat on his spine down was a beautiful mark that I still have today._

_“Lies! That boy is lying to you!” He marches over to me ripping the pendant off my neck and picking me up with a menacing scowl on his face. It terrified me, my parents were sweet and loving hardly ever raised their voice. “You'll never be his chosen and I'm gonna make sure of it!”_

_I wailed and when Hoseok jumped up trying to get me out of his grasp, everything turned to white again._

_“Chim come back now, come on Love.” Hoseok’s soft voice was calling to me off in the distance, nothing but a soft call muffled in the white noise._

_** ~End of Forgotten Memory POV~  ** _

“Chim? Angel?” My eyes flutter open and a sob tears out of my throat when Hoseok’s sweet worried almond eyes search mine frantically. So many things have never been explained, they still make no sense.

“Oh Chim, please calm down. We'll figure this out I promise.” He almost whines and I stop sobbing, tears still leaking from my eyes. Always my sunshine, my hope, always so perfect and waiting for me.

“How is it, that I forgot so much about us, and where we began?” I whispered and he gives me an odd look. I close my eyes and replay the last memory, allowing him to watch and experience it with me. “I think Jhope removed some of yours too.”

“How did the mark disappear like that then? It doesn’t make any sense.” Hoseok utters, confusion flashing across his face.

“I lost a big part of me for years Hobi, I was in a coma, had trauma and Jimin, he didn’t start talking again until I was almost 15.” I looked at everyone standing over me, Felix, Jin, Namjoon, and Jeongguk. Yoongi was sitting on the couch with a sad look on his face. “Where did Tae and Minhee go?” I murmur and Jin sighs looking at Felix briefly.

“He went to go confront your Abeoji Minnie, to find him and to bring him here to get the truth.” Yoongi stands up walking over to me and kneeling down next to Hoseok. “I know we're not the best of friends, and I know we both have our differences, but I don-”

“Yoongi, I consider you family even if we've done nothing but squabble over our mates. Lixie is happy so I'm happy for him, just like I know deep down you're happy for Hoseok.”

Yoongi nods and places a hand on top of mine giving me a small smile before looking at Hoseok who is holding onto me protectively.

“I just want him to finally be happy, and if you make him happy then I can stop being so protective I guess.”

“Come on Chim, let’s get you into bed again, you need sleep you're drained.” Hoseok stands up swiftly carrying me into the bedroom and laying down with me.

“Hobi I wanna talk about what I saw; I don’t need sleep right now I need answers.” He sighs and rubs one of my ears gently, stroking it up and down. “Did you forget that memory or did you just lie to me like everyone else?” My voice waivered at the idea that he lied too.

“I forgot; I don’t even remember that fight let alone ever having that mark from before. I remember getting in trouble for letting you wear my pendant, but not the things he said.”

“I think he planned to kill me Hoseok, I don’t think that car was ever meant to hit my Eomma.” My voice cracks and Hoseok holds me tighter, his hand moved from my ear to my back rubbing it soothingly. “I just don’t understand why, I don’t understand anything about who I really am and why he didn’t want me as your mate.”

“I don’t either Angel, I just know he was wrong. You've always been destined to be mine and I've always been destined to be yours. I'm your Hobi, and you're my Chim.”

I sniffled and chuckled at the same time, looking up at him lovingly. It was for sure my Hoseok again, the way he holds me is so delicately, he holds me like I am a glass waiting to be shattered.

I leaned up kissing the corner of his mouth once and then again, my lips dragging to cover his and kissing him deeply. He grunts and then hums, a soft purr in the back of throat sounding when his claws gently drag under the shirt and up my back. He traces the mark and I shiver as the tickling sensation travels up and down my spine.

“Minnie? Your Abeoji is here.” Jeongguk is standing in the doorway with a sad expression and I pull away from Hoseok, sitting up and debate just walking out of the house and not turning back.

“Let’s be strong all together.” Jeongguk holds out his hand and I nod, taking the steps towards him, and taking hold of the offered hand. Hoseok not far behind us when we finally leave the room. 

When I get out there, Taehyung has him in shackles along with Hobin standing next to them, while Minhee is drawing a vile of blood.

 **“Oh, look who it is. Finally done running away like the coward that you are?”** My father snarks and Minhee glares as she rips the needle out rather than being nice about it.

“We already had this discussion Jibum either talk or you can go right back in the damn jail cell.” Hobin orders, slamming his fists down on the arms of the chair he was tied to.

“Are you an omega?” I look at him, he looks like utter hell his face all distorted and older than ever.

 **“Yes, I am, took you long enough to figure that one out!”** I bite back tears when he looks at me so coldly, so uncaring. **“Aw, little Mochi going to cry?”** He taunts me and I shake my head, squeezing Jeongguk’s hand for support while Hoseok presses a kiss to my mark quickly.

“How are you able to pose as a beta then? Why do you not experience heats, and why were you able to live after Eomma died?” He rolls his eyes shaking his head at me, a smirk on his face.

 **“Shots, for heats and a special spray meant to help with the stupid odor our pathetic kind has. The shots help too with that, how do you think I got a job to provide for your worthless ass?”** He chuckles seeing me visibly flinch when he rattles his chains pulling at them feebly. **“When a male omega loses his omega mate, we do not have that bond, did it never occur to you that neither I nor your Eomma lacked mate marks? However a part of my soul died that day, so the Jibum you all seem to want is gone. My name is Bummie, not Jibum and I am his fox, you morons.”**

“He lost his humanity.” Jeongguk murmured and Taehyung nods looking down and sighing. “Just like Sori.”

“What? Who is Sori?” Hoseok raises a brow and Taehyung sighs looking at Jeongguk.

“Sori is the female lion hybrid who works with Hyunsoo. She chose to lose her’s or more or less her lioness did. Her real name is Sori and her lioness impersonates her often it's why she got Jeongguk to fall for her tricks and why she's so dangerous.” Taehyung looks away again and back at Jibum. “He can be fixed, but it isn’t easy. Jibum is so far gone, it's next to impossible.”

“I don’t want him fixed, after tonight that monster is dead to me.” I start to tremble watching him sit there with such utter cockiness. “So, I'm a true-blooded omega then? That's why I have not one, but two marks?” He nods looking to Hoseok.

**“He was meant for your half-brother, your Abeoji never wanted his stronger son to be with someone so fucking worthless and weak. Minnie over here is not worth a damn but you sure were a stubborn child. Attaching yourself to securely to him, and then the plan failed so Mirae stepped in the way like always.”**

“What do you mean stepped in the way? Stop talking in circles!” I shout, tears starting to brim in my eyes.

**“Your Eommani knew that they planned that, it is why she did not want to go but you were such a spoiled little bitch she did not listen. That day in the driveway, was the day Jibum left forever. You killed her; you are the reason she is dead!”**

With that my body gives out and blackness takes over again, Hoseok’s voice screaming and the sound of someone ripping into flesh echoes.


	16. Taehyung (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND VIOLENCE

**~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING~**

* * *

** ~Taehyung’s POV~  **

Lies upon lies before the truth finally came out. Hoseok never even tried to stop Jhope this time, he just let it rip through him and into Bummie.

Blood everywhere, the stench of it pungent and locking all of us into a frozen stance. Hobin couldn’t even stop him, and in reality, I felt no guilt for even bringing him here.

Minnie, has suffered, greatly because of him, I haven’t known him long, but I know him enough to see what lies beneath the faked smiles. He is hollow, just like Jeongguk was for a long time, and it isn’t something just magically is fixed.

“I-I can’t believe you got blood on my cream-colored carpet.” Jin just stares in disbelief. It hasn’t fully sunk in yet what just happened.

“You’re worried about a fucking carpet?!” Hobin shouts and Minhee falls on her ass scrubbing at her face making the blood that is on her smear even worse.

He was dying, Bummie was slowly bleeding out, and yet none of us were taking the effort to make it stop. It felt wrong, but at the same time, it was like justice being served. There are so many things, that I have learned in just a short time period that I don’t know where to begin to understand it all. 

“What are we gonna tell him.” Felix motions to Minnie laying in Jhope’s lap still passed out. “Let Hoseok out again before he fucking wakes up.”

Jhope cocks a brow and I sigh, Jeongguk was clinging onto me, eyes wide and glossy. Blood was spattered all across our faces and clothing, while Jhope was doused in it. He looked so smug sitting there, without an ounce of regret on his face.

One hand draped protectively across Minnie’s abdomen while the other tugged and played with the hoops hanging from one of his ears.

“W-We need to do something, we can’t just let him die like this.” Jeongguk whimpers the reality finally settling in for all of them. Yoongi had turned away when it happened and hadn’t looked back since.

“L-Let me call Choi, he uh…he'll know what to do.” Minhee, keeps staring at the body and I force Jeongguk to turn and face me instead. He was shaking, practically vibrating with fear and guilt.

 **“How is it, you are a fully bonded pair and yet you can’t even calm your mate Taehyung?”** Jhope taunts and I roll my eyes ignoring his attempt to rile me. Jeongguk needed me more right now, he was a mess, in complete disbelief and turmoil.

“Why don’t you just focus on your mate instead of hm?” Namjoon finally speaks up, then drags Jin out of the room his eyes flashing baby blue in the process.

“C-Choi is on his way h-he said uh to not touch him anymore incase uh he uh—" Minhee mumbles turning away and looking to Minnie worriedly. “Y-You need to let Hoseok out.”

 **“As if, you think he is going handle this any better than all of you? You all seem to forget your basic instincts and fight against them.”** Jhope muses cupping the underside of Minnie’s jaw and dragging his claws down his throat.

“S-Stop touching him like that!” Felix growls eyes flashing white before he fights back, and they shift to cocoa again. Yoongi mewls and Felix sighs turning back and cups his cheeks delicately.

It was only a few minutes later when pounding was heard at the door, and Minhee was rushing to go answer it. Choi walked through sleek and cool as ever, looking at the body calmly.

“You really gotta start getting his temper under control.” Choi muses to Hobin and he scowls at him shaking his head. “So, I take it a death certificate is in order?”

Minhee shakes her head, whimpers, and looking down again, her golden colored eyes wide and glossy. Fear was overpowering in scent throughout everyone in the room, except Choi and Jhope.

“N-No he’s still alive I-I oh god what do we do now Jaehoon-Oppa?” Minhee sobs and he sighs walking over carefully avoiding the blood-spattered across the carpet and takes her into his arms.

“Well if he dies, we’ll need to dispose of the body, and if he lives, I think it’s best not to take him back. Now my love how about we get some of this mess cleaned up?”

Minhee whimpers again and he looks at Hobin briefly before looking back at Bummie still slowly bleeding to death.

“Hobin we need lots of cleaners, plastic wrap, and rubbing alcohol. My mate seems to be too freaked out to handle this right now.”

“Wait…you’re Minhee’s mate?!” Felix practically shouts and Choi just grins nodding his head.

“You're not funny right now, this is a mess!” Minhee shrieks and Choi just sighs nodding and looking at Minnie.

I walked out of the room leading Jeongguk with me and he breaks down in hysterics.

“I know Kookie I know.” I grimace when he starts rubbing at the blood on his hands, smearing it all over his hands instead of removing it. “Baby Boy come on, let’s go wash it off hm?”

“I-It’s all over my clothes!” I sigh when he screeches and wails in horror seeing it soaking it into his beige colored top and blue faded jeans. “W-What a-am I-I, oh god!” He sobs clutching onto his ears and hair tugging on them over and over.

“Here.” Jin is standing in the doorway, holding two new piles of clothing, fully dressed and freshly showered. “Take a hot shower, take a deep breath, and let them handle this mess. I’m ignoring it, so please, do not bring it up.” I can’t tell if he is seconds away from going insane or passing out, possibly both. He then holds out a plastic bag and grimaces.

I take the clothes and bag from him and he walks out of the room with a heaving sigh. Jeongguk tugs on his hair again, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut. Every emotion running through him, making this harder and harder to control.

“Kookie baby come on, let’s go shower.” I take one of his hands gently from his hair, trying to lead him out of the hallway. “Kookie please?”

He rips away from me, eyes hollow and staring off with tears running down his cheeks soaking into the carpeted floor.

“H-How can you not be freaking out? How are you not freaking out!” He screeches and I about jump out of my skin when he starts flailing around away from me, kicking and pushing me every time I try to take a hold of him.

“Jeongguk,” I sigh watching him land on his ass and his fangs lengthen purple flashing around his rims. **“Jeon Jeongguk, your alpha wants you to stop this!”** I hated doing this, hated using that control over his head. I didn’t need JK right now, I needed my Kookie to fight through it.

He looks up at me, eyes still lined with purple and I sighed, kneeling next to him only to scoop him up with the clean clothes and carry him into the bathroom. Piece by piece of our clothing ripped off and thrown into the bag Jin had given to us.

“Come on let’s get all this mess off you hm?” I coo, I know I haven’t dealt with it. Death bothered me, more than it should have. Violence bothered me, more than it should have, seeing how I have almost killed someone before. 

This was different this would be murder; this was how Minnie’s childhood was ruined and now possibly his adulthood too. He has lost both his parents, and I know how it feels to lose someone. He lost one when she died tragically and the other, the same day but not in a physical sense.

“T-Tae?” Jeongguk mumbles and I sigh shoving the pain I feel down again, blocking him from digging any deeper. “D-Don’t do that.”

“Jeongguk don’t push it.” I warn, raising my voice slightly and start the shower. He finally looks at me, not through me, and whimpers. I hurt his feelings, and I wasn’t trying to, I wanted to do anything but that. “Kook, I just don’t wanna add more onto you. Please let’s just shower and let me hold you.”

“I’m not some weak omega Taehyung you don’t have to hide your pain from me. You don’t have to always put my pain above yours.” His voice is soft but sharp leaving no room for argument.

“I know this, I’m not ready to deal with the pain alright?! I’m not ready to talk about that right now!”

I heave a breath and slam my hand into the wall, V snarling at me for being so childish. There were so many regrets that I had, so many I never spoke let alone let anyone see besides Jeongguk.

My stepmom was a good person, and so were my two half-siblings. The pain of losing all three at once, was something I still can’t handle. I had survivors guilt, and at times I often wondered if my father blamed me for their deaths but never talked about it.

“It wasn’t your fault Taehyung; it wasn’t your fault Kim Taehyung.” Jeongguk now takes my hands in his and leads me into the steaming shower. Both of us taking the time to wash all the blood and pain down the drain.

“Let me in Tae Tae, let me have some of that pain just for right now.” He cups my cheeks, brushing away a tear that had fallen, staring me directly in the eyes.

Words don’t need to be spoken to be heard loud and clear between mates. My world is standing in front of me, my heart, my soul. He knows my needs and I know his, even when we both try to hide them when it is like this.

“Don’t hide it from me, let me see it Taehyung.” He mumbles just as he brushes his lips against mine. A choked groan has me caving and taking out all the turmoil and anguish against his lips. Holding him so desperately tight to me, scared that without him I will begin to fall apart.

I lean back briefly and come back in pressing him to the shower wall, a hand finding its way to his throat, cupping and lifting it to be exposed to me. V was slowly taking over, he was trying to not only protect Jeongguk but myself, I was losing myself in him.

“I need Taehyung, V not you right now. He needs a clear head, like you said trust in me to know what's best for you.” Jeongguk meets V’s gaze, eyes soft but firm. “Let me take care of him as a mate should.”

His hold over me falters and my eyes shift back to walnut, pain radiating again. I hated this right now, I hated having the god-awful memories replaying that I try so desperately to forget.

“Taehyung, you may have been driving, but it wasn’t you who caused that accident. That drunk did, he killed them not you.”

I shake my head, stepping out of the shower and trapping my ears in a towel, drying my hair in the process. I shook my head again when he tugged the towel loose and cupped my cheeks.

“Taehyung, Tae look at me, please I need you to.” I sigh putting a mask over my gaze and he sucks in a strangled breath. “Don’t do that to me. Don’t block me out Kim Taehyung.” He is beyond mad at me now, he hates that look. My stoic, collected, forced, unreadable face. He says it makes me feel fake, unlike either V or myself, like a stranger.

“I should’ve died with them; I should’ve done more but I didn’t. I chose to save myself; I chose to be selfish Jeongguk.”

He shakes his head, his mouth dragging up my throat to the underside of my jaw. Teeth teasing the skin and tugging on my hair forcing my head to tilt back.

“If you had died too then what?” His mouth hovers over the mark on the side of my neck, and I feel a hot dripping sensation rolling down from my chest to my stomach. “Does our love mean so little to you that you regret it?”

“Jeongguk, god no that’s not what I—” I break off when he steps away from me, hands dropping, and walks over sliding on the set of clothes given by Jin. “Jeongguk no, don’t do this not right now I-I can’t handle this right now.”

He doesn’t pay any mind to me and slams the door open and shut leaving me there crumbling. I rush, putting the clothes on, shoving the others in the bag, and practically stumble over my own feet trying to find him.

“He’s still alive?” I glance around the corner where Felix stands next to Choi and Hobin.

“Yes, for now, I have him hooked to a blood bag and stitched up the open wounds the best I could for now.” Choi sighs looking over at the plastic wrap Bummie is now laying on. “I need to attend to my own mate now and I suggest you all do the same. Hobin keep a damn eye on Minnie, I don’t trust Jhope at all.”

Choi walks out of the room and I hear Minhee shrieking and crying loudly in horror.

“He went to Minnie’s room, Tae.” I flinch when a hand rests on my shoulder and I look behind me to see Namjoon giving me a tired smile. “Heard you guys squabble a bit, Jin is with Yoongi for right now until Lix can handle him.”

He walks past me and into the room, beginning to help Hobin start cleaning the entire mess.

“Kookie?” I mumble as I stand in front of the locked door, hearing the quiet muffled sobs. “Kookie-ah please open the door, let me make it right please?”

“Go away!” I mewl and weakly bang a fist against the door. “I don’t wanna see you right now.” He mumbles and I sigh sliding down the door, head hanging in defeat. I deserved the attitude, the anger. I said something I regret and I want to just take it back.

 ** _‘Quit fucking around and make him open the door!’_** V roars and I fight him until memories flood again and I stand up allowing him to take over fully this time.

 **“Open the door now Jeongguk, I am not giving you a fucking choice!”** V pounds at the door and I want to make him stop but I know I won’t have the guts to make Jeongguk stop this.

Hiding from a mate when they have done wrong is never the answer. We always talk to each other, always our fights are small and usually over silly things like not doing the laundry or who is cleaning the apartment that night.

 **“Open it now!”** When V hears him shuffle his feet and unlock the door, he lets me take back over. Guilt is filling me, seeing him standing there, clutching onto a pillow while tears cascade down his cheeks and snot is snuffled quietly.

“I don’t like using that tone, but right now I don’t have a choice. Kookie let me explain please?” I didn’t mean it in the context he thought I did. He can be so sensitive and gets his feelings hurt so easily at times it is like waiting for the glass to just shatter from such delicate touches.

“You did have a choice, you didn’t have to fucking use that on me Taehyung. What are you on a power kick now?” He snarls and I see green rims and soon solid green eyes staring at me, tears drying.

“Kookie, I didn’t mean I didn’t want to meet you, that I don’t love you. God Kook, they died I was driving, I don’t know how I managed to survive not a clue. I chose to save myself over them, that’s why I said I should’ve died too.”

“You’re still on that damn kick?” I whip around and Yoongi is standing there with an unamused look on his face. “Must you always feel so sorry for yourself? Look at him Taehyung, look at what those words are doing to him.” Yoongi scowls and I look back to Jeongguk and sigh seeing his eyes return to normal.

“If I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t have been saved from Hyunsoo. I wouldn’t have learned what real love is, and I wouldn’t have—” He stops and looks down shaking his head, and goes to walk back in.

“Don’t, finish what you need to say.” He turns around and looks over at Yoongi, who sighs walking away. “Tell me Kookie what’s th-”

“I think I'm pregnant Taehyung.” I let go of his wrist stumbling back into the wall, eyes wide and full of fear. “Exactly my point. Leave me alone.” He slams the door shut locking it again and I slide down the wall my head spinning a million miles an hour.


	17. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

I woke up what felt like days after but when I glanced at the clock on the wall, my stomach churned. It had only been a few hours and there was blood on it. I felt discomfort around my throat and whimpered when I realized it was a clawed hand holding onto it a little too tightly. I could breathe still but I felt suffocated at the same time, I didn’t dare look at who was holding me like this.

**_‘Do not freak out, remain calm Minnie please stay calm.’_ **

I whimpered again and tried to move but was held down by another clawed hand that was wrapped around my abdomen.

 _‘He found me, didn’t he?’_ I felt like bawling, a million possibilities racing through my head that was pounding and spinning.

**_‘No, he did not. It is Jhope he is asleep right now, stay calm or he will wake up and it will not end well.’_ **

I can’t help but sob and let out a wail ripping myself away from him and stumbling forward catching myself barely on the table that was flipped and practically in pieces.

“Minnie?!” Hobin helps me stand up and I smell blood now, pungent overwhelming, sickening. “Yah, it’s okay I got you, it’s okay.” I sob and finally open my eyes fully looking around, all the furniture was flipped and soaked with some kind of fluid, bleach being the main chemical flooding my senses.

 **“So, you are finally awake?”** Jhope muses and I look over at him, he is covered in dark stains, it is blood. **“Oh, do not cry Vixen he will not be alive for long.”** He gives me such a sick twisted smirk I turn away sobbing hysterically.

**_‘Minnie, stay calm!’_ **

_‘I can’t!’_

Hobin leads me to the hallway and Jhope begins to follow but someone stands in the way and he snarls.

“Come on we need to get you to Yoongi he’s gonna help you get changed and cleaned up.” Hobin mutters looking back over his shoulder and mine. “You gotta stay calm okay?”

“W-Where is he Hobin?” I feel a set of arms around me and sob harder, my hands coming to cover my face, sobbing harder.

“He’s alive Minnie, but barely Jhope tore into him before any of us stood a chance.” It was Felix, holding onto me so tightly I thought he might break me in two.

 **“Get your filthy paws off him!”** I hear Jhope roar and then suddenly a loud thump echoes down the hall.

“Stupid bastard I warned you, but no let’s do this the hard way!” Felix chuckles at Choi raising his voice.

“Minnie, can I help you get changed?” I look to see Yoongi standing there, clean clothes, held by gloved hands and he himself has a smock covering his entire body and feet.

“Y-Yes?” I look down and instantly regret it, I was doused in dried blood too.

“Okay come on easy now.” Felix helps me to the bathroom and kisses Yoongi sweetly before leaving the room and standing outside the door.

I stand there clutching onto myself, feeling numb, and mindlessly watching Yoongi get the shower started placing the clean clothes on the sink while pulling out a large bag full of bloodied clothes from the can by the tub. Cleaning products of all kinds scattered around the room.

“Here let’s get you out of those nasty clothes.” It was odd seeing him acting so nice, so caring. I genuinely felt like he was being nice to me, he never even put a fuss when he saw Felix holding me like that. He helps me out of my clothes little by little stuffing them into the bag and eventually, my briefs follow suit.

“Don’t be embarrassed okay? I don’t judge and won’t touch you.” He seems anxious now, nervous almost. While I have been naked in front of Jin plenty of times, this was a whole new level of weird for me.

“I-I don’t care if y-you touch me.” I meet his soft unsure gaze and he looks away blush fanning his cheeks. “D-Do you hate me?” I murmur and he shakes his head meeting my gaze once more.

“I’m not used to this. I’ve never had a bond like you and Jin have with anyone, not even Hoseok.” He looks away shamefully and I become painfully aware I am openly exposed still.

“You and Hoseok are super close like Jin and me.” I was slightly confused as I walked into the shower watching the blood slowly go down the drain sickeningly so.

“I-I’ve never been friends with another omega…not a male besides Kook and even then, I don’t think he likes me much.”

“Yoongi I—” I am at a loss for words, my world, being an omega, our world isn’t an easy one. We never know who we truly can trust, and it would seem I am not the only one who thinks like they are not worth a damn.

I scrubbed my skin raw, relishing in the redness that was now covering my entire body rather than blood. I still hadn’t truly been told what had happened, and I don’t think anyone will tell me. I grabbed a towel from Yoongi and stepped out giving him a good look.

He looks so sad, torn, and sad. I always assumed he was a hard ass, but I am starting to see he is too much like myself. He puts up a good front, makes it seem like he is something he is not.

“Do you mean physical touch with another omega too? Jin and I, we normally snuggle, but never like naked.” I blush and he blushes too shaking his head.

“I’ve never had someone I can just be carefree with. While I love Hoseok, he’s an alpha I couldn’t ever come to him about heat stuff or even snuggling. Up until Lixie I never had been held by anyone except an occasional hug from Hoseok. Even then I would’ve had to shower because I’d wreak of an alpha and my parents would’ve lost their fucking minds. My Eomma stopped being affectionate or understanding when I turned 13. She didn’t give affection anymore because I’m a male omega.”

I get dressed rather hurriedly and about run over to him to give him a bone-crushing hug. It made me sad to think he had never had this chance, to give hugs so openly.

“Y-Yah!” He shoves at me at first but within a few seconds of just holding on to him as tightly as possible, he stops and shakily wraps his arms around my waist.

“See not so bad right?” I tease slightly and he grumbles. I sigh and go to let go of him, but he hugs me tighter shaking his head.

“I didn’t say to let go.” I giggle softly and once he has loosened his grip I lean back and give him a warm smile. “Now I know why he likes you so much.” He teases and I roll my eyes, before reality starts to settle again when I see the bag on the floor with all the bloody clothes.

“I know this is hard, but you have to stay calm. Easier said than done I know believe I know.” Yoongi mutters and just as he lets go all the way someone knocks at the door and Yoongi opens it slowly.

“Jin is asking for Minnie.” RM is standing there, strikingly bright baby blue eyes looking over me slowly. “Come on kit let’s go before he has a fit.”

I sigh and look at Yoongi one last time before leaving to go follow RM to their room grimacing when I see Jin in the middle of the bed, in the dark. That is never a good sign with him, Jin is a bright person, this is just downright depressing.

“Jin?” I walk to the bed, sitting down on it slowly and he looks at me eyes bright pink and glowing. “Seokjin?” He hums and looks at the silver pendant laying against my neck.

**“Jhope is not to blame you know, Jin thinks he is, but he was doing what an alpha should. Not to mention that bastard deserved it, he deserves far worse.”**

In a way, I know Seokjin is right, but he is still my father. He is a part of me, and why I am what I am which even now is still confusing.

“Jhope didn’t do it to protect me Seokjin don’t get his intentions twisted. He isn’t like Yongbok or RM, he’s evil, twisted, and dangerous. RM would never dream of controlling you the way Jhope tries to with me.” The sick feeling, I had at his name rolling off my tongue only heightened when thoughts of him touching me in ways I didn’t want.

 **“You little kit seem to forget just who RM is and what he is capable of. Jin has done you no good hiding the ugly parts of their relationship. He has given you silly ideas of how alphas never lose their tempers if they are the good ones like Yongbok and RM.”** Seokjin almost sneers at the idea of an alpha being like Felix or Namjoon. They are both pretty submissive, while they could be overbearing, they were far from cruel or rough.

“What ugly parts are you talking about? Namjoon wouldn’t ever lay a hand on either of—” The look he gives me says otherwise and it shakes me to the core to think that god awful thought.

“ **Do you remember that time when Jin did not come to school for close to two weeks? He claimed to be sick, but he was not. RM and Namjoon both had been pushed past their limits and it resulted in Jin being beaten by RM. He broke his arm and part of that stemmed from Namjoon.”** I shake my head and go to stand up refusing to listen to his lies anymore, but he grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine. The look in his eyes telling a much different story than I remember. Seokjin wasn’t lying, he was telling me the truth.

“W-Why would he do that?” I can feel my heartbreaking, to know the Namjoon I know isn’t always so safe, that day in the mall wasn’t just a fluke. He meant to hurt me, and that scared me.

**“Fresh bond, Jin hanging off Ken, and RM being over-controlling, but he is rough with me too. Only I know as his omega I need to submit and do as he says where Jin fights him and Namjoon both. Namjoon has his moments, but hides it well, Jin makes sure to hide it from you.”**

“Did he do it with Lix too?” Seokjin’s silence says all I need to know, and I look away again shaking my head. “Let Jin out, please? I need Jin right now before I lose my-”

**“No, you need your mate, Jin needs his mate, Yoongi needs his, and Jeongguk that brat right now needs Taehyung too. You all need to stop fighting your most basic instincts and build that bond with your alphas so when shit like this happens, you will not be falling apart at the seams.”**

“It isn’t that simple for me thanks. Jhope is sadistic Seokjin he doesn’t praise he doesn’t care, and he admits to getting off on me fearing him. Namjoon isn’t like that and you can’t tell me otherwise!”

**“So, let Jimin deal with him Minnie, stop fighting who you are. Stop being so cowardly all the time, stop running away from what is set to be your path.”**

“Yes, because that is so fucking easy for me, right? One day just one day of you being me and you wouldn’t be fucking saying that shit.” 

“Minnie, you need to come out he’s waking up and is losing his damn mind.” Felix is standing in the doorway while I see Yoongi go racing to the left side where a roar comes from.

“I killed him oh my god I fucking killed him!” My heart drops and Seokjin looks to me sadly before Felix about rips me from the bed and out of my trance and I run to the room where Choi, Hobin, and Yoongi stand.

“Hoseok goddamn it, he’s alive! You didn’t kill him it was a fucking night terror!” When I peek in the doorway, he is in a fresh set of clothes, all the blood from before gone and his scent had returned to normal.

“Hobi?” I walk into the room, silence filling it now while everyone looks back at me. They are all exhausted, and right now I was too. I wanted nothing more than to drape myself across him and fall asleep. Every emotion hitting harder and harder than the last and right now was the last of the strings I could hold myself together with. “I’m right here Hobi.”

“C-Chim?” He looks at me so distraught and anxious. “Oh, Chim I thought I—” He trails off shaking his head and eventually they all shuffle out of the room, allowing me to walk over to him and shake my head.

“Shirt off,” I rip mine over my head and before he even gets the chance, I rip his off too, forcing him to lay down so I can drape myself across his body. Humming and mewling in relief when the warmness of his skin engulfs mine, a shiver racing up my spine and back down it just as fast. “now stop talking and take care of your omega.” I mumbled against his chest, humming again when his hands smooth over my back and up to my shoulders before dropping back down.

**_‘Listen to Seokjin just this once and give into both of your needs.’_ **

_‘You shut up too, I need to think.’_

“I know it wasn’t you who did that Hoseok so stop thinking it. I’m trying to come to terms with it, I’m trying to deal with it, but right now I just need this and I think you do too.” I glance up his mind is racing a mile a minute and the amount of guilt he has only made it worse. “Our kits need this right now.” I slide up slightly sinking my fangs into his mark and growl when he tries to cup my cheeks.

“Okay, for now, okay.” He mumbles and I hum my nose nuzzling to the skin and continue drinking my fill, while his purrs begin to match mine, rumbling a call not only to me but to our kits. It was a funny thing to think of our kits the words coming somewhat naturally now, even though I was still petrified. I was scared of Seulong, scared of my father, scared of Jhope, but the thing I have always been the most scared of was myself and now after 21 years I have found I still have no idea who I truly am and what I am truly capable of.


	18. Jeongguk (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologize for such a long wait for an update. On 11-20 I put my best friend of 11 years (Born and raised here) to sleep because of a tumor on her brain. (My chihuahua/Corgi) So dealing with that has really taken a toll on not only my heart but as a whole person. It was something that I knew was coming, but I still struggled with it. I am also a full-time student, and finals are now coming up again for me (I do online 8 week-long courses) I am hoping to have life settled but if not, I apologize again in advance.

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

Over and over I paced across and around the grey carpet that was soft and yet coarse under my bare feet. My head was spinning and flooding with nerves. I just told him I am pregnant; how could I spring that on him? He is dealing with his own shit and I just selfishly used it to what? Shock him into next week?

**_‘You did it to give him a reason for your stupidity. You know getting pissed off over him saying and feeling he should have died too. You know it was not how you took it, yet you allowed it to fuel anger towards him. Not fair cub at all.’_ **

I sat down again holding my face in my hands, tears spilling over once more. I hated this, I hated fighting with him. We never fight and if we do, it’s usually such a simple fix. I just am so angry at everything right now. Angry at him for shutting me out, angry at Jhope for trying to kill Bummie, angry at this nestle of cells in me fucking everything up for us.

**_‘This is what happens, you know even with pills and medication pregnancy is alwa-’_ **

_‘No this is what happens when you and V seem to forget that while you want more, Taehyung has JUST come to the idea of wanting a fucking family. We’re supposed to be a team JK, not rivals!’_

I shut him out too, ignoring the clawing and whimpers for forgiveness. I have nothing to give out for it anymore, my fuck’s have run dry. Taehyung had a hard life, he had a torn family, he was a miracle cub, and then tragedy struck before I met him.

His stepmom and his then two 12-year-old siblings were in the car with him. He was driving, and out of nowhere a truck crossed the middle lane and hit them head on going over sixty miles an hour.

He was lucky to have barely any damage, his stepmom and siblings were not that lucky. He blames himself for dragging himself out of the road but not going back to save them before the car exploded.

His father and his mother both have told him that it was not his fault there was nothing he could have done. The medics believe they were dead before the explosion happened but every so often that memory plays in his head. Leaves him crying out and fighting against himself in his sleep.

“Kook?” I sighed and stood back up walking over to the door. Yoongi was standing there with a frown on his already irritated looking face. “You know you can’t just shut him out like that. Hoseok would-”

“Hoseok would what exactly? Yell at me? Tell me how stupid I’m being?”

I sigh when he goes to begin again, attempting to slam the door shut in his face only to have a large hand prevent me from doing so. I scowl at the hand and it is quickly washed away when I see that it is Taehyung standing there looking so distraughtly at me.

“There I did my part now can I just go see my mate?” Yoongi grumbles when Taehyung moves in front of him fully, and suddenly all that anger I felt melts away, replacing itself with guilt and need.

“No, Taehyung needs to leave.” I shove any remorse I felt deep down in a dark pit but one look at him again has me caving. I whine like a petulant child as Yoongi makes his way back down the hall, leaving me there alone with Taehyung.

“Are you pregnant or do you think you are?” His voice is chilling, not in the sense I fear him, but I fear breaking him. Taehyung acts so casual and cool for everyone but me. It takes one change in his tone and I know everything I need to about him in that exact moment.

“I think I’m pregnant. I-I can’t tell right now but JK thinks so too.” I cave fully mumbling a half-hearted response. “I-I, Taehyung!” He swoops me into his arms, holding onto me so tightly I fear he is going to crush me.

Over and over he mumbles apologies, begs me for forgiveness, but how do I tell him, he isn’t the one that needs to be begging without fully losing a reason to feel anger. To feel anger over fear, anguish, and shame.

“Skin to skin?” He mumbles, pressing kisses to my mark, all anger from before suddenly gone with not a trace to find again. “Please Kookie-ah.”

I don’t hesitate when he sets me down looking at me piercing right through me. I take my shirt off, and help him out of his, allowing him to bring me back to him and hold me just as tight as before.

“I’m so sorry, Tae Tae.” He kneels slightly, lifting under my thighs so he can carry me effortlessly to the large bed in the middle of the room. He lays down on his back bringing me with him and helping me adjust so I am sprawled across him fully.

He was filling the room with his scent and loud lulling call, trying to soothe away the hurt and the anger but it was already gone the second he touched me. Taehyung is my rock, my anchor, and I need to be his too.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for Kookie, I just—” He begins and stops, but I don’t need him to tell me what is on his mind. He is scared, scare of so many unknowns, scared of everything that happened to him.

“That won’t happen, I’m meant to be yours not anyone else’s Taehyung.” I lift my head looking into his eyes brimming over with quietly shed tears. “If I’m pregnant, if we’re having a cub, we won’t do what our parents did.”

He chokes on a stifled groan of despair, his face twisting into a grim expression. “You’re not your father Kim Taehyung so stop it.” I try to harden my already shaky and rasping voice, my throat is tight and dry. “You’re just you, you love me, unconditionally don’t you?” I sound so pathetic right now, so weak and desperate for a response that I already know in my heart and soul both.

“What kind of question is that?” He gets offended and I can’t say I blame him. I am asking something that doesn’t need to be said, when I feel it coursing through every single nerve ending in my body. “I don’t regret living Jeongguk, I don’t regret meeting you, finding you, I regret not doing more for them. Don’t ever doubt my intentions, don’t ever doubt my heart and soul, it starts with you and ends with you.”

He cups the underside of my jaw, bringing me forward so he can press his lips to mine. Leaning away just as quickly as it was done, I look at him my eyes stinging when he stares back so intensely. “Tae I-” My voice catches in my throat and he kisses me again, pressing firmer and molding them to mine.

A knock has him pulling away and asking whoever what they need and to come in.

“The mess has been cleaned up and he’s still alive. We’re all gonna go home now.” It was Felix, his eyes cast to the ground and I bite back a sigh seeing him standing there, ears pressed tightly to his head. “Jin said you can stay if you like Minnie and Hoseok are in the other bedroom now.”

“No, we’re gonna go home too.” I look at Taehyung and he nods in agreement, cupping my cheek and brushing his thumb across a stray fallen tear. “Come on Tae let’s go.” Felix shuts the door as he leaves and I can hear him mumbling to Yoongi about not coming in here.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go home?” Taehyung looks at me nodding and motioning for me to get off him. “Let me drive then.” I didn’t think he was ready for anything, but I didn’t want to be here anymore. I wanted our bed, our smell surrounding us not chemicals.

“Kookie-ah I’m fine really, I can drive.” Taehyung doesn’t like it when I drive, and for good reason. I don’t have my license yet, it’s rare for an omega before having a family to acquire one, and even then, it’s not typically normal.

We have our mates for that, only it is deeper than that. It’s a control thing, just like anything else. Omegas must obey and do as alphas see fit even something as stupid as going to a grocery store. 

However, this is not the case with us of course. I was nervous about taking some road tests, and then on top of it when did I have time? I had school, and I want to work but I am such a baby after what happened the last time. 

Taehyung supports me in everything I do, encourages me and he has tried with the road test thing. I know how to drive; I just don’t understand why the idea of a road test bothers me.

“Kookie, stop overthinking your brain is being fried.” Taehyungs melancholy tone snaps me back into his focus. “Come on Baby Boy put your shirt on so we can go.” He holds it out for me, and I take it as he climbs off the bed and helps me too.

“Let me drive please Taehyung?” He sighs looking at his keys on the side table and nods tossing them to me. “Thank you.” I end up sliding my shirt on and holding my hand out when I open the door to leave.

A small part of me relaxes when he laces his fingers with mine, holding onto my hand tightly and giving it a firm squeeze. Just as the door closes behind us, I look up to see RM standing in the hall talking with Hobin. They look intense, and hormones are lacing every inch of where they stand and back. Enough to make my stomach start reeling and lurching.

“Oh, sorry Kook.” RM’s eyes fade to Namjoon’s oak color, remorse and guilt flooding them. Hobin turns and grimaces and I am confused as to why until I hear a snarl next to me.

“Aish, V they mean no harm they didn’t know I was out here.” His eyes flash at me and I sigh leading him away from the two of them and out the front door with the damn house shoes on our feet. “Come on, let’s go home now.” I look around seeing the car parked directly behind Jin’s and when I feel a tug, I stop looking back at V.

“Get in that car and lock the doors tight, do you hear me Jeongguk?” I furrow my brows and before I know it, he is shoving me hard away from him and lunging for the large tree swiping at it with his claws. I feel a clawed hand ripping me forward and when I look up it is Yoongi with a panicked expression on his face.

“Yongbokkie, he—” Yoongi is shaking like a leaf and when I try to turn back Yoongi shoves me hard into Felix’s small car and locks the doors and windows once he is in as well. He starts it up sobbing and almost dropping the keys in the process.

“Yoongi-Hyung where’s is Lixie?” I rip out my phone speed dialing Namjoon’s number when I see V and Yongbok go flying backward. Yongbok is bleeding heavily from his abdomen and V has a large gash across his eye. 

“Kook? Did you guys forge-”

“Get out here Hyunsoo and Sori made their way here.” I force my voice to be calm when a storm of emotions is raging inside. Fear is the main one coursing, and pain, Taehyung is in pain, V is in agony.

“Lixie!” Yoongi shouts when Sori rips him up by his throat, her claws sinking in deep and staring to tear until someone comes barreling in knocking her and Felix clean across the snow-covered ground. “Felix!” Yoongi screams, his hand going up to clutch at his mark that is starting to glow and blister.

“Go Yoongi go!” I roar watching him panic his mark beginning to smolder and blister further. “Go before it’s too fucking late!” I reach over slamming the door open and practically shove him out of it, watching him run over to Felix. I thought we had evaded them by luck, but it would appear luck is far from being on our side.

RM, Hobin, Choi, Minhee all of them are fighting while I sit here helpless. Even the strongest of alphas can't take down a True Blood. Sori, I don’t know how she became so strong but even Felix couldn’t stop her this time. I watch RM shift and latch firmly onto her neck ignoring her screeches and roars to Hyunsoo. V was still attacking him, dodging his hits barely scraping past him. 

“Alright, enough!” Hobin screeches pulling out his gun and aiming it right for Hyunsoo and V. My heart stops when the trigger is pulled, and a loud boom goes off. I watch the bullet fly from the muzzle of the gun right between V and in Hyunsoo’s shoulder. He roars out in agony and drops almost instantly while V falls to his knees, his hands planting on the ground in front of him barely holding him up.

“RM let her go!” Choi rushes over just before he can rip her throat out making him drop her, leaving her flailing and clutching at her throat as blood pools from her mouth onto the snow.

“V, you good?” Choi looks over to him and I cave finally rushing out of the car and right over to him, catching him as he falls limp to the ground. “Yoongi, let me help.” Choi attempts to walk over to him, holding onto Felix so tightly his paling skin is reddening under his grip.

“Back off!” Yoongi snarls, eyes blackening and narrowing in on Choi. **“Do not touch him!”** His voice is almost a growl and power is just radiating from him.

“Let me help you, let me help him.” Choi crouches down keeping his head low and body relaxed. “I won’t hurt him Yoongi, please let me help him?” Yoongi snarls again, lashing out and swiping his claws across his face, his eyes gleaming when Choi screeches in pain stumbling backward.

 **“Min Yoongi back down!”** I look over to see Hoseok standing there, locking eyes with his best friend. **“Suga back down, now!”**

Suga freezes, his body betraying him when Choi takes Felix from his arms and pulls out something from his bag, opening the tube and pushing it between his lips and pouring it out.

“He is stable for now, he will need to feed, that Yarrow root is only going to help so much, but he needs to get his emotions under control, or it will take Felix that much longer to heal,” Suga growls and tries to fight against the hold but fails, eyes flashing before shifting back to Yoongi’s charcoal grey.

“Kook, how is he?” Choi walks over to me, and V barely looks at him before closing his eyes again.

“He’s stable just weak, I wanna take him home.” Choi gives me an indecisive look but RM stark ass naked comes walking up and scoops him out of my arms taking him to the car. I sit there in shock before scrambling to the car following him. “T-Thank you.” I stutter, eyes casting to his face in fear of looking down.

I wanted this to be over with, I wanted to just fucking go home, but life had other plans yet again.


	19. Yongbok

** ~Yongbok’s POV~  **

I was proud of Yoongi for not backing down when we were hurt, Felix is weak and dying, I am dying. Yoongi could not fix everything and neither could Suga. This Choi person seems to be a good one but looks and actions lately seem to be very deceiving. Much like Hoseok or should I say Jhope, that was not Hoseok earlier, and I know Felix felt it too. He is still playing an act, not all the time, but he is erasing memories and filling them with lies inside everyone’s heads.

Yoongi was fighting Suga tooth and nail, he wanted to be strong for us both but right now emotions do not need to play a part. He needs to stop being so disobedient, Choi was right his emotions need to be under control so he can heal me properly. However, like always he is being prissy, stubborn, tenacious. Normally it would amuse me, but my boy, my human is slowly fading into a dark abyss and taking me right with him.

 **“Yoongi get yourself under control, before it is too late.”** I ground out barely opening my eyes when a flare of pure panic races through the link, shock soon follows before Suga finally takes over again and the white noise in our link quiets.

 ** _‘He does not understand alpha, he is just as confused as Felix right now.’_** I smirk at the wise remark from my smartass mate. He had a point, Felix was scared too he wanted Yoongi, he faded before the fight was over.

 ** _‘Felix, Yoongi is safe, stop worrying about him, and focus on healing us as a team.’_** I felt myself fading out again and find the last bit of strength I have to pull Yoongi’s neck down and sink my fangs into the mark, rumbling in contentment when the sweetened thick blood pooling into my mouth. He was beyond sweet, his normally sweet smell amplifying and drowning me in it.

“Lixie? Yongbokkie?” He whines and I ignore it, digging my fangs in deeper and sucking harder. “P-Please stop!” I flinch and let out a loud growl when he pulls hard on one of my ears, the pain instantly surrounding the area his claws were pricking. “I-It hurts!”

“Yongbok you’re clawing his scalp!” Hoseok yells out and I growl ripping away from Yoongi and staring directly at him. “Don’t even try to challenge me right now, you look a little worse for wear.” Yoongi is shaking again, his breathing ragged and short. I glance up at him and fear fills our link. He didn’t fear me, he feared losing me if I pushed myself too far, of losing Felix.

 **“Little Cub, I am fine, Felix is fine.”** I grimace seeing the gaping wounds from my claws on his neck and scalp both. **“Let me heal you,”** I mutter and sit up, still feeling drained and weak, but my wounds mostly healed. **“Come on stop fighting it.”** I chuckle and he pushes me away and out of his lap scrambling to get away from me. Now it was fear of me, he didn’t want to feed, and he didn’t want me touching him.

“Yoongi, yah easy.” Hoseok goes to walk up to him and I hiss in a warning. “Right now, he needs me so stop your petty bullshit. I’m Hoseok I know I wasn’t earlier but goddamn it, I’m myself right now!” He ignores the warning and walks right up to Yoongi holding out his hand. “Come on, I bet Jin needs someone to talk to.”

“He is not going anywhere with you.” I stand up fully, ignoring the catch in my lower gut and back. Just as Yoongi takes his hand, Felix starts to fight me on wanting to attack.

**_‘That thing has no right back down boy!’_ **

_‘Let him go inside, we need rest Hoseok won’t hurt him.’_

I try to fight again, but the hitch soon turns into utter agony, and just as Yoongi goes to leave with him he turns back and looks at me wide eyed, he was torn. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but his own fear instilled that stubborn streak in him again. I meet his gaze as Hoseok goes to tear him away, pleading him silently.

_‘Apologize and he will stay, stop being stubborn and admit you deserved that.’_

**_‘I do not fucking think so, he is an omega Felix not my superior! It was an accident, and he is already healing he needs to stop being so fucking sensitive!’_ **

_‘Say sorry Yongbok! Treat him better than this and you would be surprised what can be accomplished. Love him, cherish him, respect him.’_

I snarled inwardly, falling back to my knees, and keeping his gaze when he fights Hoseok again. I can not believe I am doing this right now, that I am even contemplating it.

“ **Yoongi, I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you,”** I mutter and his eyes soften, looking at me again, then back at Hoseok. **“Please do not go with him right now, I—”** I choke, the words just won’t come out of my mouth no matter how badly Felix thinks they need to. **“I-I need you right now, so please come back to me.”** Choi walks over to where I am kneeling, looking at the large gash where the wound was.

“Hoseok go with Minnie, please? Right now, Yongbok and Felix both need their mate.” Hoseok doesn’t let go until Yoongi mumbles something to him and finally, he lets go walking begrudgingly back to the house. “Yoongi, he needs to feed more, and Yongbok no claws this time.”

“I-I don’t want him to do that on me.” Yoongi starts looking away from me again and casting his eyes to the ground. Instincts were kicking in; his body was telling him one thing, but his brain is screaming something else. “I-I can’t.”

“You can and you will, he’s gonna die Yoongi if you don’t. Stop thinking for five seconds and just fucking do it.” Choi has had enough too. “Why are you scared of that? Does blood freak you out or something, what if I just fill a blood bag from you instead.”

“I-It’s n-not that.” Yoongi looks at me briefly before looking back down again, mumbling something incoherently before his nails start digging at the sides of his thumb and the tips of his fangs poke into his lip.

 **“You like pain?”** I chuckle, looking him up and down as he turns red from the tips of his white ears down to his neck, shaking his head and turning his back to me. **“You were not scared of me, you were scared of yourself. Stop playing hard to get and come here now, omega.”**

 _‘You’re a real fucking moron.’_ Felix warns me before Yoongi turns around, his face all too calm all of sudden, and for a split-second, dread sinks into my bones.

“What was that?” His voice went from meek to calm and almost deafeningly so. “What did you just call me?”

**“U-Uhm I uh-”**

“I thought I went over this before, I’m more than just a fucking omega!” I wince at the sudden deep and almost yelling tone, Choi grimacing and shaking his head.

_‘Told you.’_

I snarl at the snide remark from Felix yet again, all sorts of boundaries being pressed to their breaking point and me being helpless.

 **“You are an omega, Yoongi. There is nothing wrong with you being one, it just means that you belong to—”** I pause thinking of a better way to phrase it, something fucking Felix would say, and of course like a lamb to a slaughter he leaves me here to fend for myself.

 **“It means that you belong to me, and I belong to you. I am your alpha, you are my omega, we were built and born for each other. It is a term of endearment I just—”** Some of the tension melts and he takes a few steps towards me before stopping again. This back and forth the fucking mood swings were getting old and fast.

 **“I-I love you, and I want you to stay with me, please stay stop fighting this and come to me. I am literally begging you right now, just please come here!”** My patience is running thin, I want him to just come here, to be near me but he is so goddamn stubborn. **“Oh, I—”** I grunt slightly when he practically comes racing over to me and almost tackles me to the ground. **“This is all it takes with you?”**

“I just want you to treat me like I mean something more than a fucking blood bag to you, that I mean more than just being a damn omega to you. Like I’m equal like you need me as much as I need you.” He cups my cheeks with his larger sized hands and brushes the pad of his thumb against a slowly healing gash from Hyunsoo’s claws still.

 **“Yoongi, do you not see that I need you so much more than you will ever need me? Being your alpha is a privilege, and I am trying to not take it for granted. You are beyond special to me, you mean so much to me, I found my other half and I am sorry if calling you an omega makes your worth seem less than it is.”** He gets teary-eyed sucking in a stifled sob, chomping down on his lower lip and covering his face with the hands that dropped from my face.

“Alright this is touching and all that, but you need to feed.” Choi persists, and I glowered at him in a warning. “Okay, I’m going inside to check on my own mate.”

As Choi walks off, I pull Yoongi’s hands from his face, cupping them in mine. **“My Little Cub, my little omega,”** I murmur catching his eyes when he finally looks at me. **“I love you, and I will tell you over and over. I love you just as much as Felix does, if not more.”**

 _‘Not a fat chance bucko.’_ I smirk and chuckle hearing the sass coming from my boy.

“I-I love you too.” I kiss him sweetly on the mouth, smiling at the surprised little noise that catches in his throat and turns into a soft rumbling purr. I kiss down from his lips ignoring the small pouty whine, meeting the mark left from Felix and me both, and sink my fangs back in, purring loudly in content. “I-I’m sorry.”

I rumble nuzzling his skin where my nose brushes and run my hands up the small of his back to his hair delving between the silky tendrils and dragging my claws gently across his scalp. He relaxes fully, his head lulling forward to rest against my shoulder, shivering in delight when brush against the base of an ear and back down to the back of his neck, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. 

After soothing him to relax fully and making it easier on myself to feed, I finish faster than I expected, feeling all that much stronger.

 **“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be sleepy hm?”** I mumble and Yoongi mewls shaking his head half-heartedly and giving me a slight shy smile. **“Thank you for healing me.”** I swipe my tongue across the mark, feeling pride when pleasure and contentment race through our link.

“Don’t get too cocky right now, you’re far from fully healed,” Yoongi warns and I give a teasing nip and nuzzle to the side of his jaw, my tongue flicking out to tease the skin further. “Oh, so now you’re gonna be sweet to me?” He teases me further and I snicker lifting my head to meet his playful gaze. “I wanna go home, but I think Choi won’t let us.”

 **“No, probably not and Felix would like to spend some time with you now that he is mostly healed. So, I think having that doctor around might be a good idea for right now.”** I lift him and ignore his protesting whines; I was in no pain anymore and my strength was mostly back **. “Oh, stop your whining, I am fine now.”** I head back to the front door, knocking once and when Jin lets me he looks outside for anyone else.

“Look, I need to take her to the cabin, along with his ass.” Minnie was fighting with Hobin about the cabin, but I couldn’t care less, right now I wanted to pamper and reward my mate for doing as he was told.

“Take him to my fucking family home instead.” That was a good idea, then they could hide them in plain sight.

“Can Lixie come out soon?” Yoongi asks softly, and I nod, brushing my fingers down his cheeks. “Snuggles and kisses too?”

 **“Do not want much do you?”** I tease and make my way to the room we were in before, smelling clean sheets first thing when the door opens. **“Of course, snuggles and kisses, lots and lots of kisses I promise. I am so proud of you.”** Praise works wonders for omegas, even when they do not like to admit it, especially an omega like Yoongi.

_‘So, does treating them like they’re equal, Yoongi has been made to believe he’s a fucking mistake, not worth a damn and you bullying him into submission isn’t the way to go. Pamper him, praise him, love him.’_

**“Let us get to work on those snuggles and kisses now.”** I wiggle my brows at him, grinning back when he giggles a burst of tinkling laughter. **“Do you want skin to skin?”** He nods, blushing and once I put him down and rip the already torn shirt off my body, I help him out of his. **“Maybe we should just strip period, we have blood on us both.”** He scowls but agrees, yanking my pants off and blushing madly when he accidentally pulled the briefs down with them.

“Oh, Jesus pull them back up!” He squeaks covering his eyes when I give him a smirk.

**“Why should I when you were the one who pulled them down in the first place?”**

“Yah!” I could not help teasing him when he still gets so flustered. He has seen it, had it in his mouth, had it in him period, and yet he still is shy about it.

 **“Should I remind you just how great it is when it is out?”** I can’t help myself right now, seeing him so red and fidgety.

“Oh, don’t even right now!” He still refuses to meet my gaze. Confidence was something we would work on, something that needed to be worked on.

 **“Look at me, and do not make me ask again Cub.”** His eyes warily find mine, unconfident and unsure still. **“Strip for me.”**

He goes to protest until I raise my brow at him in a warning. He starts shakily sliding off his clothes the rest of the way and I walk over, locking the door. **“I want you standing before I turn back around, and looking at me not the ground, nothing covered.”**

When I turn around, he listened but his hands were clenched at his sides, his entire body flushed and only gaining more color with each passing second.

 **“When we are like this, this is not something to be ashamed of ever. You are gorgeous and I welcome this and so does Felix.”** I walk over to him, rewarding him by scooping him up as I lay down and lay him across my body, humming when his warmth surrounds me. “ **So gorgeous like this.”** I press a kiss to the crown of his head, and smile feeling him relax his tensed muscles again.

“I love you.” He mumbles pressing kisses and licks to my chest where he was nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against before.

Finding my peace tonight was right here and right now, being here with him was all part of both of us healing, all four of us healing.


	20. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

The spat, for now, was over, Felix and Yoongi were curled up in the spare bedroom, Hobin and Choi were dealing with Sori and Hyunsoo, which RM did a number on Sori. As for Jibum or Bummie, as he likes to be called, he is still chained up, barely alive but still holding on.

When Jhope had taken over, he made a different story play out in my mind, made me see what he wanted to. I saw myself killing Jimin, ripping into Jimin, not Bummie.

Then when it was over and I woke to find him nowhere near me, the bond drawing a blank, it made me panic. After he came to see me, it put some of my anxiety, the guilt at ease but it was not fully over.

I wanted to talk to him, try to explain, apologize but he was having none of it. By the time he was sound to sleep, I heard screeching from outside, RM running out the door along with everyone else.

RM screaming for me to stay inside with Jin and Jimin, but once the sounds had stopped and I heard the gun go off, instinct took over. Yoongi was out there too, he and Felix while bonded are not strong yet. I feel protective over him, he is an older brother to me, he is family to me.

He was going to come with me until Yongbok pleaded with him to stay and even as much as I didn’t want to, I left him to go back to my own mate. Hobin wanted to take Sori, Hyunsoo, and Bummie all to the cabin but Jimin was having none of that, so eventually, he managed to convince him to just take them to his family home. It was smart on his part, Seulong wouldn’t ever think to look there for them, where at the cabin he would.

After a workup I had managed to lull Jimin back into a deep sleep, he needed it he was exhausted mentally more so than physically. I stayed out and spoke with RM about what went on and eventually Hobin, Choi, and Minhee all left with Hyunsoo, Bummie, and Sori. After that I went back to Jimin’s room, sighing in relief when I walked through the door.

Jimin was still sound to sleep, his breathing even, body relaxed, and mind clear. I was worried the rush of emotions would send back to him, but I think I have this whole shield thing down pat.

“Hoseok?” I look to the door when a soft voice calls my name. It was Yoongi standing, fully dressed in a new set of clothes, he had an indecisive look on his face. His eyes soft and almost sad looking, barely holding my gaze unlike normal.

He is changing, he isn’t so gruff like he used to be, even the way he looks has changed. He looked healthy, not skin and bones, his hair was always clean now not looking disheveled and greasy. He smiled more, and was opening further, Jimin had told me about their little conversation and it warmed my heart.

“Hyung?” He stepped into the room shutting the door quietly. He has been picking at his cuticles again, and was right now, I didn’t understand why he was anxious. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t go with you, I just—” He looks down at the ground almost shamefully, he was torn, and he didn’t need to be. Felix, Yongbok must have a good impact on him otherwise he wouldn’t look healthier, happier, in love.

“Yoongi-Hyung don’t be sorry about choosing to comfort your mate when he needed you. You know I’d do the same for Jimin.” He looks back up at me, giving a soft half-hearted smile. “I’m proud that you are starting to find something, someone who can make you happy.”

“Don’t be getting all sappy on me now Hoseok-ah.” Still the same Yoongi in my book, teasing me for being sappy as he likes to call it. I wore my feelings on my sleeve, open, and exposed. It made me feel raw but hiding it made me feel trapped, alone. “Thank you, Hoseokie.”

I opened my arms for a hug, and he wasted no time in rushing into them giving me a strong bone-crushing one. Yoongi saves these specifically when we are alone. Yoongi is guarded, he likes privacy, sleep, and quietness.

I was the opposite and think that’s part of why he is my best friend. He is the one I come to when I need a refresh, someone to just sit in a dark room with, without words being said, without judgment, without constant white noise.

“I think it’s my turn to be sappy just a moment.” Yoongi held a teasing tone that was laced with anxiety, his scent had shifted from normal to holding a bitterness to it that burned my nostrils. “I-I love you, Hoseokie.” My heart had stopped beating it felt like, my blood ran cold, and my head started to spin.

I practically shoved him away, feeling my arms go numb and he gives me a confused expression, his brows furrowed, eyes narrowing.

“Oh, dear fucking god Hoseok like a Dongsaeng!” He starts to chuckle then laugh, covering his mouth and pointing at me. “I can’t with you, you’re full of yourself right now!” He laughs, louder and I sense Jimin stirring in his sleep.

“Shut up!” I can’t help but grin and laugh with him. All I could think about is how the fuck that came out of nowhere. “I love you too Hyung.” He nods and looks at the bed waving a small hello to Jimin who was now half-awake.

“Aish, you’re too much.” Jimin yawns and I feel his fingers dance across the arm closest to the bed. “Come here.” Yoongi mumbles a goodbye, opening the door and closing it behind him, and I turn around seeing Jimin now, off from under the blanket and half-naked.

“You’re too much right now.” I tease back, slipping my shirt off and climbing over the top of him, staying on my hands and knees and looking down at him. His hands run up my chest over my shoulders and into my hair delving them between strands.

“We’re going back to the cabin tomorrow.” He mumbles and I nod, placing a brief kiss on his lips. “Yohyun will be happy to see me again.” He smiles thinking about his newfound friend and I must find myself a way of not getting jealous that he was excited to see another male.

It was instincts on fire lately, and knowing he was carrying my kits had amplified it. Jhope must have been taking some of these instincts in the past couple of days because I didn’t feel them until I woke up earlier.

I hum lowering myself further down his body, my lips finding themselves pressed to his soft warm skin, leaving them tingling with each touch. He breathes out a sigh, his back arching into each brush of them against his skin, and his fingers finding their way to my ears stroking them absentmindedly.

I press my nose against his abdomen right where a little bump is starting to form, breathing in deeply. and rumbling when the scent of our kits meets his and my scent lacing his skin.

I felt pride knowing he had a part of both of us inside him growing, thriving. I come back up kissing him sweetly on the lips and hum when he wraps his arms around my neck keeping me locked in place.

He leans back, eyes partially opening, and sucking me in deeper to him. He was like a siren calling me so beautifully to him, and I was happily under his spell.

“So beautiful.” I press my lips to his again, my tongue delving between his parted lips and into his warm cavern. “Chim, don’t be doing that.” He had moved his hands to my head, his fingers tugging the locks of my hair.

 **“But why? Can you not handle it?”** His voice is husky dripping with seduction, and I know it isn’t my Chim right now. Jimin wants to play but Chim isn’t ready to take that again. Isn’t ready to go that far again and I can’t blame him.

“I don’t think Chim is ready right now, do you?” When I open my eyes fully and meet his blindingly yellow ones, he hums nodding his head.

“Jimin, don’t rush this.” I wasn’t ready to be open like that again. I know why he is scared; I know why he did what he did, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

“ **You are not much fun, compared to Jhope you know that?”** I grimace and narrow my eyes in annoyance **. “Do not be offended this is normal.”** His scent had amplified, and the mouthwatering smell of his sweetened arousal had me losing the fibers of my control.

“Stop it, and let my Chim out, now.” I lean down kissing him unable to resist it any longer, his finger tugging at the hair again while his teeth pull at my lower lip and let go just as quick. “Fucking hell.” I pulled away trying to clear my head and must force myself off him.

“Hobi?” After a few moments, Jimin must have caved and finally let Chim take control again. The smell in the room slowly dying down to normal and my head clearing. All lust fading from both of us, and back to mild discomfort.

“Chim?” I turn and face him giving him a weary smile. “It’s okay, really it’s okay.” He looks like he is about to break down in tears, but I don’t want that to happen.

“Come here, come snuggle me again?” I smile and nod, leaning back over him and eventually pull him on top of me when I lay fully on my back next to him. “I’m sorry he did that, I’m sorry for what I have done too. I know you say you forgive me, but I can feel how much it hurts, how scared you are still, and I don’t blame you.”

“Chim, it’s okay I will be okay, we’ll be okay.” It wasn’t a lie; I was going to be okay and so was he. “So, does this mean I get to work as a gas station now?” I teased him and he scoffed swatting at my chest.

“Not if you don’t wanna, I still wanna work even though Yohyun refuses to let me pay for a damn thing of my own.”

“I think he and I will get along just fine then.” He grumbles and nips at my chest. I chuckle and poke his side, grinning when he squirms away from the teasing touch.

“You don’t gotta work Chim, I’m serious my parents set me up for life. Plus, I sold all the companies and shit when they died.” It was a hard time in my life and being so young I never wanted what they had.

My father hated that I danced, hated that my mother allowed it. He wanted me to take over with him, follow his dreams, and not my own. He was a CEO and founder of a clothing line, my mother for a long time was his own personal model.

I hated it, I hated fashion with a whole new level of anger towards it. I was always made to wear top brands, to be clean, never allowed to look poorly of any kind even in my fucking sleep.

“You know, I wanna buy you a gift.” I snort and look at him, my eyes teasing him. “I’m serious!”

“I don’t need gifts Hoseok. I need you and I’m sorry it took so long to figure that out.”

“I wanna shower you in affection and I hope now you will let me, I’m tired of wanting something that just keeps outside of my grasp Chim.”

He sighs and leans up, sitting over my abdomen rather than laying across me. His hands plant themselves on my chest, running up and down it.

“Let me buy you a gift, let me take you out on a date, let me love you as boldly as I want to.” His chocolate eyes meet mine, and he nods, just as the door opens, I yank the blanket up and around us both and he looks over to see who it is.

“Jin wants some time with him before you guys leave in a few hours.” Namjoon is standing there, a grim expression on his face.

This was breaking Jin’s heart in a million pieces, whether Jimin knew it or not. I can’t say I wouldn’t feel the same if Yoongi just upped and left me. Now I was doing the same to him, but my mate must come first. My kits need to come first before anyone else in my life even myself.

Jimin climbs off me not even bothering to find shame in not having anything but his boxers on.

“M-Minnie!” Namjoon shrieks covering his eyes and turning around, red from his cheeks down.

“What? Oh, shit sorry!” Now it was his turn to be red and scrambling to get the clothes on from before.

 _‘That was too funny, Chim.’_ I couldn’t help but laugh when he realized his mistake, the embarrassment flooding in loud and clear.

“It wasn’t funny!” He huffs whipping back around to me, still red-faced with pouty lips.

“Go see Jin, we’re leaving in four hours.” He grows solemn and nods, following Namjoon out and leaving me here with my mind racing.

I throw the blanket off me, sitting up and sliding my shirt and sweats back on. Panic was setting in, there were so many things that could happen between now and the kit’s birthdate. It made me anxious to be away from Yoongi, to be away from everyone period.

I couldn’t fight Seulong on my own even if I wanted to. Tonight, seeing that Hyunsoo in action, knowing my own strength I didn’t stand a chance. He has had the last two months to bulk up, to figure out everyone’s weaknesses, to set up a plan and I think tonight was the beginning of it.


	21. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

I walked into their room, Namjoon coming over and kissing him on the forehead and walking back out. It was Jin thankfully this time and now Seokjin. He looked beyond exhausted and emotionally drained.

“Minnie, come here.” He holds out his arms and I waste no time walking over to him and allowing him to engulf me in them.

This is something I will always hold dear in my heart, no matter the distance, or time we are apart. Jin is my mother, he is my best friend, and he is my family.

As much as he likes to think, this is hurting me just as much as it is him. I hate that I have to do this, I hate not being able to come back to my dorm and just listen to him rant about Namjoon. I hate that I can’t just come home and watch dramas with him and gush about how cute someone is. I hate this, I hate leaving him.

“I love you Eomma.” I suck in a sob, chomping down on my lower flesh, trying to make them stop. “I’m sorry Eomma.” I whimper tears splashing onto the top of my head from him, he is sucking them in too.

His body tight and holding onto me so tightly I am having issues breathing but I shove it aside. He was just as scared as I was, he was in just as much pain as I was.

“Then don’t leave me, Minnie, stay with Eomma and Appa please?” Hearing him so weak and fragile, hearing his heartbreak into a million pieces, almost makes me cave. 

“I-I can’t, Eomma I-I have to do this.” He pulls me away for a moment his tear-filled eyes meeting mine. “Please try to understand, I’m doing this because I love you not to hurt you.”

“Give it a month, stay here a month or let me help you find a place out here please Minnie do this for me.”

I sighed, looking away only to be forced to look again, his eyes hardening and then softening again. He was winning this, too easily.

“Let us protect you, let us be there for you Minnie.” I felt another sob bubbling up and I finally let it out. He pulls me close again, sobbing with me.

_ ‘Do you wanna stay or do you wanna go? We can always find a house close to here Chim.’  _

I so desperately wanted to stay that it was scaring me to go. I didn’t want anyone in the crossfire, but it would seem they already are. Tonight, was obvious with that, this was much deeper than what I thought, what I know.

“We are stronger as a pack than a part Minnie.” Jin was right but it didn’t stop me from panicking. “If he wanted to hurt us, it wouldn’t matter if you were millions of miles away, he would anyways.”

Again, Jin was right, that right there was the determining factor; Seulong’s determination.

_‘I wanna stay let’s stay I can’t do this to him.’_

_ ‘Let me see if there are any family homes around here to view okay?’  _

“Okay, you win I will stay but I need help from your parents on finding a decent realtor.” Jin crushes me and sobs with happiness, I can feel and smell it radiating the relief. A howl of happiness has me turning my head and Jin giggling softly.

“I believe Joon wants a hug now too.” I giggle and nod seeing him burst in the door half awake and practically scooping the both of us, up and off the bed into his arms crushing the life out of us before setting us down again.

“I need to call Hobin and them. They wanted me to stay too, but I just—” Jin nods in understanding and I know words don’t need to be spoken. He understood all along, and I think Namjoon did too.

“There can we get some sleep now Baby Doll? I wanna cuddle with you, we have that dinner later tonight.” Jin groaned pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding.

“Get some rest, we can worry about whatever a different day.” I stand up and they both give me one last hug, kissing me on the head and practically shove me out the door.

“Now where were we.” I hear Namjoon groan and I about puke shaking my head. They were too much sometimes, but I wouldn’t change them. It was amazing to see them finally end up together after watching Namjoon pine after him for years.

I ended up wandering out to the living room, which was now put back together, all but the table that had been removed and glass cleaned up. Everything was spotless, the stains no longer on the plush cream-colored carpet.

The large sectional was cleaned, put back together look like how it did when I sat on it earlier. It was odd, like a nightmare that never really happened. Everything was so clean though, even for Jin this was obsessive.

“Minnie?” I look behind me to see Felix standing about 5ft behind me, looking well-rested and healed. He had been wounded pretty bad and I didn’t expect him to be awake right now.

“Shouldn’t you be with Yoongi right now?” I tease, deciding to plop onto the thick cushions of the sectional, wrapping a throw around myself. It smelled like Jin, sweet, warm, and refreshing.

“He’s sound to sleep, Yongbok kind of tired him out I think.” He blushes shaking his head and when I take a decent whiff as he sits down next to me, I smell Yoongi’s scent all over him. He had marked him like a bitch in heat, or should I say a Queen in heat.

“I can tell, I’m surprised I didn’t hear you two.” I snicked and he gave me a confused look before scowling and smacking me across the back of the head.

“Yah! Not that kind of fucking tired! Just you know some making out and scenting.” Felix mumbles the last bit looking away and giggling to himself.

I lay my head on his shoulder sighing when he flinches slightly. I hated this, I have always been affectionate with him, Jin, and Namjoon. I am a needy little bitch when it comes to attention even if I claim to not be, or pretend to others.

“Lix stop it, please? He’s not gonna come out here, he is exhausted. I wanna cuddle my best friend.” I almost start to whine when he makes me lift my head pointing to the door and instantly scoots away from me.

“Felix it’s fine.” Hoseok was standing there, an empty look on his face. He was concealing his emotions, the jealousy, the possessiveness for me.

Mates get possessive and as much as it used to bother me, I understand that feeling now. I get the idea of wanting someone to be just yours, to have complete ownership over them.

That day in the dance studio I or should I say Jimin wanted nothing more than to tear into anyone who touched him, platonic or not. Sooyoung made it worse, I could have just clawed that bitch’s eyes out, but I wasn’t allowed to.

“It isn’t fine so stop pretending like it is. You don’t like me touching him and I fucking hate when you do Yoongi too.” I felt the tension rising like waves getting to crash onto the shore. “It’s whatever really, he isn’t mine to be touching.”

Felix looks pissed and confused, and I can’t say I blame him.

“Hobi, can you leave so I can talk to him alone, please?” Hoseok comes over kissing my forehead giving Felix a look, dominance flashing between their gazes until eventually Hoseok listens and the door to the room slams shut.

“I need to go to Yoongi he is waking up anyway.” Felix goes to stand up and I grip onto his arm keeping him in place. “Minnie—”

“Stop please just stop. I wanna talk to you but you’re making this impossible.” He bites the inside of his cheek looking away from me. I grumble shifting closer and lay my head back on his shoulder refusing to let him move again.

“You’re pushing my self-control Minnie, you’re pushing his too, I can smell it even from here.”

“I’m staying, we’re staying and not going back to the cabin.” I wanted to take this slow, but he was being impossible. He hugged me earlier no problem but now we’re back to the tension being so thick you can’t even cut it with the sharpest of knives.

“What? Why?” That was not the reaction I was expecting from him, I figured he would be excited to know I was staying put.

“What do you mean why? I wanna stay home, you know with my family?” I lift my head and feel my heart drop into my stomach. Nausea rising with each passing second, I look at him. He has never looked at me like this, it is cold, distant, pissed.

“You have a new family on the way, you have kits on the way with Hoseok, why the fuck are you putting them in danger? I should hope it has nothing to do with me or Jin.”

That hurt, it hurt differently than any other pain I’ve ever experienced. It was like he didn’t want me here, like he didn’t care to have me here.

“I’m not putting them in danger Felix. I’m staying because of Jin but not just him myself as well.” He scoffs standing up and pacing in front of the sectional, his tail swishing in rhythm with his legs. “I figured my Dongsaeng would be happy I’m not just upping and leaving never knowing if I will ever be back.”

He stops, eyes narrowing and not changing from their hardened stance from before. I felt rejected, useless, unloved.

“Oh yes because I should be so happy that you’re being your typical self. Moronic, selfish, needy, weak.”

The words coming from him not only hurt but made my blood boil. This was so unlike him, unlike Felix period.

“Lee Felix!” I shout and he shakes his head, looking away from me when the angry tears start forming in my eyes, brimming to my lashes and falling over.

_ ‘Chim, what’s wrong?’ _

I sob, a gut-wrenching one at that, feeling my heart shatter some more.

“Worthless like always right? Right?!” I screamed at him, ignoring the way his ears pinned back and head whipped around to me. “Stupid like always, a waste of fucking space, unneeded!”

“Yes! Like always!” Felix roars and then when I go to walk away, I see Yoongi standing in the door, a hard expression set on his face, aimed directly at Felix.

“Why are you acting like this?” Yoongi demands and I shove past him ignoring the racing of my heart, the pounding of it against my ribs making my whole shake.

“Why would you say that shit to him?!” I can still hear Yoongi even as I lock myself in the bathroom, sliding down the door and holding my face in my hands, screaming into them as the tears keep pouring.

My eyes are dancing with the black moons and stars, filling the entire void of the room no matter how hard I try to fight it. More unwanted memories, more half-truths.

** ~Forgotten Memory POV~ **

_“Minnie! Wait, don’t listen to them okay?” Felix was chasing after me, when a group of bullies had tried to pin me to a locker. I had run into the emergency exit stairwell ignoring the loud and blaring alarm of the door is open._

_“Why not? It’s fucking true I’m fucking worthless, slutty, needy stu-”_

_He had taken me in his arms, holding onto me tightly, his body shaking while holding onto me. “S-Stop it! You’re not worthless Minnie, you’re not slutty, and you’re not stupid so just stop it!”_

_He pulls away, gripping onto my shoulders. He is panting like he has run a marathon and I can hear how fast his heart is pounding. It sounds like a freight train barreling down the tracks, earth-shaking._

_“I won’t ever tell you those things, I will never let you believe those things.” I wanted to believe him but how could I when it was true? I hated myself, I hate my life, hate, hate, hate._

_“Stop fucking lying to me, stop pretending Felix!” I shout, reaching out and smacking him hard across the cheek, ignoring the sting in the tips of my fingers and a look of indifference on his face._

_“I’m not lying Hyung, I won't lie and if I do, it’s for your own good, to protect you. If there comes a day when I say these lies, don’t believe them.” He holds my gaze not moving an inch even when I start punching and hitting his chest with my fists. Screaming and screeching at him in the darkened stairwell._

_“Stop this, please stop it Hyung!” I feel my head pounding, filling with pressure as the familiar blackened vision starts happening, visions of a boy with sweet almond eyes, and a pendant start to appear._

_“Chim!”_

** ~End of Forgotten Memory POV~ **

I wake up sobbing on the cold floor, my head pounding and my eyes tender. Someone pounding outside the door, trying to break into it.

“Chim unlock the door Baby please?” It was Hoseok, I could smell and feel his fear. The thoughts racing in his head, I reach up and unclick the lock and then crawl over to the toilet resting my flushed cheeks against the seat.

The door slams open and I look to see Felix, standing there with him just as panicked, and then I’m losing my stomach, sobbing and coughing as the acid splashes into the water from my throat.

“Oh, Chim.” I feel his arms around me, soothing me, warming me. “You’re burning up.” He mumbles and I feel my stomach roll again, dry heaving and coughing harder than before.

He sighs taking his wrist and biting it, practically shoving it against my lips. “Feed Chim, it will help I know you don’t wanna Angel but please?”

I whimper biting down and sucking as hard as I can, ignoring Felix’s piercing gaze. He was lying to me for my own protection but why? What was he trying to protect me from? Who was he trying to protect me from?

It wasn’t long until I forced myself to pull away, shoving Hoseok aside and standing up on my own. I practically march my way over to Felix, gripping hold of the collar of his shirt and shoving him back hard.

“What the fuck?” He grunts, trying to grip onto my hands when Hoseok goes to grab me too. “Let me go!”

“Why are you trying to protect me and from who?” I demand, I was not backing down. His eyes widen and he shoots a nervous glance to Hoseok before looking back at me. “WHO?!” I roar, the surge of power making him wince and mewl in discomfort.

“Jhope, Hoseok.” He whispers looking to him and when I turn back, a roar echoes behind me and the feeling of claws sinks into my hips.


	22. Jeongguk (M)

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~ **

By the time I had woken up, I had around ten missed calls from Felix and Yoongi both. Two voicemails saying to stay away from Jin’s home and to stay put in our apartment. Then the last two voicemails saying everything was clear again, and that Minnie had decided to stay here.

Taehyung was thankfully back to himself other than he was extremely weak still. His eyes barely opening when I shimmied my way out of his hold to go to the bathroom.

Once I was in there, I locked the door, my hands on the counter to the sink, and stare at my reflection in the mirror. I was someone I didn’t recognize lately, and I was beginning to wish I was the old me.

I have seen too much hurt, too much anger, too much violence for my liking. It wasn’t just the new group it was myself too, I have felt things I have never felt before. I know part of it, is from how I grew up. I was never allowed to feel anything, I was to be quiet unless spoken to, I was to never go anywhere but school and home. My sister’s had more free-range than I did, because one was a beta and the other was an alpha.

**_‘Changing is not a bad thing Kookie, this is good. You are learning, growing, living life.’_ **

_‘Oh so now you wanna talk to me? Where were you earlier? When I needed you, you just vanished on me!’_

**_‘I was thinking about what you said, you were right we are a team, and I am sorry I pulled that stunt.’_ **

It was impossible not to forgive JK, he and I have a strong bond, which is rare anymore it would seem for hybrids. My human side isn’t enemies with my animal side, we are one. Minnie fights his and so does Namjoon with RM.

JK has saved me, more times than I can count and I am forever thankful for that. We fight sure but we never stay apart like the others. Taehyung is in tune with V, sometimes they clash but that is normal.

**_‘For hybrids to be complete and at the strongest, they must join as we have. To accept each other, it does not just fall on the humans, Kookie. RM and Jimin have to learn that their humans are part of them too.’_ **

Trying to tell that to anyone was impossible, I can’t describe how it feels when you become one. It is like breathing air fora me, it is simple, effortless, a big part of me.

“Kookie?” Taehyung calls out for me and I turn the water on needing just a few more minutes to collect myself. I splash some on my face, feeling my heart twist when he calls out again.

**_‘You need to go to him; he needs you and you need him.’_ **

I wasn’t stupid, I knew this, but my thoughts won’t stop, the god-awful replaying of earlier won’t stop.

I shut the water off, wiping my hands and face on the towel hanging from the rack, and walk back out. He was sitting up, clutching at his ribs and I grimaced once the pain started to flood in through the link.

“Tae Tae.” I mumbled, walking over, and grabbing the bottle of painkillers from my side. I hand him three and pour him another glass of tepid water, handing him that as well. “Take them, it will help with the ribs.” He had fractured both and one about punctured his lungs. While healed still had some residual pain leftover in the muscles surrounding them.

“Tae don’t.” He sets the glass down after taking the pills, attempting to pull me into his lap but I resist pulling my hand away. “Not right now.” I won’t meet his blitzed looking eyes, knowing then I will have to talk.

“Talk to me.” His voice is raspy, sore sounding like his throat is drier than the hottest of deserts. “Kookie, talk.” He clears his throat hardening his tone.

“I’m upset, I’m mad at myself, I’m mad at you, fuck I’m mad at the world right now.” I don’t swear, not around Taehyung. It was something that just now recently started happening and it threw him for a loop when I did. “Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry for swearing Kook, it’s fine you know I don’t care if you swear so don’t apologize.” He tugs me with more force, and I tumble across his lap with my upper half, and when I scowl he gives me a smirk.

“You’re still in pain, and don’t lie and say you’re not.” He lifts me even while sitting down with little to no effort settling me in his lap like always. “Taehyung!” I protest, my arms crossing over my chest and my knees rising my body up and off him.

“Oh, would you stop!” He grumbles at me, forcing me back onto him fully and giving me a warning look. “Stop being a brat before I make you stop.”

I test his patience, shifting again, and attempting to climb off his lap only to have him grip onto my hips harder. His strength is back so that is reassuring.

“I’m fucking sore not handicapped and you weigh less than a fucking feather knock it off!” He growls and I sigh and stop fidgeting. “Now why are you mad at me? You need to tell me so I can fix it, and not make it worse.”

“Earlier, I’m still mad at you for earlier Taehyung.” I regret the words the second they leave my mouth, the look of hurt from him alone made it that much worse.

“Why? I-I told you, you-” I sigh cutting him off, refusing to meet his gaze again, looking at the bruises lining his skin instead. “Tell me how I can fix it.”

“I don’t know this time, okay? I just don’t know.” It was partially true; I was still angry with his reaction to the possibility of me carrying his cubs.

“I want a family with you, I want cubs with you Jeongguk, but right now neither of us are ready to be parents. We need to finish school, get a steady income, for fuck’s sake Kook what do you want from me?”

“Sympathy, empathy, just some form of understanding that I’m just as fucking terrified as you!” I knew what I wanted, I wanted it gone. I wanted the cub gone, I just didn’t know how to say that to him. How do I tell him I want it gone?

“You just be honest with me and don’t fucking hide it.” My head snaps up when he answers what I thought was inside my own head. “Jeongguk be honest with me, what do you want?”

“I-I w-want—” I feel my throat tighten and my heart pounding faster with each racing thought, each word I can’t say.

“Jeongguk, tell me.”

“I want to terminate this thing inside of me, I want it gone Taehyung, I hate this!” I finally let the dirty, nasty, vile words fall from my lips, instantly making me feel sick and like a monster.

“Why do you want that? Be honest with me and don’t fucking hide it.” I was walking on thin ice again for the millionth time in less than 48 hours. The tension between us only heightening with each secret I hide.

“I don’t want it. I don’t want this right now; my life is only beginning, and I don’t want some fucking cub ruining it for me. I know it’s selfish, and I can’t find it in myself to fucking care and that scares me. I’m turning into someone I don’t wanna be.” The words finally come tumbling out, in a blurring motion. I feel like I have just run for my life without even moving from his lap.

“Anything else?”

“I don’t think you’re ready either, we’re not ready for this. I hate this. I hate knowing this happened.” My chest feels lighter than it has since the moment I found out, when JK suddenly just came out with it.

“Can I speak now?” I nod, suddenly feeling so small, so worthless again. “Do you not want to have my cub?” His voice quiets and I see the pain lingering behind strong steady eyes. “Or do you think I-I’m not enough, that I can’t support you, both of you enough?”

“Oh Tae, it isn’t that. Tae, I want your cubs, I want to have a family with you just not right now. Our lives are…messy chaotic.” I feel him relax, the gaze softening and becoming more understanding. “I want to have you to myself, for now, I know it is selfish, but I don’t want this right now.”

“That isn’t selfish Kookie, not in the least bit.” He looks at me, raising a hand to cup my cheeks. “Jeongguk, how many times must I tell you, you ALWAYS have a choice. This is no different and I will ALWAYS stand behind your choice.”

It was those few words and all the adrenaline from the past few days that made me break the last shred of strength that I had. I find myself falling to pieces on top of him wailing and screaming, pounding my head and chest.

He just let me get my fit-out while still holding onto my face, keeping me locked in on his calmness. I grabbed ahold of my ears and hair tugging at them until they were raw and bruising.

“Okay, that’s enough, Baby Boy. Calm down, come here.” He grabs my hands that are now whacking and slamming against my skull again, while I screech and fight him.

“L-Let me go!” I suck in breath after breath only to feel so breathless still, suffocated still like my throat was locked in a vice. “L-L—” I close my eyes, mouth gaped and gasping for air.

“Jeongguk you’re panicking you need to stop before you pass out.” He leans forward nuzzling his nose against my neck, purring loudly to me, trying to soothe it away. “Come on Baby Boy sh.” His fangs graze his mark, sinking just below the skin, and has me writhing in his lap as my gasps turn into just shallow pants and mewls.

“T-Tae!” He hums and lifts his head, gazing into my eyes with his soft walnut-colored ones. The emotions he holds, the warmness leaves me feeling at ease. Acceptance, love, admiration, all of it just for me.

“We can talk to Choi about how to go about terminating the cells okay?” The first step to me is Taehyung, always begins with him. “We don’t have to rush, but I imagine it needs to be done sooner than later.”

I finally felt a calmness wash over me, the anxiety, the guilt all of it finally melting away. “You’re not turning into anyone different Jeongguk, you’re still my Kookie, my sweet loveable Bun.” Reassurance, acceptance, love, patience, so many things he gives me without asking for it. “My sweet Baby Bun, I love you through thick and thin, I love you forever.”

“I love you forever too.” I finally can speak, no longer feeling overwhelmed. “So much I love you my alpha.”

He makes me move off him for a moment before stripping himself of all his clothes and taking mine off with them. He lifts me flipping me over, so I am flat on my stomach, his hands lingering on my hips and pulling them upward.

“Tae?” I mumble my face burying itself into the cool cotton sheets beneath me. “Oh Tae.” I croon his mouth pressing hot kisses from my upper back and down while his hands fondle my ass and hips.

“I know you need this, I can feel it Bun can you feel me too?” I nod, crying out when his tongue delves into my entrance, not waiting for a response from me. Any coherent thoughts long gone, the only one remaining was him.

His scent, his hands, his mouth, his entire being surrounding every inch of me. “F-Fuck.” He groans as he slides home, not waiting any longer. His hips pressed flush against my cheeks, going as deep as he possibly can.

“Fuck me, just fuck me.” I beg, turning my head to look back at him, my back arching, legs spreading farther for him.

“Oh Bun.” He shifts his hips, jutting forward and back a few times before picking up an even pace, smacking them against my cheeks. “Fuck Bun look at you so sweet, so good for me.”

The sweet praises, the feel of his hands on my hips, and the smacking of our skin against each other leave me mewling and crooning each time he sinks back in.

Every emotion I felt piling higher and higher, leaving me on a blinding high of ecstasy. He leaned forward, shorting his thrust and his teeth find the junction of my neck and shoulder, biting down hard.

A quick, powerful orgasm rushes through me, every nerve tingling and bursting with overwhelming pleasure.

“Fuck, Bun you’re so gorgeous when you cum like that. Cum for me Bun, cum for me again.” I sob looking back at him, the intensity from his eyes, boring into mine building that high again.

I begin bumping back against him as another one swells up and crashes over just as fast. 

His high crashing with mine, with a loud guttural moan of my name, his cock sinking as deep as it can when he pushes his hips flush against my ass.

I fall flat as he gently slides out of me, still on his knees, and gripping onto my hips. “Oh Tae.” I mumble, he rolls me over, and I feel his cum spilling out of me.

“T-Tae!” I squeak when he lifts my legs throwing them over his shoulder and he lays down flat, sucking on my cock that was still dribbling with cum.

Eventually, his mouth travels further down gazing up at me briefly with purple swirling behind those eyes. His tongue flattens and licks a long stripe up from my hole to my sack, sucking them into his mouth and then releasing them.

“Have to clean the mess.” He gives me a devious smirk and I shudder as his tongue delves into my channel, his mouth sucking in correlation to his tongue fucking me.

He has my head spinning with a wild need by the time he finishes, and comes back up sucking my cock back into his mouth while his own hand finds his and strokes it in rhythm with his mouth on me.

“Tae oh god, don’t stop gonna cum.” I beg and I don’t even need to, I know he will give me what I want. “Cumming oh god I’m cumming!” He sucks down what I give him, and I shove him off, practically pouncing on him so I can suck him off.

“Good boy Bun.” His hand sinks into my hair, while he fucks my mouth, and I look up at him hazily. “Fuck Jeongguk.” Gritting his teeth as he cums down my throat, and I keep sucking until he is pulling me away to crash his lips to mine.

“I love you, so fucking much.” Mumbling against my lips and bringing me up fully when he clutches onto me and carries me out of our room naked. “So much.”

I felt at ease, fully, and now I have nothing to fear from him. I don’t fear losing him, or myself.


	23. Felix (TW)

** ~Felix’s POV~  **

I thought I had managed to sneak what I was trying to accomplish past Hoseok but Minnie, of course rather than staying silent and complacent he had to fight it. Hoseok wasn’t Hoseok, he was but he wasn’t. The sudden change in his scent alone keeps throwing me off, it is more pungent, more dominating than before.

Even when freshly mated, alphas, betas, omegas whoever do not smell like he does. I like to think it is partially because of him being a true blood but Yongbok is making me think otherwise.

“So do you wanna let me in on exactly what that was?” Yoongi is standing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest. “Tell me or I swear to god Lee Felix.”

“It isn’t him still, the scent Yoongi his scent it isn’t right. I know he is there, but I think…I think Jhope still has more control than Hoseok realizes and I think if Minnie stays, Jhope is gonna retake control. This time I don’t think even Jimin will be able to pull Hoseok back out.”

“Is that why you said those things to Minnie? Do you have any idea how much he adores you? Can’t you see it, how badly that affected him?” I know Yoongi is right, I did it on purpose, he needs to stop being so fucking attached to us. He needs to be strong this time, to fight with everything inside of him.

“I know and that was the whole point, Yoongi he needs to go with him.” Yoongi gives me an unconvinced look and walks back outside the room to where Minnie and Hoseok were talking.

I sat on the bed, pulling the drawer to my left open and pulling out two larger sheets of paper. I had swiped it from Hobin’s bag when he was dealing with Bummie. It gave exact details on where Seulong was last found, the place he took Minnie.

I was going to kill him, on my own. I was going to end this mess once and for all. The next step was figuring out how to get Hoseok back under control for good and no one, not even Hobin needed to know this.

I shoved them back in the drawer just as the door comes open again, and Minnie is standing there. I watch him walk over to me, eyes red and swollen, lips cracked and bleeding slightly.

“What?” I try to sound firm, but my voice comes out sounding weak, frail, and tight. My eyes stung, but I refused to show him I felt any remorse. I was doing this for him, as I have always promised.

I promised him when we were little, I would be the big brother, his best friend, his protector and I have never failed him on this promise. I have even saved him from himself, even when he didn’t want me to.

“Don’t ever fucking do that stunt again, Lix we aren’t kits and cubs anymore, we are adults. I can handle my own mate, I can handle my own life, and I can handle my own problems. You don’t need to be this person for me anymore!”

He was wrong, he did need this and so did I. I have always been the runt, the small one, the tiny ball of happiness. I have always been the baby of every friend group that I am in. Even now my own mate is older than me, it is like it’s my destiny to be a baby.

“You’ve no idea what the hell that thing is capable of Minnie, not a damn clue!” My blood is boiling now, to the point where I want to just punch the closest object next to me.

“I’m not some weak little bitch Felix I can handle myself! Stop acting so fucking full of yourself, stop trying to control every person that comes within a five-foot radius of me!”

I stand up now, still feeling shorter than ever. Always so small, so short, so minuscule even to someone like Minnie. He backs up slightly before I grip ahold of his arms, tugging him back and wrapping my arms as tight as possible around his shoulders.

“I want you safe, I-I can’t lose you, I almost have, and I don’t wanna feel that again.” My eyes stung again, and this time some escaped when he relaxed and hugged me back.

“You’re not gonna lose me Lix, I’m not gonna leave you.” I hated this, feeling weak. Minnie was like the younger brother I always wanted even though I am younger than him. I always wanted to be older than someone, and he always indulged the idea I had in my head.

“Lix, let me go now please?” I shake my head, ignoring the drop in my stomach.

_‘This might be my last time seeing him, and I can’t take this for granted.’_

**_‘You are being reckless and stupid, Yoongi needs you, and if that monster kills you then what? Yoongi dies too?’_ **

_‘You know that isn’t what happens, that isn’t gonna happen. Minnie needs us too Yongbok, just as much as Yoongi.’_

If I died facing off against Seulong, I would die with purpose. I would finally feel at peace about something in my life, stop hiding in the dark all the time.

“Why do I feel like you’re saying goodbye to me?” Minnie whispers and I chuckle pulling away from him, looking at him with tears clinging to my lashes.

“I could never say goodbye to you, Hyung.”

I release him and walk out of the room, grabbing my leather jacket and phone from the side table by the sectional where Yoongi was. He was sitting down and chatting with Hoseok, a warm happy smile on his face.

_‘He needs you more than ever right now, do not do this Cub.’_

I shove Yongbok down as far as I can, stuffing any lingering doubts with him.

“Little One, I’m gonna go to the store do you need anything?” Yoongi glances up at me, shaking his head and I open my arms motioning for him to come to me.

“Lixie.” He giggles softly as I pepper his face with kisses, purring softly when he buries his face into my chest like he always does. “Don’t take too long okay?”

“Never, I would never.” I brush a hand over his ears, emotions swelling up in my chest. “I will be back soon.” He pulls me down to kiss him, his tongue gliding against my lips before pulling away with a sultry gaze. “Later.”

I pull away grabbing my keys out of my pocket, along with the four stashed needles from before with the stuff that managed to know Jhope out, slipping on my freshly cleaned boots, and walk out the door not looking back. I needed to ditch my phone too, somewhere.

I start the car up, plugging in the coordinates to where Minnie was taken, and take off. I stopped at the closest gas station, smashing my phone and dropping it into the toilet in the restroom, I wanted to leave no traces of where I was going period.

The last thing I needed was the gun, I had managed to sneak one from my parent’s house when I moved out. My dad was a veteran, wounded in combat when I was just barely a year old. He always had a ton of them lying around and half the time couldn’t keep them all straight and my mom well she never touched them.

I circled back to our apartment, rushing up the stairs and grabbing it from the hidden compartment under the couch. Making sure to load it and put the safety on. I look around once, a tear escaping my eye when I see the Kunamon plushie on the couch.

_‘Hoseok you need to take good care of him after I do this.’_

**_‘You are being dumb! I will not let you do this!’_ **

I fight Yongbok again, cutting the link off to not only him but Yoongi as well. I didn’t need him searching for me or trying to find me. It was going to be a long trip and I needed to focus on the main goal at hand; killing Seulong. 

Once I had made it back down to the car, I felt Yoongi trying to break through the link to no avail. I traveled fast and far, taking short cuts and backroads to make sure no one followed me. In total it took me around 3 hours to get to a little gas station for a refresher.

“Welcome, what can I help you with?” When I walk up to the counter, there is an owl-hybrid of some sort, similar to Hobin, Minhee, and Choi standing there in a red-colored vest, with a warm welcoming smile on his face.

“I need gas and two lighters with fluid please.” I point to the objects behind him, looking around and seeing a burner phone as well. “I also need that phone.” He looks behind him and grabs one from the shelf, ringing up the total.

“Ah for that phone to work you need an activation card, otherwise all you will be able to do is call emergency.”

“That is fine, I don’t need the card.”

“Sir, I don’t think you understand this phone doesn’t have a sim in it, you can’t trans-”

“I’m aware I don’t need it for anything more than an emergency now can I please just pay for my items.” I watch him hit the button below the counter as he accepts the cash in my hands. I walk out racing back to pump the gas, and eventually take off.

**_‘Felix, that man is Hobin’s mate that is the gas station that Minnie worked at.’_ **

“Fuck!” I push the pedal down to the floor racing to the side road it tells me to go on. I pull over, leaving the keys in it, but taking the gun and stuffing it in my back pocket.

**_‘You are going to walk?! What are you fucking nuts?!’_ **

_‘If I pull up in the fucking car, he’s gonna know something is up, shut up and let me do this!’_

I start walking following the dirt path that is leading back to a larger sized building that almost looks like a business.

There are large flashing lights leading to a metal doorway, shattered glass from a window is on the outside of the house, but the window is fully intact.

**_‘This is the place; I can smell his scummy ass.’_ **

I peek in through a window seeing Seulong standing there with a female fox hybrid, her long ebony colored hair halfway down her back. She is naked and kneeling in front of him. A lime green laced color wrapped around her thin neck, with a gold-colored padlock securing it.

**_‘It is Sooyoung.’_ **

Yongbok is on high alert now, and so am I. I didn’t expect there to be two of them let alone her. I pull the gun from my pocket and just as I go to release the safety, Seulong’s eyes dart to the window locking eyes with me, and his shift to forest green and his fangs poke past his lips.

**_‘Felix do not be brave, RUN!’_ **

I fight him for a split second and opt to listen racing for the heavily forested area just near hear, ignoring the roar and hunting call coming from Seulong.

**_‘Take a left and climb, shift, and climb!’_ **

I shift quickly allowing Yongbok to take control of our movements and find a tall tree to climb up in effortlessly. 

Our heart racing a million miles an hour when we see Seulong traveling fast to our hiding spot.

_‘The fucking needles!’_

**_‘They should be down there, fuck!’_ **

“What do we have here?” Seulong bends down picking up two that are below us, and when our eyes cast over, we see the other two thankfully scattered near the bush.

“You’re gonna have to be smarter than that kitty cat. You see, when I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish you were dead just like poor little Minnie.”

We hold back from pouncing, watching him pace around the area, his nose upturned towards the tops of the trees trying to smell us out.

“I never was too big on green tea or should I say matcha, and I can’t stand the smell of cherries. I’m more of a chocolate lover.” The sadistic taunt makes both of us lose control finally, pouncing on him from above and latching on to the back of his neck as tight as possible, claws sinking into his chest.

The needles dropped from his hands, and he growls, trying to shift but fails. “You don’t have me pinned just yet pussy cat!” He finally breaks one of his arms loose, bringing it around and above to lock it around our neck, dragging us off him with little to no effort.

I am forced to shift again, and I race to the needles on the ground, opening the cap and slamming one in when he lunges pinning me to the ground in his fox form.

“Try that on for size!” I snarl, as he latches onto my shoulder, the plunger to the needle as it sinks into his skin going down almost instantly the drugs pouring into his system. He tears into my throat next, as I shove the second one into his jugular, trying to hold on and not pass out before he does.

He shifts releasing my throat as blood pools into his mouth and down his shirt from me. My breathing turning labored and feeling suffocated.

**_‘You are dying Felix; you need to shift!’_ **

_‘No, he isn’t passed out yet, I can’t let him win Yongbokkie.’_

“You’re gonna die for that prick tease?” He chuckles maniacally eyes shifting from forest green to their normal cashew color. “He must have all of you whipped for his slutty ass. Did he tell you, he let me fuck him?”

I roar, eyes flashing white when I tear into his throat next, my whole body going feral at the images racing through my mind. The sounds from when we were only kids, of Minnie being raped, the nightmares that wouldn’t stop for months. I let all that anger fuel me, let it consume my being.

“Felix stop!” I hear a voice calling out to me but all I can see is red. Soon all I see is black and all I hear is Yongbok telling me to fight.


	24. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

I should have known better, the second he had said he needed to go to the gas station. Then the link was cut off, the phone wasn’t on, and when I tried to locate it, it was standing still at the gas station for over a half-hour.

“Yoongi, maybe he just lost it and is looking for his phone?” Hoseok was trying to keep me positive but it wasn’t working.

“No, our link it’s cut off.” Minnie was in the room sleeping again, he was still exhausted and after Felix’s little stunt earlier it only made it that much worse. “Hoseok, I think something is wrong.”

“Yoongi, if he doesn’t come back in the next half hour we can go out and look for him.”

Time had passed, half-hour still no update, and his location still had not moved. I raced out the door, taking Hoseok’s keys from him, and followed the map on my phone to the gas station where Felix was at.

When I got there, his car was nowhere to be found, but his phone was still there. I began searching around, looking everywhere until finally, someone said something about a phone being in the toilet.

I raced to the bathrooms, pulled open the lid to see his phone shattered, and at the bottom of the bowl. I ripped it out not caring about the groans and protests of disgust from Suga.

I go back out pulling up a picture of him and showing it to the cashier.

“He was here about an hour ago now, he bought a few things and left.”

I call Hoseok, telling him about Felix’s phone, and eventually, as I make it back to our apartment, I can smell he has been here recently. The couch has been moved slightly and the gun from before is missing.

He thinks I am naïve or blind one of the two, I clean every inch of this place once a week and have found it before.

**_‘I think you need to call Hobin.’_ **

I didn’t want to disturb him, he was working on taking care of the other three, and last I knew planning a trip today to see his mate.

**_‘Call him now, Yoongi stop messing around.’_ **

I listen to Suga, dialing the number quickly and when he picks up it sounds like he is in a vehicle.

“What’s up Yoongi? I may lose you I’m halfway to Gwangju.”

“I think something happened to Felix, his phone was crushed in a gas station toilet, and the gun is missing from under our couch.”

He mumbles something and then sighs, telling me he would look into it.

I sat there on the couch for two hours, ignoring the calls from Hoseok and Jin both. I just wanted to know Felix was okay, I kept trying to break through, and finally, after what felt like forever, Hobin is calling me back.

“He was at my mate’s gas station, he bought lighters, lighter fluid, and a burner phone. I’m missing case files on Seulong, I think he went after him on his own. You need to get down here now, take Jaehoon’s car he is with Minhee and their little one.”

I waste no time, dropping Hoseok’s vehicle back off and waiting for Choi to bring his with Minhee and their little one following them.

My mark is burning again, worse than before by the time I take off again and drive almost all the way there, the pain is excruciating, making my head spin, and forcing me to pull over.

The phone blares and I pick it up, hearing screaming in the background and labored breathing.

“He’s alive but barely, where are you?”

“I-I’m a half-hour away from the address.”

“Felix stop!” The call ends and a roar is the last thing I heard. I bite back the scream from the pain, taking off again and racing to the location set on my phone.

Hobin’s car is sitting along a dirt path and I hear someone roaring and howling in agony, mixed with a sharp screech from someone else.

“Felix!” I scream, stumbling out of the car and trying to find my way through the blackening of my eyesight.

As I get closer there is a panicked sound that comes from Felix when a large fox comes barreling at me.

“Run fucking run!” Hobin yells and before I have time to think am tackled, the fox’s jaw clenching down hard on my throat. I can’t breathe, my lungs feel starved and I suddenly feel weaker than before. My whole body going numb and refusing to move no matter how hard I try.

“Fuck, Yoongi no, please no, no, no.” I hear his voice, I can’t figure out who, but I hear him. I can’t see anything anymore, a black void with a white-colored panther sitting in the middle.

**_‘You are dying, you are going to die.’_ **

I know I am, somehow, I just know. I feel nothing, no panic, no pain, absolutely nothing. 

**_‘Goodbye, Yoongi.’_ **

Then there was nothing, an empty void, quietness. Everything stood still, everything stopped and just felt like nothing.

If this was what death was, why did it suddenly feel like I was missing something? Why did I feel like something was happening when before there was nothing.

_ ‘You need to fight, please Yoongi please!’  _

A deep voice was calling to me again, and I still couldn’t figure out where it was coming from or who it was coming from.

“You need to give him some space, Felix stop.”

My eyes came open and I was inside a room made of wood, dark wood at that, my focus blurring out anything else.

“You need to rest; you’re just as injured like him. I can’t fucking believe you would be that stupid. You aren’t Minnie’s savior Felix!”

“I didn’t wanna be his fucking savior, but no one wants to listen when I say something isn’t right! Something is going on with Hoseok, and Seulong is part of that fucking key!”

“S-Stop!” I finally can make my mouth move but it would seem no one heard me. I just wanted the noise to stop.

“We all know this, Minnie knows this but what happens when Jhope is challenged? What happens when Seulong finally wins?!”

I try to focus again but I am paralyzed I can’t move anything not even my eyes. All I can do is stare at the wood, count each groove of where it had been stained and cut.

**_‘You are exhausted and need sleep, Felix is fighting it too Yoongi sleep!’_ **

That voice again, it is so deep and terrifying. It is familiar but I can’t think of anything or anyone right now. I am terrified, broken, lost.

“Well, now we have him, right? One step down one to go.”

“Felix you’re being fucking impossible right now, you’re damn lucky he didn’t kill you and if I hadn’t shown up, if Yoongi hadn’t found your phone you’d be dead and what fucking good would that have done?!”

“Any good that came out of this would’ve been well fucking worth it!”

“Yoongi died Felix! He fucking died and you’re still acting proud?!”

_‘I died? Am I dead?’_

**_‘No, they brought us back.’_ **

_‘Who’re you?’_

**_‘Suga, Yoongi I am you, well a part of you.’_ **

Memories slowly started coming back, familiarity settling deep in my bones. Longing, pain, heartbreak, lies, so many things but finally every piece filled back in.

_‘Why can’t we move?’_

I start feeling panic set in, my mouth not wanting to work again.

**_‘We are in a healing chamber, stop fighting, and just relax. Felix is okay, we are okay just rest please?’_ **

I want to fight again but I let Suga win just this once, I close my eyes and whimper feeling my body igniting my skin alive with heat.

I didn’t know how much time had passed, but when I awoke again everything was dead silent except for soft murmurs in the background.

I couldn’t make out voices, my eyes refusing to fully open but now it was dark from what I could see. The wood from before barely visible in the poor lighting.

I was surrounded by heat, enough to make my skin sticky with sweat.

“I can’t believe he could be that stupid.” I hear a voice louder this time, it was a soft one though, warmness radiating from whoever it came from.

“He was trying to fix the problem, even though it was stupid he was doing it with purpose at least.”

“Minhee don’t even try to justify his fucking actions right now. He not only put himself in danger but Yoongi as well.”

I tried to sit up this time, my ear searching for any kind of noise besides the three of them arguing with each other.

“Little One please stay still.” That snapped me right back to reality, Felix was the one holding me.

“Oh no, you don’t get to fucking do this!” I growled and shoved myself away from him, stumbling out of the bed we were in.

“Litt-”

I cut him right off, holding a hand to my chest and reaching out to smack him with the other one. I let the anger, the betrayal boil my already unstable emotions. My instability was winning this, the self-conscious thoughts were winning this.

“Don’t you _DARE_ call me that right now, right now I’m not your anything! You made that very clear when you blatantly lied right to my face!”

Mad tears were coming, and I hated those, I didn’t just feel sad I was angry. I was beyond it, while it wasn’t a lie it felt like one, everything suddenly felt like absolute poison. His touch, his kiss, his smell all poison to me.

“Yoongi you need to calm down.” Choi comes walking in with Minhee right behind him, Hobin was standing in the doorway, watching my every move. “You’re weak right now, and naked.”

I couldn’t find it in me to care, I felt weak sure, but nothing is outweighing the hurt and anger-fueled directly at my mate.

“You promised me, you looked at me and promised!” Felix sits up and I see the still healing wounds that littered his normally flawless tan skin. His throat had to have been almost ripped apart, his arms were marred with raw red angry claw marks, and then from the chest down where teeth had been in his skin still just as red.

“He didn’t do this to hurt you or betray you Yoongi.”

“No, you’re fucking right, he did it for himself. He did this to prove to himself and everyone else that he’s the one in charge. A pissing match and for what?” He just sits there, eyes focused on only me, never moving from the same spot.

“I don’t think it was just that.” Minhee is defending him and Choi just looks down shaking his head, Hobin looked about as angry as I felt.

“No, you’re right about that too. It was to impress Minnie too, a long-lost love he never got to fucking have. So, fucking have him then, if he’s so fucking special why don’t you-”

That gained the reaction I was looking for, eyes shifting to white and then back to cocoa as he practically flashes over to me, cupping the underside of my jaw in a firm hold, while his other grabs my wrists pinning them together.

**“Far from that, and if you keep running your fucking mouth about me being in love with him, I am going to fuck you so hard you will not sit for a damn week!”**

“Fuck you? Do you think I’m gonna just crawl back into bed with you? I fucking hate you right now, I hate you!”

Angry tears are flowing like a floodgate that had just been opened. I didn’t hate him, how could I? I loved him so much and this is why it was hurting so much. He chose him over a life together, he chose to protect Minnie over a life together.

“I didn’t choose him; I didn’t choose this just for him! Goddamn it all Yoongi!” I have never seen him this angry at me, sure Hoseok but never me.

“I wanted this to be done with, I wanted all of us to be safe again. I wanted to start my life and finish it, and if it meant losing my life in the process to save everyone else’s why the fuck wouldn’t I do it?”

“ _ME!_ You have to think about me!” I fight against the hand holding my wrist, but he is too strong, the one on my jaw loosens but doesn’t let go. I have no choice but to look at him and see him looking at me with the same look he did before he left.

“I did it for you, I did it for us!”

“The fuck you did, you did it for him, and you did it for yourself to prove that you aren’t a baby. I like you being a baby, I like being taller, and I like being older.”

“You two I swear to god, Felix let him the fuck go.” Hobin has finally had it and starts to make his way over, but Choi practically shoves him and Minhee out slamming the door shut behind him.

“Get your hands off me, or so help me Felix—” I fight him again and his eyes narrow shifting to white again. “Don’t you dare you fucking no good—”

“Confidence, we talked about this. He loves you; he wants you; he needs you.”

“He didn’t need me when he came here now did, he? He obviously didn’t need me when he decided to be sneaky.”

Yongbok sighs shifting back to Felix, and then his lips are on mine, suffocating me, drowning me. I fight against it, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

“Let me go!” I finally manage to get free, stepping back from him, ignoring the heat pooling into my veins. “Don’t you dare touch me, don’t look at me, don’t come near me. I want you to leave me alone and let me fucking think.”

“Yoongi, don’t do this.”

“Now you will know _EXACTLY_ how I feel. I’m going home, I don’t give a fuck where the hell you go.” I turn on my heels searching for clothes and see a pile of them in the corner, freshly bought and folded.

I change into them ignoring his calls to me, the room filling with his scent, and walk out the door. He chases out after me trying to make me come back, fighting me every step of the way. Seulong is there, tied up to a supporting beam, seeing him like this only fueling what I am feeling even more.

“Yoongi, please don’t go home don’t leave me.”

“You don’t get to do this right now; you don’t get to try and make me feel like what I’m feeling is wrong right now. You don’t deserve my fucking forgiveness; you don’t deserve to have me listen to your excuses.”

I look at him one last time, my resolve almost coming sooner than I would have liked. 

“You fucked up now you can deal with it, just like right now I’m dealing with this.”

I slam the door open and shut, seeing the cars to be nowhere in sight. I go back in, walking right up to Choi, and hold out my hand.

“No, I’m not giving you the keys. You’re still weak, you still need to be near him, and as much as that scares you Yoongi, you still need him.”

“Give me the keys or I will hotwire the bitch, I can’t stand to be here any longer!”

“Why? Stay in a different room there are plenty.”

I knew the answer, but I didn’t want to admit it to myself, as much as I want to throttle Felix, as much as I want to hate him, to scream at him, to punish him, the longer I am around him the less those feelings will stay.


	25. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~  **

Minhee had called to let us know they were both safe, and that was Minnie’s and Hoseok’s cue to leave for the day, they had opted to go to his house because of Seulong being under control along with the other three.

“Maybe now, we’ll get some peace and quiet before this giant dinner tonight, that your parents insisted on having.” Namjoon had hands rested on my hips, when he came up behind me.

“Oh yes, because that is totally my fault.” I knew he was teasing but I was in no mood. It wasn’t my parents that I was worried about. It wasn’t even his father that worried me, it was his damn mother.

“Jin-ah, don’t get testy with me, or I may have to do something about it.” Again, he was teasing, but I was in no mood for it.

“I dare you; I really do.” I shoved his hands off me, walking out of his grasp and eventually to the kitchen. It was almost noon; I had a whole list of food to make and I didn’t dare let him do anything because he is just too clumsy.

“Jin I was kidding, stop being ornery I know the thought of my Eomma being here is upsetting but worrying about it, isn’t gonna make you feel any better.”

“Like I didn’t already know that? Joon I don’t think you realize what the woman does to me.” I didn’t hate her, she loved her son and wanted what was best for him always. She is just too invested sometimes; she demands his behavior to meet her standards even when the expectations are beyond unfair or reasonable.

“What if she loses her temper again? What if she decides to try and tear us apart again? What if-”

He takes me into his arms, pressing a warm soft kiss to my lips, giving me his silly love-sick smile. His eyes sure, and strong, warm and inviting.

“So what if she does? Does it look like she has won so far? Jin-ah, Baby Doll, I’m not gonna just leave you, don’t you know me better than that by now?”

“I do Joon-ah but I just want her to accept me, accept us finally after all this time she still fights against us.”

He sighs, chuckling before pressing more kisses to my forehead and eventually my lips. All train of thoughts leaving me and replacing them with him.

“I don’t care if she doesn’t approve and neither should you. She isn’t the one who is mated to you Jin, I am. She isn’t the one who gets to spend the rest of her life with you, I am.”

He places a hand on the bump that is barely there, looking down at it, before dropping to his knees and lifting my shirt up. “She isn’t the one who I want to have a family with, you are.” He presses his nose to my skin, breathing in deeply and rumbling softly.

“You’re both mine, and I’m both of yours not anyone else’s Eomma or not.” I sink my fingers into the soft dense russet-colored hair, scraping my nails against his scalp and giggling softly when he shivers and rumbles louder than before.

“Now, stop worrying, let me get the table set up and I promise I won’t break any dishes while you slave away in the damn kitchen for this big ass dinner.”

He stands up, pressing another kiss to my lips, and walks past me heading right for the cupboards.

I had decided to make traditional styled food, his mother liked my cooking it was one of the few things she did approve of. I was throwing in a curveball to kind of prepare everyone for the full announcement; Miyeok-guk.

I was already eating it daily, as much as I hated the damn taste. Instead of white rice, I was opting for multigrain and I was drinking a lot more milk than I cared to admit.

Over the course of the next six hours I had prepared a full feast, my mother had called to tell me my older brother and older sister were coming as well. Everything was the be hush hush until I decided it was time to tell everyone.

Namjoon had fallen asleep after cleaning up some more, placing all the dishes and utensils on the table, and helping mix up the salad. He wanted me to come snuggle but I opted not to as that would have led to much more than snuggling.

I hadn’t fed since this morning, and I know I needed to but me being sexually frustrated mixed with worry just wasn’t a good idea.

“Joonie, you need to get up my parents are almost here.” I walked out almost giggling at the sight. He was curled up on the largest part of the sectional, with my throw being used as a pillow, and his to cover him up.

“My Eomma text five minutes ago Abeoji and her are almost here too.” He sits up grabbing me and pulling me down about messing up the new sweater I had put on.

“Yah! Kim Namjoon!” I grunt and he chuckles flipping us so I am on the bottom and he is pinning me by my wrists.

“You’ve been sneaky today, you needed to feed and you didn’t tell me earlier.”

“Horny plus aggravated makes for a very nasty and cranky mate remember?” I squirm and he leans down, his nose brushing against my jawline. “S-Stop they’re almost here Joon-ah.”

He sighs, eyes meeting mine again, and I know just from the satisfied look he gives that he got the desired reaction he wanted from me.

“Tease.” He scoffs and stands up stretching and cracking his joints before helping me off the couch just as the doorbell goes off. “Go change before I beat your ass.” I mutter and he chuckles, fixing the throws as I walk over to the door opening it to find his parents there. His father was a warm man, welcoming, and overly affectionate with anyone he meets, where his mother is the polar opposite and even worse so with me.

“Jin-ah! How are you? It feels like it has been ages!” He pulls me in for a hug while she just brushes past us, and slips one of the extra pairs of house shoes on.

“Ahhh Abeoji I’m doing good, it has been a very long time!” He finally releases me and my stomach churns, when he sniffs around the air his eyes narrow before brightening again.

“Did you cook one of my favorites to butter me up? I smell samgyupsal!” I giggle and nod looking back to see Namjoon standing with his mother.

“Ohhh Jinnie!” I glance up to see my older sister Jisoo come running up and about tackling me to the ground. “Look at you! Look at how big your-”

“Jisoo! Remember your manners!” My mother is not far behind while my father and older brother continue to chat as they casually walk up to the door.

“Right, sorry Eomma!” Jisoo while older acts as if she is fifteen years younger than she is. She is easily excited and has the attention span of a gnat.

“Hyung, how long are you gonna take to get in the house?” Namjoon teases my older brother, grinning widely when he comes barreling in and tackles Namjoon to the ground.

“Oh, dear god I see somethings just never change.” My father chuckles watching them spar and about knock a lamp over.

“Yah! Kim Namjoon, watch it!” Seungwoo, looks at me grinning while having Namjoon in a headlock. “Let him go you know I prefer my mate to be alive for this damn dinner.” I grumble my mood suddenly shifting when his mother walks up to me, sniffing the air like her mate had prior.

“Did you move someone else in? It smells like lemon-balm and some kind of berry in here.” She gives me a hard stare and I feel myself starting to get faint.

“We are using a new air freshener, we both decided we wanted a change from lavender.” Namjoon comes up between us, locking fingers with me and giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Why don’t we get started on dinner while it’s hot.” My mother gives me a knowing smile offering to take some of the pressure off for just a few moments.

It thankfully worked and once everyone had made their way to the large dining room table, I began helping Namjoon fill everyone’s glasses with whatever they preferred. Most opted for wine, except myself of course, and my father who wanted milk.

“I’m surprised you decided to drink sparkling water instead of wine Jin.” Namjoon’s mother comments as she cuts a large piece of the pork belly for her mate.

“Ah, I don’t feel like drinking right now. Plus, I got a new flavor of it, it is strawberry kiwi.” I take a gulp, and once everyone has gotten what they want for food, I take the lid off the seaweed soup, dishing myself a large portion.

“Of all the foods you made, you’re eating seaweed soup. What are you pregnant?” Namjoon’s father teases me and my stomach drops, nausea suddenly becoming too overwhelming to keep lunch down.

“Excuse me for a moment.” I set my spoon down and try to walk calmly but fail when I start to cough and gag.

“Jin?” Someone calls out to me just as I get in the bathroom, yank the lid up and fall to my knees as I puke into the bowl. The sour smell, only making me gag more and cough.

“Oh Baby Doll.” Namjoon walks in shutting the door, and crouches next to me. He has a glass of water and a piece of dried ginger root in his hands. “This is why you need to feed.” He sighs and I whimper, taking the glass from him and allowing him to pop the piece of ginger into my mouth.

“I was fine until your Abeoji made that comment.” I chew on the bitter and spicy tasting root, relief almost instant from it. “I don’t want to tell them about our pup, your Eommani already hates me Joon.” Emotions are overpowering me, swelling up, and only making me feel worse.

“Baby Doll, we need to tell them, plus your Eommani is so excited to find out if she’s gonna be spoiling a little girl or a little boy.”

I feel like crying, but it won’t solve anything right now. Nothing is going to solve this as I want it to.

“Brush your teeth, and let’s go back out. Jisoo looks like she was gonna faint when I went running after you.” I chuckled shaking my head. I allow him to help me up, he flushes the toilet, while I brush my teeth, and then we both exit together.

“I hope you aren’t sick, my poor pup.” My mother comes over to me, brushing her hand over my forehead, sighing when I shake my head. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I nod this time, motioning for her to sit back down and I then take my spot, grabbing the spoon for my soup again.

After everyone is finished, and everything is being taken care of, I have Namjoon corral them all into the living room around the fireplace, grabbing pictures from the ultrasounds, along with the copies putting them in each of the parent’s little gift bags.

We had decided to make it unique. I had gotten pink and blue bags, with tissue paper to go inside them with four photo album books. Each bag contained them, also sets of fuzzy socks, and one out of all the bags had “It’s a girl!” written on a piece of paper with her due date. I had Namjoon put the piece of paper in a random bag. They were going to pick out which bag they wanted and whoever got it, would pull it out first.

“So, I have these gift bags I want each of you to open. They are all the same, so just pick a bag and wait for the others.” My hands suddenly felt clammy and my heart was racing a mile a minute.

“Isn’t this a housewarming party?” Namjoon’s mother pipes up as she takes a bag and hands one to her mate.

I don’t say anything but watch as they all begin opening the bags, pulling out the photo albums. My mother has a wide smile on her face, beaming it directly at me.

“I don’t think my feet will fit in these Jin!” His father laughs holding up a pink pair of fuzzy socks, and I force a smile on my face.

“Oh my god—” They all pull out the ultrasound pictures, and my heart plummets when his mother is the one with the piece of paper attached.

“It’s a girl?” Her brows furrow as a deep frown form on her face while my parents are about squealing with excitement, my sister and brother both calmly watching me. “What do you mean it’s a girl?” Her eyes pierce into mine, her gaze cold, and anything but happy.

“Jin is pregnant Eomma, we are having a girl pup we just found out a couple of days ago.” Namjoon grabs my hand, holding onto it tight. “This wasn’t a housewarming party, it was a pregnancy ann-”

She stands up smacking him hard across the face while her mate sits there flabbergasted, mouth gaping at her sudden reaction.

“I don’t fucking think so.” I finally have had enough; I stand up practically towering over her smaller frame.

“You nasty vile slut! Way to trap him in real good now!” She goes to reach out to smack me next and her mate steps forward, grabbing a handful of her hair, snarling, and snaps his fangs at her throat.

“You will not speak to Namjoon’s mate that way!”

I feel faint again, the swimming in my head only heightening when she whines and Namjoon just sits there holding his cheek in his hand still.

“I’ve had about enough of this little tantrum of yours. They are mates Sungyung, not a casual fling, they are mated he wears his mark and our Adeul wears his mates!”

“Namgil!” She whines and he snaps at her throat again, waiting for her to submit and my parents keep their eyes down and away from the dominant display.

“Apologize now!” He about tosses her to my feet, and she kneels on her knees in front of me, head bowed and hands folded in her lap.

“I-I’s sorry, p-please f-forgive me.” I want to not take pity on her but I can’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Stand up.” I watch her stand, keeping her head bowed. “Look at me.” She cautiously gazes up at me, eyes watery and fearful. “I won't give you the satisfaction of making me feel like how you always do. I love Namjoon, I’ve loved him since the day we met at school, I want a family with him. I didn’t trap him, I didn’t trick him, and I’m not a fucking slut!”

_ ‘Jin, you need to calm down.’  _

_‘I’m perfectly fine right now don’t worry about me.’_

“We’re having this pup, and you have two choices in this right now. One, you leave my fucking house and never come back, walk out of not only your grandchild’s life but Namjoon’s as well. Two, you can be an adult, start accepting that I’m part of your pack and be a part of our lives.”

She looks down again, I can smell the turmoil she is creating for herself.

“You would want that? Namjoon you would want your Eomma to be shoved away like I’m nothing because of some omega?”

“If it means keeping my pup and my mate happy, yes. You’re horrible to Jin, and he’s more than an omega. I’ve chosen him time and time again, and I won’t stop choosing him. I love him, I want him, and I always have. Make your choice and make it wise because I won’t be begging you to come back or change your mind this time.”

“Fine, I guess I will have to put up with you for the rest of my life just so I can be in my own pup’s life.”

“Can I say something?” My mother stands up, holding out her hands to Sungyung who doesn’t take them, so my mom just stands there locking eyes with her. “My pup, my baby, my Adeul is more than worthy of yours. He takes good care of him, and always will. This grandchild should be a blessing not the start of a new war.”

Namjoon is swept up by my father in a big tight hug while his father hugs me tight.

“I can’t wait to meet my new grandchild, and if you’ll let me, I want to build you something for the nursery.” I nod, holding back tears that want to fall.

“Of course, Abeoji, of course. My Appa is building the crib and rocking chair but I’m sure he could use some help.” My father grins, patting him on the shoulder as he lets me go.

“Of course I always need help, now you work for a law firm correct?” They start mumbling about things they need to do and Jisoo and Seungwoo walk up to me grinning.

“So Eomma says a shopping trip is overdue, while the guys go drink and build shit.” My mother smacks her upside the head tugging harshly on an ear and I giggle hearing her shriek and whine about it hurting.

“Well don’t be swearing in front of company then!” Namjoon, hums wrapping his arms around me and his mother sits on the couch holding the picture in her hands. For a moment just a moment I see a soft smile on her face. Maybe tonight was the piece that was missing all along. Maybe now we can start over and build a relationship that I have always wanted.


	26. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~  **

Yongbok interfering did not help me in any way shape or form when it came to the likes of Yoongi. He was pissed, but it was a mask for what he truly felt; hurt. I hurt him, deeply and I know this isn’t something that I am going to be able to just fix like before.

The thoughts inside his head, the way he pictured my intentions, on top of what he already has issues with, is making it impossible for him to see it my way.

Choi wouldn’t let him leave and I kind of wished he had let him. Yoongi is the type of person who needs space to think, and if he doesn’t get the space, he wants he blows and becomes nasty.

“If you don’t let me out that fucking door, I’m gonna scratch your goddamn eyes out!” He was standing there, tail swishing and double his normal size, fangs poking out from his lips, and his eyes were starting to swirl with black and grey.

“Yoongi calm the fuck down before I make you calm.” Choi has had enough, he was swearing earlier too, and then he swore during that fight. He is losing his composure, the practiced and natural calmness he has to him.

“Yoongi, please stay you can go to a different room as we have said before. If you leave, you could get worse and your body may give out. So please just calm the hell down.” Minhee looks exhausted, she had been up most of the night prior with her little boy.

He was running a high fever, and now because of my stupid stunt, he was sick with his grandparents. Guilt was setting deep in my bones, regret too even though I swore I wouldn’t feel it.

“Felix you need to just get the hell away from him. Go back to the fucking bed and go sleep.” Hobin is the only one remaining quiet, while earlier he was far from it. He tore into me like no other, and I tore right back.

“I’m not gonna leave him like this, then he really will snap at me.” I opened my mouth before speaking and soon Yoongi’s focus was solely on me again.

“I want nothing to do with you right now, I don’t wanna see you, smell you, hear you, nothing!” My eyes glow in return to his lighting up with the surge of power in the room.

“I don’t give a rat’s fucking ass Yoongi, stop behaving like this!”

I was fighting Yongbok for every second I stand, he wanted to teach him a lesson, to fuck him into next week, to force submission. I wouldn’t do that, I refuse to treat him like that, he deserves a choice.

**_‘Oh, like you let him choose to lose you right?’_ **

I snarl shaking my head and kneel, my hands clenching tightly to the floor beneath me.

**_‘Like you gave him a choice when you just left, right?’_ **

_‘Stop it!’_

**_‘When you chose to act like your age, and leave him in the dust panicking right?’_ **

I clutch onto my ears tugging at them until the voice stops inside my head.

“F-Felix? L-Lixie?!” I hear Yoongi calling out panicked, my body shaking like a leaf as panic starts flowing into me.

I freeze up when he about plows me into the ground, but I still can’t open my eyes or say anything.

“I-I lied I don’t hate you, I-I’m sorry please d-don’t leave me please!” I grunt when his lips brush against mine, warm drops of something falling onto my cheeks and dripping down to my chin.

I finally am able to open my eyes, and see his staring right back, watery and leaking all down his face onto mine. I stiffly reach up cupping a cheek and nuzzle my nose to his.

“I-I’m sorry too, okay? I’m so sorry.”

**_‘This is not going to fix what you have done; this is far from over.’_ **

_‘I know this, I know he’s just vulnerable and doesn’t know what to do.’_

“I-I didn’t choose him over you; I didn’t do this just for him.” He pulls away again, the same cold look in his eyes from before as the tears start to dry and be wiped away by his sleeves.

“I don’t care what the reason was, you lied to me, you left me, you broke your promise.”

“Yoongi.” That is all I can say I have to respond, no excuse. I have nothing but his pain lodge deep and breaking through the surface.

“You acted exactly how a child did, you hid what you were doing, you stole from Hobin, you stole from Choi, and you broke my heart and my trust.”

“Yoongi, let me try to fix this, let me fix it.” I grab his hands in mine, keeping my head bowed and he rips them from mine.

“I don’t know if you can fix this, I don’t know if you can gain that trust again Felix. I warned you, I have told you, and I meant it.”

I stand up, not waiting for him to move on me, and just wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against me ignoring the yowls and growls.

“I won’t stop until I do, I just don’t understand why you still think after everything we have shared that I’m in love with Minnie. Yoongi, Little One, Kitten you’re the one who has my heart not him.”

“When you choose him over me, when you do these kinds of stunts, when you literally call out his fucking name in your sleep!” He shoves me hard, sobbing, and falling back on his ass.

“When did I do that?” Minhee walks over to him, kneeling beside him, rubbing his back as he sobs deep heart-wrenching ones. “When did I call out his name?”

“The night after the fight, you kept asking where he was rather than Yoongi.” Choi murmurs, looking at Yoongi with pity. “You need to get these feelings sorted out.”

“Do what Minnie did with Jhope and Hoseok, look into the crevice of my mind, of my soul because you won’t find what you think is there. I don’t love him Yoongi!”

“I mean that is kind of a good idea.” Hobin finally chimes in, and Yoongi refuses still to say anything again.

“Do it, knock me out and do it.” Yoongi finally looks at me doubt still on his face. “If you find whatever the hell you think is in there, I will never see him again.”

“That’s not fair and I’m not that horrible of a person. You fucking grew up with him, he means so much to you.” The incredulous tone makes my patience wear thin.

“That’s how sure I am that you won’t find what you seem to think is there. I’m willing to put my friendship with my best friend on the line to prove to you, that I love you and not him. I’m willing to let go of supposed lost love for you Yoongi, if that isn’t baring my heart to you, I don’t know what is.”

“What if I don’t find whatever the hell you seem to claim isn’t there.”

“That is up to you, I’m doing what I know to be able to fix this.”

After a whole debacle, Yoongi finally agrees, and Choi pulls out his case from the trunk of his car.

“This isn’t going to be pleasant, finding someone is a bit different than looking through memories and internal thoughts.” I shrug my shoulders laying back on the bed and hold out an arm to him.

“Just fucking do it.”

When he administers the drugs, it didn’t feel like he had at first it felt like normal until suddenly everything turned white.

** ~Felix’s Head POV~  **

_I stepped out onto the wooden floor, seeing a black colored panther sitting in the corner, his white-colored eyes almost calling to me._

_“Yongbok?” I walk to him and he rumbles shifting into a human-like form, eyes still the same shade of white._

**_“Yoongi and Suga are on their way, about another few seconds.”_ **

_A sudden flash of white makes me turn around and see Yoongi standing there with a white-colored smaller framed panther, with black eyes, and then Yongbok shifts and races over to him, purring loudly._

**_“Begin with memories and it will lead you to where you wish to go.”_ ** _Suga rumbles to us while Yongbok and he curl up with each other. Yoongi just looks at me, the same expression from before._

_“Let’s just get this over with.” I sigh following him out the door and leaping into the first memory that pops up._

_“Oh, it’s the day he was—” I trail off watching the memory play out, I had just seen him leave smelling off but following him secretly._

_He was walking to the apartment complex that I lived in at the time with my parents before we bought our house and he was stopped by Seulong._

_“I-I need H-Hobi.” He mumbles and Seulong coaxes him to follow claiming to be Hoseok. I had chosen to follow him down the dark corridor._

_“I was eight when this happened.” I looked at Yoongi, allowing the feelings of that day to replay over and over._

_“I pitied him, I wanted him to be safe and at eight I shouldn’t have had to fight off Seulong, but I did. I did it to protect him, but it wasn’t of the kind of love you think.”_

_After a sudden flash, we are at the river, me pulling him out not breathing. I feel anger seeing this again, me trying to revive him, bawling my eyes out and panicking._

_“Again, as you can see and feel not the love you think.” Yoongi watches the scene play out in horror, and I flash it again to present, the day I found out about Jhope._

_“I don’t love him like you think I do. I love him like family Yoongi, and that’s as far as it goes.”_

_I flash again and we are at the core of my being, everything inside of my heart and soul. Every feeling, I’ve ever felt and when I pull the tab for Minnie, everything bursts forward. Every memory, every thought, every piece of how he is in my heart replays like a broken film._

_Then when I pull the one for Yoongi, he about drops to his knees, seeing everything played out, given to him._

_“Do you see the difference now? I think about you, I thought about you earlier, I called out Minnie’s name because I was having a nightmare of the day, I found him on his deathbed. I knew you were safe; I knew I had kept you safe.”_

_I feel guilt coming from Yoongi, but I don’t want him to feel that._

_“I love you Yoongi, I’m young and I know this. I know I made a mistake you can clearly see that.” He looks at me, eyes soft and warm again. “I want to be with you, my love for him will never outweigh my love for you.”_

** ~End of Felix’s Head POV~  **

When I wake again, Yoongi is sitting on top of me, Choi and everyone else is gone.

“L-Little One?” I wince and he sobs big fat tears, loud wails, and snuffs. “Shhh stop.”

I feel horrible now, my head was already pounding and now my heart is sinking. “Little One, stop crying, please? It’s okay, it’s okay.” I try to soothe him but he just won’t stop sobbing, the tears just pouring from his eyes.

“Kitten please stop, just talk to me what can I do?” I feel like I’m about to go into a panic attack. I have never seen him so upset, so distraught.

He feels so guilty but still so angry at me, the emotions are creating a raging inferno of war inside of him.

“Look at me, stop feeling guilty be mad, get mad at me don’t you dare feel guilty Yoongi.”

He shakes his head and his hands come to rest on mine, his thumbs are dug up on the sides, cuticles practically ripped off.

“Oh, Little One why would you do this? Hm?” I kiss them, my tongue flicking and healing them quickly. “Don’t be hurting yourself for my benefit now.” I tease and he whines, the tears slowly stopping finally.

“Tell me what you want now that you have seen those pieces of me.” 

“I’m still mad at you, I’m mad that I almost lost you because you decided to take a demon on, all by yourself. I can’t be mad at you for why you did it, I can’t accuse you anymore and use it as a weapon to protect myself. I-I just—” He trails off eyes casting down and blushing when he sees that he is fully nude again and so am I.

“Yoongi, I’m willing to do whatever you want now. I know you didn’t see what you thought you would, but can we at least talk about what you are thinking?”

“I’m thinking about how selfish I was for thinking, for doubting that you love me. I’m thinking about all the moments you two shared and yet not a single one outweighed any of ours that we’ve shared over only the short four months we have known each other now.”

“Mmmm anything else?”

“I’m thinking about how, for once in my life I have something that is just mine, that wants me. I found someone who thinks I’m perfect, and yet imperfect at the same time but still loves and wants me just the same.”

“I do, I love you so much and I hope you see that now.”

“You think I’m beautiful and you’re the first person to ever call me that and I don’t know how I feel about it. I have confidence issues; I have secrets still and you just literally bared your heart and soul to me.”

“I would do it again, I would do anything to make that fear go away Yoongi.”

“You actually have thoughts about a family with me, of a life with me, and not a single doubt after everything I’ve said and done you just-”

I can’t hold back any longer, I lean forward bringing his lips down to meet mine in a bold and hard kiss. Everything pent up out in the open, every moment I wanted, bared raw and his for the taking.

“I want you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to love you Yoongi not anyone else.”

“I’m still so mad at you, so angry with you, I’m disappointed in you.” The last few words mumbled, and I sigh, nodding my head in understanding. He had every right to feel this way. I did something that I shouldn’t have but the reality is, he knows I would do it again.

“What do you need me to do for this to be resolved, I can’t fix and help if you’re not honest with me.”

“I want you to just leave me alone for a bit, I need time to think, and hovering only makes me more flustered and makes me forget that I’m even mad. I wanna be mad for a bit, I wanna scream at you because Felix, you terrify me.”

“Scream at me then, smack me, beat me to a pulp, make my mind, do what you need to do, to get past this, so we can get past this.”

He looks at me again, eyes searching mine, he is confused. His instincts are telling him one thing, but his heart is telling him another.

“I don’t know if I’m gonna get past this, if we’re gonna get past this. I-I almost lost you, I-I died Felix, I died, and I did it so willingly I didn’t hesitate the second I heard you. That scares me, this bond scares me.”

“It does me too, believe it or not. I’m scared that if I lose you, if I make another mistake and you can’t see past it that I’m gonna lose you for good. That would destroy me, and earlier when I thought about just dying, it would’ve been different. I wouldn’t have felt like I lost you.”

“No, but do you think I wanna lose you either? Do you think my needs are a joke? I need you, not in just the sense of a mate Felix, I want you willingly, I need you, and I love you without the bond.”

“Is it your turn to bare your heart to me?” I tease him and he smacks me across the chest, cheeks tinting that beautiful rose pink that I love.

“I want you, regardless of the ups and downs, but don’t do this to me again or I will make those feelings disappear just as fast I do.”

His threat struck deep, his heart was bared the day he said yes to me, but now it's starting to be caged again. I needed to fix this, to make it right, and doing as he says is the first step.


	27. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

Hoseok had somehow managed to convince me to go on a date with him. While it was safe, I still didn’t feel at ease all the way. There was something off, and the majority of it was from him. He felt like my Hoseok, looked like him, but the smell was overly pungent.

I find comfort in his scent but for the past 12 hours, the smell is nauseating. He was basking in it and kept trying to scent me as well, but I was making excuses, leaving just as he went to do it.

This time right now was no different only there was no escape, we were in line waiting to be seated at a fancy-ass restaurant. He insisted we do this, he wanted to do this often and I just didn’t feel comfortable.

I wasn’t extroverted like he was I was someone who preferred cuddles on a couch rather than fancy parties. I would much rather cook food together at home than go out and eat food.

“Reservation for Jung.” The host calls out and Hoseok raises his hand, leading me to the front so we can finally be seated.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was feeling famished. These kits have me eating at least three times a day but most of the time, it is around five.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” The waiter places the menus down on the table, taking out a device, and looking to Hoseok. Something that was bothering me already, they assume he is in charge.

“I would like a glass of sprite.” Hoseok leaves it at that and the waiter just waits patiently for him to continue. “I am guessing that you assume I am to pick what he will be eating and drinking but sadly that is a mistake.”

A blush heats my face as his eyes shift to me, asking me what I was to drink as well. I opt for just a glass of water and Hoseok raises a brow. I was supposed to be drinking lots of fluids, maintaining a decent diet, and making sure to feed when the need arises.

“I am sorry he did that.” He takes my hands in his and I shake my head giving him a warm smile. Moments like this, make me feel butterflies, the way he looks at me. Right now, though I don’t feel those butterflies, I can’t stand the way he is looking at me.

**_‘Let me handle this, stop fighting me, and let me fix it.’_ **

_‘Why, so you can just fuck him? I don’t want that right now!’_

**_‘Goddamn it all Minnie let me handle him, that is not Hoseok!’_ **

I try to control the fear spiking in my blood, but he catches my scent and his eyes gleam as they shift to midnight blue.

“Sneaky bastard,” I growl, and Jhope hums, eyes narrowing in on the waiter as he brings our drinks to us.

“Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?”

 **“I think we are ready.”** I don’t even listen as he rambles off a variety of different dishes to order, letting him choose what he sees fit because fighting him is only making it worse.

**“That feline companion of yours has a good sense of morals and yet he is so childish, so full of himself.”**

“So are you, that’s like the pot calling the kettle black Jhope. You’re no better, in fact, you’re ten times worse than that.”

 **“So, you think, I think Jimin thinks otherwise Minnie.”** I hated that, it was Hoseok’s voice calling me Minnie, and it just didn’t sit right.

I hated it when Hoseok called me Minnie period, I liked being Jimin or Chim or Angel, or Pretty Boy for him. I was fucking Vixen and Minnie to Jhope among a list of other degrading names.

**_‘You need to let me handle him; I promise I will not fuck him.’_ **

_‘Oh yeah, I’m sure that’ll stick.’_

Against my better judgment, I allow Jimin to take control, watching Jhope shift from tense to somewhat more relaxed.

 **“I thought we had talked about this alpha.”** Jimin, gives him an alluring smile, moving our hands over Jhope’s again and squeezing them tight.

**“I want more than to be trapped in a dark corner all the time. At this rate, Hoseok might never reach his full potential.”**

**“That is not up for you to decide, the threat is gone now, let them be happy just for this bit. Let them relish in their happiness and stop trying to control him.”** Jimin was scared but wasn’t showing it. While he loved Jhope there was a part that I couldn’t see, and he was refusing to let me in. 

**“I want a deal then, if Minnie and Hoseok want free time then I do too with you.”** I want to scream but Jimin is the one in control right now. **“I want one day out of the week where it is just us, no one else.”**

**“Okay, what day? I want to make my own deal too.”**

_‘No this isn’t fucking happening! You’re not doing this! We’re not doing this!’_

**_‘Minnie, please try it my way just this once please trust me!’_ **

**“I want Mondays, like today. Just you and me with the humans quiet.”**

**“Fine, one of my conditions, no sex. Minnie is not ready for that again, and this is not just my body. We are a team, and you need to get a clue when it comes to you and Hoseok as well. You need to stop doing these vile things when you are out. Jhope, I know you can be a good person, but you need to put forth the fucking effort.”**

I watch him contemplate before agreeing, looking at the waiter as he comes with the cart full of food.

**“This starts next week, and on those days, we do not leave whatever house we are in. We do not go around Felix, and we do not get to hurt anyone. The second you break those rules, I will let Minnie have full control and I will disappear for good.”**

His eyes dart up, panic-stricken. It was nice seeing him so unsettled, off his game, being bested.

**“Fine, deals, a deal.”**

**“Now let Hoseok out!”** Jimin barks and watches as his eyes shift and his body loosens fully.

_‘There, now behave.’_

Jimin lets me come out again and Hoseok gives me a sad guilty look.

“Hobi, did you hear all that was said?”

He nods, looking down at the table instead of me. I sigh grabbing his hands in mine and bringing them to my lips brushing against his knuckles.

“Stop looking so guilty and upset I’m fine Hobi. He didn’t hurt me, and he kept his promise.”

“For how long? How long until he breaks again and then what? I have to worry about you and the kits then.”

**_‘He would never hurt you or those kits, he loves them and me far too much for that.’_ **

“He won’t hurt them, and he won’t hurt me.” I release his hands, my need to eat outweighing the need to comfort him. Jhope had actually made a great selection, even going as far as ordering some of my favorite dishes.

‘He is not all bad Minnie, he just does not know how to behave himself, and he will not until he is met halfway and shown some sort of compliance.’

I sigh trying to ignore Jimin and just focus on Hoseok who was now mindlessly picking at his main dish. I know it wasn’t because he disliked it, he was battling himself.

“Eat so we can finish the rest of this date, go home, and make out or something.” I force myself to say the last part, a small part of me finding pride when his eyes light up and blush fans over his cheeks as well.

“So bold of you to assume this was ending after dinner.” I giggle and roll my eyes as I stuff another forkful of food into my mouth and watch him finally do the same.

We ended up picking our way through most of the dishes but asking for the rest to be boxed for home. Hoseok insisted on ordering dessert and I just let him get his way finally.

“We can get ice cream at home, and for half the cost.” I chided, seeing one of the desserts he ordered came with a large helping of ice cream in a to-go container.

“Come on Chim let’s go now.” He refused to let me help carry any of the bags with the food, grumbling when I even suggested such a thing.

He had put them in the trunk, before taking us to a little park that was lit up by small fairy light lining a path that had been shoveled off.

“Walk with me?” He steps out of the car holding a bag in his hands and walks over to my side opening the door. When I step out, he sets the bag down, pulling out a maroon-colored cashmere beanie, white pair of cashmere gloves, and a maroon-colored cashmere scarf to match.

“You can be so tenacious.” He gives a warm smile, wrapping the scarf delicately around my neck up to my jawline. He tucks my ears gently into the beanie situating it just right on my head, and then takes each hand and slides the gloves on.

“And you can be so amorous and sentimental.” I love this, the look he gives me, the butterflies in my stomach, my head swimming. He stands there, keeping my hands in his, looking at me so tenderly. “Isn’t this the part where you kiss me?” I teased, I wanted him to kiss me right now so desperately.

“Do you want me to kiss you right now?” I nod, watching him dip closer to my lips until my eyes flutter shut just as they brush against mine only to pull away.

“Tease, you damn tease.” My lips purse and I take my hands out of his crossing them over my chest. He looks so amused right now, beyond it just tickled pink with himself.

“Oh, fuck off.” I grumble, stomping my way down the path and ignoring his chuckles behind me as he follows me.

It wasn’t until I met a large fully lit up gazebo, that I turned around to see him standing there holding a bouquet of yellow and midnight blue roses.

My eyes swell up with happy tears, streaming down my cheeks as he stepped forward, handing them to me.

“See not so bad for me to be a tease.” He leans forward cupping my cheeks in his large warm and gentle hands, pressing a warm kiss to my forehead.

“Kiss me again.” I look at him, my lips pouting, and finally being met with his capturing my upper lip.

He kissed me, sweetly, and kept kissing me, letting me sink into him and left me tingling and breathless when he finally pulled away for air.

“Come on, come sit with me and look at the stars.” He grabbed my free hand, leading me carefully up the steps and to one of the corners where there were two heated blankets, a blowup mattress, and two piping hot thermals sitting next to it.

“How in the hell did you do this?” I was genuinely confused, he had been with me all day and all night now.

“Tae and Kook can be rather helpful at times.”

“So that’s who was texting your phone on the way here.” He chuckles and sits down on the mattress, helping me get adjusted and that’s when I noticed he had brought the dessert bags with him.

“Dear God you’re sneaky!” Giggling and setting the roses next to the bed, I look at him taking the ice cream out and taking out a single spoon. “Well looks like you’re gonna have to share that spoon mister Jung.” He looks up at me raising his brows in shock.

“Who said anything about me sharing the spoon?” He snickers, taking a mouthful just as I turn my head to pout. I of course knew he was kidding, but two could play his game.

“Oh, so you get ice cream just to tea-” I turn to tease him further only to be met with his mouth on mine and his tongue coaxing my lips to open.

He groans, and the warmness soon diminishes and is replaced with a burning inferno when ice cream is passing from his mouth to mine.

I sucked at his tongue, groaning when the creamy vanilla-flavored dessert only heightened his already sweet taste.

“That’s why I got ice cream so we could you know make out.” He teased me relentlessly like always, leaving me wanting more but knowing I’m not ready for more.

“S-So I see.” I felt suddenly too hot for all the layers I had on, but if I took them off, he would throw a fit.

“Chim, are you hot?” I nod, and he begins taking off the beanie first, then the gloves, and eventually the scarf, chuckling when I take a deep breath of the frigid air.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” His eyes for a moment look unsure, weary but I quickly remove that look when I grab the spoon and container from him, scooping a rather large spoonful, and climbing in his lap.

“Never.” I take it in my mouth, kissing him as he had me, relishing in the delighted groan coming from him. He practically sucked it from my mouth, his tongue battling for dominance and eventually winning when all the cream had been gone a few moments prior.

He still was kissing me, with a fervor that I craved even more than before, his hands still keeping in neutral zones, mouth never leaving mine.

**_‘But you want them to, and that scares you.’_ **

Jimin was right, I could feel the pulsing need, could feel his needs but he was still being respectful, and I think maybe a small part of him didn’t want to rush either.

**_‘He is just as scared as you.’_ **

For now, the romantic dates would have to be enough, the intense make-out sessions would have to be enough. Right now, for me more was out of the question, and a small part of me felt relieved knowing it was for him too.


	28. Jeongguk (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABORTION

**~TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABORTION~**

* * *

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

It had a migraine from hell, was in the middle of puking up dinner, and felt like I was dying. We made the appointment with Choi for next week so until then morning sickness was not my friend. I had no idea you could have this shit any time during the day or night.

“Kookie, do you want some nausea medicine?” Taehyung was standing outside the door, after I refused to let him see me like this.

I wanted them but I didn’t dare lift my head from the toilet seat, every time I did the room was spinning.

“It’s unlocked.” I gargled out as another wave hit and I gagged more of dinner up.

“Oh Bun.” Leaning down he offers me two white oval-shaped pills, with a glass of water in hand. “I’m so sorry Baby Boy.” I lift my head and take the pills swallowing them down quickly and taking a few sips of water.

“Jin says to feed, but I’m scared if I feed then they won’t be able to—” I feel like sobbing, right now. I had so much guilt surrounding the idea, but it wasn’t because I didn’t want this. I wanted it so bad it hurt, to just get rid of this monster inside of me.

“Feed Kookie don’t worry about the what-ifs right now okay.”

I whimper and he sighs, flushing the toilet, taking me in his arms, lifting me like a child off the floor, and practically smashes my face into his neck where the mark begins.

“Feed Jeongguk.”

“Nooooo! ~” I tried to lift my head but it fell back as soon as he shifted again and began moving to the kitchen. “Tae please stop moving.”

“If you won’t feed, then I’m not gonna listen.” He was challenging my patience; he knew eventually he would win. “Feed Kook.”

I grumbled sinking my fangs just below the surface, and eventually, when the sweetened warm liquid dripped onto my tongue, my body just took over deepening the depth of the bite and sucking hard.

He rumbled, calling to me in encouragement, setting me down on a counter, my legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. “Good Bun.” He strokes one of my ears gently, while his other hand squeezes my waist.

I have fed from him a couple of times, but nothing like this, it was exhilarating, empowering, the amount of energy flowing in my veins made me feel like I could lift mountains.

“Fuck Bun don’t do that.” I hummed and reached forward my fingers twisting into his hair again, tugging harshly until his head snapped back and he submitted to me.

Taehyung doesn’t submit often but when he does, he drives me wild. “No, we’re not doing this today. It’s from feeding Kook, you’re not thinking straight.”

“Alpha, I wanna play.” I break away from him enticing him only to have him shoot me down again by walking out of my grasp. “Taehyung.” My feelings were hurt now, he never denied me sex let alone harsher play.

“Right now, Kook, I can’t handle this. You’re unstable, you go from hating me, to hating yourself, to puking, and then right back to wanting to rip my clothes off. I just can’t do it.”

“I don’t hate you, I could never hate you.” I felt so small sitting there, looking at his back that is turned to me. “I just wanna play with you.”

“I don’t wanna be played with Jeongguk, I don’t wanna fuck around, I don’t wanna—” He walks away, leaving me sitting there alone. “Fuck!” He roars and guilt starts seeping in from him.

“You don’t wanna what Taehyung? Be honest with me!” I rush out there, ripping him around to face me, and the anger melts seeing tears dripping onto his cheeks. “Tae?”

“I-I hate this, I-I hate seeing you like this, and I can’t fix it.” My heart breaks seeing him standing there, so guilty and torn.

“There’s more Tae. Tell me I won’t be mad, I promise.”

“I don’t want this cub, but I do. We created it, we-”

I sigh, I knew he had been fighting to let me have it my way he always does no matter how much it hurts him.

“Do you want me to keep it? Be honest, and don’t feel guilty about it. Tae Baby, I’m not mad, I’m not gonna be mad.” I cupped his cheeks, sighing when more tears fall onto my fingers and snot starts to come out his nose.

“N-No that’s the point I-I don’t wanna make you keep it. I-I don’t want it right now, but it scares me that I-I want it at the same time.”

“We have a week to figure it out, we’re a team Tae, your needs and wants matter to me too.” I would keep it if it meant ending all this guilt for him. I would do anything to make him happy and I think he knows that.

“Come on, let's watch some TV.”

** ~One Week Later~  **

It had been a week and we had been talking about it over and over. Choi had said he needed to talk to us before this major decision, but we had settled finally on what both of us truly want.

Taehyung concluded that he didn’t want it right now. He wanted to have me just to himself for a few more years, wanted to finish school, get a good-paying job, live life.

I walked up to the counter, sighing when a lady checked me in for my appointment time. It wasn’t but fifteen minutes before Minhee was escorting us both back to a pure white room, where Choi was standing by his desk with three forms, a bottle of pills, and two bottles of water.

“Ahhh Jeongguk, Taehyung how are you two?” The same warmness just radiates from him, even under such traumatic circumstances.

“I-I’m okay.” He motions for us to sit and Minhee leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

“So, first thing is first, we need to see how far along you are and then we can discuss some more important matters.” I lay back on the table as he turns the monitor on, my head spinning when the cold gel is placed on my stomach and the wand follows after.

“Okay so, see that little white dot? Those are the cells so that means you’re around maybe four weeks if you’re lucky.”

He flicks the screen off, wiping my stomach down gently, and then sanitizes the wand after.

“So, there are some things you need to know about termination. The first being, it’s relatively painless at this stage. I just give you a pill watch you for an hour after and then you’re free to leave or stay your choice, to pass the cells.” Taehyung walks over to me, lacing his fingers with mine and giving my hand a tight squeeze.

“You may have some cramping but nothing intolerable. Second, when you do this, it’s not abnormal for your hormones for the following weeks to be all over the place, moods swings, lust, anger, sadness, all part of it.”

Part of me was sad right now, I was choosing to end a life, to kill something that was a part of me.

“If all of this so far seems okay, then I have to tell you about legality clauses. If you still wanna continue with the termination.”

“We do. I-I want this gone.” Taehyung hums, looking down at me. He was nervous for me, worried about me, not himself.

“So, I don’t know how much you know about laws, but under law, if someone, an omega more or less chooses to terminate a pregnancy that was not because of health risks, rape, or abandonment you must be sterilized.”

“What? What the hell does that mean? That I can’t have cubs in the future?!” I shriek and Choi sighs, while Taehyung shifts in his stance from one that was relaxed to one that was rigid and lethal.

“It’s not my rule Jeongguk, I can’t break the law. I think it’s stupid, and pointless but I can’t change it. The pill will do it, and I won’t have a choice.”

“What if we say it’s Hyunsoo’s? You can get the DNA from him easily.”

“That could work, but you won’t take a pill then it will be done with surgery Jeongguk.”

“Do it, I want it gone, Choi.” He sighs calling Hobin who almost happily agrees and rushes over here holding the vile. Choi takes a vile of mine, and Taehyung’s both. Mixing them to make it seem like had tested it.

“Minhee cleared my schedule and set them up with my colleagues. So, let’s go Kook have you ate today?” I shake my head, as he leads us down a corridor.

It was about an hour-long, after I had woken up and felt empty. Not in the sense that it was gone, but raw feeling, like I had made a mistake.

“Regret, is normal Jeongguk.” Minhee had murmured to me as she wiped down my forehead that was sticky with sweat even though I was freezing. “It’s something even those who choose and want this feel. Your hormones are partially to blame, but most of it comes from your animal, JK, he’s much more primal than you.”

“I-I w-want T-Tae.” I felt like bawling and I did silently. I had destroyed what we created together out of love. I chose to do this, and now I can’t have it back.

“Oh, Kookie.” I look to the door where Taehyung stands, collected, warm, yet cool. “Oh, Baby Bun.”

He waits for Minhee to give him the, okay so he can crawl in beside me. He adjusts a heating pad that’s pressed to my stomach that is slightly cramping and tender.

“I-I’m—” I look at him, as more tears swell up and leave me blubbering incoherently, begging him for forgiveness, begging myself for mercy.

“There’s nothing to forgive my Kookie.” He rumbles a comforting and sleep lulling call, soothing away the ache inside my heart. “V isn’t mad, JK isn’t mad, and I’m not mad. I love you, Bun, we both do, so very much.”

I already knew these things; I know him like the back of my hand. It didn’t stop what I was feeling, what was going through my drug-induced thoughts. I felt guilt more than I had hoped I would, I felt lost and not in the sense that I didn’t know where I was.

I felt like I lost a part of me, and in reality, I did. I chose to terminate this pregnancy and the word alone makes my skin prickle with unwanted sensations.

“I-I was pregnant and now I’m not and I don’t know how to handle it.” I hadn’t really said the words much, sure I thought them but never said them out loud enough for it to sink in. “I killed our cub because I’m selfish.”

“Never, do you hear me never are you selfish Jeon Jeongguk.” He grips my jaw forcing me to look at him. His eyes are steady and sure, deep and comforting.

“We’ll have a cub when we’re ready, we’ll be parents when we’re ready, right now neither of us were.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t regret it, it doesn’t mean I can’t miss knowing—” I want to scream at him, blame him, but I can’t he gave me what I want, he chose me over a cub.

All I can do is blame myself, and I do more than he realizes I blame myself for being selfish, for wanting him to myself, for wanting me to myself.

“Stop that right now.” I suddenly didn’t want him near me, I wanted him gone, out of this bed and room. “Don’t think like that.”

“Get away from me, I want you to leave me alone!” I try to rip my jaw from his hold, but he grips tighter, his other arm coming up to wrap around my waist.

“Do you really want me gone, or is your head telling you that?”

“Leave so I can think!” He releases my jaw, and waist, sitting up, and leaving the room with just a blink of an eye. I know it selfish and stupid but a part of me is angry that he did what I said.

Part of me is selfishly upset about him leaving me here when I had asked him for it. 

My stomach cramps worse than before and a deep pain radiates throughout my hips. I let out a pained mewl lifting my shirt and seeing my skin already healing where the incision was.

“Pain is normal, Kook.” Choi walks in, looking at the monitor that I am hooked to before taking it all off. “You’re gonna feel regret and like you did the wrong thing but don’t doubt yourself.”

He sets hands me two pills, muttering something about them being antibiotics and handing me a glass of water to take them. “Speaking from experience of many and I mean many unwanted pregnancies or inexperienced unsure parents, this was the best choice. You would’ve resented your own cub because you didn’t get to experience life like how you wanted to.”

“It was a selfish choice on my part, and Tae trying to make it seem like it’s not is wrong.”

“Jeongguk, it wasn’t selfish,” He sits down on the stool beside my side of the bed, looking at me warmly. “it was done for the right reasons. I don’t know much about how you grew up, but I do know from the short period of time that I have known you, you don’t just think of yourself ever.”

I crush the paper cup in my hands, watching the left-over dribbles of water spill between my fingers and roll down onto the bed.

“I wish often that people would choose life over babies. I’ve watched parents your age turn into abusers because they regret not having more time to experience life.” The door opens slightly, and I see Taehyung standing there, the same look on his face he had when I told him to leave.

“Wanting to have more time to do the things they wanted, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to have Taehyung to yourself, to have you to yourself before starting a family.”

“Then why do I feel like this? Why do I hate myself so much right now?”

“I can’t answer that for you, because if I was in your shoes, I would’ve done the same and not regretted it. Choosing your mate, yourself over an unwanted or unexpected cub is not selfish, it’s responsible.” 

Taehyung stands inside the room now, hands clenched at his sides, while his eyes are still locked in on me.

“You need him right now, and soon he’s gonna need you too.” Choi stands up walking past Taehyung and hands him my paperwork, and then walks out shutting the door behind him.

“Staring at me isn’t making it better, it’s not making this go away. I for a few moments just need to hate myself.” I met his gaze which had softened, worry lacing it now. “I don’t hate you Taehyung, I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why don’t you want me near you right now?” I was hurting his feelings, more than anything. I was hurting myself, everything in me was telling me to call him.

“Because I can’t stand to be reminded of why I chose this.” It was a low blow on my part, it was a slap in the face without even touching him. The way he recoiled, eyes falling to the ground rather than looking at me.

“I know you don’t mean that, I can feel that much but you saying that only makes me feel worse and you doing this because you’re mad at yourself, taking it out on me right now isn’t fair.”

“I know it’s not but I can’t seem to find it in me to care right now Taehyung, I don’t really care about anything period.” Another slap to his face, I could feel his resistance wavering and this last piece if I could stomach it, would make him crumble.

“Hit me, yell at me, curse me, hell, hurt me Jeongguk, but nothing you can say is gonna make me leave this room or your side again. I can feel your pain, it has nothing to do with me. You know no matter the choice you chose I would’ve supported it. We made that promise the day we met; we’ll always choose one another over anything else.”

“And I did Taehyung, I chose you over a cub, I chose you over myself.”

“No, you chose me for yourself, don’t get it twisted in your pain-ridden heart. Stop throwing a fit and let me do what my instincts are telling me to do. To make it stop, to make you happy, to make you feel loved when you can’t love yourself.”

“How can you still love me when I decided to think of myself? How can you love someone who didn’t want your cub?”

“I can love you,” He takes a few steps towards me, his hands locked behind his back. “because you always have a choice and I’m not your boss.” He stands beside me now, looking at me lovingly.

“I can love you,” His arms come out from behind him, and he is holding my favorite plushie, a rabbit with floppy ears, a white cottontail, and a collar around its neck that has a charm that says ‘Kookie.’ I snatch it from him, whimpering as he sits down, his hand resting on the bed while the other cups my cheek. “because I know it goes deeper than that. You want my cubs, just not right now. Even if you didn’t Kookie, my Baby Boy, my Bun that is a choice I’d still accept because you’re what I want most in life.”

“Must you always know what to say? Always outsmart me and flash around your goodness?” I sigh, looking down at the rabbit that is clutched tightly to my chest.

“My goodness? Do you mean my honesty, my boldness, my love? Kookie, I’m far from good.” I scowl and reach up pulling on one of his ears. “Yah!”

“Yah, nothing Kim Taehyung you’re the goodest person I’ve ever met, you love me unconditionally and that terrifies me sometimes. In four years I’m still not used to this, used to freedom, used to acceptance.”

“Goodest isn’t a word, but I will let it slide this time, my bestest Bun.” I scowl again, smacking his hand away when he tilts my head up with a finger under my jaw.

“Bestest isn’t a word either mister smarty pants. Can I have cuddles now? I’m done throwing my tantrum I guess.” He chuckles, settling in next to me and pulling me to lay across his chest. 

The dull ache in my chest slowly disappearing just for a moment, the regret being pushed to the back of my head long enough to able to see the good in our choice. I can have him to myself just for a little while longer, long enough to live our lives, and long enough to learn just who I am. 


	29. Yoongi (TW)

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

We had gone home now, well two days after both of us got the okay from Choi and Hobin. Seulong was still being held along with the other two, Hobin hadn’t decided if jail was best or if keeping them until he could come up with a plan.

I had told him keeping them would be best, for now, Seulong knew dirty cops, doctors, and who knows what else. Minnie was safe, everyone was safe for now.

Except nothing felt safe for me, I was walking on thin ice pressing every damn button and limit I could with Yongbok and Felix both. I hadn’t talked to him even though we live in the same apartment.

I refused to sleep in bed with him, left before he woke, and came back after he was sleeping. I didn’t eat anything he cooked, I didn’t wear anything he gave me or that belonged to him. The Kunamon plushy was locked away in a cabinet in our bedroom.

Today was like fiery hot coals rather than ice, his temper was flaring, and it only made mine worse. He kept nagging, trying to break through, but I made damn sure to lock down my link as hard and secure as I could.

I had woke up early but he had somehow beaten me to the shower this time. His eyes locked in on me when I opted to just change into clothes and leave.

“I can’t fix it, or make you feel better if you keep avoiding me. Stop.” He grabs my arm, trying to make me face him but I won’t give him that satisfaction.

“Talk to me and stop acting like a child not getting their way.” As much as the comments were bothering me, I wouldn’t let him win like this. I wanted him to be groveling at my feet, begging me, not telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.

I rip my arm out of his hold, sliding my shoes on, and just as my hand turns the knob, he scoops me up throwing me over his shoulder.

“Won’t talk to me, fine. Want to starve yourself, fine. You won’t run away again.” He swats my ass hard when I bite hard on his back trying to get him to put me down.

Somehow in the past fucking week he has grown to almost Hoseok’s height so now he thinks because he is bigger than me, he can boss me around.

I bite him again and he smacks my ass harder this time just as he gets to the bedroom, practically throwing me onto the bed, and standing by the locked door.

“I’m not some fucking caged pet you can just keep locked away here.” I sat there, arms crossed over my chest and my eyes narrowed directly at him. “You can let me out or I will jump from that fucking window.”

He doesn’t move, the stance still the same, and now his eyes are white in color. I stand up walking over to the window practically ripping it open and looking down.

**_‘Stop being childish Yoongi, we will break our fucking legs doing this.’_ **

Suga was right but there was a part of me that just didn’t care enough to not do it. I wasn’t ready to talk to him, I wanted him to sulk more, suffer more, hurt more. Anything to make him feel like how I did, anything to make this ache that still won’t go away.

**_‘Maybe it would if you would just talk to him, let him do what mates are supposed to do, and stop acting like a spoiled rotten-’_ **

I slammed the window shut, snarling, and whipping my tail back and forth.

_‘Spoiled? Rotten? He hurt you too, he left us, left us for a stupid moment of impatience, to be fucking impulsive without thinking of me, of ignorance!’_

**_‘He left you and that is what bothers you the most. Not the reason he did, not you dying for him, him leaving you just like your parents and siblings.’_ **

I roared slamming my tightly wound fist into the window watching it shatter into a million pieces while ignoring the burning pain of the glass jamming into my skin.

 **“Yoongi!”** Yongbok snarls marching over to me and ripping my hand away from the window. His whole body just radiating anger and disappointment. **“You ignorant cub!”**

“F-Fuck y-you!” I feel tears starting to build, my throat tightening and it wasn’t from pain, not from the glass anyway. “L-Leave!”

**“No, you will stop this. Do you think hurting yourself is the way to punish him? Do you honestly think jumping out of a fucking window is going to make this all stop?”**

“No, but it’s a good fucking start.” I try to rip my hand from him, but he is holding it steady, his eyes never leaving me. “D-Don’t touch me!”

A low sound echoes before it booms, the roar and growl coming from deep in his chest. Felix was submissive, Yongbok was not and right now he was terrifying.

“You’ll not back me into a corner to hide from you. Alphas don’t fucking scare me, and you’re not an exception to that.” I try again and this time, his other hand comes up gripping onto my throat. His fangs bared to me, the same low and lethal sounding growls coming from him.

**“You are done with your little fit. I am done listening to him whine and pity himself. You are not the one in charge currently and you will learn your fucking lesson now.”**

His grip tightens on my throat, but I still don’t fear him, so I do the next best thing. I grin, wickedly relishing in the shocked look on his face. 

“F-Fuck you.” I gasp between him releasing me only to grip just as tight again. “Y-You don’t o-own m-me.”

 **“You are right I do not own you, but I am your alpha, and your alpha wants you to fucking stop**! **Stop this Min Yoongi!”**

My body betrays me almost, but I smirk fighting it with everything in me. I would not bow to anyone including my own mate. I was a force to be reckoned with and it was about time he learned that too.

“I-I told you. You don’t fucking own me!” I pull my throat from his slackened grasp, taking a shaky deep breath in. My head spins in a rush as all the rich oxygenated blood flows freely to my brain once more.

 **“H-How did you—”** He is standing there in shock, his hand still gripping my wrist. **“W-With Jhope you—”** I almost let myself giggle at his confusion and shock. I learned from a young age that I had the power to resist an alpha’s command even true-blooded ones.

“I didn’t need a command to go to him Yongbokkie, I didn’t need a command to listen to you. I’m my own person, my own being, and not even this fucking mark can change that. You don’t own me, you don’t control me, and if you don’t want me walking out that door you had best change your fucking attitude with me.”

 **“Y-You little—”** He starts to sputter, and I finally can’t help myself, maniacal snickers fill the room from me. I was beyond amused and proud to see him so flustered and confused.

“I will talk to you both when I’m ready to. Now if you don’t mind,” I rip my wrist from his grasp that was pretty much already dropping it. “I need to clean my wounds, so they don’t heal with glass in them and contact the landlord to have her fix the window.”

With that, I leave him there still spitting and sputtering in disbelief. Once out of his line of sight and locked safely in the bathroom, I allow myself to break down. My heart was beating out of control, I allow the fear to race through me making me buzz with anxiety and panic.

I wouldn’t ever let him see this, how much of a wreck he has made me. I am normally strong, not confident when it comes to looks or even my damn personality but facing off against alphas has never been a problem.

**_‘Your body is betraying you because it knows this is not how this is supposed to be. He is your partner, your mate Yoongi not some random alpha harassing you on the street.’_ **

I hated this, the weakness I had for him and only him. I hated feeling vulnerable while he holds me so high it’s like I can’t just come back down.

**_‘It also scares you that you liked how he manhandled you, you liked him testing those boundaries, and you are scared you will like something even more than that.’_ **

_‘If you don’t shut the fuck up, I swear to god, now is not the time to be slutty Suga.’_

He all but rumbles in amusement, the chuckle echoing inside my head. He had a point I liked this more than I should, I liked feeling so small compared to him. I liked that he took control over me and wasn’t submissive like Felix.

I had lust running rampant mixed with anger at his appalling display of ownership over me and my thoughts. I was appalled that he thought he could so easily control me like that.

“Fuck me.” I hissed, pulling shards of glass from my hand, grimaces when more blood pooled into the sink mixing with the water that was now running. “Aish!” A deep shard I had to rip out, dropping it into the sink, and holding back from whimpering.

Pain just radiated throughout my entire hand. It felt like it was on fire, the burning sensation only heightening with each piece I was pulling out.

That, unfortunately, wasn’t the only pain I felt right now, my dick was throbbing, and it just fueled my animosity towards Felix, Yongbok who the fuck ever was in my head.

**_‘I am sure Yongbok would not mind taking care of-’_ **

_‘Finish that sentence and I’m gonna bolt from this apartment and never fucking come back. Sex is not the answer to this shit, sex isn’t gonna fix what he fucking did, and it sure as fuck isn’t gonna fix how I feel right now!’_

I want to punch the mirror now, anything to numb myself, to make all these overcomplicated emotions just stop. I was conflicted between so many of them, that I didn’t know where one began and where the others ended.

**_‘You begin and end with him, that is what he is. He is your beginning and your ending Yoongi, stop making this more complicated than it needs to be!’_ **

_‘I’m not, you’re the one who won’t let this drop!’_

**_‘Stop being selfish then, stop running away, stop being angry, and fix this!’_ **

I roar my fist flying but never meeting the mirror, for a second I am confused until I see Felix now standing there holding my wrist tightly. White eyes no longer present and instead are replaced with those dark rich cocoa-colored irises I love a little too much.

“Don’t hurt yourself on my account. Let me heal you and then you can be as mad as you want. You can even leave, and I won’t stop you.” His voice is quiet, too low even for him.

The gaze I have chosen to hold, is making this harder and harder to keep up. I hate seeing him look so sad, but my pride is holding me to making him suffer.

I sigh allowing him to turn me around so he can lick and press kisses to the open wounds on my hand. Each one slowly sealing back together, and the blood has been either licked or washed clean.

“There.” He drops the wrist and goes to turn to leave, but I clasp onto the hand that was just holding my wrist.

_‘Maybe he has suffered enough.’_

I wanted him to hurt, wanted him to feel regret, to understand but a part of me now wanted to just forgive him. It isn’t the smell of him, or pheromone or even hormones, it is such that goes much deeper and is fucking terrifying.

**_‘Follow your instincts and stop fighting this now, he has learned his lesson now give him some slack.’_ **

I wait for him to turn but he doesn’t he just lets me hold his hand.

“Lixie, I—” He stiffens at the nickname, and it only makes me feel worse than before. I feel horrible, like a monster. “I-I’m sorry.” I choke on the words, feeling him tug at his hand, but I clasp onto it harder. “P-Please don’t go please.”

“I’m not gonna I wanted to turn around, but I don’t wanna twist my wrist in the process.” I release it, and before I can even blink he has spun around, picking me up swiftly, and sets me on the counter behind us. “Nothing to forgive, I’m the one who is sorry, Little One.”

He runs one of his hands from my thigh up to my head, fingers delving into my hair and running through the tendril that is knotted.

“Tch, not brushing your hair? Little One, self-care above everything else.” I look away, suddenly feeling like a child being scolded by their parent. “Let me fix it and then I wanna talk.”

“Lix I—” He had already busied himself with getting the shower going, grabbing two towels, a clean pair of clothes that consisted of my favorite pair of pajama bottoms which were fuzzy and came from him, and one of his t-shirts.

“Do you want briefs or no?” I shake my head, looking down again trying to ignore the ping in my heart. He was acting as if nothing had changed, like I hadn’t hurt him. He was doing before and aftercare all in one go.

_‘I don’t deserve him. I was a wicked bitch this whole week, and he still doesn’t treat me any different.’_

**_‘This is what being mates is about. It is about knowing what they need and providing. Some alphas do not believe in this still, but Felix is not like Yongbok you know this.’_ **

Most alphas even human counterparts are just as bad as their animals. Controlling, demeaning, yet they provide and care. Felix and Yongbok, act the same but different. Yongbok is pushy but not abusive he tests my limits but still respects the red zones as I call them.

**_‘Where you just did not care what their red zones are, what drives Yongbok mad with rage, and what hurts him.’_ **

_‘Why must you always be right? Why can’t you just let me be selfish?’_

“Little One come here, I’m gonna stay outside the shower and help after.”

I slide off the counter walking up to Felix and practically shover him into the shower clothes and all. I strip while he stands there in shock, and then walk in pressing his wrists to the wall above him and kiss him.

I wanted him to feel how sorry I was, to know how much I loved him, but like always words for me are never the answer. Actions speak louder than words for me, when I hear him say something I don’t always feel it.

“Little One.” He mumbles against my lips and I hum releasing his wrists, while still kissing him. I slide my hands over his waistline taking it between my finger and unbuttoning the clasp keeping his jeans up.

“Off, take them off.” I break away from him, watching him slide them down as hastily as he could, his boxers going right with them. “Shirt.” He begins to unbutton the shirt, but I am rather impatient. So, I take over, glancing at it quickly before ripping it open and smoothing my hands over his chest.

Sex wasn’t the answer for me but showing him the rawest form of love, I could give was good enough for right now.


	30. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

His clothes had finally come off all the way, but still, he refused to cave. This time it was my turn to be on my knees practically begging him and that is what I was doing.

I had washed long ago, doused my hair in conditioner, and now I watched him from my knees. He was gazing at me, confliction fighting me every step of the way.

“We need to talk about this Kitten and not do this.” I felt like pouting, but a small part of me knew he was right even if Suga thought otherwise.

“Lixie, let me show you how-”

“You don’t need to show me Yoongi, I can feel it, I can see it. I hear you loud and clear. We need to talk about this, about us.” I didn’t like that tone, the wording, the look he was giving me, any of it. It left a sinking feeling, a sour taste in my mouth.

“Stop come back to me and stop, don’t let your head think for me now.” He brings me up to his level, cupping the back of my neck and bringing me in to kiss me deeply.

His lips mold to mine, suffocating me under them but leaving me entrapped. “Come on Little One.” He pulls away from me for a second, turning the water off. “Let’s get you dried.”

Everything just feels off, every second we have right now felt off. It feels like he is just going through the motions, like he is fighting with himself every inch of the way.

He dries each part of me slowly and delicately. Taking care of the more sensitive areas, and eventually helps me into the clothes he had brought me.

“Go to the couch I’m gonna dry off and get some clothes, seeming how you got mine wet.”

He left before I could return the favor, leaving me standing there feeling hurt when I shouldn’t be.

“Lixie.” I end up going to the bedroom, seeing him find clothes for himself, and drying off in the process.

“I said go to the couch Kitten.” He looks at me, eyes haunting rather than comforting. “What’s wrong?”

“I broke you.” I felt the words leave, heard them leave, made them leave, and still, they felt like a nightmare. “I-I broke you.”

“No, you didn’t Little One. I’m just fighting with myself and have been since when I woke up finding you dead because of my mistake.”

“I-I’ve been so mean to you.” I feel sobs starting and have to look away from him. Staring at the black colored carpet analyzing every inch of what I could see. Every fiber, every speck that was stained or stuck to the floor.

“Yoongi, I deserved that and Yongbok is an asshole. You infuriate me though, you make me so mad that you choose to hurt yourself, to break a window, to almost break a mirror, to starve yourself, to not brush your hair!”

I felt like cowering and begging him on my knees. I broke the number one rule that he wanted in place. That I willingly agreed to, for him to feel like he was providing for me.

Self-care, he wanted me to be able to care for myself, and allow him to pamper me, provide food for me. Even after every stunt, I pulled, all the shit I made him go through, he still worried more about me than himself.

“You can be mad, hell hurt me Yoongi, kick me, bite me, scream at me, I don’t care, ignore me for months at a time, but don’t ever hurt yourself again.”

“Lixie I’m sorry.” I was to an extent; I didn’t feel so much guilt about ignoring him but breaking a promise I had made.

“Don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again. Learn from your mistakes just like I’m learning from mine.” I walk up to him, cupping his cheeks in mine, and kiss him.

“Y-Yoongi.” I hum, rumbling a call to him. “N-No.” He about shoves me away. “No don’t think that, it’s not that.”

“Then why won’t you let me kiss you or make love to you. I wanna show you, not just tell you right now, words are—” I choke, looking down feeling my eyes starting to prick with unwanted and unneeded tears.

“Little One, I wanna talk is why. I need to talk to you, we haven’t talked, slept, ate, showered nothing together in over a week now. I need that, I need to express something right now.”

He practically shoves himself into his clothes, and then grabs my hand leading me to the couch.

“Stay here I gotta grab something.” I sat down on the couch, holding my face in my hands, and staring at the candle warmer than wasn’t on in the middle of the table. I had said something absentmindedly about wanting a new one, and he just went out and bought it.

When he comes back, he is holding a giant-sized mint green colored gift bag in his hands, with a hesitant look on his face. He walks over kneeling in front of me and placing it in my lap.

“Open it, there’s quite a bit in there.”

“Presents when I have been a royal asshole to you? Lix I love the gesture, but I don’t des-”

“Just open them, please. It has more than just something for you, it’s for both of us.”

He was waiting patiently for me to dig through the black and white-colored tissue paper. The first item was in a black colored velvet bag. When I opened it, I felt shocked at first then extremely confused.

Mint green laced with black and pretty little bows on a collar with a small heart lock on it. It had two keys that went with it and when I turned it over in my hand, I felt blush warming my cheeks.

“Daddy’s Kitten.” I mumble, eyes fixating on his, that looked more scared than anything. “I-I’m confused.”

“Open the others and maybe you won’t be, I-I just want you to be honest with me and don’t hold back.”

Now I was scared to open the rest, what else did he put in here.

**_‘He is trying to impress you, please you fully, you like the idea of being owned, and being dominated over.’_ **

I almost growl at Suga’s comment. He was so sure of himself, of my needs, and it bothered me. I have had sex a total of a whopping one time outside of the night we mated. I didn’t know what the hell I wanted.

**_‘You do but you are scared to admit it. Pain, domination, it entices you and there is nothing wrong with that.’_ **

I scowl shaking my head and rip open another piece of paper tearing out another sack the same color and kind. This one a little bit smaller but feeling almost as heavy.

It was another collar, only this one was made of a mint green leather material, the two ends looped together by a heart that clicked into place.

“Collars, so you got me collars?!” I felt panicky, my heart was pounding like a drum against my ribcage. I couldn’t tell if it was excitement, fear, or disgust.

“Little One, open the rest please.”

I sigh, placing both the collar delicately next to me on the couch and pulling out a larger sized steel box, that was unlocked. It was filled with various items, all either mint or black in color. Silk ropes, leather cuffs, silk ties, blindfolds. What intrigued me the most was the various toys in there. A flogger, some kind of ring that made me feel a rush of excitement, a butt plug that had a sapphire-colored jewel at the heart-shaped base.

I had toys before Felix moved in, given to me as gags and they were never used. Before him, I never even felt lust let alone the need for release.

“Next and last one.”

When I pulled out a velvet box, I felt my heart stop as I opened it. It was a rose pendant that had the rose sapphire in color, attached to a gold stem and chain that held it.

“Oh, Lixie.” I sucked in a breath, looking at him who was now pulling the box from my hands and lifting the back to reveal two gift cards to some kind of clothing store from the looks of them.

“I want to make you happy and I know, I failed, and I know I fucked up. I know I hurt you, I know I broke your heart.” I sigh looking down again, the empty bag practically staring back at me.

It was getting harder and harder to stay mad, to want to hurt him. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am, how stupid and selfish I feel. You’re right, I was being a child and that’s still not an excuse and never will be.”

“You know gifts are not the way to fix this right? Lavish gifts or even money Felix isn’t my thing.”

“I know it’s not; I had actually bought these a few weeks ago. The necklace, I don’t know if you wear jewelry besides your earrings, but I bought it to show something to you.”

“Lix, I need to see change and progress, not gifts and symbols. I need to feel something not just hear it.”

“Let me explain the meaning behind the necklace, then. If you still wanna ignore me, hate me, hurt me do it.” He clasps my hands in his, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth.

“A rose is obviously a symbol of love, but you know what a blue rose means?” I think for a second and shake my head, finally meeting his gaze. “A blue rose is to be given to someone who you see as unattainable, but somehow managed to steal their heart.”

My lungs burn with the lack of oxygen when I suck in another breath-holding it.

“You, my sweet enticing mate, are your own person and you walk your own path with or without me. You don’t rely on me to save you, or to guide you. You march to your own beat and that to me is breathtaking.” He cups my cheeks, looking at me so fondly it was making my chest hurt as I finally breathe in and out again. The need for oxygen finally overwhelming my entire being.

“You let me obtain your heart and I took that for granted, and I can never tell you enough how sorry I feel and am. However, if you give me the chance to do it again, I will hold on tight and never let you escape again.”

“Lixie, I—” I about fling myself into his lap the piles of tissue paper floating to the ground beneath us. “I-I’m still mad and I don’t fully forgive you, but you can try.” It was a half-truth; I forgave him quicker than I wanted to. How could I not when he continues to bare his heart to me?

“The collars are for playtime; I know you like it when I take control, but I need help when it comes to everything you think you wanna try. You’re my Little One, my Kitten, my Baby.” 

“I think Suga and Yongbokkie are gonna have to help with that.” I giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away again. “Wait what are those gift cards for then?”

“Well, I saw this uh cute outfit I think you would look just breathtaking and if you see something you wanna try on me, well I’m open for that.”

“Oh, so I’m not already bre…yah! Lixie!” I giggled loudly when his fingers dug into my waist tickling me.

“Don’t even finish that you brat.” He pressed a tender kiss to my forehead as his fingers stilled.

“Put it on me?” I hold up the box and he hums, rumbling deep in his chest and I leaned back allowing him to snap the clasp on the necklace around my neck. “I love it.”

I lean forward again, burying my face into the cotton tee and breathing in his soothing scent. My cheeks rubbing against it when the purrs become louder and the vibration from it is easily felt.

“We’re okay now, but you still have a lot of sucking up to do. So, you’d better be on your best behavior, Mister Lee.” He chuckled bringing my chin up and capturing my upper lip.

I leaned into the kiss, deepening it. My fingers find their way to his thick hair, knotting into it, and tugging hard.

“So, enticing all the time whatever shall I do with you Kitten.” Breaking away to kiss down my neck and suck at the skin until it begins to bruise. “So beautiful and sweet, and breathtaking so fucking breathtaking.”

“Bed?” Panting and squirming in his hold, he stands up cupping under the back of my thighs to keep me wrapped around him. “Oh, Lixie.” I coo as he kisses me again, harsher this time, and wasting no time to delve between my lips and twist his tongue with mine. Stroking with harsh sure movements enticing mine to play along.

Eventually sucking my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at the flesh. I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but I knew right now after our talk sex wasn’t the answer. We needed to work through this, but for right now I wanted to make up for all the kisses I had missed, all the cuddles I had missed those almost ten long days.

“No sex.” I let out a breathy giggle at his sudden decision and nod, bringing him back to kiss me until I am breathless again. “Fuck, you make this so hard.” He pulls away leaning his forehead against mine.

“I never said I was easy now did I?” Teasing him was always too funny, the scowl on his face, the scrunch of his brows. “Kiss me, take me to our bed and kiss me.”

“What if I wanna make you food first? I’ve missed eating with you, eating with Namjoon and Jin isn’t much fun you know.”

“Well, you can eat me instead.” I had to force it out, keeping the blush hidden until he snorts and shakes his head kissing me again.

“Since when are you so brazen with me? I think Yongbok is a bad influence on you.” He carries me to our bed, plopping down and laying back taking me with him still. “Such a bad influence.”

“Mmm, I think he’s a good one.” I straddle him, gazing down and smoothing my hands over his chest up to his throat. I press my thumbs against his adam’s apple feeling it bob beneath them when he swallows dryly. “I want you, I really do and I’m thinking with a clear head.”

“Promise? I don’t want you to go back to hating me again, or thinking I’m trying to control you.” He leans up resting on his elbows searching for any hint of doubt.

“Sex isn’t the answer to our problems, but right now I think that is the best way to show you that even when I’m angry with you, Lixie no matter what I say, I love you. I want you to feel how much I love you.” I grab one of his hands placing it over my heart. “I love you, Lixie I love you.”

“So enticing, like always. You leave my head spinning in a whirl of confusion.” I giggle, humming and leaning down teasing him further by brushing my lips against his, and sitting back up just as he grows impatient and tries to kiss me fully. “Minx, you’re such a fucking tease.”

“Always.” I needed him, regardless of how angry I had been and still am at times. I don’t accept or completely forgive what he did, and as much as I hate it, I’m worried there will always be a sliver of doubt in my head. Not for the same reasons as before now it was a new one that I hoped would just go away.


	31. Taehyung

** ~Taehyung’s POV~  **

When Jeongguk was allowed to leave, he was back to wanting me to stay away from him but he wasn’t fully getting his way. He had to ride in the car with me, had to follow me into the apartment, and then even still when he tried to slam the bedroom door in my face, I refused to back down.

If I had left him alone, it would turn in to resentment, he would feel abandoned even if he had asked for it just like earlier. He had his walls fully down, every single emotion pouring in and ringing loud and clear.

“Do you want anything to drink?” I had followed him into the kitchen when he opened the cupboard pulling out a mug and just stood there holding it. “Kookie?”

“I want you to fucking leave me alone how many times do I have to say it?!” He slams the mug, the ceramic pieces flying everywhere as it shatters.

“Alright, that does it, Jeon Jeongguk I get that you’re a mess right now, but shattering a mug isn’t gonna make you feel better.” I keep my voice calm but low with a hint of warning. I hardly ever take control over him, and V is raging at his childish behavior right now.

“What’re you gonna make me clean my mess up too? Gonna yell at me like a child some more? Demean me some more?!” I pinch the bridge of my nose, gravelly sighing with annoyance.

I turn to get the broom and dustpan and he about shoves me out of the way to leave. Just as I catch his wrist to stop him my eyes lock onto the tiny little shards sticking out of his bare feet.

“No, I won’t. I’ve never demeaned you Jeongguk, never in our entire relationship have I ever done that.” I kneel on one knee inspecting the superficial cuts on his feet, biting back a sigh when he tries to jerk away from me. “Would you just stop and let me clean your damn feet out.”

“I’m not a fucking baby I can do it myself thanks. Don’t let that alpha ego of yours get too heady.” That made me snap, but again I didn’t let him see it let alone feel it. He was hurt, he was angry, and he was taking it out on me because I’m his safe space. He knows he can do this because it is what being his mate is about, what being his alpha is about.

Most others think that domination is key to make an omega act accordingly, to make them mind, to have respect but most just fear punishment. I wanted him to get this out, to let out all that anger had even if it meant him taking low blows, and hurting my feelings in the process.

“What nothing to say? Amazing.” I stand back up, and letting his wrist go turning back around to begin cleaning the mess up. I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole in my back, watching my every move.

I dumped the dust pan's contents into the trash can, putting the broom with the pan attached back where they belong. I grabbed a dishrag from one of the drawers, wetting it and getting down on my knees to begin picking up the smaller pieces that wouldn’t come off the tiled floor.

“Now you’re ignoring me?!” I stood back up washing the shards down the drain of the sink and tossing the towel in the hamper just outside the doorway.

“No, I’m not ignoring you. I’m giving you what you wanted, I’m leaving you alone. Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna sit on the couch, curl up with the weighted blanket, and take a nap.” I said it smoothly but tightly, reining back my own emotions.

The look of shock on his face as I walked past him and to the couch almost made me lose my composure. I wasn’t going to leave him alone fully, but enough to make him come to me instead.

“Really? You call me a fucking child but here you are being petty.”

I throw the blanket over me, ignoring him still. Of course, he would invade my thoughts, even when we have agreed not to do that.

“Say something!” I sigh looking at him, feeling my heart break just a little bit more. He was wild-eyed, blinking back tears, cheeks already stained with them and redder than before.

“What would you like me to say? I’m trying to give you what you want but to be honest Kookie I don’t think you know what you want.” It felt good saying the truth. He was confused and rather than leaning on me, he was fighting against me every single step he could. He was trying to protect himself in the wrong ways.

“You’re right I don’t. One second I wanna smack you, then the next I’m wanting to be held. I-I—” He starts to panic dropping onto a spot on the couch just below my feet.

“Oh, Kookie Baby.” I sit up tossing the blanket onto him, still not touching him. “Calm down before you start panicking like before.”

“Tae I—” He starts breathing faster practically gasping where he sat.

“Can I touch you now? Are you ready for that again?” He nods, looking at me pitifully and I scoot over wrapping my arms as tight as I can around him. “Alright easy Baby Boy.”

I hated this, and I knew it was far from over. Choi had warned me ahead of time just how bad it would be, and because of that, I wasn’t allowing myself to break down. I couldn’t he needed me more, and then when he didn’t, I would allow myself to grieve and finally break.

Choi had also felt the need to warn me that at any point over the next few days he was going to come in heat. Which I was not looking forward to this time, and no number of pills was going to help him.

His heats are normally welcomed, openly but this one was scary to think about. I didn’t know what to expect, let alone how he was going to react this time. Normally it’s either all day and all-night sex, or the polar opposite where he just wants snuggles, ice-cold baths, and little things like snacks.

It took about an hour for him to fully calm down enough where he could shift to lay down with me. Mumbling and whimpering his apologies.

“Kookie, I get why you’re lashing at me and as much as V keeps wanting to correct it, I won’t let him. Get it out, let it out, get mad, scream, break things, but don’t hold it in.”

“Hypocrite is what you’re being right now. I can feel it Tae, I can feel you holding it back just for me and that’s not fair.” I cup one of his cheeks, bringing his head up slowly.

“Right now, your needs are above mine. I have my emotions under control but for the next god knows how many days or weeks yours are gonna be a mess. That means providing what you need even if you’re mad at me at that moment.”

“I don’t deserve you, I really don’t.” He leans forward slightly tilting his head and kissing me softly. It was languid warmth spreading throughout my entire chest. It wasn’t rushed or heated, it was soothing and comforting. 

“You deserve me Kookie, stop being silly.” He kisses me again, with a little more force, and I with my last shred of control let him straddle me on our couch. Ignoring the red flags and sirens going off inside my head. The slope of his fall was going to crash harder this time, and only more anger was going to happen.

“Make love to me?” He pulls away gazing at me with green swirling eyes and I have to look away feeling V surfacing even without my consent.

“No, not today. You need time to heal and so do I.” His mood shifts to sour and self-conscious thoughts start rambling off at the speed of light in his head and mine. Each one was louder than the last and stinging even stronger.

“Why would you want me after I killed our cub right? How could you ever want me again, knowing each time we could be creating something else and me killing that one off too. I’m a monster.”

“No, you’re not and I didn’t want the cub either Jeongguk. It isn’t time for one, we need to focus on each other, to focus on our friends, to focus on school. It's not that I don't want you Kookie, Bun, my Baby I always want you. Sex, making love isn’t gonna fix how you feel, it’s gonna make you angry and feel used.”

His ears are drooped down, and I just want to see them perked again, resting between the fluffy locks I am running my fingers through.

“You’re fucking stunning Kookie, I’m proud of you for today you were so strong, and you chose yourself and your needs for once and it was breathtaking to witness.”

“Stop lying to me, stop trying to make me feel better Taehyung, it’s not fair.” He goes to shift off my lap, but I cling to his hips, holding him in place, trying to ignore the swell of anger.

“Don’t run away from me again, Kookie please just let me coddle you, let me kiss you, let me hold you just for now.” I needed to do these things to heal myself, he has always been that piece to fix me even when I can’t fix myself. “Let me do these things.”

I watch his demeanor change from one of anger to sadness again, eyes filling once more with tears. He had so many things running throughout his entire being, and not one involved forgiving himself.

“Okay Tae Tae, okay.” He lays back down and I breathe a sigh of relief, pressing a kiss to both of his ears as they perk up finally. “What time do you work?”

“I took two weeks off, and Lina said if I need more time to just let her know. I said there was an issue with what went on at the studio that day.” Lina my boss was a timid but fiery doe who was hard on her employees but also forgiving and understanding. She met Jeongguk back when he was still in high school right around the first time we met actually.

“Always issues with me, and never any…Tae!” I didn’t let him finish that when I flipped us off the couch, protecting him from being crushed beneath me.

“Don’t even finish it, Kook. I told her that we _BOTH_ needed time together, that I had a lot of shit to deal with too. This isn’t just about you, you’re not the issue neither of us are Jeongguk.” I keep my voice smooth yet harsh, to get it through his head. This wasn’t just a him thing or a me thing, it was an us thing.

“It takes two to fucking tango Jeongguk, took four actually that night. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop blaming yourself. This is breaking my heart, not the abortion thing you are hating yourself, after everything we have been through, don’t let yourself feel less than what you are.”

“It’s hard not to when you didn’t get the final say I did. I didn’t want that monster but yet I do want it, I want to see you holding our cubs, I want to see you playing with our cubs.” He starts to break down in sobs and I still don’t let myself be absorbed in my own pain.

“One day you will see that, and we’ll have as many as you want Kookie.” I hated this, I hated that we weren’t ready, I hated that even after a sure choice it was still eating him up from the inside out. “One day, we’ll have so many cubs of our own that this will all just be a forgotten memory.”

It was long before he had passed out snuggled up to me on the floor. The tears finally dried and his nose stuffed enough where he had to open his mouth to breathe.

“Oh, Baby Boy.” I shift carefully, trying to avoid waking him so I could get up and start preparing something for him to eat. Once I was up I contemplated leaving him there, but instead took the risk to pick him up and lay him on the couch. Thankfully, he slept right through it, still snoring evenly as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath that he took.

I walked into the kitchen, deciding on fried eggs, fried ham slices, and toast with peanut butter and bananas on it. I pressed the button on Keurig and setting his favorite mug below allowing the hot water to dispense in it. I lift the metal tin from the cupboard taking out two of the lavender tea bags, placing them in the cup, and allow it to steep while I finish cooking everything else.

It took about a half-hour for everything to be done, and platted up for him, while for myself I just chose a glass of milk, toast with honey and butter on it, and one fried egg.

“Tae Tae?” Jeongguk, is sitting up just as I bring the food and tea out, setting it on the tea table and then walking back out to grab mine along with chopsticks.

“Yes, Kookie?” I settle down on the floor and he climbs into my lap almost instantly just like how we normally eat when we are home alone. “Eat you need something on your stomach before you take the second round of antibiotics.”

He hums and leans back against me, picking up a piece of the toast and taking a small bite. “Eat.” I rumble softly trying to entice him to eat more than a small bite. Eventually, it must work because he ate everything down then even took a nibble out of my toast grimacing when he tastes the honey on it.

“You’re mean.” He whines and I chuckle pressing a kiss to his mark and holding up his cup of tea. “I don’t need more sleep Tae.”

“You do, I can feel it. Drink up and then I will give you your pill so you can nap some more, I’m not gonna leave you don’t worry.”

For now, the anger had subsided but this was only the beginning, and for the next however many days or weeks this was something that I was going to have to deal with.


	32. Taehyung

** ~Taehyung’s POV~  **

By morning he was mostly back to normal, yet he wasn’t everything seemed fake like he was forcing himself to be normal. It felt wrong, in so many ways, but the worst was the sinking feeling that I had, that this was all an act for me. He had woken up about an hour before I did, and got breakfast made, even made milk tea for us both.

I groaned when my phone began buzzing against the table, and while I was going to ignore it Jeongguk took it as a signal to just answer my phone. Which I don’t have an issue with except I had a feeling I knew who the call was going to be from, my mother. Christmas was two days away now, and I always went to Kyoto to visit her and my siblings.

“Eomma, how are you?” Jeongguk smiled looking over at me. It was fake, he was welcomed to come like always, but I didn’t know if he would be up for it this year. I didn’t know if I wanted to go this year.

I hadn’t even done my shopping and I know he hasn’t either, even though my mother always throws such a fit when I buy for not just my siblings but her, and her mate. He was chit-chatting with her about something, but I was half paying attention, I hadn’t told either of my parents about what had been going on. Especially mother, she would freak, and then I would be in for a mess.

“He’s right here Eomma, just finished his tea actually.” He hands the phone to me, mindlessly cleaning up the dishes and walking into the kitchen to wash them.

“Hello, my little Alien.” My mother purrs through her end of the phone and I groan inwardly at the stupid affectionate nickname she had for me. I was called that when I was a cub and she, in turn, made it an us thing, so if anyone ever called me that I would feel proud rather than ashamed.

“Eomma, how many times must I ask you not to call me that anymore, I’m not a cub.” She didn’t take to my request and when I looked over into the kitchen, Jeongguk was just standing at the sink, hands resting on the counter beside it just staring at the bubbles that were slowly dissolving into the steaming water.

“What is wrong with your mate? You too, fess up did you guys fight? Fights happen, and it’s always the best when you make up finally.” I almost break hearing her ramble on about how to fix a fight, how to end one, but this isn’t just a fight between us, it was far from that. It was me not knowing how to fix his broken heart, how to help him heal from this.

“Eomma, I don’t think we will be there for Christmas this year, we have a lot going on.” I go to stand up and he shakes his head wiping at his eyes with his arms.

“Nonsense, then we’ll just ha-”

“No Eomma, not this year I can’t do this.” I feel myself start to break, my throat getting tighter and dryer by the second. I try to swallow, trying to make it go away but it just gets worse to the point my eyes start to sting and water.

“Kim Taehyung, you need to tell me what’s going on. This isn’t like you and it certainly isn’t like him. Baby, my Cub tell me what is wrong, talk to Eomma.” Her voice is soft at the end, trying to soothe me even when she is thousands of miles away.

“I-I can’t E-Eom-m-ma.” I lose the battle as hot tears start to pour down, and my hiccupping sobs start, my head was pounding.

“That’s it I’m packing our bags and getting the first flight no ifs, ands, or buts. See you in about four hours.” The line goes dead and I drop my phone, practically racing out the door without even grabbing my shoes or keys.

“Taehyung!” I hear him calling out to me but I keep running, I don’t want him to see me like this when he is already feeling guilty enough. I don’t want him to see me falling apart, when I am the one supposed to be keeping him together.

When I don’t hear him calling out my name anymore I stop setting on a bench not caring that it was snow-covered, or that my feet felt like they were going to fall off.

“Goddamn it!” I roar, my chest heaving with every breath that I took, hands shaking but not from the cold. I couldn’t stop the spiraling of emotions dwindling into anger at myself, at my own stupidity. I can’t fix him, I can’t help him, I can’t do a damn thing to make this stop.

“Tae, what are you crazy? Your feet are already turning colors.” Jeongguk crouches in front of me slipping on a pair of my fuzzy socks, my boots, and wraps me up in our throw from the couch. “Baby what are you doing hm?” He finally looks at me, really looks at me and I watch his eyes go from hollow to filled with sorrow.

“Don’t. This isn’t about that, this is about me right now.” He stands up holding a hand out to me but I don’t take it. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to I felt drained, all that running, and all those emotions finally spilled out, for now, made me feel exhausted.

“Tae, I will be okay with time. I can’t promise there won’t be days when I wanna hit you or act like I’m fucking nuts but don’t hide from me. Talk to me, vent to me, hell get mad at me.” I shake my head, looking down again, and feel more tears getting ready to spill over.

“You can’t always fix me, you can’t always take whatever is bothering me away, that’s not being a bad mate or alpha Taehyung, it’s being human, it’s being normal. I don’t want you to fix me, I need to fix myself.”

“The same goes to you then, you can’t fix me Jeongguk, you can’t help me.” He sighs and crouches again, tilting my chin up. “I-I feel so helpless.”

“Don’t Tae, I’m sorry I was faking being normal this morning, I thought maybe if I did, I would feel normal for a few hours at least. I thought maybe then you could grieve and vent to me too, that’s what being a good mate is about. Comfort is one thing but being someone’s savior, that isn’t fair.”

“Since when are you so wise and all-knowing?” I snuffed my nose and he digs into his pocket pulling out some tissues and hands them to me waiting for me to blow my nose.

“I talked with Jin before you woke up, and he gave me some clarity in how he felt. I know we said we wouldn’t tell anyone but Taehyung I needed a Hyung, that would understand what I’m going through.”

“I’m not mad, Kookie it was your body, your choice on who you tell or don’t. I’m just trying to respect your privacy, and not it’s not because I’m ashamed either.”

He scoffs rolling his eyes and gives me a small smile, a real one this time. “I know his loss isn’t the same as mine, he was unwilling but he gave me comfort. He didn’t judge and actually asked if I needed some omega time with him and I said no because I want alpha time instead.”

My heart pounds steadily, hearing him say that brought pride to V, to know he knew he was there too.

“I need time with you and JK needs time with V, but for now you and I need to just try and do normal things, Jin said it’s what helped him best. So that means Christmas shopping, seeing your Eomma and Appa, spending Christmas with our friends and family both. We were invited to Jin’s for the day after Christmas.”

I nod, sighing when he hands me my phone. “Eomma says they are already on a flight out here, so let’s go home and clean up. We need to make sure the couch still pulls out and I need my big strong alpha to set up the guest room for them.”

We walked hand in hand back to our apartment, cleaning and setting everything up for their stay here. I even went to the storage shed to pull out the extra chairs, loveseat, and beanbags for my siblings. Jeongguk got to work on pulling out all the extra house shoes, towels, bed sets, throws, and lots of extra pillows.

In total it took around three hours and not too soon after there was a knock at the door, signaling that they had arrived. My stomach felt sick with nerves but Jeongguk just opened the door without a second thought.

“Eomma!” He practically squeals and she envelopes his much larger frame in a tight hug, squealing right along with him. Yoichi my step-father just stands there with a warm smile on his face, waving hello to me. “Oh my goodness, look at you two!” Sion and Rion poke their heads from around my mother and Jeongguk crouches down opening his arms for a hug.

“You smell funny Kookie.” Sion mumbles and Jeongguk just freezes looking past them instead of at them both. “You smell like Taehyung-Oppa.” I breathe a sigh of relief and the tension almost melts from Jeongguk as he scoops them both up into his arms with them giggling in delight.

“Hello, my Alien.” My mother walks in slipping her shoes off Yoichi following behind Jeongguk who is wrestling with two very obnoxious and feisty cubs. “Oh Baby, Eomma is here.” I lose it the second she stands in front of me, tears just pouring with loud wailing sobs as she ushers me into the bedroom locking the door behind us.

All the weight, the tension, the anguish finally hitting me again. More than before in tenfold, we could have had a cub, we should have had a cub, but we chose to get rid of it. I wanted it, more than I realized, but I knew it wasn’t the time for one. I want what my mother has, I want to show a cub endless love, to be able to hold them like she does me.

It felt like hours before I had finally subsided into soft snuffs and sucks of air. She never moved, just held me like she always did, silence beside her mothering call, rumbling deep in her chest and echoing in the smaller sized room. I let myself act like a cub again, burying my face into her chest and breathing in my mother’s soothing and nurturing scent.

She smelled of aloe and chamomile, soothing and calming me like always.

“Now, my cub tell me what is wrong and how I can try to help.” She doesn’t move still, keeping her fingers going through my hair.

“Jeongguk was pregnant Eomma, but we chose to terminate it because we can’t take care of a cub right now.” She doesn’t tense, her scent doesn’t change, she makes no move other than one to tell me to continue. “We talked about it for over a week, I let him have the final say but he refused to make the choice alone so, we made it together and now he is broke Eomma and I can’t fix it.” My voice cracks, as more sobs start to build in my chest.

“You’re not meant to fix him Taehyung, you’re meant to support him in times like this, you’re meant to comfort him. He will be okay, with time he’ll be okay. Right now, you’re holding back from grieving and that’s not healthy either.”

“I know it’s not Eomma, but I don’t wanna hurt him more, I don’t want him to think I am regretting this, I’m not I just wish it could’ve been different. I wish we were prepared, had the funds, had stability. I wish I didn’t fail him as his alpha, as his supporter, as his mate.”

That I think was what bothered me the most, I felt like a failure. I couldn’t support him or our cub. It was what alphas do, they provide, they support and I failed even at that.

“Kim Taehyung, you’re too young to be thinking about that and I’m sorry society shouldn’t work that way. Did I have an alpha to support you and me?” She sounds like she is taking offense but I know my mother well enough that this is one of her many lessons she has taught me. “Did I beg your Abeoji to support me after he found his true mate? He helped with your care sure, and income for you but I supported myself and you both.”

“Eomma, why must you always be right?” She was forever teaching me even when I don’t ask for it.

“What did I teach you and Jeongguk both? Hm?” She forces me to sit up, making me look her in the eyes which are hard and steady.

“That we make our own person, no one else does that for us. Even as mates we still are our own person and that means supporting the other no matter what.”

“Partially correct. You can be supportive of him, and take care of him but you both need to learn to care for yourselves. Support and dependency are two vastly different meanings. Jeongguk is much stronger than you think, and so are you, my brave Alien.”

I groan and flop back on the bed grumbling at the stupid nickname. “Must you do that? Still, I’m not an Alien anymore Eomma, I’m Taehyung or Tae.”

She whacks me upside the head tugging at my ear forcing me to sit back up. “You’re my Alien now knock it off, stop brooding, and go see your mate and siblings they wouldn’t shut up all the way here about their Oppa and Hyung Taehyung.”

I chuckle, letting her wipe my cheeks and eyes off with a tissue and press a kiss to my forehead before forcing me out the door and into the living room where Yoichi had Rion in his lap and Jeongguk was coloring with Sion.

“Sionnie, Rionnie!” I grin and they about tackle me to the ground, giggling and wrestling around with me. I watch as my mother kisses Yoichi sweetly and then takes Jeongguk into a different room.

“Oppa! Wanna color?” Sion beams holding up the coloring page she had left on, while Rion climbs onto my shoulders tugging at my ears.

“Sure Sionnie. Rionnie, no tugs.” I warn pinching his calf in a warning, finally feeling his hands release my ears and allowing me to shift into my human form tucking away the ears and tail both.

“Aw! No fair Hyung!” He pouts climbing down and into Yoichi’s lap who allows him to play with his ears and tail.

“Must you be rude to your Hyung?” Yoichi gives him a look and Rion sighs walking back over in front of me, bowing slightly and mumbling an apology before marching back over to his father and sitting in his lap.

“Yoichi, how is the painting going?” He was an artist a traditional styled one that made quite a bit of money from it. Enough to own his own gallery and business. My mother was a music lover, flute and violin she played on occasions for bigger events for his gallery but mainly she worked as a teacher at the school where Rion and Sion attend.

“Good, I have a whole new collection I’m working on, and a few new artists that will be debuting under my label. How’s work at the café? Did you get that promotion?” Sion shoves a coloring book at me and tosses her extra supplies and starts to finish her original picture.

“I did, I’m the closer on weekends, and sometimes during the week. I’m hoping to switch to day hours once I graduate and get another promotion to GM rather than just a night closing manager.” I try to busy myself with watching Sion color pretty decently until a smaller section, then it went to hell from there.

“That is really good, I’m happy for you Taehyung.” He was a nice man, he treated my mother well, and didn’t abuse his power over her. He was a good provider, a good father, and he always welcomed me with open arms. Treated me like his own, but still, there was a line I hadn’t allowed him to cross. It was my name, he wasn’t allowed to call me Tae, and I wasn’t sure still why I didn’t allow it.

“You can just call me Tae.” I mumbled and he while shocked quickly covered it up with a warm smile like always.

“Okay, Tae thank you.” Sion finished and held it up to her dad, grinning when he pretended to be in awe of her work. It wasn’t but a few seconds later when Jeongguk came out with a happy smile on his face and sat down in my lap giggling at the half attempt I gave at coloring in the book.

“Are you okay now?” I murmured pressing a kiss to his mark and he hummed, giving me another smile. “I love you so much Jeongguk.”

“I love you too, how about in a little bit after they have rested, we all go out and have some fun at the mall? We need to shop for Christmas we have extra people to buy for this year.” I nodded and looked around seeing my mother watching us with a knowing smile on her face. Finally, after chaos some relief was given, peace was given, and now we had extra support. Family.


	33. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~  **

The collars I had debated on giving him for Christmas, but I figured that wouldn’t have gone over well. After a very long discussion with Yongbok, I had decided to just take his advice. Yoongi didn’t want to be owned, he wanted to be dominated over, and wanted me to take control but I just have this fear that I can’t shake. It will take one wrong move and then he will decide against everything that is being offered.

Right now, he was out with Minnie, Jin, and Jeongguk while I had opted to stay home and brood around some more. I had all his shopping done, and according to him he had the perfect gift for me but wasn’t sure how he was going to get it.

Just as I go to start lunch, he texts me saying he won’t be home much before dinner and to eat without him. I hated eating alone, and it didn’t matter what meal it was. Growing up I always had someone to eat with me, always someone in the house be it my older brothers or my parents.

So instead of cooking here, I took some meat out for dinner, and made my way out the door and down to my car. I could go to Namjoon’s but he is busy with winter classes, where the rest of us decided to take the break we were given. So that left either Hoseok’s which was a big no, Taehyung’s, but his parents and siblings are over, or my parent’s house.

I chose the last choice, I had their gifts anyways, they had yet to learn of my mated status, and I wanted Yoongi to be with me, but that was currently not an option. My mother was a restaurant owner, and my dad helped there for the most part but he also worked sometimes at the local mechanics with his brother’s shop.

I grabbed their gifts from the trunk, including my brother’s, and then made my way to the front of the car, opening the passenger side where a little box sat. My name was on it, but I assume it is a Christmas gift from the color of the box.

I opted to call him just as I set my family’s gifts on the back seat instead of the front. After about two rings he picked up sounding happier than he has been in the last few days.

“Yoongi, where do you want the box with my name on it?” His breath hitches and I hear him mumble something about excusing himself from wherever he was.

“Please just put it in the glove box and do not open it, I wanted to give it to you tonight seeming how it's Christmas Eve. I figured one present wouldn’t hurt.” I hummed, rumbling just loud enough so hopefully, he could hear it. “Where are you going?” That was a new thing; he had to know every single place I went didn’t matter if it was in the apartment or not but I created that issue. I actually found it cute and endearing.

“My parent’s to give them their gifts and to drop my Hyung’s presents off too.” He mumbles something to someone else and then I hear a soft murmur from what sounded like Hoseok. “Is he there?” My blood chilled at the thought of him being anywhere near him. I trusted Hoseok, but not Jhope who seemed to be making even more appearances again.

“He’s leaving, he dropped Minnie off after he fed. Minnie is having bouts of nausea still. Lixie, stop worrying he isn’t gonna hurt me.” It was easier said than done, but the reality was I had done more damage than Jhope could ever dream of doing. I got Yoongi killed, broke his heart, broke his trust, broke him period.

Guilt was a fuck of a thing, it settled deep when it would strike again, making my eyes water with regret. I shoved it down ignoring the stinging sensation in my throat and nose.

“Do you want me to come back home to go with you? I have your shopping done, we were just gonna grab some lunch is all. Then Jin said he had shopping to do and so does Minnie now.”

“No Little One, have fun with your friends.” I didn’t want to tear him away from such a monumental moment in his life. He was making more friends, omega friends. He could connect better with them than me or even Hoseok, being an omega in a society that deems you less than what you are isn’t easy.

I don’t know anything about his family he has refused to tell me just about anything, not even about his siblings or childhood. I just know he has to know Hoseok and Taehyung the longest group of them.

“Are you telling them you are mated to me? I would like to meet them, if you just give me a half-hour I can be there.” I hear Minnie and Jin encouraging him to go, and I bite back a sigh.

“Okay, want me to come and pick you up then?” I had dropped him off at Jin’s place, and Jeongguk had walked to their house which wasn’t that far from where he and Taehyung lived. I wanted to be closer to them too, but Yoongi insisted on keeping his apartment.

“Yes, Lixie see you soon.” We ended the call, and I put the box where he told me to and then took off for the mall. It was a quicker drive than I had anticipated but still, he was there waiting with a smile on his face.

I parked the car, unlocking the door, and he lets himself in before I can unbuckle my seatbelt to lean over to open it for him. He looked stunning today, his hair styled to look fluffier than normal, a black pair of skinny jeans that hugged all his new curves just right, and he had my mint green pull over on that fit him better than it did me, except for the sleeves being far too long.

The sleeves were wrapped around his palm so only the very tips of his fingers were gripping onto them, creating the cute little sweater paws that I just adored on him. Silver dainty earrings hanging from one of his soft ears, only made him that much more adorable. He was breathtakingly gorgeous right down to his tiny feet that I just wanted to tickle until he was begging me to stop.

When he finally looks at me, his nose scrunches slightly, a small nervous half-smirk that made me want to kiss it from his face. He was always so anxious, always second-guessing himself, always so insecure about everything that makes Yoongi, well Yoongi. I could tell him a million things that I find absolutely fucking perfect on him, and he will make one negative just ruin the whole idea.

“W-What? Did my eyeliner smudge?” He goes to flip the visor down to look in the mirror, but I grab his hands, holding them tightly in mine. “L-Lixie?” The charcoal grey eyes look at me worriedly and I hum shaking my head and bringing him more towards me.

“Sh, stop overthinking everything is fine Little One, you’re just so breathtaking today, even more so than normal.” I leaned in brushing my lips against his soft plump one, groaning under my breath when I finally press fully against the pillowed pink flesh with my own. He tasted of mangos and banana, my guess a smoothie.

Yoongi was an addiction that I let myself want more and more without shame, I wanted him in every aspect he could give me. I burned for him, and like a flame, he keeps growing higher and higher with every touch and kiss. The look he gets in his eyes when he is bound determined to make something happen his way, it’s like watching gasoline igniting a fire, it just blows all caution forgotten.

“Whoa okay, easy.” I chuckled when he just started to climb over the middle council to sit in my lap.

“Shit!” He gasps when his ass presses fully against the horn making it go off blaring and constant while I giggle and try to move the seat back faster than it will go. “Lixie!” He pouts when it finally stops, and I am still laughing at his antics. When he fully settles on my lap, hands support him from falling forward I reach up knotting my fingers into his hair.

“I just wanted to kiss you, hello, but this is exciting.” I teased him and grinned seeing the pink color dusting across his cheeks and nose. “Come here.” I tug slightly on the hair I have tangled in my fingers and groan when he just caves, practically smothering me with his lips.

His lips were hot and hungry against mine, wasting no time with asking for permission as his tongue invades my mouth, hands moving up my chest and to the side of my neck keeping me close to him. “Fuck, Yoongi.” I growled as he bit down, dragging my lower flesh between his teeth, and releasing it soothing the sting with the tip of his tongue and eventually sucking it back in his mouth.

His scent is overwhelming in the car right now, just endless amounts of pheromones surrounding me and making my head spin and my body pulse with achingly hard need.

**_‘He is due for his heat soon, remember? Messed up because of the pills he used to take.’_ **

I groaned inwardly and have to practically force him away from my lips. Yoongi was unfortunate, just like Jeongguk, when you take those pills and shots it messes with your system. It’s designed to prevent heats from happening, but some still experienced the more pleasant side effects of lust being the main one for most omegas.

However, when you go off them after taking them for so long, your body begins to make up for the ones you lacked over the years. So, while normally most feline species come in heat once to twice a year, it happens every few months for the first year or two you are off them.

“A-Are you in heat?” I finally gasp when he tries to capture my lips again, his eyes swirling with black and grey both. I take a strong whiff of him and crinkle my nose, he smelled normal just potent.

“No, not right now. I think it’s coming though, and I don’t understand why.” He genuinely looks confused as the black color fades and his eyes return to normal.

“You’re not on the pills or the suppressants anymore, you just take the birth control Yoongi. So, your body is making up for it.” Jeongguk had told Taehyung to tell me this when we first became a thing, a warning because he was very much unprepared for it.

“O-Oh.” He looks down fiddling with his fingers that are on my chest and I sigh bringing his head back gently.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, I have to say I did like this nice little make-out session we had. However, I think we need to just calm down and go to my parent’s house. I texted them saying I was on my way almost a half-hour ago. It’s a wonder my Eomma hasn’t called freaking out yet.” His eyes grow wide and shame floods between our link, he was embarrassed about these things still, so easily brought down from a high that I was working to build up time and time again.

“Little One, don’t be ashamed of wanting affection from me, or attention. I enjoyed myself and I would hope you could feel that in more than one way.” I gave him an impish grin, beaming wider when he looks away from me blush dusting his cheeks again. “I want you just as much as you want me, but we agreed to something did we not?”

He sighed, nodding his head. We had agreed to no sex until he had fully come to terms with what he was feeling. I didn’t want emotions getting fumbled with lust. It made things that much harder on him, because of the endorphins creating a rouse, a false reality for his thought process. This upcoming heat I was hoping he would have himself resolved by then but if he doesn’t, then we’re gonna have to break that rule for those few days.

“I love you, and I hope you can see that.” He shifts off me, squirming in his seat and grumbling about being teased and fucking himself over. “You’re too much.” I wasn’t exactly comfortable either in the lower regions, but I imagine for omegas it is much worse.

“So are you, now drive I think I’m ready to meet them, I hope they like me.” His voice cracks and I rumble calling his attention back to me and not the negative thoughts.

“They’ll love you; my parents are like Jin’s and Taehyung’s open, welcoming, warm, but overly affectionate so heads up lots of kisses and hugs coming your way.” I watch his face drop in horror and soon turn into the grumpy scowl that I have come to love much more than I should.

I loved him more than I ever thought possible, in such a short time period I have fallen in love, head over heels for someone I would have never pictured myself with. Personality-wise not looks, looks I don’t give a fuck about and I meant it. I loved him wholly not for his body, not for the sex, but as a person, his personality mattered, his wants and desires mattered, and for just a moment I threw that all away and now I am stuck with it replaying.


	34. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

Felix and I had just pulled up to the driveway, and he informed me that it would seem that both of his brothers are not here which oddly enough was a relief. While I wanted to meet his whole family, two right now were plenty. He has enlightened me that his mother was a restaurant owner and while his dad being in the military once upon a time, now helped her and worked at his brother’s car garage as a mechanic.

I had sat here for a few minutes now, while he scurried around grabbing presents setting them just inside the front door, and then walking back out to come and get me. He held out his hand, giving me an excited smile, brighter than the sun shining. He was beyond excited for me to meet them, practically buzzing where he stood.

“Just be yourself and stop overthinking, they’re gonna love you Little One.” The pet name always worked and I had no idea why. It made all negative thoughts just suddenly stop and instead, his voice, his touch, everything was about him at that moment.

Walking up to the door, was the final straw for my anxiety, I felt faint and my head started to swim with possible outcomes.

_’What if they hate me? What if they are like Jeongguk’s parents, or worse…mine.’_

_ ‘They are far from Jeongguk’s parents stop making scenarios that will never happen.’  _

I sighed as he just opened the door leading me in through the smaller mudroom, he slides off his shoes and hands me a pair of house shoes before opening the door and calling out to his parents. They had seen him, but he kept his mark covered, he wanted me to come with him before telling them about his newfound mate.

“Felix!” I hear a warm lower-pitched female voice and look up to see her standing there. It was an older woman with an elongated face that reminded me of Hoseok, her eyes small but warm and colored just like his. Her ears were tucked away into human ones and the smile on her face reminded me too much of him too. It was bright and blinding, overwhelmingly happy and cheerful.

“Eomma!” He scoops her up in his arms hugging her tightly as she peppers kiss all over his face, ears, and head. “Where is Appa?” He sets her down and finally, her eyes see past his taller frame and she notices me.

“Who is-”

“Yah Felix! Long time no sees!” A man around Hoseok’s heigh comes bumbling out and practically tackling Felix to the ground, his laugh loud and boisterous almost matching Felix’s deeper tone.

“Jason, really? I just cleaned this area and now look what your clumsy ass did.” His mother shrills when her mate knocks over the stand holding a basket that has gloves, hats, and scarves in it. Her attention directs back to me and she looks me up and down, her face blank yet curious.

“Rosie, I will clean it up I promise. Felix, you’re taller!” Felix grins nodding and gives him a smirk when he sees he is his height now. The man makes his way around cleaning up the things he knocked over and Felix walks back over to me, smiling warmly.

“Eomma, Appa, meet Yoongi, my mate.” They both stop what they are doing and suddenly I feel two feet smaller, like the main focus of everyone’s attention and it doesn’t make me feel good.

“M-Mate?” She walks forward pulling the scarf from around Felix’s neck and her mouth gapes open in surprise when the mark is visible. When I get an up-close look at her I see she has a mark as well, which means a beta or omega. “You found your mate?” Felix beams at her and his father comes walking up.

Felix takes the scarf off from around my neck next and I feel my face igniting with heat, eyes casting down and head bowed slightly. Fingers reach out to the mark on my neck and my stomach churns.

“Oh, Felix we are so happy! Can I give you a hug Yoongi was it?” My head practically whips up and she is standing there just like he does, practically vibrating with excitement.

I nod and she practically crushes me to her and soon his father does too, both of them cooing and whispering about how adorable I am, how precious I am, how happy they are. Then I hear the question I had been dreading. They both asked if I was an omega and without skipping a beat Felix said yes and another round of excitement happened.

“I always hoped you would end up with a male omega! The best friend I ever had was Mirae, she was always so sweet, and her mate was too even when he used to deny he was one! Gah!” His mother suddenly feels like a child to me, too excited, too happy, everything in me screaming run but yet, I had this weird feeling. It was something I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but I know I wanted to feel more of it.

**_‘You feel like family already, you feel accepted Yoongi, cub this is what a pack is. Relish in it, let them treat you as their own because that is what you are to them.’_ **

I felt like bawling now, and I almost start, Felix, takes me from his mother and ushers me outside the door again rubbing my back.

 ** _‘Must you be so sappy? Look at what this boy is doing to you.’_** Suga is teasing me, and I now realize I am indeed bawling.

They were silent tears, ones that don’t hurt me for once in my life, it was happiness. I finally felt happy, accepted, loved with just a short time span not even ten minutes and it feels like I finally belong.

“Yah, what is wrong?” She comes out and I sob harder, crouching down and tucking my face into my knees trying to breathe. Felix tells her not to, but she kneels next to me in the dirty slush of ice, mud, and salt and takes me into her arms again rumbling deep in her chest. She smells like Felix only she is Black Tea and black cherries.

I typically hate being touched by someone I hardly know but why does this make me feel so normal? I feel comforted rather than suffocated, like I had known her my whole life rather than a few short minutes.

**_‘She is the Eomma you wish you had’_ **

I suck back the pain, ignoring the haunting memories of my mother. She was never like how she is now until she found out I was an omega, a male omega, a mistake in her eyes. My father never truly loved me I don’t think, he hated that I loved music, that I would rather play the piano than become a pharmacist. I didn’t want to do that, I didn’t want to follow in his footsteps, music was my passion. My mom well, was a stay-at-home mother.

“There, all better see. Just need an Eomma’s touch.” She coos, cupping my cheeks, and brushing the remaining tears from my face. Her smile was so much like his, right down to the wrinkles that form right around the upturned corners of her mouth. “Now, Little Cub why don’t we go inside, I make you some tea and we heat some leftovers, and I get to know my new cub.” She helps me up even though I practically tower over her, Felix just looking at me cautiously.

I had made up my mind now about how I was feeling, I get why he was willing to risk everything, I understood it when you have a family when you have people who care as Minnie does for him, you would do anything to protect them. Minnie was a brother to him, not just a friend. I never had that I still don’t not in my eyes. Hoseok loves me and I love him but the bond we share is vastly different than Felix and Minnie.

When we had finally walked into the house, they lead me to a large kitchen, dare I say as big as Jin’s.

“So Little Cub what do you do for a living? School? Work? Stay home? Live with your parents?” Rosie had begun fussing around a kettle, pouring water into it, then adding four tea bags that were purple in color.

“I live with Lixie, I’m in school for a master’s in music theory and composition, and for work, I tutor kids for piano.” She gives a plate to me and Felix, setting two up for her and I imagine Jason. “I-I don’t talk to my parents.” She hums as she sets down a mug in front of him and me both, only his had milk in it already.

“Picky as always I see Felix.” Jason comes in giving him a teasing smirk and Felix just rolled his eyes and settled into the chair next to me. “Yoongi was it? I can’t help but overhear you don’t speak to your parents, is there a reason for that?”

Felix sighs when he feels me stiffen but I swallow the hardball trying to form in my throat, clearing it with a small cough, and look up to see Rosie whacking Jason upside the head and scowling him.

“They shunned me pretty much, abandoned me for wanting to go to school for music and not a pharmacist like my Abeoji.” Rosie’s eyes grow wide with shock and I look away, feeling Felix send calming waves through our link but it was no use. I was already hyped up with no relief in sight. “T-They also hated the fact that I’m an—” I trail off feeling my throat tighten again, trying to cough away from the ball again with no success.

“It’s because he is a male omega.” Felix finishes, handing me his milk and I grimace. I wasn’t big on milk, I would drink it but I would much rather have water than that. Soda too, god how I lived off soda, most of the time it was the only thing that used to keep me awake.

“Rotten bitch.” Rosie slams the knife in his hands into the sink, and all of us flinch except Jason who just walks up behind her murmuring for her to stop. “Why should I? It would appear that she, after all these years still hasn’t fucking learned. Daesuk should have fucking—” She trails off when she hears my chair screeching against the tiled floor as I stand up.

“Y-You know who I am? Who my family is?” She turns around wiping her hands off on her apron and sighs, leaning against the counter.

“Yes, I know of your family, I didn’t realize it was you until you said your Abeoji was a pharmacist and well I put two and two together.”

She motions for me to sit back down as she walks over pouring me a cup of tea and handing me the smaller bowl of fruit that contained all my favorite, Kiwi, Honey Dew Melon, Cherries, and Watermelon. “Felix doesn’t know them so no worries there okay? Let me tell you how I know your Eommani and Abeoji.”

Felix looks at her with a confused and panicked expression on his face. I squeeze his hand as she dishes, mine, his, her, and Jason’s meals out as well. Eventually sitting down directly across from me and giving me a tight smile.

“So, your Eommani and I used to be friends back in school before she found Daesuk. She wasn’t always like how she is now Little Cub, far from it actually. She was outgoing, disobedient to her parents, had dreams.” I take a spoonful of the rice that was in front of me, and my eyes grow wide when I see lamb skewers directly next to it.

“When she met Daesuk she was expecting almost what seemed like the following month and everything changed. We didn’t spend time together; we didn’t do anything together. She got this idea in her head that a mate was all she was meant to be, he brainwashed her into thinking she was nothing more than his personal slave.”

It sounded like my mother, she was meek, and quiet hardly ever allowed to do anything she wanted to do, and she greeted him every day he came home by kneeling with her eyes cast down. They made me do the same and I hated it. I hated every second of being in that house once it came out that I was fucking cursed to be an omega.

“I warned her for years, I tried reaching out and when they came into my restaurant with you, I could see everything I needed to right then and there. Nothing changed and it is sad to see it now, to see you so ashamed of who you are, when it’s such a beautiful thing Yoongi, it really is.”

I slowly made my way through the fruit and eventually the rice and lamb skewers. Take occasional sips of tea and feeling all eyes on me, worriedly so because I still hadn’t said anything.

“I-I’m trying to fix it. To see what everyone else does but when you endure abuse as I did, it feels impossible. I-I was a slave for him, he made me kneel like she did when he came home, and if I wasn’t home—” I shuddered at the thought shaking my head trying to rid myself of those god-awful nightmares.

“H-He destroyed the piano that I bought with my own money was I was just a kid, he destroyed it when he found out I was going to school to be a composer rather than following in his footsteps. My fucking siblings didn’t have to so why the fuck did I?” I was growing angry with each rotten memory I had, each hauntingly replaying like a movie behind my eyes.

“He took away the only thing that made sense in my life, the only thing I cared about, the only thing that mattered the most to me. He took away my heart, and crushed it into a million fucking pieces.” I looked at Felix, who was brushing his fingers through my hair. I knew how to fix what I was feeling and I didn’t want to wait anymore, everything just finally made sense and everything was done.

“I will be right back, Lixie unlock the car so I can grab something.” He fumbles with his keys and hits the button, trying to follow me out but I tell him to just wait.

When I stumbled back into the house clutching the little silver and gold box in my shaking hands, he is there watching me cautiously.

“Open it.” I hold it out and he cocks a brow leading me back into the kitchen where his parents still sat, both looking overly worried, until they see me with him. “Open it, please.” He sits down, removing the light blue ribbon from the box and flipping open the lid revealing his present.

“That is the last piece to my piano that I have, and I hope you realize how much that piece means to me.” His eyes cast to mine as his mother gasps and hold a hand to her mouth, eyes swelling up with tears. “You’re my heart and soul now, you’re everything to me now, I forgive you, Felix, I know and understand fully now it hurt then but it doesn’t now.”

I take it from him flipping it over and holding it out, I had my initials and his wrapped and engraved into the ebony key. “You’re my heart, Felix that’s what hurt so bad I thought someone else had decided to take what I love most and destroyed it.” 

“Oh, Little One.” He mutters, eyes glassing over as he takes me into his arms practically crushing me to him.

“I found my hear and I’m never letting go.” I whisper and he pulls me back slightly, cupping my cheeks, and bringing his lips down to mine in a heart throbbing, breath-stealing kiss. Lips molding to mine perfectly and choosing to ignore the coos and sickeningly sweet awe coming to form his parents and for once, I can't find myself feeling ashamed.

I let him in, I bared my heart and soul to him, and now I was entrusting him to hold on tight and to never let it go.


	35. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~ **

Excited would be an understatement for what I was feeling today, I had a surprise for Jimin for Christmas, and I had hoped he would be on board with it. I didn’t want to be in my parent’s house anymore and I knew he didn’t want to be in his either, the lies, the memories, everything surrounding both places just were too much for either of us.

Jimin was currently out with Jin, Jeongguk, and by the time I had left Yoongi was planning to meet Felix while Jimin, Jeongguk, and Jin all had shopping to do. I was currently meeting up with Namjoon to get his opinion on the surprise. When I pulled up to his house, he was already waiting outside with a wide grin on his face.

“So, you’re gonna buy him a house?” He seems excited but I can’t help but feel worried still, I know they all have no reason to fully trust me. Well fully trust all of me, Jhope was still managing at times to take over even when I didn’t want him to, however, two days from now was his and his Vixen’s day alone with the ‘humans’ out of the picture. He had promised to behave himself, and I was holding him to it.

“Yes, if you think he’ll like it, I would like to buy him a house. We had talked about it before, briefly of what kind of home he would want, and I think this is gonna fit it perfectly.”

Jimin wanted a warm home, something that was similar to the cabin he had lived in, something inviting but small at the same time. A fully furnished basement, a large bedroom, a smaller front yard with a large backyard. 

The drive to the house in question was only around 10 minutes from their house, but it was freezing out today and I didn’t feel like walking. I had worn a nice casual outfit, as the relator was meeting us there. She had renovation plans already but I had wanted to wait for approval from Jimin if he liked the idea.

“Hoseok I presume?” She was a koala hybrid, soft muted grey ears that reminded me of buttons, a larger sized nose, with small round eyes, her smile tight and forced but complimenting her facial features.

“Yes, and this is Namjoon, he’s going to help me decide if I’m interested or not for sure.” She nods, bowing slightly to both of us, and motions for us to follow her in. It was a gorgeous home, the woodwork alone was breathtaking. It screamed family, peace, tranquility. It was warm, the living room had a large stone fireplace that connected to the whole heating system if we chose to use it instead of natural gas.

“Where would you like to start first? Downstairs? Here? Upstairs?” She rambles on, but I watch Namjoon’s features now, he had a warm smile on his face, a fond one as he looked around the room. “Would you rather I just let you view the place on your own? I can busy myself with starting the paperwork?”

Namjoon gives her a kind smile nodding and watching her walk off. He begins wandering around to the kitchen, which was sleek but still just as rustic as the rest of the area we had seen, woodwork still just as stunning, and rather than a tiled floor, it was the same wood flooring that reminded me of a dance studio that was throughout the entire areas that were seen.

“He’s gonna love this.” I look out back and see the large backyard, that is connected to a manmade pond, a barn, a greenhouse, and a forest that goes on for miles. The main seating area, where the makeshift beach is, has a garden path lined with trees, lattice fencing, and a stone cobble that connected to the gardens off to the sides.

“Yes, I don’t give a shit what the rest of this place looks like, Hoseok it’s everything he has ever wanted in a home.” I feel proud knowing I picked the perfect home. That we would have kits running through here, making our own memories, happier ones than what we had as kits.

“I want to see the downstairs, and I guess there is a cabin that is fully done, heated, electric all that jazz in the back of the woods too.”

I was told that the basement was fully furnished, three extra smaller bedrooms, three half baths, and even a living room area. When we made it down the stairs, the pictures held, it was exactly how I pictured it. The floor was made of hard cement that was been smoothed out to feel like slate beneath my feet, a bar area with two fridges. There was a door that connected to where the laundry room was, the extra-large freezer, and the woodstove with a place of course to keep the chopped wood.

When viewing the rest of the house, I was pleased to find out that the master bedroom along with the four extra rooms all had adjoining bathrooms. Full baths at that, the master however was like mine at my parent’s house, it was huge and I panned on installing the same style of tub I had at their house because I did love soaking in the bath with him. The shower was already installed but would need major updates before we were ready to move in.

After looking over every little detail including the four-car garage, I finally signed the paperwork, handed her the check, and grabbed the keys. I was going to keep my parent’s house until I had fully found out exactly who I was, where everything led up, and what happened that made our lives so fucking complicated.

“You’re more than you think you are.” Namjoon muses as we sit back in my car, almost six hours later. Jin had texted him to let him know he was home and waiting. “Minnie will love this, even if he fights you don’t give up on it. He’s gonna be scared Hoseok, he’s always been scared of change.”

Jimin and I had talked and been looking for a house and thought we found a smaller one almost directly next to them, but I didn’t like it all that much it was much too modern for my taste, I wanted something that was just us as one. It was also almost in the city this was just outside it, away from everything that brought panic to both of us.

When I dropped Namjoon off, Jimin came running out with Namjoon directly behind him carrying all his stuff. I felt horrible seeing the poor bastard just smothered with gifts. I chuckled when I stepped out to help him, opening the trunk and helping him shuffle the bags and boxes all around.

“Chim, I have something I wanna show you before we go home.” He looked at me as we buckled our seatbelts and worry replaced the happiness he was radiating, so I leaned over kissing him sweetly, and watched as it faded slowly. “It’s a good thing, a surprise, an early Christmas gift if you will.”

“Early? That isn’t fair I don’t have any of yours wrapped, so I can’t give you one early until we-” I kiss him again, silencing his pouting, grinning when he kisses me back more intense than the last time, drawing me to him by wrapping his arms around my neck until the freedom became fully restricted because of our seatbelts.

“Damn thing.” He grumbles against my lips before breaking away to pull at it but I just chuckle leaning back in my seat.

“We can kiss all you want after the surprise, deal?” He huffs, nodding, and stops playing with the seatbelt as I take off to the house. “I need you to put these on.” I pulled out a bag from the back seat and he blushed to see a green blindfold. “Pervert, it’s not for sex or some wild thrill like that.” I couldn’t help but giggle at the thoughts going through his mind. “We agreed, all four that we’re not ready for that, and I’m not until you’re willing too. I wanna romance you, spoil you, take you on dates, spend Saturdays on the couch watching stupid sappy dramas or animes.”

He gives me a warm smile, that made my stomach have butterflies, fluttering enough to make me feel giddy. “We’re almost there so put the damn thing on.” I stopped at the red light, watching him secure it tightly and then take the left leading to the house.

After a few minutes, I pull up, pulling the single key out of my pocket, and tell him to wait. I grab a bag from my back seat and make my way up the cobblestone pathway leading to the front of the house. When I walk in, the first thing I do is go to the living room set the fireplace up, tossing wood into the woodstove downstairs, and eventually set up the dinner I had ordered for tonight, on paper plates but I know that wasn’t going to be an issue.

When I went back out to the car, I grabbed the piles of blankets and pillows I had in the backseat as well, forming them into the seating area right in front of the fireplace. I look around one more time, and then decide to go out and grab him, leading him carefully up the path, and then once he is inside I slip the blindfold off standing in front of him to watch his reaction.

“W-Where are we?” He looks around before looking back at me with sparkling eyes, full of questions. “H-Hobi?”

“Well, this is our home, if you want it to be, if not I can just sell it.” I talk with caution, he was still flighty at times, still listening to his fears rather than what he truly wants. “Chim?”

“W-Why would I-I make you sell it? I promised you I’m done running, that I want this, I want a family with you, hell I even made a deal with Jhope and Jimin, because all of me wants and loves all of you.”

My heart pounds against my ribs, smoldering a flame that soon turns into a roaring fire throughout my entire body when he quickly closes the gap. His arms were thrown around my neck, and plush bitten lips mold to mine. I hold him, as tight as I can without hurting him or our kits. Gliding my lips against his, tasting every bit of him that I can before he pulls away from me breathless and gives me a teasing grin.

“Catch me.” He goes into a fit of giggles as he takes off, racing down the hallway and up the stairs, enticing me to chase, to claim, to hunt him.

I indulge his omega side by letting him win a few times, barely dodging my grasp and finally finding himself cornered in the master bedroom where his eyes swirl with sunshine yellow in the corner. Jimin was teaching him, helping him learn his instincts to play even further. Playing with mates isn’t just play for alphas even with their children it’s not just playing. It’s teaching, guiding, training them to fight and outrun long enough until their alpha can get to them.

“Hobi.” He croons, his tail swishing and wrapping around my thigh when I finally capture him. He tilts his head low but offers me a clear view of the mark on his neck, purring louder until I cave into my instincts and force him to fully submit to me by growling low and giving a harsh nip to the side of his jaw.

When I snap out of it, he is still submitting for me, willingly, with no fear, or anger anywhere in his mind. “C-Chim?” I utter as he looks at me, eyes fully their molten chocolate color no longer swimming in yellow and brown.

“Your reward, alpha.” He hums, knotting one of his hands into my hair and tugging my head back to see my mark now. “Now mine.” His fangs grow in length and sink into it with a satisfied moan. He hadn’t fed much today, he was being stubborn about it, and I can only force him to do so much before he retaliates.

He releases my hair and allows me to scoop him up to take him down to the makeshift bed area, slowly but surely, we get there. I sink slowly onto my knees, and eventually sit on my ass, allowing him to straddle me while he continues to feed, rumbling in contentment. I look between our link checking on the kits for the millionth time today, still healthy and growing as they should.

“Chim, don’t.” With each feeding, I have to hold back my own wants and desires. I wanted him badly when he did this, and I think some of it was him too. His own lust sneaking into me and trying to bring me down with him. We haven’t done anything since the day I got most of my control back from Jhope. Sure kisses, make-out sessions, but nothing sexual, and I wanted it to stay that way.

 **“Why? I can feel you want me, let me reward you, alpha.”** Jimin was sneaking in now, trying to coax Chim into his instincts but I was fighting against it. I wanted to wait, needed to wait and for his sake I know he needed that too even if his fox had other plans.

“You promised him, keep it.” I grunted pulling him from my neck, taking my thumb, and swiping it slowly across his bottom lip. Eyes swirling with yellow, drawing me in quicker than I would like them to. “Stop and play fair.”

The yellow dissipates and I hum, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his nose breathing in deeply. “There’s my Chim. Let’s eat normal food hm? Watch a movie maybe?” He giggles, settling down next to me while I dish him out some of the takeouts, I had smiling seeing him actually looking forward to eating.

“I love you Hobi.” He meets my eyes, his so warm and inviting, open, and baring his soul just for me. “I love you; I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too Chim, my Chim.” My life felt complete, everything in place, finally freedom, finally the worries going away, and maybe just maybe we can both have the family we have always wanted. 


	36. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

After dinner, movies, dessert, and another feeding, Hoseok was slowly drifting off to sleep while I laid there with a million thoughts racing through my head. All good for the most part the only haunting one was fear of Seulong still, even though I know I’m safe, that my mate and kits are safe it still didn’t settle well with me. I had four more months until they would be here, and in the next two, I was going to start becoming weaker rather than my normal strength.

I waited until he finally fell into a deep sleep to get up and walk throughout the entire house. I wanted to know every inch of our new home, instead of the negative I thought of everything we could do. It was something I had always dreamed of, a house like this. It reminded me of summers in a cabin, only bigger and all ours.

Eventually, I slipped on my shoes again, and began wandering around in the backyard which so far was my favorite feature of the house. The woods alone made the scene seem all that much more breathtaking, stunning, beautiful. I walked the trail that had been cleared off, snow the only thing covering the ground and crunching beneath my boots. It was bitter cold out, but it felt refreshing, I was able to take a deep breath after deep breath, my lungs filling with the crisp cold air making my chest feel colder and soothing me into a state of tranquility.

I have always loved being in the woods, it always brought such comfort to me to be alone, secluded, hidden in the darkness of the heavily bushed area with large trees surrounding me. Being lost has always been my life’s story, I was meant to be lost, but it would seem not forever. Hoseok, my Hobi, my sunlight in the dark found me and brought me home, not once, not twice, but three times in our lives.

No matter how far I seemed to run, there was always that piece still missing, even when I did try to find myself, I found it, well it found me.

I stepped off the path, leading down into a smaller null where a cabin was nestled onto the top of it. It was like a miniature version of the house without the siding, just wood that had been treated. A firepit was surrounded by a collection of handmade chairs, benches, and two swings, the deck to the cabin looked to be handmade as well.

I hear a twig snap and I whip around, to see Hoseok practically racing through the same path, a look of sheer panic on his face. When I clear my throat, he stops about twenty feet away from me, just gazing at me, his face taking a look of serenity rather than panic.

“Chim, you—” He trails off shaking his head with a bitter chuckle. I had scared him; I can feel it now that I’m looking for it. He thought I had taken off, for good again. I look at his hands and my heart feels warm, he has my gloves, scarf, and hat clutched to his chest.

“Hobi, I couldn’t sleep, and you looked so peaceful, so I decided to explore.” I walked over to meet him, allowing him to fuss over me. “I’m warm see I have my thick coat, my boots with your fuzzy socks, and I even remembered to put my hoodie on underneath!” I teased him with a squeal at the end and giving him the best-rounded excited eyes, I could.

“Aish must you be so cute? I just wanna bite those cheeks!” He coos as he slips the gloves on my hands which were starting to feel a little chilly. He leans forward, capturing my lips with his briefly as he sneaks the scarf around my neck, and then slips the hat on gently, tucking my ears into their designated spot.

“Is this ours too?” I motion to the cabin and he hums looking around before his eyes settle on me again. “What?” I tilt my head a little when he continues to stare at something on my face.

“You’re beautiful like this, so happy. I want to always see you like this, knowing I’m the one who did this.” It was heart-swelling, the look of affection, the sweet words, everything he does. This was the Hoseok I always remembered when I wanted him and couldn’t find it in myself to just take him. “Snow on your lashes, rose-colored puffy cheeks, and those pink pillowed lips just leave me in awe of you Chim, my Jiminie.” 

“Must you always be so sappy? I’m flattered but Hobi you’re beautiful too.” Giggling I lean forward waiting for him to kiss me only to have him back away, and when I open my eyes, he has a handful of snow beaming a grin in my direction.

“Yah! Jung Hoseok don’t you dare!” I run away squealing feeling snow hit my lower backside, I whip around and run straight at him about tackling him to the ground and smash snow into his mouth giggling when he grips my wrists to prevent me from grabbing more.

“Sneak, you’re such a sneak Park Jimin.” He is chuckling right along with me, eyes sparkling with playfulness. I loved this, I loved to play, and now I have a mate that does too. “Always will play with you, anytime you wanna play I’m right here.” He sits up slightly, shaking the snow from his hair.

“What if I wanna play a different game? One meant for the bedroom?” I hated this up and down stuff, I wanted this to be innocent, but my body keeps telling me otherwise.

“When you’re ready, and I mean truly ready again I will be too.” I hum, nuzzling my cheeks against his. “Always for you Chim, always.”

I felt sleep finally settling in, my heart and mind finally one again when he lifts me and starts to make his way back to the house. “I will always take care of you, Chim always.” My heart swells again and I bury my face into his neck pressing kisses to the mark I had left. “I will always put you first, you’ll always be my first and my last choice.”

It felt shorter going back than it did getting here, by the time he had me in the house, undressed from my winter clothing I was almost asleep. He had been sneaky, rumbling a call so quietly, soothing me into sleeping for him.

When we woke in the morning, Hoseok cleaned everything up and informed me that over the course of however many days a moving company would be setting up some of the stuff from his parent’s house, but mostly everything here would be just ours and new.

Just as we were getting ready to leave a thought struck me, it was Christmas morning, and I hadn’t wrapped anything I had gotten him.

“You’re gonna have to wait for me to wrap your gifts,” I mumbled as we climbed into the car and he chuckled, agreeing to wait in our room. “I hope this was all you got me; I don’t think I can accept much more.” He gives me a look and I know better; this was far from over.

Hoseok was blessed with endless funds, while he sold the company his parents had owned, he had an agreement of getting profit still, on top of whatever money and assets they had left him when they passed. I had one gift, that I was nervous about. One I felt was going to be either really good or really bad. Jeongguk, seemed to think it was going to be perfect, as did Yoongi when I sent him the picture.

By the time we had gotten home, I had him help carry the bags more like he made me not carry any of the damn bags. I wrapped them all as quickly as I could except for the one I was unsure of how it was going to go. I had tucked that in a bag, and just brought it out with me. I loved watching him open the gifts, it was smaller stuff that I knew he would love. A new tennis racket, new hoodies to replace the ones I had claimed as my own, his favorite bath oils, hell even some gift cards to some of his favorite stores.

He had gotten me mostly similar items; however, he said the big ones were soon to come, we would just go pick them out.

“I have two more, one is this.” I don’t even hesitate; I slip off my bathrobe and watch his face go pink. I had Jin help with this as much as it embarrassed me. I had bought a lace outfit, that barely covered anything, it was his favorite color, emerald green. I am damn sure it was meant to be for a female, but Jin insisted I get it.

“O-Oh uhm—” He clears his throat and I feel immensely proud that I had this type of effect on him. He was clearly very flustered, eyes glazed over, and it made me giggle.

“I’m ready to try again, slowly. Not jump in headfirst, but I want to try Hobi and I figured that this was a sure way to make that happen.” I cooed to him towards the end watching his eyes dart from one section to the next, disappointment crossing his features when I slid the robe back on. I reached behind me pulling the last bag out and bit my bottom lip, I was beyond nervous for this one.

“If this isn’t okay, you need to just tell me and not get mad or upset.” He gives me a confused look and takes the bag from me, opening the card inside, and the set of keys pulled out just as the bag drops and he looks at me in shock.

“Chim…how did you get-” I motion for him to open the card biting down on my lip hard waiting for the final piece to become final. “Oh, Chim.” He sobs, taking a deep breath in and I watch tears spring to his eyes when he looks at me. I can’t gauge his reaction properly because there are so many different emotions running throughout his head.

“I talked to the original owner, he remembered me and had always assumed at some point you were gonna ask to buy it, but when the time never came he almost passed it down to his children.” I had gotten him the dance studio that we first met in, the one that he loves about as much as me. He had always wanted someone, to accept his love for dancing and I wanted it to be me.

“I dropped out of school, because I want to help there, I want to dance again, because I want to get back that piece of me that always belonged to you. I want our kits to learn how it feels to be free, to be able to vent even when it feels like no one is listening.”

He looks at me, eyes feel like they're boring into me, but I keep my distance, trying to read him still. “Open the rest of the card, there is a piece you’re missing.” He pulls it out and looks at the middle of the card and his brows furrow before they shoot upward, and his eyes look to me.

“How did you get them? I had them locked in that room Jimin.” Now he looked pissed, unsettled more or less. “Why would you—” He shakes his head, the card shaking in his hands.

“I know as much pain as they caused you, as much as you want to hate them Hoseok, you love them and miss them. You miss the good times, and as much as I want, wish it to be different, without them, without this,” My hands clutch at my pendant, smiling feeling it ice beneath my fingers. “I wouldn’t have you or found you, I wouldn’t have found my forever, my sun.”

I had their ashes made into a smaller sized stained-glass mural and placed in the studio above the entryway. It was a yellow sun and blue moon wrapped with one another, lined with silver and gold stars in a blackened galaxy.

“Are you mad at me? Don’t lie to me either.” I broke one of the few rules we have, I went into the room that spiraled all of this into the mess we are in.

“No, shaken up, confused, grateful, but not mad Chim. I call it the room of agony for a reason, and you just walk right in like it’s nothing because to you it is nothing.”

“No, it’s nothing, it’s part of you and all of me loves all of you Hoseok, every aching piece, every shattered memory, every single inch of me. Just like I know you love me too, even when time after time I have broken your heart because of my foolish, childish, and selfish behavior.”

He sets everything on the floor next to him, scooping me up into his arms, and holds onto me tightly. “Thank you.” I hoped he would find some sort of peace now with himself, some kind of sanctuary in life with the final piece of his pain finally leaving this house. “Now, let me ravish you.” He gives me a sly smile, flicking open the robe and trailing his fingers from my cheek.

My heart, my world, is here, everything I need is right in front of me, and soon two more things that I didn’t even know I wanted let alone needed will be too.


	37. Namjoon (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank everyone who has read, gave kudos, and bookmarked it really means the world to me. Don't be afraid to comment either ;3

** ~Namjoon’s POV~  **

Jin had slept in this morning, after a very long day with Minnie and Jeongguk and somewhat with Yoongi the day before, he surprisingly slept longer than normal. Jin was the type to be up early in the morning and sleeping early at night, where I unless trying to get him to sleep usually stay up late and sleep until my afternoon classes. I had a few in the morning but right now for winter classes, I was blessed with nothing before ten and nothing past six at night.

I had busied myself with, letting his father and mine in the house, letting them very quietly set up the crib, changing table, and the rocking chair. We had one day where all us “boys” had drank, built, and lifted things while his mother, my mother surprisingly, and his sister went out and bought ungodly amounts of baby things. They painted the room in pastel pinks, blues, purples, and yellow. We left one wall blank because all of us wanted to put something on it.

My mother had even crocheted a blanket, in the palest pink I had ever seen, with a space left for her name. We still hadn’t decided on a name just yet, Jin wanted to wait until we got o meet our little pup. The thought of having a pup still blows my mind, the images that I can just practically see when I close my eyes make it seem that much more real.

As the room came together, my heart, felt at ease, my stomach giddy. I couldn’t wait until the day I walked in here, seeing Jin holding our pup.

“Everything is ready now. Merry Christmas Pup.” My father ruffles my hair and I give him a sheepish grin. “You really are head over heels for Jin aren’t you? Even after all this time, the thought of him makes you blush like when you were pups!” My dad chuckles and Jin’s dad does too, agreeing with him.

“Aish let’s go Namgil, I’m sure when Jin wakes up he will want to rush in here. Don’t forget dinner on the 27th!” I bow thanking them and letting them show themselves out while I make my way back to our bedroom. He was still sound to sleep, fully at ease, I couldn’t find it in myself to wake him.

“Joonie?” Just as I go to turn around, his soft voice calls out to me and I turn back around, sliding in the bed and lift him so when I lay down, his upper half is laying across mine.

“Jin-ah, sleep if you’re tired.” I glanced at the clock it was just nine now, he had gone to bed around twelve this morning.

“I’ve slept enough I think, I never sleep this late.” He gives me a pout as I smooth out his hair, chuckling as he tries to clear the sleep from his throat. “Merry Christmas Joon-ah.” He climbs over me, swinging his leg to rest on the side of my hips.

“Merry Christmas Jin-ah.” He hums, leaning forward as I tilt my head to and rumble in encouragement. He didn’t feed much yesterday, he said he was fine and for the most part his feedings have gone down drastically. The nausea was mainly in the morning, and occasionally at night.

I held back a satisfied groan as he sunk his fangs in, and nuzzled his nose against me calling back softly. I searched while his mind was distracted, checking the pup and him both. Everything was finally smoothing out, he was healthy, the pup was healthy, everything was going as it should be.

His hormones haven’t been as bad either, then again between my school schedule and him being busy with pup stuff we haven’t had time for each other as we should.

_ ‘Must you think so loudly?’  _

His taunt ruffles me and makes my mood turns lightly sour at the idea of being teased for something I genuinely felt bad about.

He sighs pulls away from me and sits up fully, honey-colored depths boring into mine. “Namjoon, we can’t spend every waking moment with each other. What are you gonna do with yourself when I start my classes back up?”

“You’re teasing me for feeling bad, for feeling like I’m not giving you enough time for feeding, or attention, or sex, or-”

He pecks me, silencing me quickly with a soft giggle, eyes glazing over and enticing me to them. “Don’t feel bad, instead just make it up to me when you have time. I want you to finish school, to focus on yourself for once, we’re fine Namjoon, really we’re just fine.”

“Baby Doll I—” I sit up wrapping my arms around his waist and let me sink his fangs back into my neck. I exhale and mutter under my breath when one of his hands rubs up and down my chest until it slides lower and lower.

 _‘Make it up to me, alpha, tie me up in those pretty little ribbons you think you so sneakily bought.’_ His voice is taunting me further, making my control slip and pissing RM off even further. He knows exactly what he is doing, he is testing every shred of control I have left.

“Must you press on my control Jin? Take something seriously for fuck’s sake.” I can’t help the growl taking over, he was still pressing, still taunting and RM has had about enough.

He is being a brat of all days, instead of heeding my warnings he just keeps pressing, waiting for the snap.

_ ‘Make me mind then, make me submit if I’m such a brat today.’ _

It wasn’t often he wanted forced submission, very rare to hear those words come from him. He was a dominant omega; I could be dominant but when it came to Jin it was like I just melted under his prowess.

He snarls snapping his jaw tighter and I grab a fist full of his hair snapping his head back until he whines in submission.

“Why are you testing my control right now? Do you want me to act like him, of all people him?” I hated this, I wasn’t RM I wasn’t a beast without feelings of sympathy or empathy. I didn’t want to control Jin but right now he was pushing too hard, grating on that thread waiting for it to snap.

 _‘You tell me what I want.’_ The smirk he holds only infuriates me further, and finally when he flashes forward, snapping out of my hold and pins me down to the bed my control is no longer there.

“Jin!” I warn and he smirks, leaning forward, running the tip of his tongue across my parted lips and eventually nipping at them teasing me further.

 _‘So worked up over me, hm alpha?’_ I try to search his thoughts, his being to figure out exactly what brought this on. He still isn’t talking out loud and it is driving me insane.

“T-Talk to me Jin, stop using your head and talk!” I bare my fangs to him, snapping my jaw when he goes to tease me further.

“I want you to fuck me Namjoon, fuck me, and make me submit to you.” The crass words coming from him send a shiver up and back down my spine.

“J-Jin stop that.” I get flustered, feeling my cheeks heat when he reaches between us, cupping my hardened cock through my boxers. He watches me, eyes taunting me still, holding that same enticing glazed look. “F-Fuck Jin.”

His hand grips tighter, wrapping around it the best he can, stroking it slowly and squeezing each time he comes back up to the tip.

“If you don’t stop your damn teasing today.” I was losing this, my body rejecting the idea of slow leisurely play, I wanted it harder, want to breed his god damn ass until he was begging to stop.

“Then tie me up, make me mind or I won’t stop, and you won’t get your way.” I lock eyes with him, the shift in me making him pause for a second.

“You asked for it.” I let RM help me with confidence, practically shoving Jin off me and onto his ass. I reached under the bed, pulling out the sack that had the pink-colored ribbons in them. I had bought silk ties that resembled ribbons you put on a present. I didn’t want to hurt him with this or the pup.

 _‘We can take it now stop fucking stalling and do what you’re gonna do._ ’

I slipped off my clothing ignoring the way his eyes raked up and down my body, licking his lips with a long-drawn-out sigh. Working on his shirt and pants, once they were off, I felt my body ignite further at the sight in front of me. He had the baby pink, silk, and lace baby doll on with the lace practically see-through panties.

“Fuck Baby Doll.” I groaned hands gripping onto his waist and lifting him so I can slide the panties off. “What are you doing to me right now?” He rumbles in delight as the ribbons are being worked over his wrists and tied delicately around his throat.

“Are you okay?” He was reddening beneath every touch, ears tinting with pink too.

“God yes just hurry up.” I grumbled at his demand, biting down on one of his thighs in a warning. “F-Fuck Joon fuck me already god fuck me.” I watched him writhe beneath my hands, squeezing his ass cheeks firmly and smacking one for good measure.

“My schedule not yours, or do you not remember how this works?” I stand off the bed, gripping the tie that connects his throat to his wrists pulling on it and counting to three before releasing and watching his body lax.

I was going to tease him as he had me, leave him hanging until he finally got the hint.

“What is your safe word?” I flipped him over, forcing his back to bow when he rose on his knees, face planted into the mattress beneath him.

He groans hips moving slightly when I press kisses from the base of his tail up to his neck.

“P-Pink.”

“Good boy.” I dipped back down to his ass, practically drooling but forcing myself to keep teasing him. Light feathering touches, fingers dipping in only to pull back out making him whimper and try to move around.

“J-Joon please.” We had barely even started when he started begging.

“Saying please isn’t gonna make me do what you want Princey.” He was breathless from me barely even touching him, his cock twitching each time I ran a fingertip up and back down it.

“You liked to tease so much it’s only fair if I get to return the favor.” He whined like a petulant child, trying to sit back up but choking himself instead.

“F-Fuck that feels good.” I sunk my fingers in again, pressing and pulling against his bundle of nerves before slipping them back out, grinning at the sharp mewl of need coming from him.

I slacked the ribbon around his neck slipping onto my knees in front of him and groaned as his pouty lips wrapped around my cock. His tongue brushing the underside and working the way up to the tip humming.

“Fuck look at you with your pretty little mouth around my cock.” I bucked my hips watching it slip further into his mouth. His mouth worked over me, slipping me down his throat and humming again.

I let him suck me until I was on the brink of losing my control, forcing him to stop. His eyes watery, lips puffier than before with pre-cum and saliva dripping from them.

“So pretty like this.” I swipe my thumb across his lips, growling low in my throat when he sucks it in his mouth, licking the cum off of it. “I can’t wait anymore.”

I slipped behind him, tightening the ribbon again and finally slide into him, my stomach tightening from the loud pleasure-filled moan that came from him.

“Fuck yes.” He breathed, as I started slow and deep, pressing my hips fully against his until he is trying to rut back against me begging me to move. “Fuck me hard alpha.”

“Oh, I will, I’m gonna breed your ass.” Growling I smack his ass watching the milky skin turn a shade of pink that matched the ribbons tied around him. 

I loved the sounds he makes, the gasp and deep croons when I find the spot that has him rutting back against me begging me to keep fucking him just like that.

“O-Oh fuck, p-please!” I groaned feeling him tightening around my cock, I fucked against his hold, smacking his ass as he shuddered and came undone beneath me.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” I grunted feeling him tightening again, his moans turning breathless and higher in pitch with each hard thrust he was given. He spreads his legs farther apart when my hand dips down, massaging the tip of his swollen and dripping cock. Relishing in the sweetened keen whimper as more cum leaked from him and onto the bed below.

“Oh god, it’s too much fuck Joon, fuck!” I didn’t let up gripping into him firmly and stroking until another one hit, with a shout of my name and him writhing trying to get away from the overstimulation. “Cum, please cum I—” He was practically sobbing against the blanket legs trembling with the aftershocks.

I let my orgasm go, leaving me feeling breathless from the downward and then an upward spiral of my high.

It took me a few moments to focus back on him, unwrapping the ribbons and slipping my now fully sated body from his. He moans tiredly and breathlessly rolling onto his back his chest heaving with every breath he tried to take.

After a few moments, he rolls over draping himself across my chest, pressing kisses to it, and nuzzling his face against me.

“Merry Christmas Joonie.” I chuckled breathlessly in bewilderment.

“Merry Christmas Jin-ah.” I bring him up kissing him sweetly, feeling his crash starting. While we don’t have rough sex often, rarely, aftercare for him, is a must. He drops just as quickly as he rises.

“Yah, no tears.” I hated this part, he always got teary and sobby afterward. “Come with me.” I wrap a robe around him and grab mine, lifting him off the bed and carrying him into the nursery.

“Oh Joon.” He sobs holding a hand to his mouth as he looked all around.

“They came this morning to drop it all off and I did the finishing touches.” I sat him down in the rocking chair, kneeling between his legs, and press my nose to his bulge, rumbling when I hear her heartbeat loud and steady. “Merry Christmas pup.”

“Naree, her name is Kim Naree.” Jin looks at me giving me a warm teary-eyed smile and I hum leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

“Perfect name for our little flower.” Life was becoming complete, things smoothing out and finally going as they should. I had hope that this was only the beginning.


	38. Jeongguk

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

So far Christmas day had gone smoothly, Taehyung genuinely seemed happy to have his family here. His father had even stopped in to make a small chat. While they are ex’s they don’t act like it most of the time, in the same sense that most people would.

His siblings I couldn’t get over how big they had gotten just from a little under a year ago. Last Christmas it was like they hadn’t even reached the kid stage now they were huge.

Taehyung, his mother, and father had all left the area we had been in, my guess to discuss what exactly was going on. Normally we go to his mom’s for the holidays and spend the week after with his father. So, naturally, his father pried for answers, one I wasn’t ready to give him so Taehyung decided he would have a small chat with him and his mother.

I don’t know how he will react; he has a very small understanding of those who choose to not have cubs or those who choose else wise. He was a pediatrician with high standards, he was a warm person sometimes but most of the time he was just collected and cool.

Taehyung reminds me of his father sometimes, especially when he first meets new people. He has this aura that most can’t read.

“Taegi stop and listen to me.” I hear his mother’s voice slightly raised and panicked. “Taegi-ah stop!” A loud crash had Yoichi flying from the couch looking at me and his cubs.

“Rionnie, Sionnie come here!” I grinned at them holding my arms out and forcing myself to remain calm. I expected him to be upset but not violent, especially not with cubs around.

They run into my lap plopping themselves down, Rion playing with my ears and Sion playing with the buttons on my shirt.

**_ ‘Stay out there, we are fine, we have it under control.’  _ **

That did nothing but reassure me, V was taking over which meant it couldn’t be under control.

“Let me go! I’m not gonna do anything to Jeongguk!”

There was another loud crash making the two cubs in my lap, clutching onto me, and sniffle.

“Yah, it’s okay just some loud noises. How about we watch some cartoons?”

They both looked up at me eyes wide and fearful. Rion more-so than Sion. I picked the remote up from the under the table, turning on the tv and putting a cartoon of some kind on, turning the volume up.

“Taegi, you’re not going out there with my cubs until you calm down, now sit!” Yoichi’s voice boomed over the cartoon, the two cub’s head whipping towards the sound.

**_ ‘Get them out of the apartment go to the playground.’  _ **

“Let’s go play on the playground instead!” I shut the TV off and they both give me skeptical looks, but do as they are told.

After what felt like forever, I finally get them both bundled up in their new coats, boots, gloves, hats, and scarves. Almost forgetting myself and then grab my set of keys and go down to the car, opening it just in time to see Yoichi and V racing after Taegi who was barreling down the sidewalk.

“In, get in the car okay?” I try to keep my voice steady and even watching V finally grab the back of Taegi’s shirt. Once the cubs were in the car, I started it up, buckling myself in shakily watching the scene before me.

He was in feral mode, eyes wide, and full of rage. I ignore the sinking in my stomach and take off heading towards the local park where there was a rather large playground for kids.

“Why is that man mad?” Sion speaks quietly, eyes still just as wide as before.

“He is just having a bad day, don’t worry okay? Appa, Eomma, and Oppa are gonna fix the problem.” I give her a beaming smile even though my insides feel like they are tearing apart, wanting to leave my body.

“Oppa had purple eyes.” I nod, trying to focus back on the road but feeling a panic attack coming on. “Why he have purple eyes?”

“Contacts.” I kept it short, my vision becoming spotty and my chest feeling like it weighs a thousand pounds. I finally get to the park pulling over in a parking spot and put the car in park.

**_ ‘Kookie? Cub talk to me. What is wrong?’  _ **

_‘Panic attack.’_

**_ ‘Everything is okay Bun I am coming shortly Yoichi and Suhyon have it under control now.’  _ **

It did little to comfort me, I wanted to just close my eyes and pretend this wasn’t happening, not on Christmas.

_‘I took the car.’_

Rion and Sion made themselves known when they unbuckled and crawled to the front of the car. Sion sitting in the seat with her hand on mine, and Rion sitting on my lap playing with my ears again.

“Oppa, it’s gonna be okay. Taehyung-Oppa will make it okay.” Sion smiles at me and I squeeze her small hand in mine.

“Yeah! Hyung is the bestest!” Rion giggles and bounces excitedly tugging my ears right with it.

“Yah, what did your Hyung say about ears?” I winced and snapped a little on a particularly harsh tug.

 **“Rionnie be nice.”** I about jump out of my skin when the door is opened and V is standing there with a knowing look on his face. **“Be nice to your Hyung.”**

“You smell different.” Sion looks at him, maintaining eye-contact and V gives her a little smirk. “You look like Oppa, but you don’t smell like him. Why are your eyes purple?”

**“I am your Oppa, just a different version is all. Take Rion and go play on the playground while I talk with Jeongguk-Oppa.”**

She gives a hesitant look but opens the door as I step out setting Rion on the ground. She takes his hand and they giggle running over to the large metal playset.

**“He let his emotions get the better of him. He of course does not approve, but being the foolish man that he is, let his past come forward and place blame.”**

I knew exactly what it meant without being fully told. It broke my heart and now I know why V is making an appearance, it wasn’t for my protection but Taehyung’s.

“He brought up Taehyung’s accident?” V nods once and that is the only answer I needed. I watched the two of them play, giggling and squealing, throwing freshly fallen snow at each other.

**“It was not his fault, just like the situation right now is no one’s fault either. He is being deluded, selfish, heated without reason. He never dealt with his mate’s death let alone their cubs and instead, he decided that it was a good idea to lash out at his only son and my mate.”**

“It’s because I killed our cub, I killed our cub V.” I felt guilt, more than before. The words leaving my mouth and leaving me gasping for air full panic setting in now.

 **“No, you did not. You terminated a clump of cells stop acting so childish, so self-entitled. That man is using his past, an accident that could not have been prevented as a weapon of defense.”** V stands in front of me now, cupping my cheeks. **“He is choosing to compare two incomparable events, both with no faults at hand. Cub you did the right thing so stop blaming yourself.”**

“Then why does it feel so wrong right now? Why do I regret it right now? Why do I feel so empty right now?”

V doesn’t say a word, instead, he leans down slightly and kisses me. He kissed me until I felt delirious, until my head was spinning from the lack of oxygen, until all those feelings were stuffed away.

When he pulled away, I took a deep much-needed breath in letting it back out just as quickly.

**“I love you, Taehyung loves you, and neither one of us blames you so stop blaming yourself.”**

“It’s not that simple V, it’s not like I can snap my fingers and take it all away.” I looked over seeing Rion laying in the snow giggling about Sion standing over him with a face full of it.

“I see them, and think I made a mistake. I heard a cub at the mall yesterday and I wanted that. I want this, I want a family of my own with you, with Taehyung.”

 **“We want that too, but it is not the right time Jeongguk. We do not have a house, we do not have a stable income, we have school, and we have lives that need to be lived before we start that chapter.”** He puts a hand to his heart, grasping onto mine tightly and holding it over my own. **“I can feel you are not ready, you are not being selfish and neither are we. It is okay to want us to yourself for a few more years, we will have plenty of time to do it right the next time.”**

“V I—” I couldn’t argue with him because the reality was like always he is right. He knows me most days better than I know myself and at times it is terrifying but I wouldn’t change it.

My whole life I was made to believe I was less than who I was. I was controlled, expected, and demanded to bow down to an alpha. That watching my mother was what life had in store for me, I was raised to kneels, raised to bow, raised to be lower.

I wasn’t allowed to have feelings, I was to be numb, to follow the rules no matter how much I hated them. For a very long time, I feared finding a mate, finding my chosen because I didn’t want to be that person. I didn’t want a mate that would be like my father, I didn’t want to be my mother. I wanted independence but I couldn’t ask for that. I could only dream of a life where I was free to be me, even if I didn’t know who that was.

With V, with Taehyung, he cared about what I wanted. Cared about how I felt, my dreams, he respected me put me on the same level, if not above himself. He wanted to see me achieve those dreams, wanted me to be proud of who I was just like he already was of me.

V as harsh as he is, doesn’t hurt me and never will. He wants honesty from me, he wants respect but he never expected it to just be given from me either. He worked to build that, he spent days, weeks, months earning my respect and trust. He held me delicately yet taught me how to be strong, how to love myself, how to be one with myself.

He showed me being an omega isn’t a curse like I had always believed to be true. He showed me who I am, is a blessing something to be grateful for, that I was worthy of anything I wanted in life even if it meant not giving anything in return.

 **“I love you, Kookie.”** He is warm, inviting, loving. Everything I want and more. **“You are perfect.”** I feel at ease again, everything melting away so it is just him. I know he is using his alpha tricks on me, I can feel him lacing me with his scent, drowning me in it, but he isn’t doing it for the reason most alphas do.

He does it to calm me so I can finally breathe, it’s not used to silence me or keep me under control. It is to help me think and feel clearly, to reassure that he is here and ready to support and help.

“I’m okay now, V.” I lean in resting my cheek against his chest, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. I hear the patter of little footsteps and look over, seeing Rion and Sion coming back looking completely worn out from playing.

“We are cold.” Rion whines and V rumbles crouching in front of them and opens his arms. “Thank you, Hyung.”

Rion and Sion both snuggle themselves against him, while he continues to purr softly.

 **“I think it should be okay to go back now. He was almost calm by the time I left.”** He murmurs, lifting them both effortlessly. **“Can you open the door?”** I walk over opening the car door, helping him adjust them both into their seatbelts their eyes drooping with exhaustion.

Eventually, when we make it back to our apartment, V goes in first making sure the situation has been handled, and comes out with Yoichi who carries one cub in while V carries in another.

V comes back, holding his hand out to me. “Come on Bun, let’s get inside. He wants to apologize and talk.” I took his hand, I was scared but with him, by my side, I knew I had nothing to fear.

When we had gotten back inside, Taegi, Suhyon, and Yoichi were sitting in the living room making small talk.

“Oh, Jeongguk.” Taegi rises from the couch and I find myself clutching onto to V tighter, fear sinking in deeper than before. “I imagine I deserve that reaction, and I wish to apologize Cub. I let my past ruin my judgment.”

“I-It’s o-okay.” He sighs shaking his head.

“Can I ask you one thing?” I nod waiting for the question I had been asked multiple times now. “Why?”

“I-I’m not ready right n-now.”

**“I told you before, it was not just his choice. It was all of ours, more his than anyone but we can not provide for a cub right Abeoji.”**

“I know what happened was awful, Abeoji, I know it’s hard to see past the regret, the longing, the feeling of being out of control. This wasn’t the same, it wasn’t even formed it was a large clump of cells not a cub yet.”I find my confidence, choosing to swallow the fear lodged inside of me.

“I really am sorry for scaring you, for acting so erratically, for not thinking of the reasons. I just—” He trails off and I sigh letting go of V’s arm and walking over to him hugging the sad man in front of me.

“It’s okay, just know when we do have a cub, like an actual cub you’ll always have a part in their life, I will make sure of it. I will bring them to your office, and trust in your judgment.”

“Oh, Jeongguk.” He chokes on my name and I hum feeling at ease again. He was a warm man but one who chose to keep his emotions on a tight leash. I know where Taehyung learned it from now, why he acts as he does.

“Now, let’s open your gifts I have been waiting all morning.” I giggle pulling away from him and looking to see V still in control. I can see the war behind his eyes, see Taehyung slowly falling to pieces.

_‘I love you Taehyung.’_

V smiles and shakes his head in bewilderment.

_ ‘I love you too, Bun. We both do.’  _

_‘We both love you too, now come out and see me.’_

I watch the shift, the purple eyes fading into the warm walnut ones that I love too much. I love him with everything I am, and I know now what I want to do in life. I know who I want it to be with, and I know who I want to end it with.


	39. Yoongi (M)

**~Yoongi’s POV~**

By the time we had gotten back to our apartment, I was so mentally and emotionally drained that all I wanted to do was sleep. So instead of eating dinner, that is what I did of course after a heated make-out session with Felix. I slept all the way into five in the morning on Christmas. I normally sleep later but my bladder was not having it.

I rolled out of his grasp and made my way to our bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror before grumbling and shaking my head trying to fix my unruly bed head.

I had put way too much product in to get the desired look and now the day after I looked like someone had stuck my finger in a damn socket. My hair was pointing every which way, eyes blackened around the rims from the smudge of my eyeliner.

“Jesus, I look like I got ran over.” I felt at ease though, for the longest time I never thought that was possible. I thought I had finally hit my all-time low, but he picked me right back up.

I sigh, using the bathroom quickly and deciding to take a shower before he woke up. He liked to sleep in when he wasn’t going to school, and I didn’t blame him. I was going back this next semester and the thought made me anxious.

I hadn’t been to this school before, I had gone to a cheaper one, farther away than I liked.

**_‘Far enough away from all your fears and problems is more like it.’_ **

I scowled at his remark, even though it was true. I had run away more times than I could count on my fingers and my damn toes. Once I hit eighteen ran as fast and as far as I could. My parents moved when I left, picked their shit up, and acted as if I never even existed.

“Little One?” His groggy voice snaps me out of the nightmares I was flashing back to. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was bare-chested still, hickeys painted across his skin from our make-out session last night.

Memories of me under him and on top of him had me blushing. I had wanted more, but I was so damn tired that he wouldn’t budge even when I told him I wasn’t.

“Go back to bed Lixie, you’re exhausted still, I just had to use the bathroom.” When he finally looks at me, eyes still squinted slightly and adjusting to the dim light. “Don't look at me like this.” I turned my back to him and cursed when he chuckled and forced me back around.

“You’re too much sometimes. Let me help get that makeup off, so you don’t look like I beat you.” I flinched at the joke, I know he is kidding, Felix wouldn’t ever hurt me not like that.

“Baby?” He sighs, cupping my cheek and brushing a thumb across the apple of it. “I wouldn’t ever do what your Abeoji did.” I flinch again tearing my face from his hold. I knew this deep down I knew this all along, but yesterday was too much, too hard to talk about.

“Can we please not talk about him right now?” He nods, giving me a warm smile, and pulls open the drawer to the cabinet. He pulls out a washcloth, cleansing oil, and a cleanser. “I can wash my face myself you know.”

“I know but let me take care of my Kitten.” The sultry tone leaves me more than complacent for him. I let him settle me onto the counter, watching him dip the cloth under the running water.

“Maybe your Kitten needs to take care of you.” I couldn’t help myself for the past three damn days the lust has been non-stop. Even when I was pissed at him, I wanted him to just lay me down and-

“Such impure thoughts hm?” The tone he holds makes me giggle and blush again. He began slowly cleaning the makeup from my face. Gently scrubbing away each left-over clump and eventually having me strip and get in the shower so he can do the same for my hair.

**_‘Care is part of how he shows that he loves you. He wants to dote on you, and you need to just let him. Let him care for his mate.’_ **

Once both of us had cleaned, he went to step out to grab my clothes, but I wouldn’t let him. I snatched his hand tugging him back and causing him to slip, pressing me fully against the wall without meaning to.

“Little One, you’re gonna make me hurt you on accident.” He scolds slightly, and I shake my head, my fingers finding their way into his wet hair and pulling him down to kiss me. “Kitten, you’re playing with fire again.”

“Maybe I want it to burn me this time.” I look him in the eyes and again a war is raging. “I want it, please Lix?”

He groans, lifting me by the back of my thighs and kissing me again. I wanted him more than he realized, I was ready the second I finally saw what he needed me to.

“How bad do you want it?” He presses his lips across my face and down to my neck, laying me on the bed.

“So bad, I want you, please Lixie.” I had grown past embarrassment anymore when it came to wanting him. I could feel every emotion, hear every thought that he had, both of them had.

Felix loved seeing my body fuller than before, I was still lean, not curvy like Minnie or Jin, but my body had filled out. I felt fat but he felt differently. I know in my head that I am far from fat, but I can’t help the negative thoughts.

“Stop and focus on me.” I lock eyes with him, white swirling with his dark cocoa-colored ones.

“Tie me up.” I looked at the bag sitting in the corner blushing at the thought of being at his complete and utter mercy. It was intriguing to think of him being dominating.

When he grabs the bag, he pulls the items out looking for the ties. The collars still left me feeling unnerved.

Typically, when a hybrid wears a collar it means they are owned by their alpha or beta that is dominant in the relationship if unmated. It also is a symbol of control, permission, ownership.

I didn’t want to be owned or controlled over; I didn’t like seeing them but Suga had thought otherwise.

“The collars are not meant to make me own you, Kitten.” He finally pulls out the mint-colored silk rope. “I wouldn’t ever do that, I wouldn’t ever control you either. You don’t have to ever wear them; they were just an idea.”

I sighed sitting up and picking one of them up. They were custom made; I could tell by each stitch which meant he put a lot of thought into them. He wanted to make them perfect, and it also meant he spent quite a bit of money on them.

“It’s to give you freedom in our bedroom, to make you feel secure, to feel protected. I figured we could implement them depending on your mood for the occasion in which you wish to play or make love, or fuck or whatever you wanna call it.”

He reaches over going to take the collar with the pretty lace bows on it, and I snatch it back, holding it to my chest. The little charm that hung from the loop where a leash might go glimmering in the unnatural light coming from the ceiling.

“I really am your kitten, Daddy’s Kitten.” I mumbled and looked at him, seeing the fear on his face made me feel guilty. I didn’t want him to think I hated these gifts, I just feared them.

All my life I was told I was nothing more than a personal slave, a pet, something to be owned and controlled. I wasn’t meant to have freedom as he gives me, I was to obey him no matter the command.

I sucked in a breath meeting his unsure gaze with my own forcing it to be steady and sure. I hold out the collar to him and watch his eyes widen in disbelief.

“One day I will use these collars, but for right now I want to just try the ropes. I do love them, especially this one with the pretty bows.” I was a guy I wasn’t supposed to like cute shit like this, let alone want to wear it.

“You can like and wear whatever you want regardless of your gender. I don’t care if you wanna wear skirts and dresses, hell if you wanna wear heels wear them.” He sounds too offended at the idea of me not being who I want to be. “Being an omega, being feminine doesn’t make you any less of a male Kitten or anything ridiculous like that.”

I swing my leg over climbing fully into his lap and press my lips firmly to his silencing his sudden mood change. “Stop your fussing and tie me up Daddy, your Kitten wants to be played with.”

The idea of him fully dominating me scared me but it was so intriguing at the same time. I would have to read up on exactly what I wanted and how to figure out what he would want.

**_‘Could just ask him, you know. Better yet why not ask Taehyung and Jeongguk? They seem like-’_ **

I shake that idea right from our head, watching as Felix ties my wrists together in an intricate knot. He was so focused and watching him made butterflies in my stomach turn into a smoldering heat that was rising my body.

The click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his dark eyes checking over my skin and making sure it’s not turning colors, the sound of the low comforting call coming from his chest.

“It’s not too tight, is it? Don’t lie either.” He focuses back on my face, eyes searching mine. “Yoon-” I lean forward lifting my arms to go around his head so I can lock them around his neck and pull him in kissing him deeply.

His tongue glides across my lips just as I settle further onto his lap, the tip of my cock brushing against his that is nestled against his lower abdomen. I rise and fall again, moaning in the back of my throat when more pressure is applied to the tip.

“Naughty Kitten.” He mumbles against my lips, kissing me still but choosing to indulge me by bucking his hips and grasping onto my hips pulling down.

I gasp as my whole cock brushes against his now, the pressure deliciously pleasurable, “Oh fuck.” He reaches between us, grasping my cock and his in his hand, and bucks his hips again letting me grind back against it.

“Much more fun hm?” His taunt only heightens my arousal, making me grind harder feeling each pulse of pleasure throughout my entire lower half. “Safeword?”

“Hng!” I freeze feeling his other hand glide to my ass, his middle finger, sliding between my slick drenched cheeks up and down to the rhythm of my now frantic bouncing.

“Talk to me or I will stop just as fast as I started.” He growled, his teeth grazing the underside of my jaw and giving a harsh nip to it.

“R-Rose! Don’t stop please don’t I wanna cum.” I keep up the rhythm, as more pulses race straight to my cock. “Oh please.” His finger slows dipping into me just barely, my back arching as I try to sink onto his finger, craving more.

“Someone’s already so close, and we haven’t even gotten started yet.” Another taunt and then just as I began to feel myself tipping over the edge, he forces me to stop releasing our cocks, both hands on my hips. “Not so fast.”

I feel like clawing him, I was so close, and it felt so good. “Felix!” I growled and I watch the shift in him, my heart sinking seeing white swirling in his eyes, a hand coming up to my throat, forcing my head back. “You’re being a fucking tease, I was almost-”

A low growl has me clamping my mouth shut, eyes casting to the hand wrapped around my throat and then back up. “I don’t think so Kitten, behave.” Exciting thrill races through me, his fingers pressing into the divots on the side of my throat.

“One,” My breathing starts to feel restricted but not enough to make me panic. “Two,” I try to take a deep breath feeling the air trapped in my lungs, my heart pounding loudly, but still, I don’t feel panicked. “Three,” He releases, and I take a deep breath, giggling breathlessly, and feeling a rush go to my head leaving me wanting more.

“Again Daddy, please?” He hums, giving me a satisfied smirk. He removes my arms from around his neck laying me down on the bed beneath him.

“How about a different reward for being such a good Little Kitty for Daddy?” He trails his fingers from my jaw to the middle of my chest, his eyes still locked in on mine. “Stay still.”

My heart is pounding against my rib cage as his fingers trail across a nipple and then drag over it again, firm than before. “Ah!” My back arches when he teases the other barely touching it with the tip of his tongue.

“Ah ah ah nothing, sit still or I will stop.” He waits for me to quit squirming and rewards me with his hands gripping onto my hips and his mouth latched onto a nipple.

I fight everything in me not to squirm and arch into the pleasure that is edging me closer again. His hands glide over my abdomen, slide down to my thighs tapping them gently waiting for me to open myself fully to him.

“Good Kitten.” He kisses and bites his way down to my stomach, tongue dipping into my navel and blowing cool air, a shudder racing up my spine and causing me to arch my back.

“S-Sorry.” I stammer when he looks up at me, a warning in his eyes. “Feels good, don’t stop please Daddy?”

“Last warning Kitten.” I try to focus on anything but his teasing fingers, dancing across my skin like a feather, barely touching me now, tickling me.

“I-I can’t, s-stop!” I clamp hard onto my bottom lip, my hands tugging at the rope that has them tied together. “O-Oh fuck don’t stop!” With a chuckle, he had licked the underside of my cock from the base to the tip.

“Don’t move.” He warns again, then sinks his tongue inside me without warning.

“O-Oooh!” I feel my hips start to rise and I force them right back down, my legs trembling with pleasure coursing through them racing up my spine and leaving my head spinning. Harsh drags of his tongue inside me, swirling and delving as deep as he can.

His arm comes to rest across my lower abdomen keeping my hips and legs trapped to the bed. His tongue not stopping in its movements and leaving me panting and sobbing for release when the high keeps climbing higher and higher.

“I-I can’t p-please s-stop!” I felt suffocated but in such a delicious way, I wanted more but I wanted to move, to grasp onto that pleasure and have it consumed me. He kept teasing, backing away each time he felt me squirm or start to cum. Leaving me hanging begging for relief.

“Cum Kitten, cum for Daddy.” He drags his mouth away sinking his fingers in with his free hand watching me fight with myself further.

His fingers pressing and dragging hard against my prostate. I could no longer fight myself from staying still, with a wailing sob of relief my hips buck into the pleasurable and painful clench of my abdomen.

“Good Kitten, such a good Kitty.” He praises as I finally let myself go, the downward spiral leaving my vision spotty and blinding as the pleasure just keeps building and crashing over and over.

The ropes are being untied as waves of euphoria drown me. I needed more though, I wanted more of him.

“Fuck please.” I babbled incoherently as his cock slid home, I grasped onto his hair dragging my mouth to meet his in a sloppy kiss, my teeth biting and my mouth sucking anywhere they could reach as he fucks me into oblivion.

My nails dig into his shoulder blades as another orgasm just as powerful and numbing as the last races through me again. His hand comes up to my throat, just as I force myself to open my eyes further, my vision blurry with tears of pleasure.

“Cum for me again, I love it when you cum.” He growls pressing on the divots of my neck and keeping his thrust short and harsh.

“One,” I feel it climbing again, my heart pounding harder than before. “Two,” I felt suffocated, I felt weak, but I loved it. “Three, cum.” The last demand leaving his lips as he releases my neck again, the rush from before coming back as my body clenches and releases again and again.

I squeeze my eyes shut as a silent cry of pure pleasure echoed in my ears. I had lost count on how many times he had made me cum, my body felt sated and finally, I felt free. I felt safe, loved, wanted, needed, I felt complete for a few small moments.

“Little One?” When I open my eyes, he is hovering over me, teeth marks all over his jaw and neck. “Oh god, you scared me.”

He scoops me up in his arms laying me across his chest on the opposite side of the bed and when I look over, blood, slick, and cum are caking the sheets.

It made this silly sense of pride race through me. A little burst of humor making me giggle while still trying to catch my breath.

My body was fully sated, enough where I wanted to just go right back to bed. That would mean waiting to eat and I was hungry, too. I was famished feeling, I felt like I had just got done running a marathon.

After a half-hour, I looked up finally seeing him watching me cautiously. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you right?” I see the marks from my claws on his chest and arms too. A small sense of guilt clouding my senses. I felt like a crash was coming and now I was scared. I felt like crying and I hated when I felt like that.

“Little One, it doesn’t hurt so don’t be upset. They are already healed see.” He lifts me to show me his arms and I nod, my eyes welling with tears as a crash finally hits.

**_‘Endorphins are a bitch after they crash, let him help you get some food, some caffeine and it will be okay.’_ **

“Come on Little One let’s get washed up, get you in some fuzzy clothes, and then we can eat some breakfast.” He gives a little squeal at the end and I giggle nodding. I lean up kissing him sweetly, tasting myself on his mouth still.

“I love you, Merry Christmas.” He gives me a warm smile and nuzzles his nose against mine carrying me into the bathroom.

“I love you more, Merry Christmas Little One.” Finally, everything was perfect, everything was coming together at last.


	40. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

The next morning I was woke by an overly excited Hoseok telling me to hurry and get dressed. He had hired a moving company somehow for today just knowing for sure that I would say yes to a house. Namjoon had told him I would, and he called Christmas Eve to have it set up.

However, I was not told that today he had even more surprises lined up for the ass crack of dawn when we had not gotten much sleep the night before.

“Baby, time to get up.” He teased stroking his fingers down my arm when he came back in the room, freshly showered, dried, and dressed. “I even put your favorite hoodie on the warming rack.” He wriggled his brows leaning over and kissing me softly on the forehead.

“But it’s so early, I wanna snuggle more.” I gave him my best pout and he sighs grinning still. “So sunny even at fucking six in the morning and around three hours of sleep.” I tried to pull the blanket over my head but it was ripped from the bed entirely and I scowled giving him a death stare.

“Oh stop your grumping and get your ass out of this bed.” He looked at me, mischievous look behind those almond-colored orbs of him. “If I remember right, you’re the one who caused us to get no sleep, Chim. You insisted on us playing hide and seek until midnight even after I had said we needed to be up early.”

“I didn’t see you complaining when your co…yah!” I squealed when he scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder, and giving a playful smack to my ass.

“Such crude language coming from you today and so early too.” I giggled, feeling suddenly just as mischievous as he did. I reached down grabbing a handful of his ass cheek and went into a fit of giggles when he let out a surprised yelp.

“Yah! Jimin-ah!” I giggled more when he finally set me down, stripping me quickly of my clothes. “I even set up the bath for you and that is how you say thank you?” I nod, beaming at him proudly. It was hard to make him flustered like this, let alone catch him off guard with things like that.

“You’re being a brat today.” He chides but I know it is all teasing, just fun, and games with him. He could care less, what I act like most days. If anything he finds humor in my constant stubbornness.

“I’m your brat so get used to it.” I sink into the water, groaning in satisfaction when it soaks into my muscles, making me even more tired. “Thank you Hobi.”

He hums sitting on the edge of the tub, taking the detachable head and turning the warm water back on. “I love it when you wash my hair.” I look at him for a moment before closing my eyes again and letting him wet my hair.

“I love taking care of you like this.” I can see and feel the difference now when it’s my Hoseok, my Hobi out, and not Jhope. Hoseok is sweet, gentle, caring, playful, loving. His voice is soft and warm, boisterous when he is excited, laughs so loud it echoes in the tiniest and largest of rooms. I don’t feel on edge with him, I feel safe, loved, home.

“Still thinking about Jhope?” I sigh looking at him when he finally stops cleansing my hair of the shampoo that is left over.

“Not so much about him, but seeing the difference now when you are here, and when he is.” He gives me a tight smile, grabbing the loofa and beginning to rub me down with a vanilla-scented soap.

“Stand up Baby.” I loved the pet names that I used to despise. I love hearing him call me Baby, Pretty Boy, Mochi, but most of all I love the way he says, Chim. He holds such adoration in his voice for it.

“Alright rinse and then I will help dry your ears, tail, and hair.”

I hum doing as he says, pulling the plug, and stepping out onto the matt next to the tub. I grab the towels off the warming rack and shiver when a cold chill races up my spine.

“Come here, Chim.” He pats the chair by the vanity in our room, and I walk out sitting down and letting him start to dry me off.

Each section of hair was done slowly and thoroughly, my tail, and ears with it. Once I am fully dried I slide on the clothes he had laid out, opting to switch into a pair of skinny jeans while I still could.

“Alright come on time for the surprise.” He leads me out to the car once our boots are slipped on, and we head to our house where a giant ass moving truck is.

“I’m gonna hire some painters too, but you get to pick the colors inside and out. The out will have to wait until spring, but the inside can be done. We can replace any of the floorings too, any appliances, anything Chim, it’s gonna be our home, not someone else’s.”

I felt overly loved right now, he was doing all this to make me happy but it made me wonder if he was thinking of himself at all. I wanted this to be our house which meant him putting pieces of himself as well.

“I want you to always be happy, Jimin seeing you happy like this makes me happy. Without you, this wouldn’t be home for me, it would be empty.” He takes my hands in his, brushing his thumb across my knuckles. “You make me happy, our life we’re gonna build together makes me happy.”

“You’ve gotta help me pick then. The nursey I wanna do together, I want both pieces of us in this house, but especially in our kits room.”

“Okay.” He leans over kissing me sweetly and my heart swells. “Come on time for your surprise.” He walks out of the car, taking my hand and helping me out on my side.

“Why are we going to the garage?” I tilt my head a little when he opens the door flicking the lights on. “Oh Hobi.”

There were two new vehicles, one a dark blue Hyundai Palisade and one silver Hyundai Palisade. “You need a vehicle and this way we both have one. My old sedan just isn’t gonna be enough for our family.” I turn and hug him tightly, feeling tears prick the corner of my eyes. “Look inside the blue one.” I give him a confused look but do as I am told.

“Oh, Hoseok.” I feel a lump in my throat when I see two state of the line brand new car seats in the back. One baby blue in color and the other baby pink. Both had special made blankets for the fit of the car seat.

“I know this is scary for you, and I know you didn’t want this right now if ever. I, to be honest, wasn’t sure I wanted kits after everything we went through but if it’s with you I think I’m ready for this.”

I turn to look at him again shutting the door. “I didn’t want this, I wanted anything but this but now that I see these things, hear how excited it makes you, I want this Hobi. I want to be with you every step of the way, I want to experience this part of my life with only you. Maybe even again after these two.” I tease slightly and his eyes grow wide at the thought.

“We will go shopping for furniture soon, besides what is being brought over.” He smiles at me beaming brightly. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

I put a hand to my stomach looking down and can’t help but smiling too. His phone starts ringing and I groan seeing the look on his face. He answers the phone putting it on speakerphone.

“Hobin to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Where are you? Is Minnie with you?” My heart sinks hearing the panic in his voice.

“We’re at our new house, what is going on?”

“Seulong broke out of the chains, I didn’t check him yesterday because I wasn’t in fucking town and when I came back, he was gone. The other two are still under control. Choi is making sure of that.”

I felt my head pound in sync with my heart, my stomach feeling too full and bile was rising in the back of my throat.

“I’m looking for him, I’m on his trail and he’s heading to your parent’s house. Stay hidden, don’t be stupid Hoseok.” I felt rage and knew it wasn’t coming from me.

“Stupid? That thing is out again!” He starts to pace along the path in front of the cars and my vision becomes spotty. “How did this happen? I thought they were unbreakable?!”

“H-Hobi s-stop!” I couldn’t handle his and mine both right now, my vision was completely black now, only a piercing ringing sound echoing inside my head.

“Jimin?!” I feel my legs start to give out just as something warms surrounds me, numbing the pain.

I felt myself being sucked into the place where those god awful memories resurface. Everything around me turning into a darkening pit of nothing.

** ~Forgotten Memory POV~  **

_“Yah! Minnie don’t crash in me like that, you gonna hurt you self!”_

_I was eleven this time, Felix barely coming up to my chest, Namjoon taller than all of us still._

_“Minnie, what have I told you? Don’t be bullying poor Lixie.” Jin was lifting me off Felix attempting to pull my hand from his hair._

_“He started it! He called me short!” I kick at him only to have Jin yank hard on my ear in a warning._

_“You is short! Look at Hyung!” He motions to Namjoon who is only a year older than me. He practically towered over me, and so did Jin._

_“Felix, be nice too.” Namjoon grabs his ear and gives a sharp tug as Jin had done to me. He dragged him off while Jin just gave me his look that I didn’t dare argue with._

_“You know he is just teasing you because he knows it bothers you.” I huff crossing my arms over my chest, with the biggest eye-roll I could muster. “Come on I have a surprise for you.”_

_I hated surprises, they always ended up making me feel bad because I couldn’t reciprocate. Jin’s parents were rich, they let him get anything he wanted but you would never know it. Jin didn’t act the part of a spoiled rich kid, he had chores, always shared, never judged._

_“We gotta wait for those two.” I motion back to where it looked like Namjoon was giving Felix a stern talking to. I liked to get under the little brat's skin just as much as he did me._

_“Hyung, he is mean to me!” I catch a small piece of what is being said when Felix starts to whine like always. “Even my own Hyung’s bully me!”_

_“Lix we have talked about this. Minnie needs you to be nice to him, even when he isn’t to you. I know it seems silly but Minnie is a special person who needs just a bit more understanding.” Namjoon kneels in front of Felix, grabbing his hands with a warm smile on his face._

_“Because of his Eommani?” I block out the rest anger rising in front of the pain._

_“Minnie wait!” I rush off, feeling the tears start to come. I hated it when people talked about my mother, I couldn’t remember much of her or anything from my past._

_I remembered Jin, Namjoon, and Felix. I remembered a boy the same as Namjoon, who wore two pendants and had the brightest smile on earth._

_I ran and ran until my legs couldn’t anymore. Collapsing next to a large oak tree in the middle of a park. I hear a set of feet, too light to be Jin or Namjoon._

_“Felix go away.” I pulled my hood up hiding my face from him when he stops in front of me. “Are you deaf? I said go…yah!”_

_He rips the hood from my head, looking down at me with those narrowed cocoa brown eyes. The look he was giving me only pissing me off even more but not because of it being mean. They held a sadness to them, I hated it when people felt sorry for me._

_“Go look at Jin like that or something, stupid cat.” He kneels just like Namjoon had in front of him, placing a hand on my knee for balance._

_“I’m sorry Minnie.” He whispers, and I close my eyes looking away from his. “I not call you short no more okay? I be nice.” I feel him inching closer and I flinch. I didn’t let him touch me like this, no one but Jin was allowed to hug me or touch me like he was._

_“I wanna hug.” He pouts and I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Please?”_

_I groan inwardly and look at him again, big round eyes, glistening under the sun. “You’re so pathetic.” I see tears forming further and I growl, opening my arms and watch him fall into them, his arms wrapping around my neck like a vice._

_“I love you Hyung, and I protect you_ always, I promise, just like Jin-Hyung and Namjoon-Hyung.”

** ~End of Forgotten Memory POV~  **

“Jimin, feed.” I fight his hold, lifting my head as it spins round and round. “Feed damn it!” It was Hoseok pressing his wrist to my mouth.

“N-No.” I shift slightly in his hold looking around. We were in an area I didn’t recognize. “W-Where are we?”

“The cabin, Seulong doesn’t know about this but I have no doubt he knows about the damn house already.” It was fully furnished, with its own electricity and heating source. We appeared to be in the loft, a plush king-sized bed underneath me.

“I didn’t know it came fully furnished. I have to say I do like the setup.” The pillows under my head were downy, blankets thick and dense too. “Feed Chim, please? You scared me, you haven’t done that in a while.”

“It happens when I’m overwhelmed and not the good kind.”

I lift my head when he lowers himself next to me, allowing me to sink my fangs into his mark.

“I won’t let him hurt you or our kits do you hear me?” I rumble in response guilt seeping in slowly from him. “You’re mine not his.” Now possessiveness, lust, and anger.

“Show me who I belong to then.” I break away for a split second and sink them back in feelings his hands start to roam over my waist and then my hips. “Love me Hoseok.” I pull away again, looking into his eyes searching for anything besides anger.

“Not right now, if he comes, I have to be able to fight and you need to just run Jimin, don’t fucking be protective just run and get help.”

“You promised me you wouldn’t do this.”

“I promised I would hold back as long as I could, I promised I wouldn’t just Jhope says otherwise.” That was what I feared all along, Jhope taking over again and only hoping he didn’t kill him or anyone else this time.


	41. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

I wanted to kill him, I did not Jhope. Jhope for once was being silent, keeping his promise to stay the fuck out of the picture.

**_‘I am far from silent, I just have nothing to say to either of you as you two do not concern me.’_ **

Jimin was napping again, after feeding he finally dozed off. I was stoking the fire again, waiting for a phone call that seemed like it would never come.

Seulong was a piece that I needed to figure out, I needed to know exactly why he was doing what he was doing. I know part of it is my father’s doing.

I had found a document a long time ago when I found out I had a brother. He had kept that piece and now it still haunts me. Enough where I want to just burn it and never see it again. I don’t want to think about it let alone deal with it but, I don’t have a choice anymore.

Seulong wouldn’t let Jimin go no matter how hard he was shoved back. He kept clawing his way back, fighting harder than the last time.

“Hobi come snuggle.” I look up to see him leaning over the edge of the loft.

“Chim, I have to be awake.” It was just a little past one in the afternoon now. I needed food and so did he, but I didn’t dare take him anywhere.

“Okay so stay awake and come snuggle your Chim!” I can feel his wavering emotions, he needed skin to skin, needed my touch. He was scared, terrified of Seulong finding him again.

“Okay, okay Chim.” I climb the ladder but stop midway hearing a twig snap outside. I take a whiff, my ears pinning back when the scent turns sour.

“Hobi?” I look at him, choosing to climb the rest of the way and force him to climb off the bed and lay on the floor with me in front of him.

There is a loud banging at the door, the scent growing more than before mixing with Jimin’s that is now turning sour and potent.

“Hoseok, Minnie?” I breathed a sigh of relief it was Hobin. I told Jimin to stay just in case, climbing down the ladder when the smell hit me again. It was pungent, sickening almost.

“Guys let me in, I found him everything is all good now.” The tone of his voice has me on alert again. I didn’t trust it, I could smell fear pouring off of him through the door.

I look up seeing a window in the loft that hangs over the front door and climb quietly back up looking out it. Seulong was standing off at a distance, Hobin was beaten to shit. Blood pouring from his nose and mouth both, clothes torn in pieces.

“Jimin, listen to me.” I hand him my phone, hoodie, and hand him his boots. “Run, do as I say, and fucking run. Run until you can’t anymore, don’t come back get help.” He shakes his head, eyes tearing up.

“No, I can’t, Hoseok don’t do this.” I close my eyes allowing Jhope to surface.

**“Go Jimin, he is right you need to run. Call Namjoon, tell him to get Choi and get his ass over here fast.”**

“Jhope please I-I can’t lose Hobi again not like this.”

Jhope felt sorry actually felt guilt for once, felt something besides anger, besides disgust.

**“Angel please, stop fighting this.”**

We both watch as the resolve comes over him, and he wipes his tears away, giving a curt nod. He gets ready and Jhope shifts, standing next to him as Jimin opens the door.

Hobin shouts falling to the ground off the deck as Jimin shoves him racing out the door and we come barreling out after him heading right to Seulong.

“Gonna play hm?” I will catch you slut.” We snarl hearing the words coming from Seulong’s disgusting mouth to Jimin. He follows him with us hot on his trail.

Jimin was narrowly avoiding his grasp when he rounded the bend heading back towards the house. There were cars lined up that looked familiar, but we couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Fuck!” A large seal colored wolf comes charging at him while a black colored panther attacks from the other side.

It was RM and Yongbok. We smelled something else and when we looked towards the house, we see V hiding around the corner next to a large lion and smaller-sized tigress.

Seulong shifts and that when we attack, latching onto the back of his neck while RM shifts into his human form holding a needle full of pink colored liquid.

 **“I do not think so you mangey fucking fox.”** He jabs the needle in, and we drop him before his drug-filled blood gets in our mouth. We watch as RM does another and soon Choi is racing towards us while Jimin is hiding protected by V and the other two we didn’t know.

“Everyone shifts and get inside. Hobin was picked up by Yohyun and Minhee around the back.” Yongbok shifts and we follow suit as Jhope lets me take over again.

We help to carry Seulong inside and when I get inside, I am greeted with Taehyung fully clothed along with the other two from before.

“Here.” Taehyung hands a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to me while Jin hands RM and Yongbok an extra set as well.

 **“I’m going to kill him.”** RM roars slamming a fist into a wall the drywall crumbling underneath the force.

“You can’t kill him, moron.” Jin huffs and within seconds of Jimin being released by the other two, he is in my arms whimper and mewling in distress.

“Hoseok, my Eomma and her mate, Yoichi.” Taehyung motions to them and now that I get a good look at the female, I can see Taehyung in her eyes.

“Thank you for protecting him.” I gripped tightly onto Jimin, feeling the adrenaline wearing off and taking away the high I had felt.

“We’re a pack Hoseok, it’s what a pack does. It protects their own.” Taehyung gives me a warm smile.

“He is gonna be put in the cellar of my cabin. I can’t take this risk again.” Choi has him in chains locked tight to the point his skin is turning raw. “Hobin wants me to dispose of him but then what good does that do?” Felix helps him to the car and eventually comes back inside once Choi is gone.

“This is far from over, he isn’t gonna stop until he gets what he wants.” Jimin whimpers and I shake my head.

“He is never gonna get what he wants because I refuse to let that happen.” His fist grips my shirt, whimpering again big fat tears forming. I hated this, I hated seeing his heartbreak like this.

“We’re going home now. They have an early flight tomorrow.” Taehyung looks at us, and I nod thanking him silently. His mother walks up to me cautiously, holding eye contact with me.

“May I?” She motions to Jimin and Jimin turns his head eyes narrowed at her in confusion. “I want to give you a hug and hopefully it will help.” Still confused I let him go watching her walk right up next to him and wrap her arms around him as if she had known him her whole life.

“I felt like you needed a hug, an Eomma’s hug.” I didn’t know Taehyung’s mother well, I knew her from seeing her when we went to school, knew her from silly events, but my childhood didn’t consist of friends. It consisted of doing what my father wanted in order to take over his company.

“Okay Eomma, Minnie isn’t too big on affection from strangers.” She was about to let go when Jimin clung on tighter to her tiny frame. “Or maybe he is.” Taehyung looked genuinely confused, not by his mother’s actions but Jimin’s.

“Minnie as much as he puts on a front, loves affection any time anywhere.” Felix teases and Jimin never lifts his head to even retaliate. I felt the anger inside of him, the sorrow, the want. He missed his mother, he wanted this from his mother again.

“Moments like this, everyone needs an Eomma hug isn’t that right little kit?” Jimin just nods, looking at me briefly with sad chocolate eyes.

Jin just watched the display, he looked almost jealous and once RM shifted back to Namjoon, Jin was taken from the room quickly.

Jin was like a mother to Jimin, he has been the one who has always been there for him. He picked him up and dusted him off time and time again, just like a mother would. He cared for him, helped him grow as a person, tended to him when he was left to fend for himself.

They all have at some point, Felix too even though he is younger. Felix is protective, just as much as me when it comes to Jimin. He was also protective over Yoongi and right now I could smell him all over him. It made something prickle in me, something I couldn’t place my finger on.

‘You’re jealous he chooses him over you. You do not love him or want him, but it bugs you that you have not seen him in over a week.’

I hated when Jhope was right, hated it when these feelings came back full force. Yoongi holds a special place in my life, he was more than a friend, yet he was less than family. He wasn’t like how Minnie was with Felix, Jin, and Namjoon.

Taehyung’s mother shifts slightly, and I can see that she wants to be released.

“Baby let her go home now, come to me.” I try to coax him into letting go and she giggles shaking her head. She was feigning not being uncomfortable, but I could see it. I was uncomfortable now. I wanted him to myself, this day was supposed to be about us, not anyone else. “Chim, I need you.” It was true I needed to hold him, needed to be surrounded in everything that was him.

He finally lets go of her and shifts to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and buries his face in my chest.

“Yoichi are gonna stay a few weeks. We can always get a hotel if it becomes too much Taehyung.” He shakes his head eyes lighting up at the thought. “We will see you two too again, I have no doubt.”

The three of them leave, leaving only Felix, Jin, and Namjoon standing with us.

“So dinner is still on tomorrow but I expect Minnie to be there by one.” I hum, looking at Felix who is just staring at me.

“He isn’t here right now, he and I have come to an agreement so he has decided to behave himself.” He finally looks away from me, sighing gravelly.

“If there’s another issue just give us a call.” Namjoon forces Felix out with him, even against his reluctance.

Once we are alone, I cup Jimin’s cheeks, kissing him sweetly. “I’m gonna order some food from your favorite place and have it delivered. If you get hungry, we can eat it.”

After a half-hour or so the food arrives and I pay the guy. Walking back to where Jimin was just staring off into space.

“Come on, let’s go snuggle back at the cabin.” I lift him on my back, and make my way outside and to the cabin. “We can do whatever you want okay?” He grabs the bag holding it and I chuckle seeing him already eyeing the food inside.

I take my time walking back to the cabin, allowing him to think in peace, his mind running a mile a minute. Eventually, it settles on how beautiful this place way, how even after all this commotion today it felt like home already.

Once I step inside, he climbs off me and climbs up the ladder taking the food with him. I put more wood in the woodstove, shutting all the lights off, and close the curtains. The only source of light is the fire coming from the woodstove.

I climb up the ladder, seeing him sitting there on the bed in his coat still. “You can take that coat off you know and stay awhile.” I watch him take his coat off, looking at me when I take mine off too.

I sink on the bed next to him kissing the crook of his neck down his arm and bring a hand to my lips brushing them against his knuckles.

“Do you need skin to skin still?” He hums, practically tackling me, ripping my clothes and his off, and drapes himself across my body groaning in relief.

“I needed this earlier too.” He mumbles and I hum, rumbling in my chest softly while a hand strokes up and down his back and traces his mark with the tips of my fingers.

“This isn’t over, he will find me again. We need to figure out what he wants besides me, what the motive is, and I need to know what really happened to my Eomma.”

“I know and I need to understand what happened to my parents too. My Abeoji wouldn’t have killed himself let alone my Eommani just because of the hit and run from years ago.” There was a sinking feeling ever since the truth had come out. There was something missing, pieces that needed to be connected, and hopefully, once they were it would save us both, no matter how broken we both still are. 


	42. Playlist

(G) I-dle – Hwa

(G) I-dle – Lion

(G) I-dle – Oh My God

(G) I-dle – Uh Oh 

24K – City of Angels

2ne1 – Go Away

2ne1 – Ugly

5 Seconds of Summer – Amnesia

5 Seconds of Summer – Easier

5 Seconds of Summer – Jet Black Heart

5 Seconds of Summer – Lie to Me

5 Seconds of Summer – Teeth

A.C.E – Circles (Cover)

A.C.E – I Feel So Lucky

A.C.E – Savage

A.C.E – Undercover

Aaron Doh – Fall With Me

Adam Lambert – Better Than I Know Myself

Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment

Adam Lambert – If I Had You

Adele – Set Fire to the Rain

Alec Benjamin – Demons

Alec Benjamin – If I Killed Someone for You

Alec Benjamin – Let Me Down Slowly

Alex and Sierra – Little Do You Know

Alexander Stewart - Backwards

Ally Barron – Just Friends

Amber – Other People

Anson Seabra – Trying My Best

Ariana Grande – 34+35

Ariana Grande – One Last Time

Ariana Grande – Positions

Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Rey – Don’t Call Me Angel

Ash Island - Error

Ashes Remain – On My Own

Ashlee Simpson – Pieces of Me

Ashley Tisdale – Love Me And Let Go

Ateez – Answer

Ateez – Inception

Ateez – Mist

Ateez – Precious

Ateez – Utopia

AuRa – Panic Room

Avril Lavigne – Complicated

Avril Lavigne – Head Above Water

Avril Lavigne – Innocence

Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending

Avril Lavigne – What The Hell

Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here

B.A.P – Save Me

Backstreet Boys – Shape of my Heart

Baek A Yeon – Sorry to Myself

Baekhyun – Candy

Bang Chan – Don’t Want To Admit

Bang Yedam – Waeyo

Bang Yongguk – Hikikomori

Bang Yongguk – I Remember

Bazzi – Mine

Bazzi – Myself 

Big Bang – Blue

Big Bang – Fxxk It

Big Bang – Haru Haru

Big Bang – If You

Big Bang – Last Dance

Big Bang – Lies

Big Bang – Monster

Big Bang – Stupid Liar

Bii – Back in Time

Black Veil Brides – In the End

Blackpink – Hope Not

Blackpink – Kiss and Make up

Blackpink – Love Sick Girls

Blackpink – Playing With fire

Blackpink – Pretty Savage

Blackpink – Sour Candy

Blackpink – Stay

Block B – Don’t Leave

Block B – Toy

BoA – Every Heart

Bomi – Without You

Brett Young – Here Tonight

BTOB – Beautiful Pain

BTS – Answer; Love Myself

BTS – Best of Me

BTS – Black Swan

BTS – Blue & Grey

BTS – Butterfly

BTS – Dis-ease

BTS – DNA

BTS – Fake Love

BTS – Fly To My Room

BTS – Heartbeat

BTS – Home

BTS – I Need U

BTS – I’m Fine

BTS – Let Go

BTS – Life Goes On

BTS – Lights

BTS – Louder Than Bombs

BTS – Magic Shop

BTS – Make it Right

BTS – Mikrokosmos

BTS – Not Today

BTS - On

BTS – Run

BTS – Save Me

BTS – Sea

BTS – Spring Day

BTS – Stay Gold

BTS – Telepathy

BTS – Tomorrow

BTS Rap Line – Ddaeng

BTS Rap Line – Ugh!

BTS Vocal Line – Don’t Leave Me

BTS Vocal Line – The Truth Untold

Camila Cabello – Shameless

Carlie Hanson – Back in my Arms

Cassadee Pope – Easier to Lie

Cassadee Pope – Hoodie

Cassadee Pope – Wasting All These Tears on You

Cassadee Pope – Wish I Could Break Your Heart

Chanmina – Pain is Beauty

Chanyeol ft. Punch – Stay With Me

Charlotte Lawrence – Why Do You Love Me

Cher Lloyd – Sirens

Chord Overstreet – Hold On

Christina Aguilera – Beautiful

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

Christina Perri – Arms

Christina Perri – Human

Chungha – Bad Boy

Chungha – Dream Of You

Chungha – Play

Chungha – Stay The Night

CL – No Better Feeling

Coldplay – Fix You

Crimson Apple Band – Break Your Heart Worse

Crimson Apple Band – Sorry Now 

Crush – Beautiful

Daesung – Shut Up

Dan+Shay – 10000 Hours

Davichi – Don’t Say Goodbye

Davichi ft. T-ara – We Were In Love

Day6 – I Like You

Day6 – I Need Somebody

Day6 – I Smile

Day6 – Not Mine

Day6 – Shoot Me

Demi Lovato – Don’t Forget

Demi Lovato – Give Your Heart a Break

Demi Lovato – Smoke & Mirrors

Demi Lovato – Tell Me You Love Me

Dreamcatcher – Chase Me

Dreamcatcher – Déjà vu

Dreamcatcher – Odd Eye

Dreamcatcher – Scar

Dreamcatcher – Scream

Dreamcatcher – You & I

Ed Sheeran – Lego House

Ed Sheeran – Perfect

Ellie Goulding – Hate Me

Ellie Goulding – Worry About Me

Epik High, Zico, CL – Rosario

Eric Nam – Wonder

Exo – Damage

Exo – Monster

Exo – Obsession

Exo – Overdose

Exo – The Eve

Everglow – La Di Da

Fifth Harmony – Gonna Get Better

Fifth Harmony – Scared of Happy

Gabbie Hanna – Butterflies

Gabbie Hanna – Dandelions

Gabbie Hanna - Special

Gain – Paradise Lost

GLEE – Barely Breathing

GLEE – Cough Syrup

Gnash – I Hate You, I Love You

Good Girl – Witch

Got7 – Love Loop

Got7 – Not by the Moon

Grizzly ft Chungha – Run Away 

Halsey – Bad at Love

Halsey – Graveyard

Halsey – Nightmare

Halsey – Without Me

Halsey – You Should Be Sad

Henry Lau – It’s You

Henry Lau – Monster

Highlight – Loved

Hinder – Lips of an Angel

Holland – Loved You Better

Holland – Neverland

Holland – Not Afraid Anymore

Hunter Hayes – Somebody’s Heartbreak

Hunter Hayes – Still Fallin

Hunter Hayes – Wanted

Hwasa – Maria

HyunA – I’m Not Cool

HyunA – Red

iKon – Goodbye Road

iKon – I’m Okay

iKon – Killing Me

iKon – Love Scenario

Irene & Seulgi – Monster

Jackson Wang – 100 Ways

Jackson Wang – Bullet to the Heart

Jackson Wang – Faded

Jackson Wang – On the Rocks

Jackson Wang – Oxygen

James Lee – Adrenaline

James Lee – Erase

James Lee – Fallin

Jana Kramer – Circles

Jang Jaein ft. Nashow – Auditory Hallucinations

Jason Derulo – F it Up

Jason Derulo – Marry Me

Jay Park – Mommae

Jay Park – The Purge

Jesse McCartney – Because of You

Jesse McCartney – Better With You

Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know

Jesse McCartney – Take Your Sweet Time

Jesse McCartney – Yours

Jessi – Drip

Jessi – My Romeo

Jessi – Numb

Jessi – Star

Jhope – Boy Meets Evil

Jhope – Daydream

Jhope – Ego

Jimin - Filter

Jimin – Lie

Jimin – Promise 

Jimin – Serendipity

Jin – Awake

Jin – Epiphany

Jin - Moon

Jin – Tonight

Jinyoung – Youth

JoKwon ft. Hoseok – Animal

Jooheon – Dark and Cloudy

Jooheon – Psyche

Jooheon – Smoky

Jordan Sparks – Tattoo

Jungkook – Begin

Jungkook – Euphoria

Jungkook – Only Then (Cover)

Jvckie Wai – Fadeaway

Jxdn – Angels And Demons

Jxdn - Comatose

Kacey Musgraves – Butterfly

Kacey Musgraves – Rainbow

Kai – Mmmh

Kane Brown – Excuses

Kane Brown – Found You

Kane Brown – One Thing Right

Kard – Enemy

Kard – Gunshot

Kard – Hold On

Kard – Medication

Katy Perry – Part of Me

Katy Perry – Unconditionally

Khalid, Normani – Love Lies

Khan – I’m Your Girl?

Kim Bokyung – It Hurts

Kim Bokyung – Suddenly

Kim Woobin – Pictures in My Head

Lady A – Just a Kiss

Lady A – Wanted You More

Lady Gaga – The Cure

Lee Brice – Hard to Love

Lee Brice – I Don’t Dance

Lee Hi - Holo

Lifehouse – Broken

Linkin Park – In the End

Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest

Linkin Park – Numb

Linkin Park – What I’ve Done

Lonestar – Amazed

Loote – Wish I Never Met You

Luke Combs – Beautiful Crazy

Luke Combs – Hurricane

Luke Combs – One Number Away

Luke Combs – She Got the Best of Me

Maddie & Tae – Die from a Broken Heart

Maddie & Tae – Fly

Maddie & Tae – Friends Don’t

Mamamoo – Aya

Mamamoo – Egotist

Mamamoo – Hip

Mamamoo – My Star

Marshmello ft. Bastille – Happier

Martina McBride –I’m Gonna Love You Through It

Max ft. Gnash – Lights Down Low

MBLAQ – This is War

Melanie Martinez – Show & Tell

Melanie Martinez – Soap

Michael Ray – Get to You

Miley Cyrus – 7 Things

Miley Cyrus – Drive

Miley Cyrus – The Climb

Miley Cyrus – When I Look at You

Monsta X – Love U

Monsta X – Beside U

Monsta X – Find You

Monsta X – Magnetic

Monsta X – Middle of the Night

Monsta X – Someone’s Someone

Monsta X – U R

Monsta X – Wish on the Same Star

Monsta X – You Can’t Hold my Heart 

Moonbyul - Eclipse

NCT Dream ft HRVY – Don’t Need Your Love

NCT U – Baby Don’t Stop

New Empire – A Little Braver

Ne-yo – Let Me Love You

Ne-Yo – So Sick

Nlve – How Do I

Olivia Lane – Hey 3am

Olivia Lane – You Got Me

One Direction – Story of My Life

One Ok Rock – One Way Ticket

One Ok Rock – We Are

Paramore – Still Into You

Paramore – The Only Exception

Prettymuch – Phases

Raelynn – Insecure

Rascal Flatts – Holes

Rascal Flatts – What Hurts the Most

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel

Red Velvet – Psycho

Refund Sisters – Don’t Touch Me

Rihanna – S&M

Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo – Hate That I love You

Rita Ora – How to be Lonely

RM – Forever Rain

RM – Moonchild

RM – Joke

RM – Monster

RM – Persona

Russel Dickerson – Yours

Sam Smith – Too Good At Goodbyes

Selena Gomez – Back to You

Selena Gomez – Lose you to love me

Selena Gomez – Wolves

Seventeen – Left & Right

Song Jieun – Don’t Look At Me

Song Jieun ft. Bang Yongguk – Going Crazy

Sterling Knight – Hero

Sterling Knight – What You Mean to Me

Steve Aoki ft. RM, JK, Jimin – Waste it on Me 

Stray Kids – Back Door

Stray Kids – Easy

Stray Kids – God’s Menu

Stray Kids – Hellevator

Stray Kids – Levanter 

Stray Kids – Never Ending Story

Stray Kids – Phobia

Stray Kids – Side Effects

Stray Kids – Slump

Suga – Daechwita

Suga – Give it to Me

Suga – Honsool

Suga – It Doesn’t Matter

Suga – People

Suga – The Last

Suga ft Max – Burn It

Sunmi – 24 Hours 

SuperM – Tiger Inside

Taemin – I’m Crying

Taemin – Under My Skin

Taetiseo – Only U

Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips

Taeyang – Make Love

Taylor Swift – Mine

Taylor Swift – Ours

Taylor Swift – Red

Taylor Swift – Safe and Sound

Ten – New Heroes

The Cab – Angel with a Shotgun

The Cab – Endlessly

The Rose – Baby

The Rose – I Love You

The Rose – Red

The Rose – Sorry

The Rose – Strangers

The Vamps – Somebody to You

The Weeknd – Or Nah

Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become

Tiffany Young – Lips On Lips

Tiffany Young – Run For Your Life

TOO – Magnolia

Troye Sivan – Youth

UNB – Only One

V – Scenery

V – Singularity

V – Stigma

VIXX – Walking

WayV – Love Talk

Why Don’t We – 8 Letters

Why Don’t We – What Am I

Woosung – Face

Woosung – Moon

Xydo – Betting

Xydo – Spotlight

YongYong – Don’t Think About It

YongYong – Lost Ember

Yoon Mirae – Always

Younha – Believe

Yultron ft. Jay Park – On Fire

Yungblud ft. Halsey – 11 Minutes Away

Yutada Hikaru – Simple and Clean

Zedd – Clarity

Zia – Only One

Zico – Being Left

Zico – Daredevil

Zico – Human

Zoe Wees – Control


End file.
